The Beauty Way
by Terra Blue
Summary: Grace's younger sister didn't want to go to Pandora. When her ex-lover Tom asks her to help thwart a sinister RDA plot, the journey becomes life-changing. J,Ney,Max,Norm,Selfridge,OCs.
1. Tom's Secret

_My first fan fic. __I created new characters and a few other things to advance the storyline. Just wanted to explore one of the ideas mentioned in JC's scriptment._

_(April 2012: Yes, I know this story needs to be edited for flow and word choice! I have been writing an original fiction and that has taken ALL my spare time. Please enjoy this story in the spirit that it is written! Constructive reviews and criticism welcome! I may consider a sequel when my original work is completed.)_

_Please R&R! May remove this story when release of JC's novel / Avatar 2 is released (whichever comes first!)._

_FYI look up & r/r my short story _Parting Ways_. It's the falling out scene between Grace and Nora._

**_Many thanks to James Cameron, who owns Avatar and the movie characters. _**

Dedicated to all Avatar movie fans and Avatar fanfiction readers.

* * *

Tom's Secret

Dr. Nora Augustine stood in the doorway of the white greenhouse pod taking in the desolate landscape before her. It was the site of her Terra Healing Project, an effort to restore natural environments by using bio-engineered microorganisms to revive lifeless soil and water. This was the first site of what she hoped were many.

A virologist and biologist, Nora, along with her fiancé Jason Snow, a microbiologist, and a team of hand-picked environmental specialists, developed these healing microorganisms. They were comprised of strains of algae to efficiently clean fresh water systems, and bacteria that enriched soils to help accelerate plant growth and encourage new super species of plant and tree life.

Nora's goal with the project was to jumpstart ecosystems across the country, and eventually, across the globe. Certain that it wasn't too late, she was determined to prove that the planet was more resilient than it had been given credit for. She was hoping to literally heal Earth and show the world - both those who supported her efforts and the naysayers - that it could be done, despite the damage and neglect, the overpopulation and over development. But in lab conditions, it never took this long. It had been three years and what did she see? Many of the small, thin trees that dotted the landscape were dead or dying. Newly planted grasses and wildflowers hung limp, wilting in the soil. Sample after sample of water taken from various small lakes revealed an absence of life. She was getting frustrated. And she was running out of time.

It had been a long road so far. Some years prior there was a small, but growing unrest at the state of things on Earth. Disease was spreading faster, killing hundreds of thousands of people. Life spans were decreasing as the elderly succumbed. Infant mortality was rising at alarming rates and young children were becoming even more vulnerable to illness and death. Families were suffering and the anger grew. A new movement, an awareness, was taking root. Survivors of the victims banded together in groups so large they were too hard to ignore. They demanded that the state of the environment become a priority, topping that of acquiring unobtanium, the energy source of choice around the world. In fact, unobtanium was being held up by many in these groups as the primary instigating factor of humanity's decline worldwide.

People were starting to question the ravaging of Pandora for this energy resource. Others viewed Pandora as Earth's last chance. Nora, Jason and her team used this to their advantage. They worked tirelessly to persuade some very rich people supportive of Nora's pursuit to give her team access to specific areas of land to study and implement her project. She got most to contribute money. But only one donated land and gave her immediate access to it. If she met with success, others said they would donate land or help her acquire it.

Despite her team's persistence, the project hit one obstacle after another. Pressure was mounting and she was afraid her donors, all private, were going to back out of the project unless there was some measure of success. At one point, during a surprise visit from her one contributor, Nora was left weeping in the middle of an empty field of newly planted saplings which failed to take. She was on the verge of believing that it was too late, that Earth was truly dying.

It was a few weeks later now. Leaning against the pod's doorway, Nora sighed and looked up at the gray sky. How she wished the sun would come out. Just once, she would love to see the haze part and feel the warm sun shine on her face. She turned around and went back into the greenhouse to continue to inspect hundreds of seedlings. Two men approached from the opposite entrance. One was Jason.

"Nora," he called.

She looked up and smiled. Jason was one of the few people who could make her smile. A Native American Indian with a hint of Greek blood in his family line, he had the classic features of his heritage - dark hair, soft brown eyes - and a gift of keeping Nora on solid emotional ground. When they met and he learned of environmental endeavor, he told her she was on a journey what he said his ancestors called "The Beauty Way." Navajo healers believed The Beauty Way allowed oneself to call on the power of the good forces that always surrounded us. He said she was listening with her heart and that was why she had become a _hataalii_, a healer in her own right, seeking to mend various ecosystems around the world.

As they met, Nora took his always warm hands in hers and pecked his lips with a gentle kiss. "Hi, love. What's up?" There was an air of seriousness about him and a stiffness in his usually casual and light mannerisms which alarmed her.

"Nora, this is Lucas Galloway." Jason stepped back as Nora shook the hand of the other man accompanying him.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas."

A geoscientist, Lucas was average in size with curly light brown hair. Though clean-shaven, he had rugged, outdoorsy look. Nora guessed he probably goes scruffy most days. Though she was hoping he was a donor of some variety, he didn't quite look the type so she kept the questions she had about this surprise visit to herself knowing full well they would be answered shortly. She was right. Lucas handed her a package and said, "It's from Tom Sully."

"Tom?" Nora was surprised. It had been a little more than three years since Nora last spoke to Tom, a biologist at the Resources Development Administration, commonly referred to as the RDA. He had tried recently to contact her, but she never made the time to return his calls, something she would regret later. They had a brief but intense relationship and cared deeply for each other. However, they parted ways when, despite Nora's pleas not to, he hooked up with the RDA's Avatar Project, a program run by her older sister, Dr. Grace Augustine.

Prior to meeting with Tom, Nora was employed at the RDA at the same time as Grace. She was hired in as one of their chief virologists. During her tenure there, Nora's relationship with her sister became strained and they had a falling out. She regretted it later since she's sure further access to Grace's research, not just her book about Pandora's biology, would have proven invaluable to her own project.

Their falling out was a culmination of many things but neither really saw eye to eye. Nora wanted Grace to stay on Earth and help carry out her vision of restoring its environment, a very large task. But Grace, feeling that was futile, urged Nora to stay on with the RDA and travel to Pandora with her to help her establish a school, work with the Na'vi, and assist in research. Nora became somewhat bitter toward Grace, feeling that she was turning her back on Earth. But Grace was entrenched deeply with the Avatar Program and in love with the Na'vi, something Nora didn't fully understand. Ultimately, she left the RDA.

Grace was furious when she quit. Unbeknownst to Nora, her sister had gone to great lengths and expense to create an avatar for her. Regarded as a precious and vital creation, not to mention prohibitively high in cost, Grace could not and would not destroy it, so she decided to store it in a living cryo facility back on Earth in the event Nora had a change of heart. For despite their disagreements, Grace had left an open invitation for Nora to come to Pandora if she indeed changed her mind.

Nora looked over the package from Tom. She didn't know about his death. Until today. She eagerly opened it and removed a small i-podish looking device loaded with a video file and several other data files. As she scanned the information, Jason and Lucas glanced nervously at each other.

When Tom's face filled the tiny digital display, she smiled uncontrollably but it vanished when he spoke. "If you get this message, Nora, I'm dead."

Nora looked up at Lucas, utterly shocked. "What is this?" She demanded, her voice laden with distress. Jason motioned for her to continue to listen.

"It wasn't suicide, or an accident or whatever they said it was. I was killed for what I know. Now that I'm gone, I need your help."

Visibly upset, Nora paused the video. "Please, what is this," she asked earnestly.

Lucas turned to Jason, who with a quick blink and a nod, gave his approval for him to tell her. He was blunt with his explanation. "Tom had gathered information on an RDA program that involved re-engineering Pandora's counter-viruses with the intent to use it as leverage against the Na'vi in order to mine unobtanium without restrictions. They somehow found out and he was killed. His death was made to look like a robbery gone bad."

"He's gone?" Stunned, Nora went limp against Jason and he helped steady her. "When?"

Solemnly, Lucas replied, "A few months ago."

"He was killed, over a...a what? A re-engineered counter virus?" she numbly inquired while trying to assimilate the information. Pandora's miracle counter cold virus was something she had followed very closely at one time. In fact, as a chief virologist at the RDA, Nora helped facilitate the distribution of the anti-cold viruses on Earth. She was one of only a few scientists that completely understood its structure and function. Not only did the counter virus wipe out the common cold, but the RDA made billions of dollars marketing it.

Lucas repeated himself. "Yes. He discovered that the RDA re-engineered a counter virus to against the Na'vi."

"That's bio terrorism," she said, looking from Lucas to Jason, then back to Lucas. "Who in God's name was in charge of a program like that?" Anger mingled with her shock now.

"It went through the hands of a couple of people, including Parker Selfridge," answered Lucas.

Knowing he was a part of this made Nora's blood run cold. She cursed him under her breath. "Selfridge. That son of a bitch." While at the RDA Parker Selfridge was one of the administrators Nora had to deal with. Their personalities clashed and she grew to despise him. In fact, he was one of the reasons she left the company.

"But why would they potentially ruin such a good thing?" The absurdity of messing with the counter virus, one of the more fantastic discoveries on Pandora, was quite unbelievable to her. "The counter-virus has been a huge source of income. And people rarely ever get head colds anymore."

"It appears that at first Tom thought it was simply research to see if they could unlock more viral cures," Lucas explained. "But then he discovered the truth about them wanting to eventually use it to threaten the Na'vi with something they don't typically get: disease."

"That's truly sinister. Just awful! They could conceivably wipe out the entire Na'vi population with something like that even if they didn't intend to."

"Well, if things get that desperate, they just may try it. I wouldn't put it past them."

As Lucas said that, something in the back of Nora's mind surfaced. "Wait a second. Does this have anything to do with those avatars that took ill some years back?"

"As a matter of fact, it does."

Not long after she left the RDA, a leaked news report hit some of the media outlets but was quickly squashed. It was about avatars in Pandoran lab conditions who took ill. Some died. Some survived. While it was usual for problems to arise early on in avatar development causing them to die, these were well beyond that stage. Many were healthy fetuses already being prepped for shipment to Pandora alongside their drivers. A few were fully functioning adult avatars meant to remain on Earth for study and evaluation. The story was cloaked in secrecy as usual but speculation on the outside as to what caused the deaths ran wild and included the possibility of a virus. It caught her attention. However, knowing what she knew about the counter virus, avatars, the Navi and Pandora, it didn't seem possible they would have succumbed to an illness. "Impossible," she muttered at the time, not believing it. Although something about it didn't sit well with her, the story was quickly dismissed by RDA's slick pr machine and soon forgotten. Now, however, the truth was rearing its ugly head, excessively haunting in all its details.

"Nora," Jason said gravely. "You need to listen to the rest of the message."

Hoping it would wake her from a bad dream she hit play. But instead Tom's message continued. "The RDA will stop at nothing to get unobtanium. They want to use a re-engineered counter cold virus to threaten the Na'vi into letting them mine unobtanium. They'll use it if all other efforts, diplomatic or otherwise, fail. You were right, Nora. You can't believe anything they say. And none other than Parker Selfridge has the authority to implement this program. This new virus is harmless to humans. But it is designed to strip the Na'vi's immunity, causing them to be vulnerable to who knows what on Pandora. They did develop a vaccination and it works in the avatars, at least it seems to in the labs here. Every avatar gets the vaccine because the RDA wants to be able to continue using them at the mines."

That's when Lucas held up a vial and said, "He found it and took a few of these. But he didn't cover his tracks well enough."

Nora stared at it as she listened to Tom's voice. "It's all going to Pandora, Nora. They plan on sending it on the ISV Venture Star, the same ship I'll be on." Tom swiped a hand over his face, shook his head once, then corrected himself. "I mean, was going to be on. If all attempts to get the Na'vi to agree to allow humans to mine unobtanium fail they will unleash it on the populations so that they can take over the moon entirely. But there still may be time. From what I gather, they want to study it first." Tom then took on an urgent tone. "I know I'm asking a lot. I know it all sounds crazy. But Nora, I'm asking you to go to Pandora. Tell Grace what they're planning to do. They won't suspect a thing if you go. I'm concerned about all the good people there. I'm concerned about the Na'vi and...this is just a sick, twisted thing they're planning to do, even if they don't carry it through to its intended end. Grace needs to know." He then mentioned Lucas. "Contact Lucas Galloway. I'm including his number here. He's a trusted colleague. He'll know what to do."

Nora's eyes were glued to the display. She watched as Tom looked behind him, suddenly looking agitated. "I've gotta go." He leaned forward in the frame to shut the camera off. Before he did, he said, "I'm so sorry, Nora. For everything."

With her fingertips pressing her lips, Nora shook her head in disbelief. "No..." It seemed so far out she didn't want to believe it.

Lucas reiterated that Tom's death was not a random robbery gone wrong but made to look like one. "Nora, Tom was killed because they found out that he knew and that he was going to expose the whole thing."

"He didn't tell you about this?" she asked.

"Knowing Tom, he probably figured it was too dangerous to tell anyone he knew at the RDA for fear something might happen to them."

"Well...how did you get this..." Nora held up the digital device. "It's clear it was meant for me."

Lucas sighed before recounting the tale in brief, carefully choosing his words as if it would help to soften the blow to Nora. "A woman knocked on my door a couple days ago and handed it to me. Apparently, a few months back, right around the time Tom was killed, she said this guy frantically ran up to her in the street. He showed her the package and asked her if she would find a Lucas Galloway who lived on Hanford and give it to him. She thought he was crazy, but he begged her and gave her all the money in his wallet."

"Oh my God."

"She apologized, saying she stuffed the package in the pocket of her jacket with the intention of looking me up later that day. But she didn't, forgot, took the jacket off, and didn't remember until the next time she wore it, which was weeks later. That was the day she delivered it to me."

Her face frozen in eerie disbelief, Nora looked down at the now silent video device, hands unsteady. Tom was dead. The tiniest blur crept into her vision. She choked it back, not willing to let the tears surface. "But, Pandora?" Nora muttered, her features turning pale. She cleared her throat to speak louder. "It could take months before the next ship departs."

The ISV Perigean wasn't scheduled for departure for at least ten more months, despite talks of bumping its departure date up due mainly to energy demands and pressures by some governmental bodies with major pull at the Interplanetary Commerce Administration. The enormous vessel was sitting in a low orbit outside the space station while final preparations were being made for its long trip in deep space. The Perigean was very similar to the Venture Star. However, it would be hauling a new generation of smaller Valkyrie shuttles with the capability of being launched off the mother ship before it locked into a final orbit. This would allow the incoming humans to reach Pandora even faster with fresh supplies, ammunition, vehicles for ground and air support, and people.

"That's true, but here's a stroke of good luck. There's a smaller science module scheduled to depart before the Perigean. This was requested by Grace for shipment of additional scientific equipment and materials that didn't make it on the last ISV. She managed to get Selfridge to authorize it. It will definitely be launched and will arrive well before the Perigean. You can go under the guise of this separate scientific mission. It's well known among those who work with Grace that you have a long-standing open invitation to go to Pandora."

"How can I possibly get on it? I haven't done any of the required paperwork, testing..."

"Leave it to me. I'm in charge of the scientific team heading out there. There aren't that many of us. Given your stature, it won't be a problem. It really wouldn't surprise anyone if you decided to go," he assured her.

Nora looked at the rows of tiny seedlings. She wanted to stay and work on her project alongside Jason. She gestured toward them. "No. I need to be here, for this..." her voice faltered and she looked at Jason, who had been unusually quiet. She wanted him to say something, state his absolute objection. But fully conceding the gravity of the situation, he stayed silent. He wanted her to decide.

Torn, Nora started caving slightly to her first emotions of disbelief and reluctance. Over the years she was successful at distancing herself from the RDA and wasn't too keen on getting mixed up in the company again.

Seeing her uncertainty, Lucas said, "I'm just as shocked as you are to learn the truth about Tom. But, honestly, your relationship with Grace is key to warning the Na'vi and even getting a vaccine out if needed. Before something tragic happens."

"Jason." Nora turned to him. "I can't." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest as a wave of queasiness overcame her.

Clearly disappointed by her reaction, Lucas scratched his head, agitated. "I can go it alone, Nora, but we really need your skill set. There isn't anybody at Hell's Gate now with your background and we don't dare send just any virologist now. They'll catch wind of it. You've got a reason other than your specialty."

"It's not that," Jason said, trying to ease Lucas' agitation. "She's..." Jason put his hands tenderly around Nora's face. "Want to tell him?"

Nora took a deep breath. "I'm claustrophobic. The thought of getting into one of those cryo units...I...I don't think it's a good idea." Her personal demon was something she'd had since childhood. "And the thought of space travel in general just doesn't thrill me at all."

Lucas assured her that her phobia could easily be dealt with. "We can put you to sleep before you're even in the cryo-capsule." This was true. "And you'll be out of it before you wake up." This was pretty much a lie. "I can't do too much about the travel time other than to say that you don't really notice it in cryo." It seemed a sensible solution to her phobia and Nora paused to consider. Lucas took advantage of the moment to continue his efforts to persuade before she might try to refuse again. "Think of it this way. You'll have full access to all of the biologic research done so far on Pandora. It would help your efforts here enormously." Lucas searched her face when she bit her lip, still considering. Seeing that she was still wavering a little, he dropped the bomb. "Nora, Jake Sully was sent in his place. I'm certain it never crossed his mind that they would send his brother to replace him if he died."

A small gasped escaped Nora. "They sent his brother in his place?"

With this, Jason took Nora aside again. "Nora, let's try to have an open mind about all this."

"I'm trying, Jason. I'm just...I can't believe this is happening."

"I know..."

"If they go through with this...my God. Pandora. And their recklessness is putting Earth at peril, too. They can't just do this," Nora blurted, her thoughts scattering about.

"...it's beyond belief..."

"How can they do this? How can our government, no, the world, why do we continue to let them do this?"

"We know why. Oppression, corruption and lack of morals..."

"But I can't go. What about the project?"

"I'll take care of it if you want to go."

"But..."

"I'll secure The funds. I'll hire additional help. I'll do what it takes to keep it all going."

Nora didn't deny his commitment. She knew she could count on him. Her reluctance was much more than all of that.

"But what about..." Again, her voice trailed off. She gazed down at her engagement ring. "All the time that will be lost."

Jason nodded soberly and lightly ran a hand around her auburn-colored hair framing her face. "I love you, Nora. I don't want to lose you, all we've planned, our future together. But when I found out...We know what the RDA is capable of. We've talked about them before. As long as they are ravaging a whole new world, nothing will change here on Earth."

Nora knew he was right. The thought of the danger Grace and all the scientists would be in, and the pure evil being perpetrated on the Na'vi was too much to ignore, along with the fact that Earth's cures, and other secrets of Pandora, could be lost if the moon was mined unchecked without the consent of its inhabitants. Although emotions surfaced that felt a bit awkward in front of Jason, but it couldn't be helped. Her heart ached for Tom. He had always wanted to go to Pandora. It was his dream. How could she live with herself if she didn't go and the RDA went ahead with their plan? They killed Tom. There was no doubt in her mind they would kill others, anyone who tried to stop them, including her sister, whom she knew would do anything to protect the Na'vi.

Nora squeezed Jason's hand and he returned with a reassuring smile, one that said it would be all right. "Whatever you decide, I will support you."

All her reservations, even her phobia, began to fade suddenly, though she still dreaded the journey. Barely audible, she said, "I'll go."

Lucas was clearly relieved as well as grateful. He told her he would be in touch in a day with details about their departure. "Oh, and one last thing." He handed her a small envelope. "This is also for you. From Tom."

Nora opened it into her hand. Out fell a medallion, hanging by a chain. Nora instantly recognized the mythical serpent etched onto it. A dragon. Its crested head reared back in a fury captured in stillness. Remembering the meaning it once had to its owner, she clutched it tightly to her chest.


	2. Jake's Destiny

Jake's Destiny

After the Sky People were banished, Norm Spellman, Dr. Max Patel and some of the other humans who stayed behind took up residence in the labs of the operations center, left largely intact at the location once known as Hell's Gate. Though the people there never referred to it by its given name anymore, they also had not yet renamed it. Oddly, it wasn't something anyone was interested in doing. Perhaps it was due to the events that took place there. Maybe it was because they weren't sure just how long they might be able to exist there. No one really knew for sure.

Fortunately, but quite unexpectedly, when the mining stopped many of the attacks on the base by the wildlife ceased. This left the colonists with a relatively peaceful place to live. There were occasional skirmishes with viperwolves and thanators. But they were few and far between and occurred mainly during the mating seasons when they naturally became much more aggressive. Everyone on the base did their best to maintain the structure and grounds as well as cultivate some new indoor gardens. Their RDA stock pile of artificially flavored instant foods would, of course, dwindle and they eventually wanted real fruits and vegetables.

With permission of the Na'vi, the scientists continued Grace's studies of Pandora, but with restrictions. The original remote sites were all torn down by the Na'vi, or eventually ravaged and destroyed by Pandora's wildlife. However, the Na'vi allowed Norm and Max to set up three much smaller remote locations - with salvaged research shacks - to aid in their studies. There was also to be no free flying of the remaining Samsons unless it was to get to the remote locations or for research expeditions cleared by the clan. Even then, it would be only for short periods of time.

While Norm no longer had an avatar, there were others. He worked tirelessly with those drivers instructing them on what to do in the field. In the beginning, the humans actually had very little direct contact with the Omaticaya. If they needed something, Norm was the one who would initiate contact with Jake or Neytiri, having garnered the most trust now. Overall, the Na'vi preferred to have Jake deal with the Sky People, which he did as often as time would allow. Quite often, he would check up on the base activities from a distance. At other times, he would venture closer, rapping on a window and eliciting a wave, a smile, or some sort of obnoxious gesture which usually came from Norm.

Meanwhile, Jake was fully absorbed in his new body and his new life with the Blue Flute Clan, the Omaticaya. One day, he and Neytiri walked hand in hand through the rainforest, talking. It was agreed that before they united in an official capacity as _Olo'eyktan_ and _Tsahik_, they would spend time first getting the clan established in a new location. Losing Hometree in the war upset many families. There were still so many who had not fully recovered from the devastation. Jake wanted to see the entire clan resume some sense of normalcy before the focus was placed on him and Neytiri. He felt he owed it to them. It took several months but it gave Jake even more opportunity to fully get to know the people, observe them in their trades, and delve into their everyday life.

In addition to getting resettled, Jake was adamant that times be set aside to continue training hunters to fight as warriors against the Sky People. He harbored an uneasy feeling about their future that he just couldn't - and wouldn't - ignore. Knowing human nature, and the number of ISV's the RDA owned, he was very certain they would have to deal with the Sky People once again, perhaps in just a few short years. And odds were it wouldn't be friendly. Until then, he maintained a steadfast focus on the clan.

Once the clan was settled in a new _Kelutral_ - or Hometree - and life resumed much like it was before, attention finally turned to Jake and Neytiri.

"It is time," Neytiri told Jake one morning. They were standing on a mountaintop overlooking a rather deep valley. "You are _Olo'eyktan_. There is a traditional union and also celebration. The people are ready."

Neytiri noticed Jake was looking off into the distance, as if something were on his mind.

"What is it, Jake? Is there concern about Union?" she asked.

"No, Neytiri. I'm ready if the people are ready. It's this," he said and nodded toward the valley. "It's just like..." He stopped, took a deep breath and looked down, catching his emotion.

"Tell me," Neytiri coaxed him.

"It reminds me of my brother Tom. He used to have dreams about Pandora. He and I used to make up stories about this very place when we were kids. We would pretend we were kings fighting over the land. Tom would say the land was filled with dinosaurs and dragons that he could control. He used to draw them for me, what he was seeing in his dreams. It was just like this." Jake swept his arm over the view of the valley. "We never got to see any of Earth's last treasures when we were kids." Neytiri placed a loving hand on his arm as he continued to recall. "He ordered this medallion one time from the back of a catalog. It had a dragon on it. He said it looked just like a dragon in his dream. He carried it everywhere with him." Jake paused. "It was crazy, Neytiri, we were just kids, but...it's no wonder Tom fell in love with the idea of coming to Pandora. He would've loved it here. Now, I'm living it."

Neytiri leaned her head against Jake's shoulder. "You are here now. Is that not what Sky People call destiny, Jake?" she asked, squeezing his hand. Jake answered by returning the hand squeeze. They stood for a moment, looking out over the land. A herd of _talioangs_ - or sturmbeests - could be seen crossing a small river delta. Younger ones were racing to keep up with the older ones, splashing as they galloped through the water. The peace and beauty of this world were far more than anything Jake could have ever dreamed up with his brother. He felt a twinge of sadness while looking out across the green grasses swaying in the wind and the streams winding through the valley floor. Tom had been so close to realizing his dream.

Jake called out to his _Ikran_ with a quick, shrill whistle. The banshee approached with a screech of delight. Neytiri stroked its strong, lean neck and it responded by gently leaning its head against hers for a brief second. Neytiri's eyes welled a bit at this sign of affection.

"You miss Seze," Jake stated.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head in response, collecting herself. Neytiri was still mourning the loss of her _Ikran_, killed in the war against the Sky People. Seze left a hole in her heart that wasn't mending very quickly. She wasn't sure it ever would.

"It won't be much longer," he said.

Omaticaya tradition required that a certain amount of time must pass before a hunter may repeat the rite of passage of bonding with a banshee - called _Iknimaya_ - once again, if they so chose. Because of the danger involved, it wasn't often done . Desperately missing the bond she had with her mountain banshee as well as knowing that she needed the animal to help with her duties as the clan's future _Tsahik_, Neytiri was readying herself for the day when she would attempt _Tsahaylu_ with another one.

Patting Jake's banshee gently, Neytiri raised her head up fully composed and said, "We go now." The two climbed smoothly on top and took flight.


	3. Union

Union

The Na'vi celebrations honoring Jake and Neytiri's life bond and their new roles as clan leaders commenced. It was many days worth of traditional ceremonies and spiritual rituals marked by dancing, singing, hunting, eating, drinking, learning and honoring.

It all culminated in a simple but magnificent union ceremony held in the luminescent night at the Tree of Souls. Both Jake and Neytiri were adorned with colorful paints and an assortment of ornaments and beads chosen just for the occasion. Neytiri was strikingly beautiful, with her hair wrapped in glimmering, silken, opaque cloths that ran the length of her body, flowing gently behind her. Jake could hardly speak when he saw her.

With eyes locked on the other's, they took each other's hands. The clan parted to let them by. They stood together at the dais in front of the clan's spiritual leaders, with Mo'at looking on. Slowly and methodically, one of the spiritual leaders began banging a gourd drum constructed just for this Union. It glowed through the drum skin. Later, it would be presented to Jake and Neytiri as a gift and kept within Kelutral for safe keeping. From now on, it would be used only by them to mark special occasions such as the birth of offspring, _Uniltaron_ or Dream Hunt ceremonies within their own family, and the like.

Mo'at stepped forward and started the ceremony by directly speaking to Jake and Neytiri. "Jakesooly and Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at'ite, you stand before us to take your solemn oath together, to unite as _Olo'eyktan_ and _Tsahik_ of the _Omatikaya_ people, our Blue Flute Clan. Present yourselves."

Jake and Neytiri turned full front toward the crowd and kneeled, heads bowed in respect. A group of sixteen, renowned in the clan for their dancing, approached and began to move rhythmically to the drum beat. As they did, two young Na'vi girls, around the age of twelve, ascended the dais and draped an assortment of beads and other adornments around their necks. Each bead was carved with a special symbol signifying their new life together. When the two girls stepped aside, Jake and Neytiri stood back up and the gathering of people stopped dancing. They retreated to the well area, sat down together and held hands with the rest of the onlookers.

Next, two Na'vi women approached the couple. One was Ninat, the other one was name Toula. Both were highly praised in the clan for their singing abilities. Smiling, Ninat took Jake's hands and placed them around Neytiri's hands while Toula bound them gently together with some of the opaque cloths. The women then placed their hands on top of Jake and Neytiri's bound hands and began to sing and chant. The two singers were creating the song as they sang, the inspiration for which was the Union itself.

Jake had never before heard such beautiful singing. Ninat and Toula were lyrical in their construct and the resulting song was both joyous and haunting. He closed his eyes for a moment to fully concentrate on the notes. There was such peace encompassing him. For a moment, random visions of people and past events, that lead him there, all peaceful, flooded his mind: Tommy, Norm, Grace, Max, Quaritch, Selfridge, Eytukan, Tsu'Tey, Hometree, the Hallelujah Mountains, _Iknimaya_, his _Uniltaron_, Neytiri...

"Jake." Neytiri whispered his name. He opened his eyes to a slit, just enough to see her smiling at him. Utterly content, he returned the smile.

When the song was over, Ninat and Toula stepped aside and one of the spiritual leaders stepped closer to the couple. All heads bowed with arms intertwined, the spiritual leader began a chant. After a few minutes, his chanting was joined by that of all the Na'vi around them and in the well. A beautiful chorus was heard. It continued for some time.

Peripherally, Jake noticed some movement in the well. All the people were now kneeling, torsos low to the ground and arms extended in devotion. When he realized what was happening, his eyes grew and his mouth parted in a half gasp. A half dozen Na'vi men were slowly walking toward the dais. All were wearing large and colorful ceremonial masks worn only during Union. They were carrying the _Omati s'ampta_, the Blue Flute.

Jake was shocked. "Neytiri, I was under the impression all this time that the _Omati s'ampta_ was destroyed in the war."

Proudly, Neytiri explained. "There were some elders, Jake, who heeded your warning. They were swift that day and moved the _Omati s'ampta_ to safety. It was buried and unharmed."

Jake couldn't wait to see the looks on Norm and Max's faces when he told them about this. Neytiri hadn't elaborated when she said they would not be invited to witness Union. Disappointed, Jake tried to persuade otherwise, but Neytiri simply told him the people wouldn't allow it and it would be in his best interest not to pursue it. "Trust in me, my Jake," Neytiri calmly said. "Union is very sacred. This one, especially. Many of our people miss Father..." Neytiri stopped and placed her hand on her heart. "This change came about in such a tragic way..." Again, she stopped.

Jake pulled her close. "I'm so sorry..."

"No, Jake," Neytiri snapped out of her emotion. "Do not feel guilt. It was to be. The people honor you, Toruk Matko. Though they prove to us their trust, Norm and Max cannot attend Union. You will see."

Now the real reason for keeping them away was apparent. The Blue Flute was strictly guarded and kept from human eyes. Not even Grace was allowed to see it, even though she said she had tried. The fact that he, a Na'vi of human spirit, was allowed to be in its presence proved to him the reverence the Omaticaya had for him. It was truly humbling and his respect for these people grew even more.

By this time, the men approaching the dais had arrived. Carefully holding the Blue Flute, they settled in a crescent formation around Jake and Neytiri.

Mo'at raised her hands into the air and the chanting ceased.

"Before our Great Mother, bound in Union and mated for life, Jakesully and Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at'ite, of pure spirits, you now must express your solemn promise to your people, as leaders of the Blue Flute Clan."

The couple turned to face their people who looked on with new hope gleaming in their eyes. Many exuded their joy with wide smiles while others were on the verge of tears. Nearly overcome with their own emotions, Jake and Neytiri exchanged supportive smiles then said in unison, "_Oel ngati kameiei_." The people eagerly responded, "_Oel ngati kameiei_." _I see you._

As Mo'at unwrapped their bound hands, one of the masked men lifted the flute and carefully handed it to Jake, who stood there in awe of the marvelous instrument. It had delicate carvings along its blue casing which was taller than he was and though solid, it was lighter than he expected. For something that size, he figured it would be quite heavy.

Mo'at placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jakesully, you have the honor of sounding the _Omati s'ampta _on this very sacred occasion. It will bring this Union Ceremony to a close and mark a new beginning for all of us, the _Omatikaya_."

A little shot of nervous excitement struck Jake. He delicately ran his hand down the belly of the instrument, inspecting it. There was a small hole at the bulbous top. He threw a nervous glance at Neytiri who smiled warmly in support and nodded her approval.

Jake put his lips to it and blew gently. Nothing happened. Without missing a beat, he took a bigger breath and blew harder. This time, a clear, low sound came flowing out. It seemed to echo throughout the vicinity of the Tree of Souls and at the same time reverberated within his chest.

Upon hearing the sound, all the clanspeople stood and the well erupted with exuberant cheers and cries of happiness. A new chapter in their history was being forged before their very eyes.

The men in masks took the flute from Jake and proceeded to return it to its holding place deep within the new Kelutral.

As the crowd began to recede into the forest to prepare for the ceremony after, Mo'at approached the newly anointed couple, tears brimming in her eyes. "This is a new dawning for our people, for the Na'vi," she said, embracing them both. "You both have very difficult tasks ahead of you." The elder placed a hand over Jake's heart. "Jakesooly, _Toruk Matko, Rider of the Last Shadow_, you have proven yourself. We could not be in better hands in this new time."

"_Irayo_, _sa'nok," _Jake's voice was thick with emotion as he thanked his Na'vi mother. After all they had been through, it was still quite humbling to hear Mo'at's convictions.

Mo'at took a small sidestep in front of her daughter and lightly placed the top of her right hand against her cheek. "Daughter, you will be a _Tsahik _of much honor and grace. _Sempul_ would be proud."

When her mother spoke of her father, Eytukan, Neytiri fell into her arms. "Oh, _sa'nok. Irayo_," was all she could muster.

At the feast following the union ceremony, Jake sat back and watched with wonder, the dancing, the singing, the laughing of the Na'vi children, the smiles of the people around him. A new confidence grew inside of him. The people had officially recognized him as their clan leader. Despite that, there would always be an ongoing, self-induced pressure to do the people right.

Sighing with contentment, his gaze met the night sky. Human Jake seemed so far away now, as if his previous life was a dream and he'd been born into this Na'vi existence.

In a piece of the velvety blue night sky, he saw a quick flash of light. Jake stared at it for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. His attention refocused as a tiny hand slipped into his. The child, a boy, was beckoning him.

"What is it, young one?" Jake asked.

Shyly, the boy pointed to a group of children.

"You want me to play a game," said Jake. The boy smiled and nodded.

"You got it," Jake said as he got up. He started to walk but then stumbled as a slight twinge of pain arced up his right leg. He had felt these pains before although this one was the worst yet. The boy had turned in time to see him stumble. Gritting his teeth into a forced grin, Jake shook it off and joined the waiting children.


	4. Defiance

Defiance

Jake couldn't have known that the flash of light he saw in the sky was the ISV Venture Star reflecting light from Alpha Centauri as it sailed in a much higher orbit. Parker Selfridge gazed out a small oval window, looking down on Pandora. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the moon. Lately, he spent many hours glued in front of that window, staring intently at it, marveling at just how much it looked like Earth. From an orbit, it was a peaceful sight. But that peace was continually interrupted as his thoughts turned to their defeat by the Na'vi, lead by one of their own, Jake Sully. One of those disturbing thoughts was the eye lock the two exchanged as the banned humans were marched back onto the Valkyrie.

_If Tom hadn't meddled, _Selfridge would lament angrily, _this never would've gone down the way it did._

Presently, Selfridge, the new chief of security, Gavin Doyle, along with the head of communications, Mellina "Mell" Wedgewood, and another Sec-Ops underling taking notes were tracking the arrival of both the science mission and the ISV Perigean.

"There is concern that the mission will be disruptive," Gavin said, a hardened personality, but hand-picked by Selfridge to adhere to his command.

Gavin was typically large and muscular like most ex-military. His demeanor was at first intimidating to most people and he was very capable of spitting out orders. This tour of duty though, had beaten him down. He wouldn't let on but his fight had diminished considerably following Quaritch's death. In fact, he was downright burned out by what had taken place during the confrontation with the Na'vi and now he was somewhat in conflict by the focus of the current mission. He had great respect for Quaritch so he accepted this new position mostly to honor his memory. However, Gavin couldn't say he had the same level of respect for Selfridge. The man had a finger on him. The fact that the Perigean was arriving, he figured it wouldn't be much longer before he would be returning home. This position would bide his time. And he needed the money.

"There is nothing to worry about," Selfridge's tone was irritated and his manner cool as he turned to face Gavin. He eyed the rest of them. "We'll let them by. Heh, maybe the Na'vi'll sink a few in 'em," he snickered. No one reacted. He turned to look down upon Pandora again. "If they survive, hell, they're scientists. Grace isn't around to bark orders anymore. We'll change their mission parameters. When the Na'vi relent because they are starting to die off, we'll use their expertise. Plain and simple."

His cold and calculated orders were met with more silence. It wasn't long after Jake and the Na'vi booted the humans off Pandora that Selfridge became embittered. He was wrong to have let Quaritch muscle in on him and take control. Since settling in orbit and taking command, Selfridge made example of Quaritch's death very nearly on a daily basis. No more rogues. The losses sustained by the RDA, both monetary and in people, was substantial. He made it very clear to Gavin that he was in charge. All orders would come from him.

Selfridge was going to do what he needed to do...for the RDA. There was a path established for him and he wanted it. To get it, he had his orders, an assignment, and he wasn't going to waver. Whatever the cost. And due to their current situation, getting there would take more maneuvering. And the lack of time he had to work with meant straying from some of the rules.

"We're still getting requests from Command to respond with more details. They are very persistent at headquarters," said Mell.

For months, Selfridge had been ordering that all messages sent via superluminal communications back to the RDA Comm Stations on Earth and to the Perigean be positive yet vague. He wasn't about to concede defeat. Not when he had one last card to lay face up.

"All they need to be aware of now is that discussions with the Na'vi are ongoing. However many ways you need to say it is fine by me," said Selfridge. "We've got at least until the Perigean orbits. If need be, we cut off communications entirely until we gain more control here. In the meantime, just keep them at bay until we get more data. And how is that coming along?" he asked, turning to face her.

Mel was a plain woman with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair. Long ago she had set her sights on achieving a top level position in the company. The RDA was her life and she strived to outdo those around her to maintain her position. Now with everything the RDA had been working for nearly destroyed, she was ready to help Selfridge in any way possible to get it all back.

She looked down and cleared her throat before answering. "Barr should be giving me an update later today. But, in a word, slow. Our location is proving a challenge." Justin Barr was the chief science advisor.

It wasn't what Selfridge wanted to hear. The inbound ISV, he learned recently and to his surprise, carried a few of his superiors. That was unprecedented. Additionally, the Perigean's arrival was way, way ahead of schedule. Even if he did suspend all communications, it still wouldn't be long before he had to explain what was going on. Time was now the thorn in his side. And every time he met with the department heads, they only reported bad news. When the hell was he going to get a break?

Selfridge turned around to resume gazing on the blue moon. It got uncomfortably quiet.

Along with the quiet came a dull thump in his head. Headaches were becoming a near daily occurrence for him and ridding them was getting progressively harder. He pressed his hand against his forehead, squinting.

"Are you all right, Parker?" Mell asked. It wasn't the first time she had seen him do that.

Selfridge barely heard her. Answering would take energy he really didn't want to expend at the moment. Annoyed they were still around him, he hastily shouted, "That's all!"


	5. Journey

Journey

Village life resumed normally in the ensuing days following Union. Jake assumed his role officially as _Olo'eyktan_ with much fervor. However, he was still bugging Neytiri for ways to become even further entrenched in the Na'vi ways in order to truly live the honor. After agonizingly setting Tsu'Tey's spirit free in the aftermath of the war, Jake had vowed he would never take the role Tsu'Tey willed of him for granted.

One afternoon, Mo'at and Neytiri told him about _atxkxe alim,_ a Na'vi custom that new _eyktans_ - or leaders - often undertake. Roughly translating to land afar, _atxkxe alim_ required traveling Pandora and visiting neighboring clans.

"You will live among the people for a short time to gain an understanding of their customs and traditions and to meet with other_ eyktans_," Mo'at explained.

"And you will be challenged, _Toruk Makto_," Neytiri added with a gleam in her eye.

"A challenge?" This piqued Jake's interest.

Mo'at elaborated saying it most likely would be something physically challenging, such as a match between him and the _Olo'eyktan_ or another warrior, or he may be pitted against one of the animal species unique to that clan, or he may partake in a hunt or game of some kind.

"It really could be anything," Mo'at surmised.

"Anything," Jake said, pondering the idea.

Neytiri reassured him, "It's a peaceful gesture that all Na'vi have incorporated into their cultures. It has helped keep peace flourishing for many, many years."

"A physical challenge. I think I'm liking this idea quite a lot," Jake said. "There are some fifteen or so clans. Do we go to all of them?"

"Only nearby ones for now."

"Yes, in time, you will visit more clans and they will visit with us," Mo'at said. "To start with, you visit the Ikran People of the Mountains with _Olo'eyktan_ Heilak and _Tsahik_ Ry'gal. And you travel to the plains and see _Olo'eyktan_ Akwey."

"Ah, Akwey," Jake said. "A fine warrior."

"Yes, Jake," Neytiri agreed. "And also to the sea clan and visit_ Tsahik _Iunaiy."

"Another great warrior," said Jake. "It will be good to see them again but under peaceful circumstances this time.

"After one full cycle as _Olo'eyktan_ you will travel to more clans. The _U'imi huyuticaya_ have expressed a great desire to host a visit."

Jake's ears perked up. "The Nantang Clan of the Forest!" he said boyishly. Ever since he learned of a clan that showed great devotion and respect to viperwolves, he had wanted to visit them.

Neytiri grinned, remembering Jake's first encounter with the nocturnal predators. "They certainly endeared themselves to you. Still, you were very lucky I came along!" she teased.

"Lucky someone as feisty as you came along." Jake grabbed her waist and pulled her close, brushing her lips with a soft kiss. "I owe those beautiful creatures a debt of gratitude."

"And a certain _palulukan_, too," she reminded him.

"Ah, he was nothing," Jake said, jokingly dismissing his scuffle with a thanator on his very first outing in the bush with Grace and Norm. "I think I met my match right here."

Neytiri put her arms around his neck. "Yes. You did," she purred into his ear. She slid her hand down his back, firmly grasped the base of his tail and said softly, "and I'm willing to take you on right now to prove it."

"I can see these visits will do you both good," Mo'at commented wryly.

Clearing his throat, he said blushfully, "Yes, _Sa'nok,"_ and lightly pinched Neytiri's side causing her to jump.

"You will get to know our people much better and they will get to learn more about you," Mo'at continued, quite amused by the playful behavior of her daughter and mate.

"Yes," Neytiri agreed. "I will be your guide."

This made Jake quip, "This _atxkxe alim_ sounds a bit like a honeymoon!"

Mo'at didn't understand the English word. "Honey Moon?" she repeated.

Despite his passage through Eywa transferring his consciousness into his avatar body, Jake's human spirit often surfaced, a side that Neytiri fully understood was part of who he was. It was indeed one of the very things about Jake that made her fall in love with him. "It is not something I am familiar with," Neytiri said with raised eyebrows.

Embarrassed, Jake explained. "Uh, yeah, it's a...a human tradition where a newly united couple spends time alone together, usually traveling somewhere they think is special. Never mind."

"Yes, Jake. Honey Moon together," Neytiri said smiling.

"Will you be comfortable taking charge of things while we're gone?" asked Jake.

"Of course I will," Mo'at answered with a bow of her head.

"I want to enlist the help of two of our finest hunters to assist you, as well. I would prefer that it be Vahlo and Peyral."

"I agree," Neytiri said. "Mother, do you accept this decision?"

"I do. Both are very capable and well-respected. I am sure they will be willing to serve."

A few days later, the Omaticaya Clan saw Jake and Neytiri off with hugs and cheers as they embarked on their journey. They would first visit the Ikran Clan of the Mountains.

Stoically, Mo'at watched them disappear into the rainforest while the two seasoned hunters, Peyral and Vahlo stood behind her. It wasn't often that she felt the shadow of uncertainty pass over her where her daughter was concerned but as they disappeared from view, she felt the dull ache of worry broil in her belly.

Peyral lightly touched Mo'at's shoulder. "It is time to prepare for the healing ritual now."

Mo'at stood frozen in place. Lines of worry etched her face.

"Is everything all right, Mo'at?" Vahlo asked when she didn't move but kept on staring after them, even after they were no longer visible.

Without turning to face him, she said, "Yes, Vahlo." Then she added rather misleadingly, "I believe what I must feel this moment is perhaps just a mother suddenly missing the company of her daughter and her beloved mate."

Slowly, Mo'at turned and started to walk away. After a few steps, she couldn't resist looking back once more, earnestly hoping the negative feeling in her gut would fade. But it didn't.


	6. Arrival

Arrival

Finally arriving from the vast reaches of space, the science module Salvation, significantly smaller than ISV Venture Star, settled into orbit around Pandora. Inside the belly of the ship, the dreamless travelers began to wake. As Nora's eyes fluttered open, the medallion hanging around her neck began to float. It turned slowly in front of her revealing the dragon in all its fury.

A tickle formed in her nose and the back of her throat was dry. Sleepily, she shifted her gaze to the top of the cryo-capsule. The feeling of being trapped and confined consumed her. Panic set in and she cursed ferociously. Closing her eyes helped a little. But she felt like she was suffocating and her breathing became labored. She reached for the top of the enclosure and tried to pound it but instead felt the weightlessness of space. Thankfully, her capsule opened promptly. She popped up as fast as she could and gasped for air.

"Take it easy..." a medic consoled, one of only two techs who were manning the capsules.

"I'm gonna kill Lucas," she growled between heavy breaths.

"You'll have to wait until after we've looked you over in the med bay," he told her matter-of-factly, losing the comforting tone. "Come with me."

Suspended in air, the tech grabbed her hand and guided her between two short rows of capsules. Some were still closed. Others were just opening. Nora saw their occupants slowly rising up, eyes tired and squinting. Some looked totally bewildered, while others looked as if they couldn't wait a minute longer to get out. She was hoping to see Lucas but she didn't.

They came upon an airlock. The tech motioned her toward it. "Inside, Dr. Augustine. On the other side of this is the med bay. Hold on to these bars and keep your feet down. You'll feel the artificial gravity kick in after a few seconds. It might make you feel queasy at first, but take deep breaths. If it's really bad, we've got something for it."

"Thank you," Nora said. She waited while several other newly awakened people entered the airlock. She was certain they would all be joining her and Lucas on Pandora. The change in gravity didn't bother her too much. What did was the closed in sensation she got when the door to the airlock shut. She held her breath until the other door that lead to the med bay opened.

Luckily, she passed the post-cryo examination, in spite of the panic attacks, though she was questioned heavily by several doctors. After leaving the med bay, Nora made her way to the bathing rooms. Designed for individuals to use - a bonus for traveling on a smaller ship - they were small and few in number. But they gave people some sense of privacy as opposed to the public bathing rooms on the larger ISV's. She crammed herself into the shower booth and for the allotted five minutes relished the meager spray of water. While toweling off, she caught her reflection in a tiny mirror hanging over an equally tiny sink an arm's length away.

Studying herself, she thought she didn't look half bad after being on such a long trip. It's true what they say about the aging process slowing in a deep stasis. At least there was an upside to giving up nearly six years of her life to get to Pandora.

Looking at her reflection, a stabbing pang of loneliness crept over her suddenly. She missed Jason and wondered what might be happening back on Earth. Had he met someone? Was he married now? Deciding not to get lost thinking about things she wouldn't be able to change, she went about getting dressed.

After putting on fresh RDA-issued clothing, she felt halfway human again. And there was a bit of excitement growing inside her at the prospect of seeing Grace again. But she was still angry with Lucas.

In the public receiving area, Lucas approached her with a smile and extended his hand for a shake but his smile waned when he saw the look on her face. Just before he got his greeting out, Nora punched him square in the jaw.

"Nice to see you, too," he smarted, rubbing it.

"That's for leading me to believe the capsule would already be open when I woke up."

"It wasn't, huh?"

"You lied. It better not happen again," she said. "I'm here because Tom said I could trust you."

"And you can, Nora. I was only trying to..."

"I know what you were trying to do." A man Nora had never seen before was standing next to him. He was a little taller than Lucas, a little older, maybe in his late thirties, with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a not too friendly expression ingrained on his face. "Who are you?"

"The name's Russ Martin," he said brusquely.

Nora looked to Lucas for an explanation. Back on Earth, she had reviewed the ship's manifest and didn't remember seeing this man's name.

"You were bumped from the Venture Star, correct?" Lucas asked Russ.

"That's right. I was promised a spot on the Salvation," he said to Nora. "I went through the Avatar Program. I'm supposed to work with Grace in the field."

Hinting that this would be an asset to them, Lucas raised his eyebrows at Nora and said, "He'll be helpful."

Nora looked him up and down.

"I can see your resemblance to Grace," Russ said. She looked at him crossly. He meant her looks, not her temper, but it didn't come across that way. Russ put his hands up defensively. "Sorry."

Nora usually was not one to rush to judgement, however, she was less than impressed so far with this guy.

"Let's go. Drew's waiting for us," Lucas said, attempting to diffuse the meeting.

The three of them went to join the captain, Drew Haggerty, who had requested their presence when hailing the ISV Venture Star. An earlier attempt to contact Hell's Gate failed.

"That's odd," Drew said.

"What is it?" asked Lucas.

"They're in an elevated orbit. Obviously, something's changed here."

Mell appeared on the screen. Drew tried to follow protocol but Lucas impatiently interjected.

"We're here to hook up with Grace Augustine and her team."

Standing nearby just out of sight of the camera, Selfridge recognized Lucas' voice. He nudged Mell out of the way.

"Galloway. Almost forgot you were coming," he lied. Then he saw Nora. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Your project must not be going so well for you to brave the coffin for five years," he said alluding to both her phobia and aversion to space travel.

Nora's exchange was cursory. "Selfridge," was all she mustered.

"And I thought I was done with you Augustine women," Selfridge said intentionally to get a rise out of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nora asked.

"If you're here to see Grace, you're too late. She's dead."

The news hit Nora like a boulder. "Still the son of a bitch you always were. You're revolting," she said angrily while holding back tears.

Selfridge merely smirked. Lucas extended his arm in front of Nora to stop her from lunging forward at the screen. Knowing they had to get on Pandora without delay, Lucas urged they get the necessary clearance from him to land and gather whatever science data might still be left behind.

"What's it gonna be?" he asked.

"Be my guest," replied Selfridge.

When the comm switched off, Selfridge stood up and addressed Gavin who was watching from behind. "Ready the shuttle. I'm going down."

Gavin followed Selfridge down a hall, objecting. "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea. It's not long now before the Perigean catches orbit. We should wait a little longer and not risk the shuttle being seen."

"I've waited long enough. There's too much still to do before the Perigean arrives. Galloway and crew are here now, " he said. "All the satellite comm equipment was destroyed at Hell's Gate so they can't track us, them or anyone. Tell Wedgewood to monitor incoming signals from their shuttle to the module and interfere with them. I don't want anyone on the module to know what's going on down there."

"But..." Gavin started.

Selfridge stopped walking. "Dammit, Doyle. I need to feel solid ground. And I want to see what we've started on the viral studies first hand. We'll go in at night, after the science crew lands."


	7. Captured

Captured

It was early evening. The day's light was dissolving into twilight. With its rotating clouds, Polyphemus filled the sky overhead but the thick canvas of rainforest trees blocked much of its view and made it appear even darker than it was.

Inside a small depression, Mo'at and three other Na'vi elders, two males named Kevul and Tisal, and a female named Seriya, were sitting in a circle with arms entwined, surrounded by the beautiful flora of Pandora. There, they were taking part in an ancient healing ritual, chanting to Eywa and encouraging the sprouting new growth near where their old home tree once stood. This ritual was a daily occurrence undertaken by Mo'at and her companions since the day the Sky People left.

As beautiful as the surroundings appeared, one only had to dig a tiny bit to find remnants of their old home and the life they used to live. Charred and blackened chunks of wood were scattered everywhere underneath fresh, new foliage. Thick, long branches that snapped off when the tree toppled were dotting the area. Many were scarred with stripes black as coal. Pieces of old looms, racks and sleeping hammocks were strewn about. Bits of broken pottery and small cooking utensils, deemed unsalvageable, could still be found sticking out of the ground in places where fire pits had been.

The immediate area where the tree once stood was off limits to curious children, but sometimes the older ones would defy the rule and explore the outskirts. Quite some distance away from where the tree actually fell lost treasures such as beads and necklaces or woven cloths were often found in odd places, as if these items were once living and had tried to run away from the destruction that day.

The Na'vi's healing ritual was old. It hadn't been used in a very long time. However, it was very sacred and passed down to every generation. It was usually used in times of great sorrow, such as this. The purpose was to call upon five major forces needed to heal and restore life to the area. Each elder represented four elements: sun, air, water and soil. Eywa herself was the fifth. Beaded necklaces and other elaborate decorations draped their bodies in honor of the element they represented.

Gradually intensifying in both pace and volume, the chants that comprised the ritual were an almost incoherent mix of prayers and poems. Occasionally, Mo'at would raise her arms delicately into the air. A gentle, wispy breeze met the larger plant growth, causing it to sway and bend as the four Na'vi elders worshiped. They asked their deity to bless the ground, the new growth, and any fauna who wandered onto the land.

Finally, after a significant amount of time, their chanting reached a crescendo and all four suddenly fell silent. They lapsed into a deep meditative state. Eyes closed, arms still entwined, they began to rock in unison. Every so often a soft murmur would escape their lips.

Within minutes of this new phase of the ritual, the flowers and plants around them began to respond. They pulsated in a vibrant display of colors, changing from dark blues to violets, fuscias and light pinks. Several brightly colored flying creatures, similar to Earth's exotic butterflies, emerged from the flowers one after the other. With six wings as thin as tissue paper and streaked a bright orange and blue, they danced and fluttered around the four healers. It was a dazzling display, a visual symphony of movement and color.

Typically, this part of the ritual was quite peaceful and would go on for some length of time. Suddenly, however, there was a disturbance that went unnoticed by Mo'at and the others, whose eyes were still closed in meditation. The flying creatures, sensing something out of the ordinary, quickly darted back inside the flower heads for shelter. A moment later, the flowers themselves closed up and started retreating slowly into a protective cocoon-like structure.

A mist began to appear. At first, it crept along the ground, barely noticeable. But then it expanded and rose higher into the air. It enveloped the area like a heavy morning fog. As it thickened, a faint hissing sound could be heard. When it got loud enough to hear, Mo'at opened her eyes to find them all quickly becoming engulfed in the thick white cloud.

"Awaken!" Mo'at yelled out. Startled, the three others opened their eyes. As the gas neared, they started coughing. Covering their mouths, they stood up and tried to run but were soon consumed by the tainted air around them. One after the other, they fell to the ground, choking and moaning.

Hearing her companions struggle for fresh air, Mo'at faintly cried out, "Neytiri" before falling unconscious.


	8. Unleashed

Unleashed

A small shuttle piloted by Drew and carrying Nora, Lucas, Russ, ten new lab techs, equipment, supplies and avatars landed at the remnants of Hell's Gate. It was noticeably vacant of human activity aside from an undamaged area of the operations center and three parked Samsons nearby on the tarmac. Nearby, a Na'vi scout watched the shuttle land then fled into the forest.

As Drew prepared to shut down the engines, he remarked, "Something pretty bad happened here. The mine's down. No one appears to be here."

"Nice of Selfridge to fill us in, the bastard," Lucas said.

"Don't think for a minute he wouldn't want to see us meet our fate here somehow," Nora flatly replied. Her eyes were still pink and puffy from crying for a solid hour from the stinging news that Grace was dead. The loss raged inside her like a stifled scream, but the rest of her tears had to wait for later.

"You think he's that bad?" asked a young female tech sitting across from Nora. Intimidated by the virologist, she was careful not to sound too dubious. This was her first tour to Pandora. The last thing she wanted was to sound challenging, especially since Nora was in the midst of dealing with her sister's death.

Nora answered calmly. "I think he's bought into the RDA culture ten fold. He lives it, he breathes it."

"Yeah but to be that heartless, I dunno."

"Look, uh..." Nora peered at the name stitched to the woman's jacket but it was blocked by the safety harness. "What's your name?"

"Anna Traverse."

"Anna. Life is about choices. Somewhere along the way, Selfridge had a choice to make. I'm pretty sure I know what path he chose to take though I am willing to wait until I have all the evidence. He probably wasn't born without a little compassion, but he's learned to deaden it over the years. I've seen him at work. He's as slick as they come."

As soon as the safety harnesses unlocked and lifted up automatically, Drew grabbed a hold of some exopacks and started handing them out. He reminded the team, who had already been through a mini training session on the Salvation, how to put them on. Afterward, they lined up single file and disembarked. Drew was last. Before he exited, he removed a small black box with a tiny blinking yellow light from the shuttle cockpit and shoved it into his jacket.

The crew wasted no time getting to the labs. The sounds of Pandora's wildlife could be heard from just about every direction, echoing above the tree tops that encircled the entire area. A tingle of anxiety shivered up Nora's spine. She glanced around nervously wondering what was making all the cries and screeching noises.

As the group entered the bio lab, they found themselves immediately under siege, weapons pointed at them. They stopped in their tracks and gear dropped to floor as hands went up.

After a few seconds, someone said, "Galloway?" It was Norm.

"Norm!" Lucas said as he took of his exopack. He was happy to see a familiar and welcome face.

"It's ok..." Norm reassured everyone. Weapons were withdrawn. "Man, to be honest, we forgot you were coming." He extended his hand out to Lucas. "How the hell are ya?"

Relief immediately took over the room and introductions were exchanged all around. Max knew of Nora and was familiar with her work at the RDA but after getting snapped at once when he mentioned her to Grace, he never brought her up again. So he was glad to be finally meeting her. When they shook hands, he affectionately put his left hand over top. Something in Nora's eyes told him she already knew Grace was gone. He was a bit surprised. How could she know if they had just arrived?

"Can you tell me what happened to Grace?" Nora asked.

Max looked at Norm who had just asked a couple of assistants to help Drew, Russ, and the new techs unpack the science gear and show them around.

"You know about Grace?" Norm asked Nora.

"I know that she's dead," Nora said. "Selfridge told us."

"Selfridge?" Norm's mouth fell open.

"Parker Selfridge?" Max asked, hoping it wasn't the same Selfridge. Nora and Lucas shot puzzled glances at each other. "But we saw the antimatter flux...it was huge..." Max said to Norm.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"They're supposed to be long gone," Norm said. "The RDA is not welcome here anymore. The Na'vi sent them packing except for the few of us you see here." Seeing Nora and Lucas' blank stares, he realized there was a lot of explaining to do. "Nora, I'm very sorry you had to hear about Grace from Selfridge. Sit down here and we'll give you the rundown."

Norm and Max explained in detail the events that lead up to the war, how Grace died and finally Jake's transformation into his avatar.

"They transferred his consciousness completely into the avatar?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yes. We wished the same for Grace but it wasn't to be," Norm said. Nora touched the fingertips of her left hand to her lips and looked down.

"That's a fantastic story!" Lucas said enthusiastically as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Just fantastic!"

"Except the RDA didn't leave," Nora stated.

With much less enthusiasm Lucas said, "Yeah. They're still up there in an elevated orbit."

Max pounded the table with a fist and said to Norm, "They're coming back for it."

"We knew they'd be back someday," Norm replied. "Just not this soon."

"We should have negotiated," Max said.

"There was no negotiating," Norm countered. "Selfridge wasn't interested. And frankly, convincing the Na'vi to let the RDA mine even a minute amount would never have worked. We're just lucky they let us scientists stay. We have Jake to thank for that miracle."

"We were crazy to think they'd all just fly back to Earth, tail between their legs." The intensity in Max's voice was increasing.

"Look, Selfridge had to report back to headquarters. He couldn't hide from what's happened here."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Nora said.

"Yeah, he didn't say word one to us about it," Lucas added.

Agitated, Norm rubbed his chin. "Then I'd like to get a message sent to Earth."

"Drew can help with that, but didn't you already..."

Norm interrupted Lucas. "Our transmitter and receiver were destroyed by a bitter but now dead miner."

"No wonder Drew couldn't get through here," Lucas said to Nora, then asked Norm, "What'd he do?"

"This guy literally came out of no where. He must've gotten lost during the war but somehow managed to find his way back to Hell's Gate. He was manning an amp suit..."

"Probably the only thing that kept him alive out there," Max interjected.

"And he came out firing only on the comm tower."

"I still can't believe that happened," Max said.

"It's like somebody told him to do it," Norm said almost over Max. It was obvious they'd discussed this event numerous times.

Max nodded. "He went absolutely insane."

"He was just some poor miner probably following orders from the crazies at the top," Norm said.

"We were lucky he didn't kill anybody in the process," Max added.

Norm nodded in agreement. "Jake was beyond enraged. It was the one way we figured we could monitor incoming ships."

"What happened to him?" Nora asked.

"Well, Jake wasn't driving at the time, but he managed to roll onto the tarmac in his wheelchair, screaming at the top of his lungs. Neytiri saw him then instructed some of the hunters nearby to take him out. But by then, the damage had been done."

"So no message was sent back to Earth about what happened," Lucas said.

"Lucas, we can't send a message to Earth now," Nora shot him a grave look.

Lucas started to argue with her but then understood what she was getting at. "She's right. We should remain low key for now."

"Why?" asked Norm. "We've got to let them know what happened right away."

Nora shook her head. "Not with the Venture Star still there. Selfridge will intercept. And right now would not be a good time until we can ascertain the situation."

"What situation?" both Norm and Max asked in unison.

"I think they've been waiting up there for a reason," Nora said. "For the right time."

"The right time for what?" asked Max.

"To unleash a virus, or if they have already, waiting for it to infect and sicken or kill enough Na'vi so they can continue to mine without resistance," Nora answered.

Max and Norm looked at each other with incredulous expressions.

"That's what I thought," she said.

Nora and Lucas then took turns telling them about why they were really there. They told them about what happened to Tom and what he discovered. Showing them the vials of vaccine gave it all substance.

Clearly shaken by the truth of his friend's death, Norm sat back in his chair. "Damn. I wish I had known at the time."

"Me too," Nora said.

"You knew Tom?" he asked.

"Yes. Very well."

"Oh," he replied, getting it. "But he never mentioned you."

"I wouldn't have expected him to. It was better that way, with Grace running the program. She and I weren't on the same page at the time. I didn't want it to interfere with his aspirations."

Norm wiped his face with his hand, trying to absorb it all. "This is just getting more unbelievable by the minute."

"Well, there are no reports of illness among the Na'vi that we're aware of," Max said. "But that does explain something. Come with me."

He lead them to a window overlooking a darkened room. The lights went on and there were about ten deceased avatars lying on tables with sheets over top of them. Nora gasped.

Lucas asked, "Are these all of the avatars?"

Max shook his head. "No, there are three still alive. But they don't function well. They are weak, unable to stand, unable to be driven. Let me show you."

They walked across the lab to an ambient room and saw for themselves the remaining living avatars, still, but breathing.

"The drivers feel too much pain to enter them," he said.

"Pain," Lucas said. "From what I read of Tom's files, it's a slow process but it starts with a weakening of the muscular structure, then the pain which gets progressively worse."

Having seen it for himself, Max agreed. "Yes, and eventually leads to coma. At that point, death is not far behind."

"What about Jake?" Nora asked. "Has he complained about anything?"

"The last time I talked to him he seemed fine," Norm said.

"Did he know about the avatars getting sick?" Lucas asked

"We mentioned it casually," Max replied. "But at that time, only a couple of drivers were presenting symptoms. It was mostly complaints of mild weakness, no pain. We didn't know what to make of it at the time."

"Well, I'll tell you. This was a counter cold virus they tinkered with," Nora said.

"And they made this one deadly," Lucas added.

"I need to see whatever test results you have," Nora said to Max. "I'm certain the RDA would've vaccinated these avatars before they were shipped."

"The tests we've done so far, on every avatar, showed damage to Na'vi dna tissue, not the human." Max said. "Surely Jake and the Na'vi have been exposed by now. Why then haven't we heard of any illnesses?"

There was a slight pause, then Nora started thinking out loud. "Exposure to the virus apparently is not harming the Na'vi, though it supposedly damages Na'vi dna tissue in the avatars."

"The power of Eywa," Norm said, barely audible.

Nora heard him. "Eywa," she echoed. Both she and Lucas were familiar with the Na'vi's deity.

"Maybe the power of Eywa is at work protecting the Na'vi. Why doesn't Eywa protect the avatars?" Lucas asked.

"Could be the human dna?" Max answered with a question. "It's not like Eywa is obligated."

Still staring at the covered bodies and thinking out loud, Nora said, "It doesn't harm humans, however, it does harm the avatars, just like it did back on Earth."

"Jake's body is an avatar," Lucas said.

"Eywa may be distinguishing him from the rest," Norm said.

"We don't know that for sure," Max said. "We have to get a hold of him to see if he's been infected or not."

"Viruses mutate," Nora said. "Cold viruses mutate all the time." Then a disturbing question struck her. "Could Eywa have power to instruct the virus to attack humans...and would she?"

They all fell silent. It was clear there were still many unanswered questions.

"By chance, was there any information about an incubation period, how it's spread, or how it goes about damaging cell tissue?" Max asked.

Nora shook her head. "No, and nothing about how they went about re-engineering it, either. It was mainly administrative stuff. The virus could take on any form. I've got to study it. And these," she said, holding up a vial of vaccine. "If we can't come up with some sort of antiviral medication, and fast, the remaining avatars are going to die."

"And if the virus mutated, we need to develop a new vaccine," Max said, then added angrily, "What the hell is misfiring in Selfridge's pea brain?"

Lucas added, "The RDA didn't complete their research on it. They did call for more testing."

Norm looked up. "More testing? Where? Here?"

It became evident in their discussion that Selfridge most likely let loose a virus with still uncertain consequences and that it was very possible they were planning to or could already be doing more research on the Na'vi.

"We've got to find Jake," Nora said.

"That might be a little difficult right now," said Norm solemnly. He told them about the couple's planned travels to the neighboring clans. "I'm sure he and Neytiri are a long way from here by now."


	9. Storyteller

Storyteller

Jake and Neytiri's stay with the Ikran People of the Mountains was the shortest, but the most active. Every day they were escorted to various locations which required constant hiking or climbing, testing their physical stamina. The people of the mountain clans were cliff dwellers. They lived in the steep rock faces and hollow depressions in the mountains located in the northern part of Pandora. However, they did not live on the sacred Hallelujah Mountains.

They cherished not only the mountains and the Thundering Rocks, but the skies which they found sacred, as well. They revered flight and honored anything with wings. Creating sky formations while flying banshees was one way they did this. The symbols and patterns depicted events in the clan's history. Jake helped them create a new one describing the recent war with the Sky People.

Giant Polyphemus was worshiped, as were the neighboring moons. Stars also held a particularly honorable status. So Jake's journey from another world, was quite fascinating to them, despite the devastating human element that underscored his arrival.

To them, Jake was a living legend,_ Toruk Matko_. Therefore, he had proven himself capable of any flying or climbing challenge they could propose. So from him, they sought only knowledge. They wanted stories of this time in their history to pass down. Once a part of the Sky People race, he was the only one among them that had flown beyond the skies.

One early evening toward the end of their stay, the clan gathered up the side of a mountain and the tier formation spilled over the peak. This particular mountain, named Ila'ne Kape, served as a holy place for this clan's gatherings, revered similar to the area in and around the Tree of Souls. It was the highest mountain in the vicinity. Only the floating mountains were higher. They could be seen a good distance off. Looking down from atop this peak at dusk, one could see Pandora's bioluminescence emerge, the vibrant colors gradually filling up the landscape.

Jake and Neytiri were sitting between _Olo'eyktan_ Heilak and _Tsa'hik_ Ry'gal. More clans people encircled them. It was one of the few places that the Na'vi behaved in similar fashion to humans gathered around a campfire telling stories. Their campfire, however, was a brilliant low-growing "fire" bush that grew only in the extreme higher elevations. It cast an undulating glow at night, thus providing a center point.

Heilak pounded a staff to get the proceeding underway. A young clanswoman carrying different colored paints shyly approached Jake. After a quick bow, she gently painted circle shapes on his face and upper body. They represented the circle formations of the heavens: sun, stars, moons and giant Polyphemus. When she was done, there was a short series of dances and songs in honor of the sky. Neytiri helped Jake with their meanings, which were mainly stories about divine entities and historical clan figures.

Then the focus turned to him. He was a bit nervous. He was hoping for some sort of physical challenge. Heilak motioned for him to stand front and center. All eyes were on him. Clearing his throat, Jake told them about humans' quest for flight and how they needed to create machines to help them. He started describing different kinds of airships on Earth. A few minutes into it, there was a hushed rumbling in the crowd as the people whispered amongst themselves. It was clear this wasn't what they were after.

Neytiri lightly touched Jake's arm and clarified. "They want lore of your journey, not Sky People."

"Oh," Jake said. "Ok, uh..." He thought for a moment then began to tell them what he knew about space, that it was vast and filled with galaxies, suns, and stars, many more than could be seen from Pandora. And there were things that couldn't be seen, unseen matter. Heads nodded in approval as he spoke. He taught them the word "universe." Using some of the paints, Jake drew on the side of a sheer rock what the tri-star system of Alpha Centauri looked like from Earth's perspective. He even drew what the ISV Venture Star looked like, telling them that it was the ship that carried him through the dark reaches of space to his new home.

During his storytelling he glanced at Neytiri, whose glowing beauty was striking in the flickering light of the fire bush. They exchanged loving smiles. Neytiri was happier now than she ever had been.


	10. Imprisoned

Imprisoned

Mo'at's eyes opened. An ache in her head kept her from rising up quickly. Slowly sitting upright, she took in her surroundings: a decently-sized room, dimly lit, and appearing to be without windows or doors. Everywhere, the surface was smooth, silver, metallic. She swept her hand across the floor, studying it for a moment. Suddenly, the sinking feeling she had in her belly when she saw Jake and Neytiri off on their journey was plainly evident to her. They were all still in grave danger.

The room they were imprisoned in was at a base that was built about the same time as Hell's Gate. It was a much smaller site, miles away, tucked inside a canyon wall. This location was part of a contingency plan if there was a breach of some kind at the main operations center or if the mining area was incapacitated. Somewhere along the way, Hell's Gate was deemed impenetrable as more and more humans, weapons and other equipment were sent there and the base was abandoned. What items did make their way there - security and communications equipment, weaponry, vehicles, etc. - were very few in numbers and deemed as backup or replacements, if needed.

Not long after the humans were evicted from Pandora, Selfridge started transferring some people from the ISV to the base to set up operations. Most handled the security and communications, but there was a handful of researchers sent to carry out orders to begin tests on captured Na'vi to determine whether or not they contracted the virus. Assuming success, Selfridge, Gavin and a few other officers began devising a new plan to be presented to the incoming RDA officials outlining the resumption of mining on Pandora.

The initial design of the base included delegation rooms that would house Na'vi leaders on human turf, away from the ghastly view of the mines, for purposes of diplomacy. But over time, with no real progress being made, the RDA decided to outfit a few of the rooms as prisons keeping their options open for more threatening tactics. This was where Mo'at and her companions were being held. Mo'at noticed that only Seriya and Kevul were lying next to her. Ti'sal was missing.

"Seriya," Mo'at said quietly to the female and gingerly touched her on the shoulder. She didn't want to frighten her. Seriya stirred awake. When she saw Mo'at, she let out a small cry. Mo'at lightly placed her hand over her mouth and she stopped.

"Wake Kevul," Mo'at instructed her friend. "No noise when doing so."

Seriya sat up with help from Mo'at who supported her by the arm. She placed a hand upside her forehead. "My head," Seriya said softly while tightly shutting her eyes.

"Yes. Mine, too," Mo'at said while looking up at the ceiling. The artificial lights that were sunk far into the ceiling and protected with a checkered grate captured her attention.

Seriya turned to Kevul to wake him up. It took some coaxing, but he finally woke. After he blinked a few times and gathered himself, she helped him sit up. Kevul squinted his eyes in response to the same dull pounding in his head that Mo'at and Seriya complained of.

"Where is it we could be?" Seriya asked in a hushed voice. "Not the Sky People again?"

Mo'at was still looking about the room. "It could be no other place. They are still here."

"Jakesully!" Kevul barked without his usual restraint.

"No!" Mo'at said, quick to dismiss the accusation. "He could not know." While it would be easy for them all to assume that Jake could have known, Mo'at's instincts told her otherwise. "No," she said again, more slowly. "Our _Olo'eyktan_ has not the heart of the Sky People who wish to take from our home that which is not theirs."

"But, Mo'at," Kevul got to his knees. His tone became more urgent. "This place! How could he not know of it?"

"Jakesooly does not have blood tainted with evil. I tasted of it."

"You tasted of his _uniltirantokx_ blood, not of his alien blood." Kevul's mannerisms, quick and sharp, were beginning to match the rising volume in his voice.

Disappointed, Mo'at said, "You are not one to show uncertainty in me. And with such rage."

"These aliens are deceitful!" he said loudly, unable to contain his frustration.

Mo'at cut him short. "Eywa would not allow his spirit to fill the _uniltirantokx _permanently if he had such evil coursing through his alien body."

Kevul snorted and shook his head, unwilling to accept Mo'at's explanation. Mo'at watched him, becoming angry with his outright dismissal, not of her but of Eywa.

"You doubt Eywa, then?" she asked.

Kevul looked her straight in the eyes. "We have many years of friendship between us, Mo'at. Eytukan and I, as close as brothers. You know me well. I resent your question."

"Mistrust of Jakesooly is mistrust of Eywa. By my daughter's side, is a mate of true integrity. Very few have stood before the astute eye of Eywa and lived. He did. Had he not passed her sharp judgement, he would not be here now."

"Look, Mo'at!" exclaimed Seriya, who had been sitting between them. She was pointing to the wall across from them.

Both Mo'at and Kevul turned their heads to the side to see what she saw. Lines appeared seemingly out of nothing on one side of the room, and a section of the metallic wall rolled down to reveal a window with thick glass. What stood before Mo'at on the other side of that window confirmed what she feared most. Sky People. They were not wearing exopacks. One of the humans was Selfridge. The other was Justin Barr. They were inspecting the newly captured specimens.

"We are not rid of this scourge," Kevul flatly stated in a hoarse and angered whisper.

From the opposite end of the room, Mo'at glared at the Sky People. She watched as they talked to one another and coldly pointed at them. There was no concern for their well-being. There was nothing at all to indicate they might be different from the Sky People before. Nothing that showed they might be friendly, more like Jakesully. Kevul was right.

What Mo'at saw was _keye'ung_ - insanity - on the opposite side of the window. Anger grew inside her. In a blink of an eye, she sprang up and lunged toward the window, snarling and baring her teeth directly at Selfridge and Justin, thoroughly enraged. Startled, Selfridge flinched, taking a small step back.

"Close it," he demanded of Justin and sauntered away.


	11. Memories

Memories

Max and several med techs were in the main ambient room busily preparing the newly-arrived avatars. Lucas and Russ were eager to try them out. Blood scans confirmed the avatars were given the vaccination, probably at the RDA labs before being released to the science module. Max, pleased with how healthy and fit these avatars were, expressed his disappointment to Lucas about exposing them to the mutated virus.

"With such little information to go on about this thing, there's no telling when you'll present symptoms."

"We have no choice right now. We have to use them so we can warn Jake and Neytiri," Lucas said. "How long do we have after the symptoms appear?"

"Given current conditions, they actually should function well for quite a few months before it turns severe. Hopefully, Nora will be successful soon in coming up with an antiviral drug."

In another area, Drew and Russ were quick about unloading the shuttle's cargo, which included a lot of equipment Nora anticipated she would need to study the virus. Norm helped Nora delegate research tasks, placing the lab techs into teams that best utilized their skills. While the teams settled into their new duties, she sat down to view the video logs of Grace and Jake, hoping to find something that might help as well as satisfying her curiosity.

Nora opened up Grace's files. Sadness gripped her gut as she watched her sister. The woman was passionate, ahead of her time in the sciences. It showed in the work she did on Pandora and for the Na'vi, gathering knowledge with the hopes that people back on Earth might gain a deeper understanding.

The screen flickered with video edits of the school and some of the students, laughing, playing outside, looking at picture books. Nora's throat tightened. Grace in her avatar was holding up a pencil in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Tears flooded Nora's eyes. She had forgotten the passion Grace possessed trying to get through to people and she was no less passionate trying to get Na'vi to understand humans. Grace was a few years older than Nora and always the bossier one, always observing, teaching. It reminded her of a happier time when they were kids.

_One mild Spring morning, barely dawn, they snuck out of their grandparent's house to climb a tree. The land their grandparents owned was passed down for many generations and every few years, acres were hacked off by the government in order to make way for more roads and buildings. But when Grace and Nora were growing up, it was one of the few places left that still had open grass and a few trees._

_Grace started climbing the tallest one, an old Oak. In no time, she was rather high up. She scooted out on a thick branch and looked down at Nora, who was just watching. _

"_C'mon, you scared of heights, too?" she teased._

"_No!" Nora yelled back. _

_She wiped her sweaty palms on her pant legs and then began to climb. She settled on a branch a little lower than Grace's. Once up, they both took in the birds-eye view of the sights._

"_Hey, look!" said Grace._

"_Wow!" Nora replied._

_As the sun rose, streams of light filtered through the tree branches, passing through the leaves and casting a checkerboard pattern onto the grass below. The combination of the sunshine and the fresh grass created a green so brilliant, so exquisite, it left the two girls speechless._

_Grace said in a rather grave tone for a girl her age,"Remember this, Nora." _

_Grace was old enough to understand what was going on in the environment around her and was keenly aware that nature's shows of beauty were becoming a rare occurrence._

_The two sat up in the tree for as long as they could before their Grandad hollered for them to get inside for breakfast. They clambered down and raced back toward the house. Before she went inside, Nora took one last look at the glorious tree. "I won't forget," she uttered to herself. _

Hours passed. Fatigue set in. With eyes burning, Nora was about ready to quit when she noticed several entries flagged with high importance. She skipped to one labeled "Eywa/Yi'eanku." In it, Grace was sitting with a group of Na'vi women. One was pregnant and sipping something, a drink of some kind. Grace was describing the proceedings in a hushed tone.

"This is a time-honored tradition that all pregnant Na'vi partake in."

Norm walked by and stopped to watch. "Grace was thrilled to have been asked to witness this."

"What is the drink?" Nora asked.

"It contains nectar that is extracted from the pods of a tree called Yi'eanku. The Na'vi have long believed it protects newborns. Grace ran some tests on it and found traces of antibodies and other proteins."

Nora's jaw dropped. "Norm, diseases on Pandora have long been extinct."

"Yes. The Na'vi believe it is because of this ritual, honoring the mother with child by drinking lifeblood from the Tree of Souls, delivered to them by the Atokirinas, or Woodsprites." As he said this, the significance dawned on him.

"Woodsprites. Eywa. You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, excited to see him catch on.

"Absolutely!"

"Do you have a sample?"

Norm laughed. "Yes, yes, we sample everything! Follow me."

They walked into a large room stacked floor to ceiling with marked drawers. Norm reached into one and pulled out a bag containing a pod and a vial.

"It's not easy getting these," he said, holding up the pod, brown in color, about three inches thick, and shaped much like a chrysalis. "The pods grow out of the tree's trunk. Woodsprites dart in and out of these when they are open, in a sense, pollinating the pod. It then closes. A little while later, they sink back into the tree trunk, never to emerge again. So it's crucial to harvest the pods just after they close. Na'vi use hunting knives to gather them, slicing them off the trunk. But you have to be fast. The Prolemuris are attracted to them for food. It's like dessert for them and they actually get quite aggressive over it. They'll kill to get it."

"When do the Woodsprites go to the pods?"

"Frequently, actually. But there aren't too many Yi'eanku trees around."

Nora examined the pod, then the vial. "How many...?"

Anticipating her question, he answered, "It takes several pods to get a reasonable amount of nectar for one pregnant Na'vi woman. That right there is about six."

"Let's see what this does to the virus," Nora said.

They found Max and told them what they wanted to do. "Ah, the Yi'eanku pods. Off to the lab..." he said.

The three of them walk toward the lab, passing by the ambient room window where Lucas and Russ' avatars were. Nora saw three avatars. "Wait," she said and stopped in front of the window. "Three? I thought there were just two."

Max explained. In addition to his and Russ', Lucas had Nora's avatar shipped with them. "That one's yours," he said, pointing to the farthest one.

"You can thank Grace," Norm said, walking away with Max down the corridor. Speechless, Nora stared at the avatar in amazement. Driving was not part of the deal.


	12. The Race

Ch 12 The Race

_Author's Note: At one time, Akwey was thought to be the name of the Horse Clan Leader, but there's no real proof of it. I'm using it anyway but will change it if there is a name officially assigned to this character or if I come up with a better name. _

The plains of Pandora were vast. Great stretches of grasslands were dotted with peculiar looking trees adorned with clusters of star-shaped flowers hanging in bouquets, low-growing brush in various sizes, and a myriad of colorful wild flowers. Flying creatures resembling Earth's hummingbirds, but about the size of hawks with two sets of wings and two tubular beaks, flitted here and there. A wide river cut through the landscape. Swampy lands were hidden by the tall grasses.

Neytiri and Jake were spending time among the Horse Clan of the Plains. One day, Neytiri and a hunter guide from the Horse Clan took Jake into the bush for a close up view of a nesting Tetrapteron. They sat quietly nearby and watched the otherwise intimidating mother bird caring tenderly for its young. A bonus was getting to see firsthand as she defended the nest when a predator got too close. Later, they saw an entire flock lift up from the wetlands, a dazzling sight from the ground.

At the moment, Jake was in the midst of a race through the countryside with _Olo'eyktan_ Akwey on their direhorses. He wasn't sure, but it seemed to Jake about an hour had lapsed since the challenge started. For a while, Akwey was within his range of sight but he soon lost track of him. Jake was fascinated by Akwey. An amazing warrior, he fought bravely in the war against the humans at the Tree of Souls. It was thought he might have been killed, but was fortunately found alive, although he was hampered by serious injuries. Proudly, Akwey bears the scars from the battle across his back.

In the race, Jake and Akwey were hunting an Agametaray for the farewell feast planned for the clan's two guests. Agametarays, indigenous to the plains, were very large but squat. The tall grasses hid them well. They were swift and quiet, too. The only thing that gave them away was a pointy tail that sometimes could be seen jutting above the grass tops for just a second when startled.

Jake was enjoying the rush of this cat and mouse competition. Earlier, he had a lock on one but it was very good at eluding him. He came upon the major river that wove its way across the plains. He stopped his horse just shy of the riverbank and looked around. He searched across the river's span for any sign of the beast. The wind picked up and blew the vegetation to and fro. There was a slight rustling across the way. His ears perked. He saw the tip of the Agametaray's tail as it sped away from him.

"Go!" Jake directed his horse across the water.

Just as they topped the embankment on the other side, Jake felt a sharp pain travel up his back. His horse felt it as well and reared, throwing Jake, hunting bow and all, and breaking _Tsahaylu_. It grunted and shimmied backward, trying to shake the pain away. After snorting and shaking its head several more times, it stopped to stare at Jake who was now writhing in pain on the dry ground. It was a hot, searing pain, as if someone were stabbing him with a hot poker. Finally, the prickly heat began to ease somewhat. As it melted away, he laid flat out on his back. Feeling somewhat exhausted, he tried to relax.

Now his temples were thumping. Staring up at the sky, he inhaled in long deep breaths to try to subdue the pounding in his head but it seemed to only get louder. Lying there, unmoving, harsh memories of his spinal injury as a human bombarded his mind. Old but vivid, they filled his head. The sounds of battle, gunfire, explosions, the cries from his fellow soldiers, dust swirling everywhere, the blurriness of war moving around him while he lay in the dirt, unable to move. It all mingled together, visions from a lifetime ago he thought he had long forgotten. Now they were haunting him again.

A shadow crossed over him. Jake opened his eyes just enough to see that it was Akwey. _Outstanding, _he muttered sarcastically to himself. He sure as hell didn't want Akwey seeing him like that.

With a quizzical look, the Horse Clan leader glared down at him from atop his mount. In Na'vi, he said, "Get up!"

The pain was much less intense now. Hiding what was still there, Jake got to his feet. He retrieved his direhorse bow from the grass then called to his ride, but the creature hesitated. Jake felt Akwey's steely gaze. He didn't want him to think he had lost control. Casually, he walked over to his _pa'li_ and started whispering assurances, instantly calming it. Carefully, so as not to startle it, he brought his braid around and bonded. The horse stomped lightly then relaxed as Jake praised its stalwartness. Jake clambered up, lightly cursing his awkwardness. With a nod of confidence to his opponent, the race continued.


	13. Breakthrough

Breakthrough

Max took charge of the team testing the nectar on the virus, giving Nora time to rest. After a few hours of restless sleep, and a curiosity she couldn't squelch anymore, she decided to view Jake's video logs. She gently caressed the medallion around her neck as she watched. In them, Jake revealed his struggles, torn between his feelings for a beautiful Na'vi woman named Neytiri and her people, and his duties to Quaritch and the RDA. Finally, she saw as he realized the certain havoc his race would wreak out of desperation.

Of course, Jake was the spitting image of Tom aside from being military, hardened by war and injury. She never met him, but seeing him in the video logs conjured up many old feelings she had for Tom. And many questions for which she would never get an answer. What happened between them? Why couldn't they make it work? Were they too much alike? Too involved in their own endeavors? It wasn't the age difference. Physically, they were more than compatible. Emotionally, they seemed a near-perfect match. Intellectually, they devoured each other's interests. Actually, there was a give and take often envied by others. While Tom was a whiz at cooking, she didn't like it so much. She could hike for hours in the densely packed streets, pointing out places where nature was trying to exist. He, on the other hand, preferred to draw or paint it from the comfort of the apartment. That was the balance in their relationship, what any couple desired. It just wasn't enough. Ultimately, each had a calling in life that forced them apart.

She paused the video on a close-up of Jake's face. Staring intently at him, her thoughts drifted to the past. Images were clear as day, as if they happened yesterday. Tom's smile, his laugh, his sense of humor, his thirst for knowledge, his quirks, his touch, his tenderness, his kisses...

_The rain was falling in buckets outside. It was a cool Autumn storm. She and Tom were lying together on the couch, the end of a tiring week, two lovers seeking a warm haven in each other's embrace. Nora's cat, Hanna, jumped up and scaled the couch, meowing, wondering why the two were so quiet. Lightning flashed...then a few minutes later, a low rumble of thunder as the storm retreated. _

"_I have to make a decision," Tom said._

"_You already have," Nora replied._

_It seemed simple on the surface. The RDA was recruiting. Tom wanted to go to Pandora. And he wanted Nora to go, too._

"_I've already got too much invested in the Terra team, Tom. I can't walk away now. Why can't you stay here and head up the lab? You won't have to chase any money. I'm already getting help with that. You can do all the science you want without the bother of any of the administrative stuff, I promise."_

"_Nora, you...it's..." he stammered, searching for the words to say it differently than he had before._

_She interrupted him. " I promise if this whole crazy idea of mine doesn't pan out in a few years, I'll drop it and we'll go to Pandora."_

"_They need me now. They aren't going to wait. This is what I've been working toward."_

_They had been through it countless times before. It took less and less time to talk about it every time it came up. The repetition of the argument became tiring. He wanted the adventure of discovery, of what a new world could offer. Grace's Avatar Project could give him that. Nora wanted him to stay and help launch her project. With the sisters at odds, it was unlikely Nora would change her mind. The outcome was clear. She was going to stay, he wasn't._

"_Tom, please." Nora said, sitting up, on the verge of tears. This was the first time she was actually crying about it._

_Tom fought back his emotion. Sitting up, he pulled her close to him. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. That was how it was between them. They could disagree, they could anger each other, they could have the passionate fights but it never tore them apart. They always sought solace and strength in each other's arms. It always got better. But this time, they both knew they shouldn't, wouldn't cage each other's dreams. They would have to part ways to make each other truly happy._

_Before, it seemed like it might take care of itself. Now, the reality of it was hitting them over their heads. They searched each other's eyes for an answer to why it all seemed so unfair. But they couldn't see it. They kissed and cried, hugged and caressed. But the tug of life was pulling harder, tearing them away from each other._

"_Don't go," she whispered to him. He wiped a tear off her cheek. Gently, he pulled away but she grasped a hold of his hand._

"_I have to, Nora," he said. "We both know we have to let go."_

_Her tears stopped suddenly. He was right. There was nothing left to hold on to. Let go, she told herself. Just...let go. Her fingers slipped out of his._

_Like in an ancient Hollywood movie, she watched from her rain-soaked window as he slowly walked away. The massive crowd of people, shuffling monotonously along the grey city street, absorbed him. He was gone._

Norm tapped on her shoulder and the memory dissipated. There she was. In the present. On Pandora. Just like Tom had wanted.

"Sorry to interrupt. Max wants us in the lab." He saw Jake's face paused on the screen. "Ironic isn't it," he said. "The RDA kills Tom, sends his twin brother in his place and they still end up getting their asses kicked off the moon!"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "Being paraplegic and dangling the promise of new legs in his face they probably thought Jake would just follow Quaritch's orders."

They walked to the lab. Max was discussing something with one of the med techs. They both had exuberant looks on their faces. Nora could hardly wait for him to tell her. "What? What?"

"The nectar...it works! It totally disarmed the virus making it unable to reproduce. It literally caused the virus to break apart." Max pulled up a series of slides on a monitor that showed the virus exploding literally seconds after exposure to the nectar. The med techs around them cheered and hollered.

"That's pretty awesome!" Norm said.

"This is terrific, Max!" Nora said. "We've just discovered at least one way the Na'vi are protected from disease. The nectar is drunk by the mother, who then passes it on to the unborn child, giving them what appears to be lifetime immunity to illnesses. This is the missing link! When I was at the RDA, there were enzymes we just couldn't identify or reproduce in the counter virus. This must be it! We've got to get more of these pods for an antiviral drug application. Where's Lucas?"

"What's going on?" Lucas said as he, Russ and Drew entered the lab. "We heard you all the way in the break area. Good news, I gather?"

"Breakthrough!" Nora said. "I need a bunch of these pods. Now!"

"It works?" he asked.

"Does it ever! Show him, Max!"

He, Russ and Drew stood with amazed expressions as they watched the slides progress, documenting the destruction of the RDA's re-engineered virus.

"That's incredible. Where do we get these pods?" Lucas asked Norm.

"There's a clutch of Yi'eanku not too far from here. We'll need the Samson to get close, then you'll have to hike a little."

Lucas turned to Russ. "You up for a little Pandoran site-seeing?"

"Ready," Russ said.

"What about you, Drew?"

"Let's do it," Drew said, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes.


	14. With You

With You

It was another near-perfect day on the plains with just a few wispy clouds in the sky. The winds were kicking up. Neytiri and Jake were riding on direhorses. They had slowed to a gentle pace after riding swiftly through some of the more rugged marsh terrain. Neither had spoken for quite a while. Other than the sound of their horses clopping along and the breezes tickling the tops of thin strands of grass, it was rather quiet and peaceful. As the silence between them increased, Neytiri was getting worried. Jake had only spoken about three words since they left the home of the Horse Clan for their little jaunt. His behavior was rather sullen, hardly himself.

"We go next to the sea," Neytiri said, trying to generate conversation. "To the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea." The sea clans, especially those of the Eastern Sea, took huge casualties in the war. Both Jake and Neytiri were eager to see them again but Jake was focused elsewhere, seemingly a million miles away.

"I look forward to seeing Iunaiy," Neytiri said, this time a little louder.

Still, Jake didn't say anything.

"Jake." Neytiri tried prompting him but he remained fully engrossed in thought and didn't hear her. He was thinking about his fall during the race with Akwey and the haunting memories it evoked. They seared his consciousness with feelings he thought he'd gotten over long ago. To make matters worse, Akwey poked fun at him at the feast the previous evening, despite the fact that he won the challenge.

Tired of the wall he had put up around him, Neytiri stopped her horse. Not sensing her beside him pried Jake loose from his thoughts. He looked back.

"Do not shut me out," she said indignantly.

"I'm not," he said, tiredly.

"You are."

Jake looked across the plains and focused on a river delta. He could just see the backs of several _talioangs_ - or sturmbeests - who were probably digging in the banks for insects.

"This is about the race. Your fall. You are not feeling well," she pressed him.

Jake backed his horse up to meet hers. He had no intention of worrying her."I'm fine. The fall has just thrown me off my game. I'll get over it." At that moment, a tingling sensation rippled up his arm and he reacted by jerking it closer to his body.

Neytiri saw him and became quite upset. "You are feeling pain?" she asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. "We leave now! Go home."

"NO!" he said emphatically. "We will not return to _Kelutral_ just yet."

"But you need rest," she insisted.

He shook his head vehemently. "It's nothing, Neytiri! I'm fine."

Neytiri never would warm up to Jake's stubbornness. "Auuuggghhh!" she yelled out in frustration. In response, her horse lifted its head and shifted its stance, feeling her agitation.

"Neytiri, I'm not going to let the fact that I'm probably just a little tired ruin our time together. I'm enjoying myself too much. Not to mention, I'm learning so much about our people. This is what I want to be doing, where I want to be. With you. Now."

Against her better judgement, Neytiri relented. Without another word about it, she said, "We go now," then steered her horse to the right. Jake followed suit.

Once again, they rode in silence, cutting a path back to the Horse Clan's home where they readied for their trip to the sea by way of Jake's _Ikran_.


	15. The Yi'eanku Trees

The Yi'eanku Trees

The Samson glided down into a clearing parting the damp grass next to the forest's edge. Norm sat next to Drew in the pressurized cockpit. Lucas and Russ in the form of their avatars were in back ready to go.

"Look at this again." Norm pressed a picture of the Yi'eanku tree against the glass. "And, remember, be quick about it. Prolemuris are fast."

Lucas and Russ jumped out and disappeared into the thick forest line. This was the first time they had been outside of the training compound. Pandora was breathtaking to both of them. They slowed their pace to look around the forest, soaking in the unusual flora. Russ, tempted, reached out to touch a large flower.

"Don't!" Lucas warned him. "Norm said that can get you in a whole heap of trouble."

While keeping an eye on all of their surroundings, they walked a little further. Lucas spotted the Yi'eankus, standing graceful and statuesque. "Over here," he motioned to Russ.

"They're tall," Russ observed.

"Yes, they sure are," Lucas said as he strode right up to one of the trees. "These are beautiful." He took a step forward to get a closer look at a wide open pod. Resembling a lily, they were mostly ivory-colored with tiny, light-green veins on the petals. They lacked the earthly anatomy, however. Instead, an intricate design of reds and indigos decorated the inside. Tiny, opaque, hairlike filaments extended from the very center of the bloom. An alighting Woodsprite aimed for those, and, in a sense, bonded in Tsahaylu with the pod for just an instant while it released its nectar.

"Look there!" Russ said. A pod started poking through the tree trunk. It splayed open, ready and waiting for the Woodsprites.

"We might get lucky here," Lucas said. "There are a lot of open pods. Let's back off a bit and let the Woodsprites come."

Looking around, they quickly found some low-growing, large-leafed plants to hide behind. They settled down and waited. As the minutes ticked by, the sounds of the forest seemed to get louder.

"How long do you think?" Russ asked.

"Norm said they've seen the Woodsprites come to the Yi'eankus any time, day or night, as long as the pods are open. We've just got to be patient."

Something large crossed overhead, jumping from tree to tree, rustling the foliage. The two men cowered slightly.

"Let's hope it's sooner, not later," Russ said.

"Looks like...sooner."

A little off in the distance, a Woodsprite was gently floating down next to one of the trees. It delicately "jumped" into a pod. It glowed a light pink color for a second as it deposited a drop of liquid. Then it skittered away. The pod slowly closed. Another Woodsprite came and did the same thing. More and more Woodsprites made their way to the Yi'eanku trees and "pollinated" the pods. The trunks came alive with the delicate, wavering movements of the glowing Woodsprites and the closing pods.

Both men were transfixed by the event.

"What a sight," Lucas remarked.

"Yeah," Russ agreed.

It didn't take long for Lucas to lose count of the number of Woodsprites there were but he figured it took about fifteen minutes for them to close all the available pods. When the last one folded up, and all the Woodsprites cleared the area, Lucas said, "Let's go!"

The two men rushed to the trees and began slicing off the pods within reach, bagging them in slings hanging around their bodies. It took some effort to make a clean slice that would effectively detach them.

After only bagging about half a dozen each, there was more rustling overhead. This time, it was accompanied by screeching. The Prolemuris were advancing.

"We've got to pick up the pace!" Lucas said.

Another several pods for both. Russ looked up. The forest canopy was shaking with movement as the animals got closer. The men hacked away, working as fast as they could. Several pods slipped into the trunks.

"Damn!" Lucas said, just missing one as it disappeared.

The screeching got louder. The Prolemuris were much too close for comfort now. One landed on a tree a few yards away. Its expression turned from curiosity to anger when it realized what they were doing. It hissed.

"Uh, Lucas, we've gotta get outta here!" Russ yelled.

Lucas was halfway through slicing another one. He gave it a good whack, grabbed it, then ducked as the incensed Prolemuris made a leap for him. Lucas and Russ sprinted back the way they came. The ear-splitting cries and screeches followed them. It seemed to come from all around now. Russ' ankle got caught around a tangle of vines, tripping him. Lucas, a few feet behind, helped him back up. They both glanced behind them and saw more Prolemuris joining the chase, hollering and hissing while springing from tree to tree. They were advancing quickly.

Drew and Norm watched the edge of the forest intently.

"C'mon, c'mon," Norm said impatiently.

Drew picked up one of the photos of the Prolemuris Norm had brought. "So just how dangerous are these things?" he asked.

"Under normal circumstances, they're actually quite friendly," Norm answered while still looking at the tree line.

"They look sorta mean, if you ask me."

Norm turned his attention to Drew, always eager to share his knowledge of Pandora. "Yeah, but they're really not aggressive. They're herbivores and prefer to stay high up in the trees. Sometimes they get curious and climb down to check things out but that's about it. The Yi'eanku pods are the only things that get them worked up. They are a dense food source, providing a lot of energy. A little goes a long way. So they are quite territorial about them."

"Do we have to worry much about them leaving the forest?"

"I'd say no. Of course we've never done this before, so I won't assume anything, especially if they are agitated. Grace got a hold of our sample when she watched the Na'vi preparing the nectar. It takes them much longer to extract it than us. We've got equipment that speeds up the process a bit."

"Hey, there they are!" Drew exclaimed.

Lucas and Russ reappeared, bounding frantically from the forest, eyes wide open. As soon as they got close enough, the two dove into the Samson, first Russ and then Lucas who barely had enough time to draw his legs in before Drew lifted off.

The angered Prolemuris collected high along the branches at the forest's edge, dangling and swinging violently.

"Man, I've never seen them like that before. That's something else," Norm said. He looked back at Lucas and Russ who were breathing heavily from the chase, and from fear. "Pandora is amazing, isn't it, fellas?" he said.

Too breathless to answer, Lucas and Russ simply exchanged incredulous glances.


	16. Consequences

Consequences

Selfridge was sitting at his desk, staring at nothing. Dark eyes getting darker. He was grappling with news he didn't want to hear.

The scientists had been reporting that the virus was not showing up in the Na'vi they had tested so far. Their reasons: they haven't captured a sick one yet, or the Na'vi had immunity, or the virus mutated. There were problems with every one of those scenarios.

The base was located dangerously far from the Omaticaya's new Hometree. There weren't very many who wondered aimlessly into this canyon. And it was really treacherous sending troops out to look for Na'vi to capture due to the risk of getting caught themselves or eaten alive by something. They got lucky with the latest four prisoners, especially with Mo'at in the mix. That was a stroke of pure luck, something Selfridge didn't seem to have lately.

If the Na'vi were immune to the virus...then he, the RDA...hell, Earth was hosed. Lastly, they couldn't test the mutation theory if there weren't any sick and captured Na'vi from which to get tissue to compare it to the virus they released. Even worse, the science equipment available to them at the base was substandard. The best of it was still with the scientists at Hell's Gate. And there was no getting to it without a repeat performance of...

A knock interrupted his train of thought. A comm specialist opened the door. "Sir, the arrival of the ISV Perigean is going smoothly. It won't be long before it reaches an orbit."

He acknowledged her with a nod. Then, simultaneously, he flicked his hand in a condescending manner for her to leave and said, "Get Doyle."

While he waited, he wrung his hands and continued to mull the current state of things. With the new ship now at Pandora, the pressure was mounting...fast. It was even more critical that they get the mines back in operation to maintain the RDA's investments. Selfridge was sure he could do it. He just needed more time, the irony of which did not escape him. He remembered Grace and Jake begging him and Quaritch for the same thing.

More time. He got up, dragged a hand through his hair and started pacing. He wanted to throw something but there was nothing around except the computer. And he needed that.

"The virus damaged the Na'vi DNA back on Earth," he muttered to himself. "So why aren't the natives getting sick?"

Pinching his bottom lip, he continued to think. Even if it mutated, it should still get them ill, shouldn't it? Even a little? Enough to scare them? His derision for Pandora grew. He just didn't understand this moon, its blue people, it's godforsaken fauna. And their deity, a tree. "A TREE!" he yelled out at the bare room.

Irritated, Selfridge pulled his chair close, sat down and determinedly tapped on the keyboard. A picture of the Tree of Souls appeared on the screen. He cocked his head a little to one side, looking at it, studying it. If there was something to it, the Tree of Souls somehow protecting the inhabitants on Pandora, then he was screwed. Privately, he admitted he may have acted hastily and in complete disregard of the possible consequences, when he released the virus. In a rash decision after being evicted, he purposely ignored protocol that called for testing the virus on the Na'vi in a controlled environment first. The result could possibly be far worse than he or the RDA imagined. Especially if there was a mutation. Frustrated, he slapped the side of the monitor and sat back down.

At this point, however, there weren't many options. Until he received more information, he would just keep directing the scientists to continue testing the Na'vi for any sign of the virus.

Another knock. It was Gavin.

"Are you certain the console was in place and the circuitry functioning properly?" Selfridge asked directly.

"Certain of it." Gavin was getting peeved by this repetitive line of questioning. "Before we lost contact with Clearmont and Howe, they said it was all in working order and safely placed as close to the building as possible, just as planned. It's a scrambled signal so the scientist won't pick it up. We know he downloaded the text with the base coordinates when he first arrived. So he knows he can connect as long as he's on the right channel. We're keeping it clear, whenever he decides to make contact."

"It's taking longer than I expected."

"Perhaps he's just playing it safe. It's much cozier down there since most of the operations center was destroyed."

"Uh huh." Selfridge actually agreed with this sensible explanation. "Probably no point in asking, but Clearmont and Howe...any sign whatsoever?"

"No, sir. Most likely viperwolves."

"Shame." There was no remorse in his voice. "Well, then, we have no choice. We'll keep waiting. But he's trying my patience."


	17. By The Sea

By The Sea

From above, Pandora's oceans were a deep turquoise blue. The crystal clear water sparkled and gleamed. Neytiri and Jake were swimming together in a serene area, guided by some of the people from the Eastern Sea Clan. They decided to separate from their hosts for a little while and swim alone, just the two of them.

Vibrant underwater creatures and plants were everywhere. Jake's senses tingled with the intense colors and various shapes and forms the sea life harbored. He was feeling good this day. The sea water was comfortably cool and soothing. It almost felt as if it were massaging his skin.

Neytiri watched as Jake became engrossed in his surroundings, playfully teasing a passing school of green and yellow striped fish-like creatures. They returned the play, circling around him and nipping him gently. She was struck at how childlike Jake was sometimes. There was so much he was discovering. Even she was seeing Pandora through new eyes. His eyes. What it must be like to have your spirit reborn, she thought, and get to learn about a whole new world.

She took his hand and pulled him along a rocky ledge. Skimming it, the rock came alive, turning from its dark grey color to a radiant violet. After they passed, it resumed its former untouched hue.

Around a bend, they saw an assortment of brightly colored, oddly-shaped organisms, some with colorful tentacles undulating in the currents, some with multiple tails fanning out behind them, and others with rainbow-colored fin-like protrusions.

Strange sea plants shot up from the depths in columns, resembling trees, but instead of leaves their branches were covered in tiny colorful flowers. Jake stopped to stare at them. The design in the center of the flowers looked just like an eye. The petals softly opened and closed, so it looked like there were hundreds of eyes blinking at him. A creature with underwater wings fluttered to one of the branches and scolded the two lovers as they meandered by, still hand in hand.

As they continued to explore, Jake's attention began to shift to Neytiri's slim form moving sinuously ahead of his. Jake thought she was more radiant and beautiful than ever. In an instant, he was turned on. Soaking in her curvy torso and lean legs caused him to slow considerably. She tried tugging him along but she felt him resist. When she glanced back wondering, he pulled her closer to him. They hovered in the water, gazing at each other, straying creatures passing by not paying them any attention.

Jake teasingly brushed his lips against her cheek. A loving smile turned her lips up. He grasped a stray braid floating over her head and as he brought it gently to her head he put his lips to hers. They didn't rush the kiss, soft and delicious as it was in the water. A swaying current passed between them. Not wanting it to part them, Neytiri locked a leg around one of his and rubbed her foot up and down gently against the back of his leg. That, along with the fact that Jake could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, grew his desire.

As the kiss ended, Neytiri glided a hand down his side and slipped it under his drenched loin cloth which was hardly covering anything. Neytiri had chided him for wearing it, but Jake was practicing modesty in front of the Ikran Clan. His eyes partially closed as she fondled him. He was quite aroused and being underwater with her, feeling that way, was really blowing his mind.

Neytiri suddenly let go and playfully swam ahead. His eyes snapped open. She beckoned him to chase her into the cover of the sea columns for some more of it, a challenge he was more than ready to take on.


	18. Nightcrawlers

Nightcrawlers

The science lab buzzed with activity. The med teams were busy preparing the antiviral nectar. Lucas, Drew and Russ finalized preparations to try to contact Jake and Neytiri. The plan was to have Drew fly Lucas and Russ in avatars near the Omaticaya Clan's new home tree, then hike in. Orange bands around their arms would mark them as "good" Sky People, part of the human team that stayed behind, so as not to alarm the Na'vi too much. They would leave within the next couple of hours.

Max entered the break room where Lucas and Russ were having coffee. He complimented them on their abilities in the avatars. "Not bad your first time out in the wilderness. Your training shows," he said, referring to their link hours logged both there and back on Earth.

Lucas asked, "There hasn't been time for Nora to try hers, has there?"

"Not yet," Max replied. "First chance we get, I need her to. I want the agility tests done."

"Good luck," Russ snickered.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

Lucas explained. "She's a bit claustrophobic. You might have a hard time getting her in the unit."

"Likely she'll knock you upside the head, Doc," Russ added.

Suddenly, a tech ran into the room, panicked. "We've got company!" she said. The group scrambled to the nearest monitor showing exterior surveillance. Standing on the tarmac they saw Na'vi, many Na'vi, all with bows engaged and aimed at the base. Lucas and Russ raced to their link units with Max leading the way.

Max said, "No time for fun and games now."

"You got that right," said Lucas.

A few minutes later, Lucas slowly made his way toward the Na'vi while Russ, holding a weapon, stayed back. The apparent leader stepped out front. He was tall and carried a stern expression. It was clear he meant business. Lucas halted.

The leader addressed Lucas in Na'vi. He was quick and direct. Most of it went over the head of Lucas whose grasp of the language was rocky. He understood it better than he could speak it. That is, when it was spoken slowly.

"I need your help here, Norm. What's he agitated about?" Lucas asked, communicating with him through a short range remote mic.

Having been alerted to the situation, Nora was now standing next to Norm. "Wow. Who's that?" she exclaimed, looking at Vahlo. "He's quite striking."

"That's Vahlo Uktnah," he said. "Lucas, he says Mo'at and a few other elders have gone missing."

Vahlo motioned toward the lab while talking, this time with a raised voice.

"He's hinting they might be here against their will," Norm translated. "Of course, they're not here."

With Norm's help, Lucas assured Vahlo their missing were not there. Vahlo said they saw a ship arrive at the base. Lucas told him it was a science module and explained who they were. He mentioned Grace, hoping to gain Vahlo's confidence. It did pique his interest.

There was a pause. It became eerily quiet. Vahlo looked up at Norm standing at the window then back to Lucas. He raised an arm into the air and shouted. All the Na'vi hunters slowly lowered their bows.

"The other one, then," Vahlo said, still speaking Na'vi.

Lucas shrugged, not understanding. "Uh, Norm, did you get that? What's he talking about?"

Vahlo, irritated by Lucas' shrug, said in English, "In Ou'akt. More Sky People."

"They're suspicious of an area around Ou'akt Canyon," Norm said.

"He speaks English!" Lucas exclaimed. "Are you saying you think there are more humans...er...Sky People at this canyon?" Lucas asked.

"That is what I'm saying," Vahlo answered him in English.

"Could the RDA have set up another base somewhere?" Nora asked Norm.

"It's possible. The only colony I know about is this one, though. Due to the mine."

Vahlo motioned to Lucas and Russ. "Come. We show you."

"Well, I don't know about that," Lucas started to say, but was cut short.

"We go!" Vahlo demanded. With a flick of his hand, two Na'vi hunters walked out of the crowd and stood by Vahlo.

"Norm?" Lucas wasn't too sure.

Norm could tell by the expression on Vahlo's face, and the tone of his voice, that it wasn't a request, so much as a demand. "Yeah." Norm cleared his throat. "You'll have to go with him to check it out."

Lucas motioned to Russ who retreated briefly into the base. Keeping an eye on Vahlo and his two new friends, Lucas asked Norm, "How far will this remote mic work? I'm hoping it will go the distance."

"Sorry. We'll lose touch well before you get to the canyon. Stick with Vahlo and you won't have any trouble."

Lucas scanned the entire group of Na'vi in front of him, then looked at Vahlo again. He was being stared down quite good by all of them and it felt rather disconcerting. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah," Nora whispered to Norm. "They don't look too happy."

"I'm sure," Norm said.

Russ reappeared carrying two survival backpacks and a couple of assault weapons.

Nora and Norm, now joined by Max who handed off the psi link duties to an assistant, watched as the two avatars were escorted away by Vahlo and two others. The rest of the clan turned away and disappeared into the forest.

Lucas looked back briefly, locking eyes with Nora. She was keenly aware what he was thinking. This was wasting precious time they could be using to find Jake.

Norm turned around and briskly walked down a hallway.

"Wait!" Nora said while hurrying to catch up to him, leaving Max alone at the window. "Where are they going?"

"Ou'akt Canyon. It's way on the other side of the Omaticaya's territory."

"Just how far are we talking here?"

"It's quite far. They'll be hiking 'til dusk, then..." Norm paused. "And then into the morning some."

"Are they going to be in any danger?"

"It's very isolated out that way. It's considered open land. No clan has really laid claim to it."

"Is there a reason for that?" Nora was growing impatient.

"It's a pretty creepy area at night."

"Doesn't that describe nighttime here, in general?"

"That area is infested with Ophidians."

"Ophidians," Nora repeats. "Snakes?" She hesitated before asking, "Giant snakes?"

"Not everything on Pandora is gigantic."

Nora extended her arm out to block him from walking any further, then stepped in front of him. She looked at him pointedly with knit brows.

"Ok," Norm acquiesced. "They are small, snake-like organisms, about the size of a large earthworm, like a nightcrawler. Very fast, very...slithery..." He shifted his stance and slowed his description a bit when he saw Nora's expression change to one of worry. "...and, uh, very venomous. They come out only at night, like many fearsome predators around here."

"And..." Nora prompted him for more.

"And...they burrow into their victims, usually the feet, where they release the venom. Death is rather swift."

Nora was crushed. "Oh, god, Norm. We can't afford to lose their avatars," she said.

Norm tried putting her at ease. "They're with Vahlo. He knows what he's doing. If they can find an Elpam and climb it - that's one of the few trees, well...the only kind of tree on Pandora that produces a thick sap at the base that prevents the Ophidians from climbing it..." He paused slightly. "Then..."

"Then what?"

"Then, they've got a chance."


	19. The Mighty Siotroets

The Mighty Siotroets

Jake, Neytiri, the Tsahik of the Eastern Sea Clan, named Iunaiy, and the _Olo'eyktan_ from a neighboring sea clan were standing in front of a large and lavish beach looking out across the sparkling, pristine water. Above the horizon hung Alpha Centauri A which was just on the verge of disappearing behind it.

Many of the clans people were gathering on and around the surrounding jagged rocks and cliff structures, vying for a view of Jake's next challenge. This one was his last and, as it turned out, the most dangerous. But one fit for _Toruk Makto_.

Iunaiy was explaining to Jake what he had to do. Neytiri helped to translate as there was a dialect that Jake had not yet mastered. The mighty Siotroets were enormous land-sea-air creatures with turtle-like features that reside beneath the sands of the beach. Once a week, in the early evening before the sun starts to set, they emerge to feed. The clans people often watch the event and encourage their emergence with a series of songs and chants.

Once summoned to the surface, these mighty creatures run at great speed to the sea. In order to fly, the animal must first be submerged under water. Jake had to mount one while it was still on land then ride it out to the sea. To be successful, he had to bond with it while still under water. Once it emerges, it takes flight and is airborne for a relatively short period of time. Then it dives back in to the ocean to feed and either re-emerge for flight or it simply returns to the beach where it burrows back into the ground.

Jake was revved. This was just the kind of challenge he was waiting for.

Considering his behavior lately, Neytiri was having reservations about it. She warned him, "You will get knocked around."

He acknowledged her worried tone with a smile, but avoided looking directly at her. He didn't like seeing her upset, especially when he thought he was causing it.

Iunaiy tapped Neytiri on the shoulder and said something while flicking her hands toward the ocean, then drawing her hands together and apart. Neytiri turned to Jake and warned, "Stay away from the caverns under sea. There are currents. They are strong. They can take you in and far away."

"Understood," Jake said.

"Siotroet should not take you that deep anyway," she said. "But there are many..."

"I'll be fine, Neytiri." He gave her a reassuring kiss, then turned to Iunaiy. "I'm ready," he said in Na'vi, then softly to himself in English, "Let's roll!"

The clan leaders signaled to their people. A chorus rose in staccato. It went on for several minutes. Just as Jake began to think nothing was going to happen, there was a low rumbling. The ground quaked. Everything shook. People steadied each other. Then with a great heave, the animals soared out of the sand all across the span of the beach, whipping up a near blinding dust storm. They ascended in a frenzy high into the air, then dropped back down onto the beach with giant thuds and ran for the open waters.

Jake began his chase. The spectators cheered wildly. It had been a long time since they had seen someone take on a Siotroet. Swiftly, he eyed the pack. Just as decisively, he locked onto one. The animal glared at him with eyes that rotated to see to the side and back. Getting on top of one would prove interesting as there were fairly long spikes studding the sides of their hard bodies. A shot of adrenaline helped his legs pick up speed. Jake jumped, hurdling forward, clearing the spikes, and landing squarely on the Siotroet's smooth back. It roared and ran faster, not at all happy to have a rider on its back. Ahead of him he saw the animals leap high then splash into the water. Holding tight to a smaller spike at the base of the animal's neck, he braced for impact.

The water line approached. His ride bounded up, then dropped down like a rollercoaster. Neytiri closely watched as Jake and the mass of animals disappeared into the sea in with tremendous splashes. Then all was suddenly calm except for the shushing sound of the waves and the waning cheers of the crowd as they settled down and waited.

Under the water, Jake felt the Siotroet's power build. The animals were crashing up against each other in the rush. Air bubbles floated all around, tickling his body and face as they rose up. He gripped his braid and leaned to one side searching for his animal's antennae. Easy. Their tendrils interweaved. Instantly, Jake felt the vastness of the sea through the animal. It seemed as if he were a part of the ocean. The water itself was a living entity, an integral part of the moon. It was alive. And it felt peaceful. So very peaceful.

But this new thrilling experience was short-lived. With a sudden jerk, his Siotroet dove down into the depths, at breakneck speed. At the same time Jake felt a sharp pain, hot and fiery, spiral up his spine. The animal, having already sensed it even before Jake had, forcefully swung him around, trying to shake him off. Jake's grip on the animal loosened as he arched back in response. The animal swooped near a cavern. The strong current plucked Jake off and pulled him into a dark opening.

For several seconds, there was murky darkness. Jake was helpless against the tumultuous current which tossed him about mercilessly. Eventually it spat him violently out onto the floor of a cave. There was water all around him. Lying prone, he gasped for breath as he tried to figure out where he was. Ice cold water dripped on him from above. As his eyes adjusted he was amazed to discover that even at these depths there was a pretty bioluminescence. Tiny marine animals and flora that were attached to the smooth rock walls cast him in a glowing turquoise hue, which was just light enough for Jake to get his bearings.

It took much effort to push himself onto all fours. His muscles shook with fatigue when he did. Jake barely had enough time to recover when another stab of hot pain, even more intense than ever, rippled up his back. This time it crept into his neck and seemed to wrap around his head, diminishing what strength he had left. He slumped back down to the floor again, reacting to the pain vocally for the first time with a loud howl that bounced throughout the cave.

The echo, however, was stopped short, something that didn't escape Jake. He perked his ears, ever so slightly. Noise. A rushing sound of water. Lots of water. Craning to look behind him, he saw a tidal wall fast approaching. With no time to react, it scooped him up, tossing him about like a rag doll, and washed him further into the cavern.

Oceanside, all eyes were fixed at sea as Neytiri and the others waited and waited for Jake to rise out of the water straddling his animal. It was taking too long. The other Siotroets were returning, a dark shadow rising quickly toward the surface. With incredible momentum, they shot straight up out of the water, wings unfolding. The animals grouped and flew in formation together, weaving in and around. There was no sign of Jake.

Neytiri began to panic and yelled, "Jake!" Her instinct was to run into the water after him, but Iunaiy placed a hand in front of her, warning her not to go in while the herd was surging.

"We must wait, Neytiri. It's too dangerous now," Iunaiy said.

"But he should've emerged by now!" Neytiri cried.

They all waited a few minutes longer to see if Jake would appear but he didn't. When it was obvious he was in trouble, Neytiri said, "The current must have caught him. We must find him!"

Iunaiy, now worried as well, thought it strange he hadn't surfaced. She tried calming Neytiri. "We will look for him. There are two areas he could end up from where we are," she explained, that is if he made it out of the twisting underground tunnels. "Ou'akt Canyon is one."

"That is near our clan," Neytiri said.

"Yes. You go and organize your people to search there. We sea clans will search along the coastline in many groups." The coastline Iunaiy was referring to was much further east. Sea vents often wound their way back in that direction. "If he winds up there, we will find him."

Neytiri took one last look out to sea. The horizon turned a golden hue and the rest of the sky was deep blue as night crept in. Polyphemus towered overhead with its twisty gaseous clouds. Mounting a nearby direhorse and beckoning it to be quick, she rode off toward home to get help.


	20. Dusk

Dusk

Lucas and Russ trudged along the forest floor, looking quite beat compared to their Na'vi guides. They had been running, jumping, climbing, and falling nonstop for hours and hours since they left the science base. It wasn't easy for them to keep up. Vahlo set the pace up front and was often out of sight. The second guide named Mikou, always seen, was still way ahead of them in the distance. Elyuon, the other guide, brought up the rear and kept poking at Russ' back to get him to move faster, annoyed they were so slow.

"I'm sure it's pointless asking but do you happen to know where this canyon is?" Russ asked in a low voice.

"Not in the slightest," answered Lucas.

"Great. Thought so."

"We've been hiking for quite some distance so I'm hoping we're just about there. Norm knew of it so at least he knows where we're headed."

Another poke from Elyuon, but his time it was coupled with a command and surprisingly, it was in English. "Keep moving."

Russ was getting agitated. "Ya, I got it. Back off, man."

From off in the distance, Vahlo yelled something to Elyuon, who then yelled something back. He ended his statement with a big "HA!" Laughter rang out from both Vahlo and Mikou.

"Did you get that?" Russ asked.

"A few words," Lucas replied. "Let's just say, we're at their mercy out here. So let's not piss 'em off."

Dusk was fast approaching. It was getting just a little cooler which felt very good to Lucas and Russ. They were all mostly silent until now. Lucas could see that Vahlo and Mikou had stopped and were waiting for them to catch up. When they did, Vahlo pointed up a tree and gestured toward Lucas. In Na'vi, he said "You. Climb."

Puzzled, Lucas asked, "What for?"

"Climb, now!" Vahlo instructed, ignoring his question.

Lucas looked at Russ, who just shrugged, also perplexed. Not wanting to be disagreeable, Lucas started up the tree.

The others started to walk away.

Lucas yelled after them, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Stay! Or die," Vahlo said emphatically, without turning around.

A few minutes later, Vahlo found another tree for Russ. Lucas stopped climbing when he heard Vahlo issuing instructions to Russ. Lucas could hear them, but he couldn't see them.

After a few more minutes, he heard Vahlo call out, "Climb much higher, aliens!"

Not long after, the sun set and with it, the indigo cast of Pandora's night fell upon them.


	21. They Do Grieve

They Do Grieve

Four vials of nectar. That was what the team was able to extract from the pods Lucas and Russ gathered. Nora, Max and Norm were staring at them as they sat on a lab table. None of them had to say it, but all were thinking the same thing: that it took a lot of pods to produce just a little bit of nectar.

"Let's not waste any more time. Let's give the doses to the sick avatars now," Nora said. "It'll give us a chance to see if it works, and how quick recovery might be."

"We've got to save some for Jake, just in case," Norm said, shamelessly stating the obvious.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll go get the avatars ready," Max said.

Norm and Nora headed down to the ambient room where the three ill avatars were being cared for. They put on exomasks and entered the room. Two other med techs were already waiting, ready to assist if needed.

"What's the latest you can tell us," Norm asked.

"Vitals on this one aren't good," said a tech.

"Their names?" Nora asked.

"This one is Sumyr's," Norm pointed to the sickest avatar. It was comatose and breathing was shallow. "That one is Anthony's, and that one is Lisa's."

Nora stepped close to Lisa's and examined the avatar closely. Then she went to Anthony's. She looked the avatar up one side then down the other. Last was Sumyr's. Nora studied the stats. It had been comatose the longest. Nora got near the avatar's eyes and lifted one of the lids. Its eye was turning opaque.

"Norm, look."

"That's a bad sign," Norm said. "I'm pretty sure this one doesn't have long. We can't have Sumyr risk it. Things could go bad if her avatar is this close to dying and she's in the unit."

"Then we give Anthony and Lisa the doses first. They have a better chance at recovering," Nora said.

Max was standing at the window overlooking the ambient room. Sumyr, Anthony and Lisa were with him. They had arrived just in time to hear Nora make the decision about who would receive the doses. When Sumyr heard her, she let out a cry. "No! You can't do that!"

Nora looked up, completely unaware they were watching. "Dammit, Norm."

"She'll be ok," he said. "There's a program in place to handle the grief people feel if they lose their avatar. I'm quite familiar with it. There's lots of support around here, especially as of late."

Sumyr was escorted away. Meanwhile, Max supervised Anthony and Lisa as they entered the links. It wasn't long before the two stirred in their avatars. Lisa moaned. The pain was unbearable. A tear fell from one of her closed eyes.

Nora gently placed a hand on her forehead. "Try to swallow the nectar, Lisa."

Norm tilted her head up while Nora carefully placed the vial to her mouth and poured the liquid in.

Anthony was next. He was balling his hands into fists to suppress the pain. When Nora finished administering the antiviral nectar, she asked Max, "Now, give me an educated guess, judging on what you've seen so far, how well do you think these two avatars' are going to be able to handle the antiviral."

"As long as their GI tract hasn't been compromised, the nectar should absorb into their system quickly," he answered. "The virus was immediately disarmed in the lab test, so then it's just hoping they have the ability to recover from any internal damage the virus may have caused."

"I'm confident this nectar is the answer to solving this," Nora said. "Let's just hope these two are not past the point of no return."

As she said that, monitors on Sumyr's avatar sounded alarms. Norm and the med techs hurried to her side.

"She's lost her vitals," a tech said.

"And she's stopped breathing," Norm added.

Though they worked feverishly to try to reverse the inevitable, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Max shouted out instructions from the other side of the window. Norm did everything he could. But after a few minutes, the avatar was pronounced dead. Sumyr reappeared after hearing all the commotion. Realizing what happened, she collapsed into the arms of Max.

Nora couldn't take her eyes off the lifeless avatar. The state of things here on Pandora incensed her. This incredible technology these avatars represented, created, designed and fostered by some of the best scientists ever to live, was carelessly being destroyed. In addition, the investments in both time and money by the RDA, quite ironically, were being wasted at the hands of one of their own: Parker Selfridge.


	22. Betrayal

Betrayal

It took all night, but Jake finally washed out into a small pool of water just inside the sea vent that spilled into Ou'akt Canyon. Several times during the course of the night, the water retreated and he was able to rest for an hour or so before another tidal wall blew through pushing him deeper into the cavern's array of twisting tunnels. Just as many times, he went under water for much longer than he cared to be. He didn't know if he was ever going to see the light of day again. And thought he might have met his fate.

At the moment, he was water-soaked and weak, but not in pain. That pain, anyway. The sea vent he was propelled through was relatively smooth so he was just nicked in places, but he still sustained some pretty good bruises and abrasions. He lifted himself out of the pool and stumbled toward the opening. The bright sunshine nearly blinded him. He leaned against some boulders, trying to get his bearings. He hoped he wasn't going to encounter anything hungry right about now.

The sun was warming him up and drying his skin. It felt really good but he was just so exhausted. It was undeniable that something was terribly wrong. It was like the avatars back at the science base. Before now, he hadn't considered it too much. There was no need to until now. Maybe, he thought, Norm and Max have figured out what was happening to them because it was obviously happening to him, too. If so, he hoped they had a remedy.

Looking around, Jake decided to hike for a bit, hoping he would recognize something geological that would give him an idea of where he was. His sense of direction, however, had completely gone awry. The creek bed was a nice path to follow for now.

On legs that felt like stone, Jake plodded along, taking little breaks here and there. Nothing was looking familiar. It appeared to him to be a very desolate canyon area. After quite some time, he came across a large umbrella-shaped tree that provided some much needed shade. He stopped underneath it to assess his situation.

A noise pierced the quiet of the canyon. It was something out of the ordinary. Not an animal. It was machinery, the sound of it all too familiar. He stood for a moment, listening, trying to determine exactly which direction it was coming from. The noise seemed to bounce off the canyon walls, but it was loudest toward a hill that jutted out just past the creek bed.

Jake made his way to it. It took every bit of energy he had to get up the incline. Finally, he situated himself at the top, behind some rocks, facing the noise. His heart pounded at what he saw. Humans. A gunship. Vehicles. Several of them. Training of some sort? He watched for a few minutes. Someone, a man, fumbled with an exopack then exited one of the terrain vehicles.

"Selfridge. _Skxawng_!" Jake said, watching him hurriedly walk up to another man and start yelling. The two argued for a few minutes, then the gunship took off and disappeared over a ridge. The terrain vehicle turned sharply around and drove through an entrance in the wall of the canyon with the remaining vehicles following.

Jake's mind was churning at light speed over the discovery. A sense of urgency enveloped him. He had to get back to his clan to warn them. And he had to somehow get back to Neytiri.

As Jake turned and scrambled down the hill, a pain seized him once again. He clutched his arm, lost his balance and began tumbling down. As he settled at the bottom, his time on Pandora flashed before him. This body, so lithe and strong when he took it over, now betrayed him.

With great concentration, he pushed himself up to standing. His mind continued to race at full speed. Was it all too good to be true? A new body. A new world. A new life. A new love. His soul mate, Neytiri. With the RDA still there, the Na'vi were in grave danger.

Another searing hot pain, just like he experienced back in the sea vent, crept up into his head. It left him feeling like a vice was wrapped around his skull. It was just too much. A whispery blackness completely filled his vision. Staggering, Jake fell back to the ground, unconscious.

Hours went by. Not far from where Jake passed out, Lucas, Russ, Vahlo, Mikou and Elyuon stepped out from of a line of trees at the edge of the creek. The group fanned out to cover more ground. Vahlo pointed out the suspicious areas to Lucas and Russ. Lucas carefully scanned the rocky effacement of the canyon, searching for any sign of activity, human or otherwise. After a few minutes he spotted a surveillance camera. And another. They were well-placed, but to a trained eye, stuck out.

"There. Cameras." He pointed them out to Vahlo. "You are right. This appears to be another base."

"You don't know of this place?" Vahlo asked skeptically.

"Norm never said anything about another base. This must have been built a long time ago. We better stay out of range of those cameras or they'll see us. But it might be too late."

Suddenly, Mikou yelled, "Vahlo, over here! Olo'eyktan Jake!"

Vahlo took off swiftly in Mikou's direction with Lucas trailing behind. Elyuon joined them. They found Mikou gently cradling Jake's head. Jake was moaning a little, but his eyes were closed.

Lucas kneeled down to get a closer look at Jake. His fears were realized. Jake was most likely infected. He also looked beat up. And what, he thought, was he doing out here in Ou'akt Canyon?

"We've got to get Jake back to our science base," Lucas told them.

"No!" Vahlo said. "We take him back to our clan."

Lucas stood up. "I understand you want to care for him, but he's really sick. He's got a virus."

"Virus?" Vahlo asked. He clearly didn't understand.

Lucas tried to explain as simply as he could. "It's something we can't see but is inside Jake's body making him sick and weak. But we can help him. If we don't get him back to the science base and quickly, he could die."

Before Vahlo could reply, Russ yelled, "Lucas! Over here! I think I found something." Lucas helped Mikou in supporting Jake. They all made their way to where Russ was standing.

"Here." Russ pointed to the ground beneath their feet. "This doesn't look right, does it?"

The pattern of vegetation looked more like a collection of leaves, twigs and branches tossed about haphazardly. In that instant, Lucas felt the ground give way. He was falling but didn't let go of Jake. The whole group was tumbling down a man-made tunnel wide enough to fit them, but small enough to keep any of the large predators out. It opened up and they slid into a room, one after the other, banging into each other as they piled onto the floor. Russ was the last to roll in. The opening behind them took a moment but it closed.

Lucas, still with one hand on Jake, looked up and saw two Na'vi whose eyes were wide open with surprise. One was Mo'at and the other was Kevul. Seriya was no longer with them. Mo'at raced to Jake and pulled him into her arms, whispering softly to him and caressing his forehead. Bewildered, she addressed Vahlo, who went to kneel next to her. They talked between themselves sorting out their experiences in rapid-fire style.

Meanwhile, Mikou, Elyuon, Lucas and Russ stood up, curiously looked around the room while removing the twigs and leaves that fell with them and rubbing their banged up arms and legs.

"What is this place?" Lucas murmured to himself.

When the talking stopped, it got very quiet. Everyone stood still as Mo'at and Vahlo looked accusingly at Lucas and Russ, neither of whom said a thing.


	23. Snitch

Snitch

"What do you mean Jake and Mo'at are there?" Norm said stunned. He, Max, and Nora were trying to hash out the new information from Lucas and Russ, who had both just awakened.

"We found Jake lying in the canyon. He looked like hell," Lucas said.

"Did he say how he got there?" asked Norm.

"Not yet, he's been unconscious."

"He must've been on some sort of excursion."

Max asked, "Did you see anybody else?"

"Not until we fell into the holding cell."

"How did Mo'at look?" asked Max, concerned.

"Fine, I guess," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "She said the Sky People took two of her four companions and she hasn't seen them since. One of the humans she described sounded every bit like Selfridge. She called him the Insane One."

"What happened to your avatars?" Max asked.

"They gassed us. We're asleep. I think." Lucas said. "They're probably after our weapons."

"Let's pull up the topography so you can show us where this base is, exactly," Norm said.

While Lucas had them all fully absorbed in the discussion of where the base was, where the security cameras were that he saw, and where the trap was located, Russ slunk out of the room. Max was the only one who noticed him leave but didn't let on.

Russ made his way to a console in an empty room without windows and closed the door. Quickly, he found the clear, scrambled channel to the new base and entered a code. Selfridge's face appeared on the screen.

"It's about time," Selfridge said.

"Cut some slack. They've been keeping me a little busy over here," Russ said.

A scientist on the take, Russ worked directly for Selfridge. He was planted on the mission early on after Selfridge gave Grace his permission for it. Knowing Grace's sometimes spitfire personality, he wanted to keep closer tabs on her and the Avatar Project. It was another stroke of luck for Selfridge to have done this, based on how things actually turned out.

Selfridge didn't like the excuse. "Report."

Russ spilled about everything he knew: the mutated virus, how it was discovered that it attacked only the avatars Na'vi DNA and not the natives because of the prenatal protection from the Yi'eanku Pod nectar. He told them they have been wanting to contact Jake to see if he was infected and it appeared he was.

"Are all the avatars gone?" Selfridge asked, alarmed. He was racking up the loss of dollars in his head.

"Only three are still alive. Mine and Lucas' had to be exposed to the virus. If the nectar works as an antiviral, which it seems to, we'll be given some." He thought about where his avatar was. "Eventually."

"All right. Good work," he tells Russ. "Thanks for the bonus delivery. Your payment will reflect it. Maintain your low profile."

Selfridge turned off the screen and spun around in his chair to face Gavin. "Take out what's left of Hell's Gate," he ordered him. "The science lab, anything else that's standing. Use whatever force you deem is necessary without diminishing our artillery supply too much. No one is to leave the science compound alive."

"But, sir..." Gavin protested, somewhat confused.

"Don't question me!" Selfridge yelled, his demeanor threatening. He was over the top with the thought that his superiors would discover just how out of control he had let things get. His RDA superiors would arrive soon to find that not only were the Na'vi victorious and - with Quaritch calling the shots - they were banished from the moon but worse, the virus he released without first testing to the RDA's specifications had destroyed billions of dollars worth of the company's avatars and would never sicken the Na'vi, making the entire plot worthless. The failures would render him useless. Meaning he was done.

"Easy. I'm trying to reason with you. The Perigean and the Salvation will pick up on the activity."

Stern-faced, Selfridge took his tone down only slightly and offered his reasoning. "It doesn't matter at this point. It can be explained. We're all done here if we don't take some sort of evasive action. We've got to wipe the slate clean. We're backed into a corner now. If we destroy Hell's Gate we can cover the avatar losses and write it off as some sort of an attack by the Na'vi."

"But the people there. They're all innocent, Norm, Max, Lucas...and the rest who just arrived, they're not a part of this."

"Like hell they're not," Selfridge retorted angrily. "Both Norm and Max were acting in complicity with Jake. And the Salvation crew, well, they sure as hell know now and there's not a lot we can do about that, is there? Chalk it up to bad timing."

Gavin stood before Selfridge listening to his rant. He had certainly seen this man whipped up before, but this was different. It was obvious what motivated him now: his own self-preservation. In the past, he thought Selfridge a somewhat reasonable man, who had at least an ounce of empathy. But not now. This was pure rage. It was clear what Selfridge was after. By killing Max, Norm, and the other humans who stayed behind as well as those who arrived with the science mission, his tracks there would pretty much be covered.

"And what about Jake?" Gavin asked.

"Jake's infected and will probably die soon anyway. He won't pose a problem anymore. Instead, we'll tell Mo'at a new ship of Sky People is arriving soon and many more will keep coming all loaded up with even more artillery and gunships than ever before. We'll give her the only option to take back to her people: give up and let us freely mine the unobtanium. That's it. That's all we want. We've got to make it clear to them we won't give up."

Gavin's dubious expression forced Selfridge to threaten. "You'll go down with me, I promise you that. If you want your tour to end so you can go back to Earth and put this all behind you, then you better do what I say. Otherwise, we're all cooked. This is about doing what's right for the company. For our world. We can't leave. We need the mine and we need Pandora. If it's not us correcting the situation here, it'll be somebody else. And I'd rather it be us."

Dismayed, Gavin grumbled, "Ok. But I find this all a bit over the top."

Selfridge's jaw muscles bulged as he grit his teeth. "You've got your orders," he said darkly, promptly ending the discussion.


	24. Evacuate

Evacuate

Nora pounded on the door to the break room where Russ was grabbing some coffee. "Russ! You're needed in the lab."

"Uh huh," he grunted, then rolled his eyes. He was tired of being treated like a lackey. It seemed he could never enjoy a damned cup of java without getting interrupted. He put the hot beverage down, lamenting for a brief second that when he got back to it, it would be cold.

Disgruntled, Russ followed her into the lab and found her standing, arms crossed, with Lucas, Norm and Max. They didn't say anything.

"What?" Russ asked, lazily hooking his thumbs into the pocket of his work pants. Drew stepped out from behind him, pointing a gun at his head.

"Whoa, what are you doing, what is this?" Russ asked. Of course, he knew. He mentally kicked himself for not waiting just a little longer before contacting Selfridge.

"You know exactly what this is," Lucas said. "We're on to you."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Russ said.

"You really think I don't know what you did at the other base? Luring us to that trap, setting it off?"

Drew touched the barrel of the gun against into his head. "You're a sloppy son-of-bitch, Martin. Don't try to deny any involvement."

"Have a look, Russ man," Norm said.

Max pulled up the last communication Russ had with Selfridge. "Learned a thing or two from Quaritch," he gloated proudly.

"You're done, jackhole," Nora said. "Let's lock him up now."

As the four of them paraded Russ to a common holding cell, Russ tried to persuade them otherwise, to no avail.

"I hope the bonus was worth it to you," Lucas said as they walked away.

"You can't leave me in here, dammit!" Russ shouted after them.

Ignoring him, Norm said, "We've got to get out of here."

"It's definitely not safe anymore," Nora agreed.

"Yeah, I think the avatar losses alone might trigger Selfridge into some sort of desperate act," Lucas said. "We're talking billions of dollars just...gone. How's he going to explain that?"

"He's got it out for Jake, too," Norm said. "I think he'd like to see Jake go down. Anything to put the Na'vi more at a disadvantage so he could gain control again." He stopped walking. "We're going to have to evacuate," he said emphatically.

"Where to?" asked Lucas.

"There are three remote sites still operating. It was all the Na'vi would allow us. It's highly unlikely Parker knows about them."

"What makes you so sure?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent on that since we thought the Venture Star was long gone, but I'm betting they don't know about them. They're in new locations," Norm answered. "And we were careful how we set them up."

"Jake and some of the Na'vi assisted us," Max added. "They're camouflaged well. We always knew more people would come one day so we wanted them hidden. Of course, we didn't think it would be this soon."

"Let's cut the chit-chat, guys," Nora said impatiently. "These sites are our only remaining option. We've got to get everyone here moving. We don't want Selfridge to track us. He's already got too much information."

"We can be quick about it," Drew said confidently. "I'll get another pilot and we'll prepare the rides."

It took a few hours but with everyone working together, they were ready to go. Nora's avatar was loaded into a Samson Norm volunteered to commandeer. He, Max, Nora, Lucas and a couple of med techs were going to the only site where the psionic links were stationed. Luckily, it so happened to be the closest location to Ou'akt Canyon.

The remaining people were going to the other two remote lab sites. One would house the two recuperating avatars, with medical equipment and supplies. The other would be stocked with as much science equipment as they could transfer, much of it to prepare more of the antiviral nectar whenever they could get more pods. With food and basic necessities on top of everything else, it would be a tight fit in the Samsons and at the sites, but it would be manageable.

Lucas watched from inside as the small teams of displaced colonists boarded the Samsons. At the helm of the first was a sympathetic Sec Ops pilot who opted to stay behind after the war. He locked eyes with Lucas and gave a slight nod of confidence before steering away to their location.

Looking behind him, Lucas expected to see Nora and Max, but didn't. "Let's go!" he yelled, directing his voice down the hallway that lead toward the lab.

Nora and Max hand been standing in the main lab looking it over in abject silence for what might be the last time. It had been Max's home for many years, and Grace's pride and joy.

"We better go," Nora said, touching Max's arm.

"Yeah," Max replied his voice thick with disappointment. "Let's go."

They rounded a corner with exopacks in hand. "Ready!" Nora said as they put them on. Each was also wearing a survival pack.

Lucas turned toward the window again, just in time to see the second Samson take off. Drew was at the controls of this one. He saluted Lucas in acknowledgment.

Norm and two med techs were waiting in the last Samson. Once the three scientists raced outside and piled in, he maneuvered the aircraft expertly away. As he did, he whispered to himself, "Thanks, Trudy. I miss you." Every time he piloted, he acknowledged Trudy Chacon, who died in the war against the humans. Not a day passed that he didn't think about her. And he was grateful that she had taken the time to teach him how to fly the Samsons, among other things.

Hell's Gate was now abandoned by all, except for Russ who was screaming and cursing up a storm in his holding cell. He would soon be dead.

As the scientists raced away, the approaching gunships from Ou'akt Canyon, lead by Gavin, began to appear on the horizon.

"We just made it," Norm said.

"Let's hope they don't come after us," Nora said, worried.

"No worries. All three of these Tiltrotors are armed to the hilt. Plus, I can take us deep into the vortex. I know exactly where it'll scramble their thermal screens and render them useless."

"There they go," Max announced.

As soon as the gunships were within range, they began firing incessantly on the base. The scientists looked back to watch Hell's Gate get pummeled. The sound of destruction reached them like distant rumbles of thunder. Little by little buildings crumbled to the ground. Explosions rippled across the compound in waves. Plumes of dark smoke billowed into the air. Saddened by the loss of all the research and equipment back at the labs, they sat in stark silence. It would take years to replace the knowledge that was being lost.

By now, Norm's Samson was just a tiny speck in the sky.

"Do we go after them, sir?" one of the gunship pilots asked.

Gavin watched them disappear into a thickening cloud bank. "I don't know where they think they're going, but it's safe to say they won't have a home here to come back to. They won't live long out there without shelter. Let 'em go."


	25. Smash Up

Smash Up

At the remote base, Max and the med techs had just finished readying Nora's avatar. Due to lack of space, it was out in the open in a small fenced area next to the research shack. The window overlooking it was near the psionic unit Nora would be in. She was nervous about driving her avatar but there was no choice.

Lucas was sitting in his link unit. It was decided he would try right away to get back to the prison room to see if everyone was all right. "There's nothing to it," he said trying to encourage Nora.

"Sure, Lucas," she replied.

"See you there. Soon." They bumped fists. Then with the help of one of the med techs, he closed himself in.

The new plan here was after giving Nora a little time to adjust to her avatar they would transport her by Samson to an area inside the forest next to the canyon but near the human base and the trap where Lucas and the rest fell. After hiking in a short distance, she would secure compressed ropes with an auto winding mechanism into the ground. After triggering the trap, she would lower the ropes and pull them up, moving as quickly as possible since the traps set off alarms inside the base.

But the best laid plans...

"What the hell was that?" Nora asked, looking up from the map of the canyon she was studying with the others. A loud noise. It sounded like a car crash, except the ground shook beneath them. Everyone raced to the windows at the opposite end of the shack.

"Oh shit," Norm exclaimed, summing up their new predicament.

A Hammerhead Titanothere was angrily charging, forcefully ramming into the Samson, attempting to assert its territory. Already twisted and gnarled in front, the beast nudged the vehicle with its broad snout. Pieces of the shattered cockpit glass fell to the ground. Seemingly unhappy with its work, the beast backed up and slammed into it again. The Samson teetered to one side. The animal let out a very loud territorial roar, then eyed the crumpled up aircraft, ready to give its "prey" yet another blow. Which it did. Then, apparently bored, it snorted and looked up toward the shack. Though semi-covered with vines and branches, the greenery could look out of place to the animal.

Barely moving his lips, Norm said, "Don't. Move."

The Hammerhead took a few steps toward the shack. It lowered its head in a threatening way, appearing to stare at them through the window. Everyone froze in place. With its head still lowered it took several more steps. It was close enough now that the heavy thuds the animal made when it moved could be felt underfoot in the shack. No one there was really quite sure if any of the RDA's design engineers had taken into account what would happen if these research shacks were suddenly pummeled by the local fauna. Suddenly, Norm really wanted to know and he made a mental note to look it up in the operations database next time he had the chance. It was a very uneasy feeling being in such a vulnerable and potentially life-threatening situation.

The beast took a few more steps and grunted. No one so much as blinked. If it decided to charge now, they were in serious trouble. Their exopacks were not exactly within arms reach. To make it worse, a mad scramble for them would surely send the already wound up creature into further fury.

If a Titanothere had the ability to glower, this one certainly was. It was really pissed off about something. All Norm could think now was _where's a Thanator to help distract when you need one?_

The Hammerhead finally lifted its head up. Fortunately, it was uninterested. It turned around and trotted away, letting out another roar, this time for victory. Other than letting out a collective sigh of relief, the three scientists and two med techs remained motionless, looking on helplessly at what was left of their only mode of transportation.

"So. A little setback, eh, fellas? Let's just call Drew and get him over here," Nora said.

Max rubbed his eyes. Suddenly weary, he sat down. Seeing his rather dejected expression, Nora asked, "Ok, guys. What am I missing here?"

Slack jawed, Norm was still staring at the destruction. "You're looking at our comm center," he said. "This was the last remote area built and it went up rather hastily. These were meant only for very short research excursions into the bush."

"Oh no," whispered Nora.

Max asked, "You know what this means, right?"

Nora didn't answer. Alongside Norm, she just stared at the pile of rubble that was once an SA-2 Samson Tiltrotor.


	26. Small Steps

Small Steps

Norm was describing to Nora all that he knew about the territory the Ophidians inhabited. The nocturnal creatures infested a great part of the forest where she would be traversing. A majority of the wildlife, at least those without wings, avoided the area or risked dying at night. She would have to hike through there to get to the canyon beyond. There was no other way around it. And it was the fastest.

"We should've asked Lucas what he encountered there," Nora lamented.

"There was no time to talk about it," Norm said.

"You can't tell me anything else about them?"

"Sorry, no. The Na'vi simply have told us what they look like, how they kill, and to stay away. They discouraged us from studying them. Getting a picture of one of the Elpam trees has long been on our list of things to do." Norm sighed. "For times like these."

"You might want to bump it up a few notches," she said sarcastically.

Nora had committed to memory as much of the area map as she could while Norm pointed out a few land markers in the forest, such as water and clutches of plants and other wild growth. She was certain she could get to the base. Norm gave her a crash course in operating her weapon, but assured her the odds of encountering any viperwolves or larger animals were low if she stayed on the higher ground.

"Haul. It's possible you could make it to the edge of the forest before nightfall but hard to say for sure, since we haven't yet mapped that area by foot. But, just in case," he said and pointed to her weapon.

"Understood," she replied.

"You ready?" he asked. Nodding, she swallowed hard. She had resigned herself to the fact that she was the only one left who could get the nectar, just two vials left, to Jake before it was too late for him. However, having to hike through Pandora's badlands to do it wasn't something any of them planned on.

Also, she was now forced to face her fear of closed in spaces again but it seemed like such a minor inconvenience now. The claustrophobia had always been a hindrance to her. No amount of therapy or meds on Earth had ever been able to cure her of it. But Pandora seemed to be just the medicine.

"We're wasting precious daylight," she said with a tiny nervous smile and laid down in the psi link. She sank into its spongy soft gel lining. It actually felt quite comfortable. _It better be for as long as I'm going to be in this blessed vessel,_ she thought.

Norm hovered over her with one arm on the clamshell, ready to shut her in. He watched her carefully, noticing her eyes darting around nervously. "Take a deep breath," he instructed her. She did as she was told. "Clear your mind as much as possible."

"Sure thing."

"It won't take long for your nervous system to align with that of your avatar's. We're closely monitoring you, from in here and out there."

As Norm started to close the lid, Nora suddenly yelled out. "Wait!" Lifting her head up, she took off Tom's medallion and handed it to him. "Please give this to Max. I want it on my avatar. For luck."

"You got it," he grinned, looking at it. "Man, I actually remember this thing."

The two scientists exchanged knowing smiles in silent reverence of their deceased friend, then Norm closed the lid. Nora looked around, muttered a curse, then closed her eyes. _It won't be long_, she reassured herself. _It won't be long..._

Another long, deep breath...

The avatar stirred as Nora filled its consciousness. Her eyes opened to blurred vision but she could make out Max through his exopack. She knew she was ok when he smiled at her.

"Looks good, Nora. Everything is looking good," Max commented while checking the 3D output on her brain activity. Now fully conscious, she sat up slowly. "Easy...that's it," he encouraged, giving her a hand. "Vince, how are her stats reading?"

"Near perfect. Pulse is a little high, though," the med tech promptly answered from the other side of the table.

Max got a glimpse of the readout. "Just nerves, excitement." Nora looked at her hands in awe then excitedly reached around and brought her tail to the front to examine it. "Say something."

"Wow!" she said with the excitement of a child while looking at the tip. "A tail. Cool!" Next she reached for her braid and studied the queue's tentacles. "Amazing."

"You've been well nourished. You'll get thirsty before you get hungry."

"Got it." She filled her lungs with the clean, sweet-smelling air.

"Now, try standing up." Max helped her off the table. "Easy. There you go." The tech raced around the table and assisted in steadying her. Max remarked to him, "See how lean the muscular system developed on these first generation avatars?"

"Yes," Vince nodded in agreement. "And the facial features, somewhat more human, not quite as Na'vi-like..."

"Guys," Nora interrupted, instantly irritated by their lab banter.

"Ok, now, try taking a few steps," Max coaxed. It took a moment for her to adjust to her new height. She stumbled, arms flailing in front of her as she did her best to quickly gain control but ended up falling to her hands and knees, crawling like a baby.

Max kept encouraging her. "You're getting it really good, Nora. Just take small steps."

The urgency of the situation accelerated her adaptation. Kneeling, Nora wiggled her fingers. Her mind and body were rapidly synching up. She thought of Grace and what she might be thinking of her if she were there. For as long as she could remember, she always tried to keep up with her sister. They were competitive to a fault. But even when Grace was being hard on her, she always tempered it with some sisterly support and advice. Nora could hear her now, "Don't let anyone or anything beat you down, sis." Words Grace lived by.

Tipping forward onto hands and knees again, Nora pushed herself to her feet, then rolled up one vertebra at a time to a stand. Balance was good. Clumsily, she took a few more steps then paused to take in Pandora with her new, sharper senses. It was wild, but beautiful. The melding of all the natural sights, sounds, and smells created a rich, clear and colorful environmental canvas, something she knew Earth once possessed. This magnificent moon was very much alive and healthy. Norm knocked on the window and motioned for her to get moving.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to postpone your wonderment for another time," Max said, keeping her focused.

"Of course." Nora checked her weapons - an RDA wasp and a knife, meager but something - and the survival pack where the precious last two vials of nectar were. She then lightly tapped the pocket on the front of her vest searching for the medallion. It was there.

"Thanks, Max," she smiled.

He nodded as she turned and headed toward the forest, walking slowly at first. But her confidence ratcheted up with every step. Soon, her stride increased. By the time she reached the forest's edge, she was jogging lightly. She glanced back at Max who gave her a thumbs up.


	27. Jolted

Jolted

A dry and nagging thirst was building but Nora kept moving at a good clip. She didn't want to stop yet for a drag on the canteen in her pack. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to go before quenching it. Norm knew there was likely a natural water source in the area and told her to look for it as one of the land markers.

_Might as well keep pushing on 'til I find it,_ she thought.

Other than several _kali'weyas_, or arachnoids she saw scurrying on the ground and up a tree, and the occasional small fluttering insect, Nora didn't notice any other wildlife. It was much more quiet than she anticipated, but she wasn't complaining. She felt she was making good time.

_Save the curiosity about Pandora wildlife for another day, _she told herself.

After another fifteen minutes of rather strenuous hiking, interrupted by a hard fall that left her hip sore, her keen sense of smell picked up on water. Fresh water. Not long after, she encountered a small stream that wound its way precariously through the trees. After following it for a few more minutes, Nora stepped into a clearing where the brook widened and spilled into a very deep pool. The edges were lined with blue and purple flowers and an assortment of greenery that gave it a wreath-like effect. It was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Oh!" she gasped. "The color!"

Kneeling next to the edge, she dipped a hand in, then took a sip. It was cool and clear. She ran her hand back and forth in it, watching it ripple. It was calming, sending the corners of her mouth into a slight curl upward. She let some drip off her hand onto her arm and rubbed it. Kneeling over, she drank a long, cool drink. Another. And another. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sweetness of the pure, untainted water as it refreshed her body. It was wonderful. A peaceful moment.

It ended quite suddenly. A tug at her back jolted her back to reality. It was small at first, but the next one jerked her straight to the ground, hard. Something had her by the survival pack and began dragging her. After a few feet, it tossed her side to side. The unexpected flinging motion caused her to lose a grip on her weapon. It left her hand, soared into the air, landed with a splash in the middle of the pool and sunk like a rock.

_Caught off guard by Pandora's serenity and now I'm in a shitload of trouble_, Nora scolded herself as she desperately fought off the attacker.

"Let me go, you son of a...!" she screamed, knowing full well it was pointless. As she struggled and twisted about, she managed to catch a brief glimpse of the creature. The closest thing it looked like to her was an alligator or a crocodile. But not really. It dwarfed those in comparison. Whatever it was, it was quite intent on its mission, roughing her up as it pulled her along the uneven ground. There wasn't supposed to be any predators this big so close to the Ophidians area.

_Something else to document, Norm_.

As it continued along, she grasped for whatever was within her reach - vines, large leaves, low branches, even rocks, all of which were scraping and scratching her up as she went by. The creature dragged her under a giant tree with a very large root structure. As it took her out the other side, she wrapped her legs around one of the spiraling roots and pulled out the knife from a side pouch strapped to her leg. The creature tugged harder against the resistance, snorting at the same time. She could feel its hot, steamy breath which carried with it a nasty stench. As it pulled on her mercilessly, the survival pack began to tear. The nectar! She reached back and started hacking away at the animal with her knife. Nothing. It was simply stronger and effortlessly yanked her off the root.

Nora let go of the knife, trying now with both hands to grasp at the torn backpack. The straps were digging deeply into her skin, drawing blood. Items were beginning to spill out as she got dragged further and further. Among them, one of the two vials and half a dozen compressed rope packs. Those she definitely needed.

With no other option, she decided to release the backpack. After two tries she unlatched it and squirmed as the creature pulled it off. She stopped abruptly and didn't move a muscle. Whatever it was vanished into a hole, survival pack and all, leaving a large cloud of dust behind. When she didn't hear any more movement, she slowly craned her neck around to make sure the animal was gone. About six feet was all that separated her from the creature's dinner table.

Like lightning, she jumped up, gathered up the one remaining vial and rope packs, stuffed them in her vest pockets and ran like hell.


	28. Taking Mo'at

Taking Mo'at

Lucas woke up in the prison room. Right away he felt for his weapon but it was missing. On the floor, Russ' avatar, also without a weapon, appeared lifeless except for its steady inhales and exhales.

Jake was awake though noticeably weak. He was sitting slumped but upright against a wall. Mo'at and Vahlo were sitting next to each other but a little further away. It looked to Lucas like they had repositioned themselves away from Jake so as not to disturb him while they talked. In fact, they were taking a break from a rather heated discussion that did involve Kevul. He, however, was sitting alone in one corner. Mikou and Elyuon were standing off to the side of Vahlo, protectively watching over him and Mo'at.

Lucas sat up. As he did, he felt his head throb. With one hand over his forehead he slowly stood up. "Damn, this hurts," he said under his breath so no one else could hear. Kevul eyed him warily from across the room as he walked over to Jake and kneeled down to his level.

Jake spoke first. "Mo'at tells me you are Lucas. A friend."

"Yes," Lucas said.

Weakly, Jake looked over at Russ' still avatar. "What about that one over there?"

"Unfortunately, we can't say the same about Russ."

Overhearing this, Kevul got up and walked over to get a closer look at the unmoving body. He gave the avatar a slight kick in the side.

"He won't be a problem anymore," Lucas said loud enough for Kevul to hear. When Kevul returned to where he had been sitting, he asked Jake, "Are you feeling pain?"

Jake answered with a tiny nod and said quietly, "It's subsided a little. But it's usually temporary. What's going on with me?"

"You've got a virus." Lucas looked around nervously. He had a bad feeling. No telling when the RDA would be back to remove one of them, to do God only knows what.

"A virus?" Jake asked weakly. "A...a virus?" He said it again, not believing his ears. It wasn't something he even considered. "Don't tell me. This is something the RDA cooked up and Selfridge's hands are deep into it, right?"

"You got it. Not a big surprise, is it?"

"Not a bit. What exactly did they do, do you know?"

Lucas was hoping Jake wouldn't ask so that Nora would be able to tell him what really happened to his brother. "I really think we should have this conversation later when you're feeling better."

Jake saw through it. "C'mon, man. You didn't come halfway across the galaxy just to handle me with kids gloves. Cut the bullshit."

Not seeing any way around it, he flat out told him. "I'm here, as is Nora Augustine, Grace's sister, because your brother Tom asked us to come here."

At the mention of his brother, Jake's expression went blank. "Tom's dead," was all Jake could think to say.

"Yes, I know. He and I were friends. I got into the avatar program a few months after he did. He was a great guy." Lucas paused and looked away, searching for the proper words to tell him what really happened to Tom.

Jake was impatient. "Yeah, I know. He was my brother. So?"

"So, after his death, I got this package from him. It was meant for Grace's sister, but it ended up in my possession first."

"Great," Jake said, getting a little annoyed with Lucas. "And what does this have to do with this virus I have?"

"Tom discovered that the RDA had re-engineered Pandora's anti-cold virus so they could use it against the Na'vi, or to at least threaten them with it, so they could go about mining without them getting in the way."

Jake was stunned. If his face wasn't cerulean blue, he would've turned a pale white. He pieced it together quickly. "They killed him? The RDA killed him?"

In response, Lucas could only look at Jake with a sorrowful expression.

"Aw," Jake weakly cried out loud, tormented by the thought of his brother dying at the hands of murderers working for the RDA. "Those murdering sons of bitches! And they asked me to come in his place because they had too much invested in him. But they killed him anyway!" He winced and placed a hand on his abdomen.

Lucas looked up to see Mo'at and Vahlo start toward them. Jake saw them, too, but put a hand up to reassure them he was fine. They sat back down, but Mo'at kept a stern watch on them. Lucas lightly touched Jake's arm and said, "I'm sorry about this, Jake. Please try to take it easy."

Jake rubbed his eyes with his one free hand, still visibly upset. "He was too good for all of them. Too damn good. Too damn smart."

"He was brave, too. He was just about to blow the whole thing wide open."

"Shit. He should've been here. Not me."

"Believe me. Had he known how things turned out, Tom would've been just fine with you coming here in his place. At some point he figured he was in danger and got concerned for the safety of Grace and all the scientists that were already deployed and planned accordingly, just in case. Which is why we're here. We came on the Salvation to quietly warn you all. Of course, we didn't expect...all of this."

"Neither did Quaritch nor Selfridge," Jake said with a hint of triumph in his voice. He winced again.

Seeing his reaction to the pain caused by the virus, Lucas reassured him. "Help is on its way. We've whipped up some Na'vi nectar that should help you."

"Terrific," Jake replied with half-hearted facetiousness. "How do you propose we get out of here?"

"The same way we got in."

"And how was that? I think I missed all the fun."

Lucas was just about to explain but light from the opening window cut him short. It shone brightly into the room. Everybody stood up except Jake.

"Well, well, well," Selfridge said. "We've struck Na'vi gold, haven't we, Justin? What fine specimens."

Hearing Selfridge, Jake scrambled to standing. "You cold, murdering son of a bitch. Didn't you learn anything from Quaritch's death?" As he said this, he clutched a fist to his upper abdomen to fend off some more pain. His head ached, too, throwing him a little off balance. Mo'at supported him.

"Aw. Looks like you're a little under the weather, Jake," Selfridge said, enjoying the display of suffering. "Not exactly the tough jarhead avatar you once were, now are you?"

"You're...you're not gonna get away with this," Jake said, with halting breaths. "I promise you that."

Ignoring him, Selfridge turned to Justin. "That one," he said, pointing to Mo'at.

Mo'at's eyes widened and her ears flattened.

"Don't take her! Leave her alone," Jake said. "Take me. I'm sick."

"No," Mo'at said to Jake. "I will go."

Vahlo said, "No, Mo'at! I will!"

Then Mikou and Elyuon stepped forward at the same time, simultaneously offering to go.

Lucas waved his hand and said, "No, no. Let them all stay. I'll go."

Selfridge squinted for a second with the realization that Lucas was still alive. He turned to an assistant and said, "Get Doyle."

"They have already taken Ti'sal and Seriya," Kevul scowled at Mo'at and Vahlo. With tail swishing, he added, "Let them take one of their own!"

Despite his frailness, Jake spoke loudly over the others. "No. If anyone goes, it's gonna be me."

Selfridge laughed. "This is so very entertaining. You all seem to be under the impression that this is negotiable. It's not," and with a sneer, he added "Besides, we need full-blooded natives and I want that one."

He pointed again at Mo'at, then gave a single nod to Justin who opened a panel and punched in a code. The room once again began to fill with the sleeping gas. Immediately, Mo'at and Kevul crumpled to the floor weakened by the multiple doses they'd already been exposed to. Then one by one, the others were overcome.

Unable to contain the rage exploding inside of him, Jake ignored his weakening body and leapt toward the closing window seconds before the gas overtook him.

"You're a dead man, Selfridge!" Jake yelled directly at him as the room darkened. "You hear me? You won't make it outta here alive!"


	29. Thank You, Grace

Thank You, Grace

Nora was tired but dared not stop. She did, however, slow to a brisk walk to catch her breath. Aside from a few falls and trips, she managed to keep a good pace since the dragging incident. Her senses were on overdrive now. At this point, she had seen just about all the landmarks Norm told her about. The last one was a clutch of helicoradians, which she saw a few minutes back. It marked the start of the Ophidians territory.

The trees were getting a little thicker, signaling to her she was entering the heart of it. Worse yet, it was getting dark. Animals way off in the distance were starting to stir with cries heard only during the night.

Nora started getting nervous as the sun dropped below the horizon and the forest grew even darker. But then the bioluminescence began. Nora nearly stopped walking, totally in awe and unable to take her eyes off the radiant patterns of the plant life all around her. There was a myriad of colors. Different shades of pinks and purples, and darker hues of greens and blues. She had seen the pictures and video, but nothing compared to standing in the middle of it all, seeing it firsthand.

Little by little, however, the luminescence started to fade. That struck her as very odd. Alarmed, she stood completely still. The color dimmed to just a faint glow. At the same time, there was a sudden hush in the air. A chill crept up her spine. The sound that broke the silence was a not-so-good squishy noise. Looking down, she saw something slip between her feet. Instinctively, she ran.

Relying only on a vague description given to her by Norm, Nora desperately searched for the Elpam, or a tree harboring any sign of a sticky substance. But they all looked alike. Panic set in. She turned in all directions, walking backwards at one point to see if she missed something. She turned and ran on, again, dreading what might soon happen if she couldn't find the tree that could provide her sanctuary.

Suddenly, however, the foliage in front of her began to brighten again but this time the color was green. All green. A familiar green. Nora stopped dead in her tracks watching in awe as the luminescence surrounded her as if protecting her. After a moment, it too faded except for one tree far off, quite some distance in front of her. It emanated an aura recognizable to her, the color she remembered as a child. Its leaves cast the same Spring green she and Grace had seen all those years before.

A small gust of wind whipped between the trees and carried with it a soft voice. It was not that of a child's. It was a woman's.

"Remember this, Nora," the voice said. It sounded like...

"Grace?" Nora said softly, both questioning and wondering at the same time. All she heard in return was that awful squishy sound, but this time it was accompanied by a nasty clicking noise, like locusts in the summer turning on and off every second or two.

Panicked, she looked around again. Ophidians were beginning to emerge in greater numbers from behind trees and under rocks, blackening the forest floor like oil seeping from the ground. A surge of energy soared through her. She bolted straight to the lone glowing tree, praying the whole way that she wasn't imagining things, that somehow through Eywa Grace was directing her toward an Elpam. Otherwise, the Ophidians were going to have a great time stripping her avatar's flesh off from the inside out. And Jake would likely die.

Nora climbed and climbed, as fast as she possibly could, as high as she could, looking for a thick, strong branch. But there was none. This tree was somewhat thick in diameter, but the branches were terribly thin. She grabbed hold of one but it bent easily. There was no other choice but to just grip the trunk a little harder.

Below, the creatures kept appearing seemingly out of nowhere. There were thousands upon thousands of them. They blackened the entire ground and were searching for things to scale: the trees, flowers, leaves, vines, bushes, anything in their path. Some of the flowers retreated into cocoons, others simply closed up as they began to crawl over them. Leaves on some of the trees even withdrew into their branches. But not the leaves on her tree. Seeing them slithering up and blanketing everything, she decided to go even higher, just in case.

In no time, the Ophidians had surrounded her tree. They were climbing up others not very far from hers and going much higher than she was. Nora strained to see them more closely. There was what looked like a long spiked claw emanating from their heads.

_A burrowing mechanism, no doubt,_ Nora surmised, quite disgusted by their form. _I hope they can't jump. Or... _She swallowed hard then said aloud, "Or fall on me from..." Instead of completing her sentence, she gradually raised her head to see that some of surrounding trees' branches overlapped.

She wiggled a bit, attempting to settle into a more comfortable position. As she did, she heard something flutter across the tops of the trees. She snapped her head up. There was something flying with wings aglow in bioluminescence. Norm had mentioned these critters: Stingbats. The Na'vi called them _Riti_ and sometimes treated them like pets, though now that Nora could see them up close she wondered why. They lived in the rainforest canopy and fed on Ophidians, that is if they survived after tackling and fighting them.

She watched as one darted and pranced around the higher branches of a tree several yards from hers, waiting for the targeted Ophidian to reach its desired height. Plenty of them were headed its way, so it seemed to wait patiently, sometimes alighting on one of the branches and watching as its dinner crawled closer and closer.

When one of the stingbats got within a comfortable range, it leapt off the branch tucking its scorpion-like tail under, aiming it right at the unaware nightcrawler. The Stingbat impaled its prey and grabbed it with its claws, lifting it off the trunk and taking it back up to the treetops to feast on it. That was a clean kill.

Nora watched nervously as yet another stingbat swooped down from above. This one missed but was close enough to reach out and grab it instead. The two predators tangled in midair thanks to the Stingbat who was not about to let go. They struggled against each other, the Ophidian squirming fiercely, trying to get away while the Stingbat's lethal tail swished this way and that, trying to incapacitate it. As their struggle went on, they got lower and lower to the ground, until finally they fell and rolled end over end among the vegetation. Nora lost sight of them, but there were more hungry Stingbats circling overhead now, waiting, watching, ready to pounce.

Nora slipped slightly and clutched the Elpam much harder. Her legs began to tremble with the firmer grip. Regrets were bad. Not listening to Max and giving her avatar a workout before now was one of them. Her avatar's muscle tone was weak from the last few hours, yet she was amazed at its strength compared to what her human body would feel under the same conditions. Still, she couldn't help but think what a world of hurt she was in right now as the Ophidians continued to climb and cover everything while the Stingbats pranced about overhead, ready to kill.

_If this is going to take all night, I'm definitely in trouble._

The creatures had distracted her for a moment. Had she climbed the right tree? Carefully, she looked below her. Toward the bottom of the tree, about ten feet from the ground, a honey-like ooze, amber-orange in color, was dripping.

With immense relief, she hugged the tree a little tighter, rested her cheek against the trunk and whispered, "Thank you, Grace."


	30. Falling Apart

Falling Apart

Neytiri expertly manned her direhorse quick as lightening in and around the rainforest, making her way to the new Kelutral. It took almost all night to travel from the sea. Without her beloved Seze the journey was extra long.

When she arrived home, it was still dark. She quickly dismounted as she was met by some of her clans people who were already stirring in the early morning hours. Eventually, the commotion of her arrival created a larger crowd gathering around her. She didn't see two people she should have by now. And she noticed an air of anxiety surrounding the people, heightened now by the fact that they did not see their _Olo'eyktan_ by her side.

"Peyral!" she called out to her hunter friend. "Approach!"

Peyral was already quickly making her way to Neytiri.

"Where's mother?" she asked. "Where's Vahlo?"

"My dear _Tsahik_," Peyral said with a slight bow. "Mo'at, along with Seriya, Ti'sal and Kevul, left to partake in the daily healing ritual not too long after you and Jakesully left but they

never returned."

Neytiri froze in place at the news. "That is not like her or the others."

"No, it isn't. I sent a search party out. They have not yet returned."

"Where is Vahlo?"

"Vahlo lead a large group of hunters to where the Sky People live, uh..." Peyral paused, searching for the word. "Base," she said in English, then waited to make sure Neytiri understood.

"Yes, Peyral."

"Vahlo was to confront them to see if maybe Mo'at and the others were there."

"Were they there?"

"No, they were not."

"Where is Vahlo now then?" Neytiri asked, scanning the crowd and noticing that most of the hunters were standing in front of her.

"Vahlo, Mikou and Elyuon took two Sky People to Ou'akt Canyon," Peyral answered.

"Ou'akt? Why Ou'akt?"

"Vahlo and I sent a scout there after some of the people reported hearing suspicious activity out that way. When she returned, she told us she heard what the people were hearing, though she didn't see what exactly was causing it."

Neytiri raised her voice, getting impatient with Peyral. She wanted specifics. "Explain more! Hear what, see what?"

"Kunsip," Peyral said, gesturing upward. "Sky People war machines."

Neytiri's heart sank. "Gunships," she repeated.

It was all getting too much to believe right now. Could the Sky People be back? Could they have taken her mother and her companions? If so, Jake might be in worse trouble if he turned up in that canyon. Neytiri felt her head spin slightly from the thought of losing Jake and her mother, especially if her people were in peril yet again. Peyral placed a hand on her arm for support.

All the people gathered sensed Neytiri's disappointment and saw the subtle hint of sadness and fear in her eyes, though she tried to hide it. A hush fell over the crowd. Elders looked to the ground. Children were pulled closer to their loved ones. Mothers cradled their newborns. The hunters around her however, both young and old, kept an eager eye on Neytiri, waiting patiently for her to respond. They shifted from side to side, anticipating action, ready for whatever she wished of them.

A spark of anger took hold of Neytiri when she saw the mix of familiar expressions on her people's faces. Fear, uncertainty, anxiety, anger, dread. The threat once again was festering like a newly opened wound. When would it end? The anger grew, seething inside her, replacing the sadness and fear. However this played out, she didn't have time now to give in to such hindering emotions. She balled her hands into fists. The same feelings she felt when Jake rallied all to war when the Sky People wiped out their Hometree and put the Tree of Souls in jeopardy reignited and bubbled to the surface.

"Neytiri, we will follow you, our _Tsahik_," said a young hunter, stepping forward next to Peyral. "We are not afraid to fight again, for you and for Jakesully, for my father, for my mother, for all of us."

Neytiri looked at the young Na'vi, whose name was Tanien. He was the son of Kevul, Mo'at's companion. With his father among the missing, it was no wonder he was willing to fight again. Tanien's eagerness to engage in an uncertain conflict against the Sky People again, coupled with her continually building anger, set her in motion.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "We must all gather as one force, again, Tanien. Peyral. All my brothers and sisters. Hear me. This is what we will do."

Once she explained why Jake was not with her, she called for all the hunters to gather and organize into groups. The largest group, to be lead by Peyral and included Tanien, was to meet up with her at Ou'akt Canyon to help in the search for Jake, Mo'at and the others. Another group was to assist the sea clans in their search along the coastlines and other canyons in case he ended up there. Others were to travel in groups of three to alert the remaining clans - including the Horse Clan, the _U'imi huyuticaya_, the _Tipani_, and those in the deserts - of the possibility that more Sky People had arrived, or never left to begin with.

When all her instructions were clearly understood, Neytiri raised her father's bow in the air and cried, "We go now to help Olo'eyktan Jake, our Matriarch, all of our people! If the Sky People are still here, they die! We will not let them hold us hostage on our home any longer!"

A forceful battle cry, lead by Peyral and Tanien, rang out across the gathering, pumping up the entire group, especially the warriors. It reverberated throughout the forest and beyond.

With the echoes of her clan's enthusiastic chants and war cries following her, Neytiri rode away, charging a path toward Ou'akt Canyon, her bow still held high with pride. She used their collective energy to help dig very deep inside herself for even more strength to face this new threat boldly and without any fear. She had to. Her world was falling apart. Again.


	31. Her Outstretched Hand

Her Outstretched Hand

It was just before dawn. Nora was still clinging to the Elpam for life.

"Just hold on a little longer," she coached herself.

The racket from clicking noise made by Ophidians was finally starting to wane. As it did, some of them started to dangle and hang precariously from the canopy of tree tops. Right now, her worst fear about them other than one striking her was being realized. With the rising sun, they were letting go of whatever surface they were on.

"No way," she said to herself with a sinking feeling. "This could be really bad."

She was already on the verge of tears with fatigue. Having clung all night, her muscles were weakening by the minute.

The sun rose higher. The forest brightened. Like a cloud releasing large drops of rain just before a heavy storm, the Ophidians began to fall from all around. At first, it was a few at a time, but as the sun climbed higher above the horizon, they fell in torrents. Thousands upon thousands of the nightcrawlers pelted the leaves and flowers, then hit the ground, slithering quickly back to their daytime hideouts.

Several grazed her on their way down. One landed on her arm, near the crook of her elbow. It reared its ugly head up, the burrowing mechanism clicking, ready to strike. Nora shook it hard and it went flying to the forest floor.

The shaking action caused her to slip a few feet. An "uh!" forced its way out of her when she stopped herself by tightening with a full body grip.

Finally, almost as quickly as it started, the storm of serpents stopped. One last Ophidian fell from its nighttime roost, a tree just two over from hers. It scurried under a pile of rocks. The sun was completely ablaze now and filtering through the leaves. No evidence lingered of the danger that overtook the area during the night.

The forest, however, remained deadly calm and unmoving. She could only hear her own breathing, it was still so quiet everywhere. Very unsettling. Despite her desire to get moving right away, Nora decided to take a little extra time waiting for the forest to waken. She spent the next several minutes scanning the ground, making sure there was absolutely nothing else creeping around. The sun rose a little higher and with it, the temperature.

Finally, the familiar day noises of the rainforest grew louder in volume and some of the flowers below started opening up. With a sigh of relief, Nora relaxed just a little. Unfortunately, that caused her to slip again. This time, she totally lost her grip of the tree trunk.

"Aaahhh!" she cried out.

She managed to catch a branch which stopped her fall but left her dangling in midair. She fully expected to fall, worried that the thin branch wouldn't hold her weight. Luckily, it seemed to, at least for the moment. Hanging there in complete frustration, she wanted to curse loudly but decided against it, opting for action instead. As hard as she could, she swung her legs up toward the trunk and wrapped them around the branch. Now she was hanging upside down. It was a long way down. Her next move was to carefully shimmy toward the trunk so she could climb back down.

Before she could, however, the branch started to sag, which caused her to slide yet again, even further away from the trunk. The lone vial of nectar was also sliding. With every breath she took it was working its way out of the pocket of her lightweight vest. Nora didn't notice until it was too late. She saw it just as it fell.

"Nooo!" she cried out as the nectar began a breath-stopping journey down to the rainforest floor.

It first landed onto a large leaf. Unable to support the weight, the leaf tilted down and the vial rolled off. It bounced off a natural bridge of tree branches and went airborne, falling into a large cup shaped, coral-colored flower. Sensing an invasion, the flower gave a large heave, expelling it back into the air. It shot several feet high before careening off another tree where it dropped straight down, turning end over end, until it finally was caught, safely, in the outstretched hand of... Neytiri.

Nora gasped when she saw a beautiful Na'vi woman sitting astride a direhorse catch the vial. "Neytiri!" she whispered excitedly. She recognized her from photos back at the lab, photos which showed her happy and smiling. At the moment, though, Neytiri was looking quite angry.

"_Ketuwong_!" Neytiri growled between clenched teeth. She didn't recognize this dreamwalker, proof to her that there was other Sky People still here unaccounted for. With a swish of her tail, her nose and mouth curled into a vicious snarl. "_TAWTUTE!_"

Nora's excitement rapidly faded. That same instant she heard the Na'vi words for 'alien' and 'Sky Person', the branch she was hanging from went completely limp, as if the tree decided it'd had enough and let go. She slid completely off. To slow the fall, she reached for whatever she could on the long way down but to no avail. She landed on her back with an "umph!" a few yards away from the _Tsahik_.

Despite the impact from the fall, Nora didn't move, except for her belabored breathing to help absorb the pain now coursing through her rib cage and back. Neytiri watched as the Sky Person in front of her grimaced, trying to catch her breath. Then she looked at the vial in her hand. It was filled with a liquid that looked familiar to the sacred nectar from the Yi'eanku Tree. She placed it in a pouch on her horse. After dismounting, she pulled out her large hunting knife and charged toward Nora, aiming it directly at her throat. Visibly trembling, Nora sat up slightly, putting her hand up defensively.

"No, please..." she begged in a hushed tone.

"Stand!" Neytiri demanded.

Nora clumsily scrambled to her feet, trying to catch her balance, appearing almost drunk but really just terrified and still aching from the fall.

"Don't move!" Neytiri threatened with a quiet overtone.

At this point, Nora was barely even breathing. Neytiri looked her up and down. She didn't see a weapon. _Stupid_, Neytiri thought.

Something caught her attention. Her eyes locked onto Tom's chain which was hanging out of Nora's pocket. The face of the medallion was peeking over the top, just enough for the dragon head to show. Curious, Neytiri inched a little closer to Nora, who flinched and lifted her chin slightly as the knife neared her throat. Very slowly, Neytiri lowered the tip down, hooked it to the chain and lifted it out of the pocket. The medallion was swinging from the knife's end between the two of them. It caught a ray of light and glimmered brightly.

Neytiri let the medallion slide off into her hand. She examined it closer. Her demeanor relaxed with the realization that it could only be one thing.

"Tom's dragon," she said, looking at Nora in bewilderment.

Hearing Tom's name was just the confirmation Nora needed. This definitely was the Na'vi princess Jake fell in love with.

"Yes it is, Neytiri," she said cautiously.

Neytiri studied Nora closely. There was something familiar about her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nora Augustine."

Neytiri's mouth fell open slightly. She lowered the knife. "No Rah. Grace told us stories about a No Rah."

Nora nodded nervously. "I'm her sister. I'm here to help Jake. He's not well."

Neytiri paused and shifted in her stance. Finally, an explanation of Jake's odd behavior. "How is this?"

"A virus. It was brought here by the RDA...the Sky People that were here before."

Not fully understanding what a virus was, Neytiri didn't respond.

Nora continued. "But there's a nectar I can give him. It should make him better. If we get it to him in time."

Neytiri called to her horse who trotted over and compliantly stood next to her. She reached into the pouch and retrieved the vial. "This?"

"Yes. The virus was meant to hurt only the Na'vi, but it doesn't. It won't harm your people because of this nectar from the pods of the Yi'eanku Trees. It protects you. But it hurts avatars. As you know, Jake's body was an avatar."

After Nora stopped talking, there was a pause which gave her a sick feeling in her gut. She could tell by Neytiri's expression that her seething rage was quickly tempering with grief. She looked so hurt. As she took in the information about her precious mate her eyes began to glisten, rimming with tears. Nora braced for the swirling storm of emotions she was certain were about to explode.

"You...Sky People!" Neytiri growled, enraged. "So destructive, so insane! Tikawng!"

After saying evil, she slipped into her native Na'vi tongue and paced for a few sentences before resuming English.

"You take all good and destroy it. You don't cherish your world, your lives. Life! And you bring your messes here. Why? WHY?"

Nora could barely look Neytiri in the eyes. She was right. There was no denying the sin of humanity, greed, had been running amok for years, plundering Earth. Now it was attempting to do the same to this beautiful moon and its inhabitants. She could offer no answer.

Their meeting was interrupted by the thundering arrival of the Omaticaya hunters on direhorses, painted warriors ready for battle once again. Nora looked up as banshees screamed, their ominous forms visible in the spaces between the thick foliage overhead. More warriors.

"We don't have a lot of time," Nora urged. "We have to get the nectar to Jake before there is irreversible damage. He's at a human base in the Ou'akt Canyon. That's where I was trying to go. And, Neytiri, Mo'at is there, too, with Vahlo and some others."

Neytiri looked down at the medallion she was holding in her hand. One of her teardrops fell on it. After a moment, she stepped closer to Nora, reached out and gently placed it back in her hand, folding her fingers over it. When she looked back up at Nora her eyes, though still tearful, were now ablaze with determination.

Neytiri turned to her people and cried out in Na'vi, "Once again, we must defend ourselves against the Sky People! We must purge our world of this relentless invasion!"

She swiftly got atop the direhorse and extended her hand to Nora, who climbed up. Surrounded now by determined war cries from all around, the two led the warriors toward the canyon.


	32. Dismissive

Dismissive

"Damn you, Doyle. You didn't do your job. Galloway is alive which means the others likely are, too." Selfridge was ripping Gavin a new one. "And now we don't what the hell they're up to."

"Parker, there's nothing left of Hell's Gate. It's smoldering rubbish," Gavin insisted.

"Then they must have set up a secondary location at some point."

"I'll send a couple of ships out to look for them," Gavin said, now fully regretting his decision not to shoot the Samson down back at Hell's Gate.

"You're not serious! We're not going to announce ourselves to every other clan on this godforsaken moon with frivolous flybys. It could take days, maybe weeks before they spot something. I don't have that kind of time."

"We're trying multiple scans for heat signatures from the ISV."

"That's going to take too long. It has its limitations, especially from the level its orbiting now. They know what they're doing down there. Spellman, Patel, Galloway. Huh! Augustine! They aren't stupid. DAMMIT!"

A signal from the ISV interrupted them. It was Mell on the Venture Star alerting of the arrival of the Perigean. "And sir, this is interesting." She plugged a feed through. The terminal revealed movement of two markers coming off the mother ship which was still in the process of stabilizing into a lower orbit around Pandora.

"What are those?" asked Selfridge.

"Don't know, sir. The Perigean ceased contact with us after we ignored their last several attempts to communicate directly with us."

Selfridge studied the screen. "Open the channels."

"I tried, but they aren't responding."

Selfridge felt his throat go dry. He licked his lips to try and moisten them. "What about the science module?"

"They haven't tried contacting us either. I haven't seen any sign of activity on the normal communications channels for quite some time."

He pondered this for a moment. "If the Perigean contacts us again, I want to know."

"Yes, sir." Mell's screen blanked out.

Gavin was getting irritated at how dismissive Selfridge had been of the Perigean and of the RDA's requests for information back on Earth. It was obvious how it was all starting to catch up with him.

"Those may be the newer Valkyries, Parker," he said.

"Doesn't matter. This is the last little bit of time I'm buying," Selfridge said. "They'll see what's left of Hell's Gate. Then they'll have to contact us to find out what happened. That's when we tell them how the game changed and what we're doing about it. Mo'at's not talking. But I know she heard me. So let her sit for a little while longer. Then Barr can release her. She can go back to her people with the ultimatum. Virus or not, the Perigean is here with reinforcements when we're ready for them. The Na'vi have no choice now but to give in."


	33. Visitors

Visitors

Around the time Nora and Neytiri were leading the Omaticaya hunters toward the canyon, Drew was trying to contact Max and Norm. Of course, he was getting no response from their Samson, now just a worthless scrapheap. Concerned, everyone agreed Drew should fly to their location to make sure everything was all right. While he lifted off, Drew contacted the third remote shack to let them know what was going on.

Having some knowledge as to where the shack was, it took Drew some time to locate it, circling and backtracking time and again until he almost gave up. Then he spotted the destroyed Samson.

"Whoa. What happened here?" he said to himself.

A few seconds later he saw Norm emerge from the partially covered shack, waving him down. Drew landed just beyond the wreckage.

Once inside the shack, Drew was relieved to find everyone was unharmed. Norm and Max explained everything that happened.

"So, how are Nora and Lucas?" he asked.

"Good. So far. Lucas woke at one point and told us Parker took Mo'at from the cell. Nora's still linked so I can only guess she made it through the Ophidians territory without incident. Now, we're going to..." Norm was interrupted by the thundering roar of airships coming from overhead. Everyone's gaze went up toward the ceiling as the entire shack shook and rattled.

Through the windows they saw a couple of gunships landing just beyond Drew's Samson. Although larger, designed a little differently and equipped with noticeably bigger armaments, they were unmistakably Scorpions.

"Sweet mother of...," said one of the med techs in amazement.

"Look at those!" Drew exclaimed, pulling out his weapon.

"Where did they come from?" Max asked.

"Yeah, and how did they find us?" Norm questioned angrily. He quickly retrieved rifles and tossed them to Max and the two techs who stood guard by Nora and Lucas' link units.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Drew stopped mid-sentence to watch with the others.

Two men in exopacks exited their gunships and started walking toward the shack. First, they inspected the intact Samson. Drew put a hand to his mouth and lightly dragged his fingers down across his lips as he watched one of the men jump into it.

Apparently not finding anything of interest, the visitors moved on. As they neared what was left of the other transport they slowed considerably, inspecting the damage and remarking to each another. One pointed to the shack.

From inside, the nervous crew watched as the pilots, now brandishing weapons, advanced toward them.


	34. Rescue

Rescue

The exterior of the human base was quiet. But upon closer inspection, one could see well-camouflaged Na'vi hunters on banshees and on foot lining the canyon's interior, perched between rocks and trees. Others on direhorses were hidden along the outskirts, waiting to storm the canyon bottom.

Neytiri, Nora, Peyral, Tanien, and some other hunters positioned themselves at the edge of the forest to give them the shortest running distance to the trap area. Nora had given them quick instructions on how to use the compressed ropes. The hunters insisted on calling it something which meant vine; she wasn't about to get into semantics with them.

Nora also asked Neytiri to tell everyone to be mindful of security cameras. It was hard to describe what they were, so she told them they were eyes to the outside. She pointed out the two that Lucas had seen earlier but said there most likely were more. Neytiri remembered seeing something like that before, something that Jake went after on one of the war machines that wiped out their original Hometree. She motioned to several nearby warriors who took the two cameras out with expertly-thrown rocks.

The rescue was underway.

While a group of about ten Na'vi dragged a monstrous bough from the forest, Nora, Neytiri and Peyral quickly secured six compressed ropes deep into the ground well away from the trap. Once the rope was disengaged, it wound out easily and with a tug, it would just as easily wind up with the capability of carrying a significant amount of weight with it.

"You go back to forest," Neytiri instructed Nora. "Wait for Peyral."

Nora turned and ran. Neytiri and Tanien each grabbed a hold of the rope ends and raced toward the trap, triggering it. The two disappeared down the open tunnel while the bough was crammed into the opening, jamming up the closing mechanism. It made a loud grinding noise as it locked over the bough, trying to close. At the forest's edge, Nora clutched the vial of nectar for Jake, anxiously watching things unfold.

The trap's entrance to the prison room flew open and in came Neytiri with Tanien close behind. Other than Jake, the whole group was awake now but nursing headaches from the most recent dousing of sleeping gas.

Neytiri put her finger to her lips for quiet as she scanned the room quickly. Kevul tried stumbling to a stand when he saw his son. Tanien raced to his side to support him and at the same time Neytiri rushed over to Jake who lay unconscious. Lucas was kneeling next to him.

"Neytiri," Lucas said, recognizing her. He was relieved to see that Nora had made it passed the Ophidians.

Neytiri gently lifted Jake's head, kissed his forehead and softly said, "My Jake." Her heart broke seeing him so bruised and disheveled, so still and unresponsive to her voice and presence. How she wished to see even a hint of a smile from him to assure her he was all right.

* * *

Inside the base, an alarm signaled that the trap was set off. No one was hurrying just yet. There had been false alarms before when Thanators, Titanotheres and other large fauna wandered aimlessly into the canyon and stepped on top of the trap. A bored Sec-Ops guard manning the prison room monitors stirred a cup of coffee then downed it leisurely.

* * *

Without wasting another second, Lucas helped Neytiri latch the rope securely around Jake first. They pulled him toward the entrance, then Neytiri tugged. Up Jake went, swiftly. Tanien was attaching his ropes to the remaining groggy prisoners, except for Lucas. One after the other, Kevul, Elyuon, Mikou, and Vahlo were pulled out.

"Mo'at?" Neytiri said while scanning the empty room.

Lucas shook his head. "They took her away."

Worry etched itself on Neytiri's face. In Na'vi, she spoke an endearing term about her Sa'nok, her dear mother. She then ordered Tanien to fasten the last rope to Lucas.

"Oh no you don't," Lucas said and backed away. "Neytiri, you'll need my help in here getting Mo'at."

Neytiri sensed an irritating stubbornness with this _uniltiranyu_, this dreamwalker. She kept her eyes locked on Lucas while she told Tanien, "Tanien. You go. Send Vahlo with more this vine." Tanien obeyed without hesitation.

* * *

The guard finally looked at the monitors to the outside. Blank. She sat up straight. On the prison room monitor where Jake was being held, she saw Neytiri and Lucas talking and Tanien disappear into the open tunnel entrance. She hit the base-wide alarm system, setting off a flurry of activity.

Selfridge and the chief science advisor Justin Barr, were discussing the release of Mo'at when the alarms rang out. They both ran down a corridor into the main comm room.

"What the hell is happening?" Selfridge yelled.

"Looks like a prison break in progress," a Sec-Ops told him. "We're on it from the inside."

"A prison break? That's ludicrous," he said, then saw Neytiri and Lucas on a monitor inspecting walls, probably looking for an entrance into the base. A functional outdoor camera was re-trained on the trap outdoors. It showed their prisoners being pulled out of the stuck open trap door outside one by one.

"I don't fucking believe this," Selfridge exclaimed at the site of Jake being helped away. He contacted Gavin who was in one of the bays. "Roll a ground assault. Swans and amps."

"Parker, the swans? That's crazy," Justin said. "Just let them go! We're not equipped here to engage in hostile..."

"Do it, Doyle! And you," Selfridge said walking over to Justin and getting in his face, threatening. "If you know what's good for you, keep a muzzle on it." Selfridge never did like scientists. Especially mouthy ones.

Mell signaled from the ISV and appeared on the screen in front of Selfridge. "Excuse me, sir..."

"Dammit, what now?" Selfridge said, glaring at the feed. Some forty or so markers were disengaging from the Perigean. It made him pause. "What are they?" he asked to no one in particular.

A man's face appeared in place of Mell's. "Parker Selfridge."

Selfridge froze.

"Holy shit, is that Christopher Tripp from the ICA?" Justin said.

"Your silence is your defeat, Parker. As of now, you're fired. Stand down," said Tripp.

Instead, Selfridge shut the communication off.

"What the hell you doin', man?" Justin asked.

Selfridge, now visibly sweating just stared at the blank screen. Justin was appalled. He had already compromised many of his own beliefs to carry out Selfridge's orders. And, now he was watching this man sink himself and all the other people left here deeper into turmoil with every passing minute. It was more than he'd signed up for as an RDA scientist. He'd finally had enough.

"You're no better than Quaritch was," he said, disgusted, then turned away and walked out of the room.

* * *

Peyral and another hunter whisked Jake inside the forest line where Nora was readying the nectar. Nora kneeled next to him when they laid him down. He stirred and his eyes opened slightly, looking up her.

"Grace?" he said hoarsely, then doubled in pain.

"No, Jake. I'm Nora. Hang tight." She positioned the vial very carefully. "Please drink this. It's bitter but it's going to make the pain go away. I promise."

* * *

After emerging from the tunnel, Tanien quickly released himself from the rope and told Vahlo what Neytiri had asked. He spotted Kevul, who had already been ushered to the safety of the tree line, and waved. He was proud to have helped save his father.

Vahlo, meanwhile, grabbed the ends of three ropes as the alarm sounded and shot back down the tunnel.

Sleeping gas, activated by the base-wide alarms, began to fill the prison room where Neytiri and Lucas were. At the same time, a chamber to the prison room opened creating a small vacuum. It sucked much of the gas up into the open tunnel, thinning it significantly in the room.

Packed inside the chamber were a dozen Sec-Ops troopers in exopacks with assault rifles. They came out firing. Neytiri, donning her bow and arrow, was quicker. She took out the first one. Vahlo heard the first round of fire and by the time he slid into the room, he was already armed and struck the second one. Lucas maneuvered next to the door and grabbed the next two by the backs and threw them clear across the room against the opposite wall, breaking their necks. Neytiri and Vahlo sunk arrows into the next two, giving Lucas time to lift one of the dead's machine guns and empty it into the chamber, killing the remaining troopers. The last trooper standing in the back managed to arm two grenades when he saw the inevitable onslaught. Lucas saw them roll off him and the other bloodied bodies, onto the floor.

"Out! Now! Hurry!" Lucas yelled. Vahlo threw the ropes to Lucas and Neytiri as they raced back to the tunnel opening. With a tug, they immediately jettisoned back up a split second before the grenades exploded. A large plume of air and gas mix blew them out the top as the explosion ripped a hole inside the chamber, creating a massive gap and exposing the inside corridors. Breach alarms activated as Pandoran's atmosphere rushed into the base.

The large canyon door opened and out swarmed the army of swans as well as a dozen amp suits wasting no time in firing. Nora saw them advancing toward the trap and spreading out toward the tree line where she was standing. Her eyes grew big.

Peyral said to another hunter, "We move Jakesully." Nora followed them as they carried Jake to a direhorse and gently laid him over top the animal's back. Peyral smoothly ascended her mount. "To Kelutral," she told Nora.

"Yes," Nora said.

Before she left, Peyral said something in Na'vi to the other hunter, who nodded. Nora didn't understand it. Then Peyral took off with Jake. Nora yelled "Irayo!" after her. Peyral's arm rose in acknowledgment.

As she turned to go help the others by the trap, the hunter Peyral spoke to grabbed Nora and swiftly lifted her to the top of his horse.

'Hey, wait, no! What are you doing?"

The hunter climbed up in front of her and said, "Neytiri's orders!"

"You can't!" she protested.

The hunter responded firmly, "Olo'eyktan Jakesully prepares us well for battle against Sky People." With that, they rode away, not far behind Jake.

* * *

As Neytiri, Lucas and Vahlo scrambled to standing after being blown out in the open, they saw the ground power approaching them. They, Mikou, Elyuon, Tanien and two other warriors assisting at the entrance turned and sprinted toward the forest as the assault sprayed out behind them. They were all struck but to differing degrees. Neytiri, Vahlo, and Elyuon suffered superficial wounds and stayed on their feet. But Lucas, Mikou, Tanien and the two others were mortally wounded directly and deeply across their backs. All went down nearly the same time. Mikou and Tanien stumbled with arms outstretched, gasping for air. The others, including Lucas, were killed instantly. Watching from the tree line, Kevul helplessly fell to his knees when he saw his son hit the ground, his face frozen in horror.

Back at the shack, Lucas' link unit flew open and he tumbled to the floor. All at once, he was panting, sweating, shaking, and coughing while clutching his mid-section. He let out an agonizing cry of "Aauugghh!" as the very real pain from his avatar injuries racked his body in shockwaves. Norm knew instantly what was happening and supported him by the shoulders. "Whoa, take it easy. Trust me, you're going to be all right."

* * *

At the same time the ground assault charged out, Na'vi on direhorses and banshees swept out from the sides of the canyon. With stunning accuracy, they pelted the swan's gunners with arrows. One after the other the vehicles, now driverless, veered off course in all directions. A few banshee riders were downed by amp suit fire. But even more banshees swooped down, picking up the ground assault vehicles and flinging them like discarded trash. Several were thrown into the amps suit causing them to tip over. The last one teetered over the jammed tunnel to prison.

Neytiri saw that the one easy way back into the base was going to be blocked. With the path back to the trap mostly cleared, she yelled to Vahlo and Elyuon, "I'm going to get Mother!"

She sprinted toward the trap and dove in head first just a microsecond before the amp suit toppled down on top of the opening, crushing the bough and covering the entrance completely.

Follow-up banshee riders swung bolos and clubs into the amp suits' glass, shattering it. The drivers' screams were cut short with their next breath of the toxic air. More vehicles were tossed about and slammed to the ground, and into each other, breaking apart. Troopers were expelled into the air.

Inside the base, Selfridge was enraged. "Damn, they're everywhere! Give 'em the gunships and take them all out!" he ordered Gavin.

Gavin signaled to the pilots on stand-by. The small fleet of scorpion gunships lifted quickly into the air. Gavin took flight in one himself.

With a roar, the gunships rose up from a base opening above the canyon's ridge and swooped into formation where, oddly, they came to a sudden stop in midair. Hovering. No shots were fired as expected on the Na'vi below them.

Vahlo and Elyuon stopped running to watch the small line of hovering gunships, perplexed. The sky darkened a little and shadows that weren't there before covered the ground. Vahlo and Elyuon turned around and saw what the Scorpion pilots saw. More gunships. Many more. And much bigger. They nearly filled the sky above the canyon. Out front of the formation was an enormous Dragon, larger than they or the humans had ever seen before.

It was a menacing site from the perspective of the Na'vi below. Vahlo motioned for everyone to fall back, certain of imminent slaughter. However, as the horses and banshee riders collectively retreated into the forest and settled again along the sides of the canyon there was no attack. All the warriors looked to the sky puzzling over the bizarre event unfolding above them. Instead of training weapons on the natives, the just-arrived gunships squared off with those lead by Gavin.

Everyone waited and watched.


	35. Turning Point

Turning Point

Sitting on the back of the direhorse, exhaustion was quickly overtaking Nora. She could hardly keep her eyes open. The horse clopped lightly for a time lulling her to sleep. They finally stopped. She stirred when the hunter lifted her off. Weak with exhaustion, he carried her. There were voices all around, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Rest was too hard to resist. Having no idea where she was, and no energy left to even look, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Nora pushed open her link unit and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Jake is safe," she announced to whomever was in the room. "And I could really go for some chocolate."

She swung her legs around and dangled them off the side. That's when she saw two strangers standing next to Norm and his assistant. The men appeared to be in their fifties. Both wore the distinguishing mark of the ICA on their jackets, however, one was decidedly more military-looking. He bore the insignia of a colonel. Max was standing near Lucas who was lying in a cot and still recovering from the aftereffects his avatar demise. Drew and the other tech were sitting close by.

Confused, Nora asked, "What's going on? Who are they?"

"We did it, Nora!" Lucas said weakly.

"Nora, you're not going to believe this," Norm said handing her a glass of water. "We're actually getting help from home."

"Home? What? I don't understand..."

"The RDA is finished. Selfridge is done!" Norm was practically celebrating on the spot.

"Uh. Ok," Nora uttered, still trying to figure out what they were talking about.

One of the strangers politely stepped forward, extending his hand. "Let me explain. Nora, I'm Paul Corbett, Chief Councillor with the ICA. And this is Colonel Brendan Mitchell." Mitchell leaned forward and offered his hand as well. As they exchanged greetings, Nora got the feeling both men appeared quite pleased to be meeting her.

"So what's this all about?" she asked.

"It's a bit complicated, but I'll try to make this as succinct as possible." Paul then proceeded to explain the events happening on Pandora and those that were taking shape back on Earth.

Not long after the Salvation departed for Pandora, the RDA's files on the virus plot were leaked to the press and it blew the viral project wide open creating a huge uproar all over the world. The news dovetailed on the already existing uprising against energy policies and the ravaging of Pandora, the stagnant economy, and the mortality rates due to rapidly spreading diseases.

When it was learned that the RDA re-engineered a good anti-cold virus into a killer, one that could possibly wipe out a new race of humanoids, people were enraged. Bio-warfare had long been a worrisome topic and the news only fueled the anger and fear. There were worldwide demands that the RDA be stopped before something equally sinister happened on Earth. The undercurrent of unrest erupted right to the surface. Stocks plummeted sending world markets into a frenzy. Economies worldwide went into tailspins. Riots ensued. The RDA became a huge target. Its locations worldwide, especially its headquarters, were stormed daily by now well-formed groups. Pressure mounted to purge the company of its cutthroat leadership, and inhumane policies and practices.

The sea of turmoil across the planet finally forced the ICA to finally intervene. With the help of the military, they seized control of RDA headquarters in California and moved up the launch date of the Perigean. The ship launched not long after the Salvation equipped with the new generation of Valkyries and gunships. Orders were to go to Pandora and assess the situation.

"That's what we're here doing now," Paul pointed out.

Motionless, Nora sat soaking in the news. "You're right, Norm. I don't believe it. Something must be wrong with my link unit. I'm not really sitting here listening to this, am I?"

Lucas chuckled weakly. "It's true, Nora," he said. "Christopher Tripp himself is on the Perigean. We saw him with our own eyes through a communication from the Perigean on those gunships out there. Take a look at those beasts."

Nora put the glass down and hopped off the unit. Having been in it for so long, she was a bit unsteady and placed a hand on Paul to steady herself. Facing the windows, she saw the monstrous new Scorpions towering behind Drew's Samson and the mangled wreckage of the other.

"Wow. So, it's now known by everyone what the RDA has really been doing here," Nora said while staring at the monstrous airships.

"Yes. Our first contingent hooked up with the Venture Star and we seized control immediately. When we first discovered that the RDA forced the Na'vi into war, effectively ruining any hope at all for diplomacy between Earth and Pandora, and next that a still-experimental virus was unleashed in retaliation without the proper authorization, Christopher Tripp gave orders to immediately remove Selfridge and shut down the operations at the new base."

"They're there now?" She spun around, worry lines etched onto her forehead.

"We sent an entire fleet of new gunships to take over the base inside Ou'akt Canyon, yes."

"But the Na'vi are all over the canyon. Please tell me they will be safe."

"You have nothing to worry about," Mitchell piped in to reassure.

"But..."

"Trust me, Nora," Drew interjected. "Selfridge and his mindless minions don't have a chance in hell with these machines."

Convinced, Nora sighed. "Ok, but how did you find us here? I thought no one knew about this place, Norm."

"The Salvation was able to tell us," Paul replied. "They've been keeping tabs on Drew's location with a tracking beacon."

"This," Drew said, holding up the small black box with the blinking yellow light. It emitted a secure signal that was designed to effectively elude the ISV's communications.

Nora walked back to her link unit and leaned against it. "I'm sorry if I don't seem very enthusiastic," she said. "Not only am I tired from driving, but, truthfully, this is all rather hard to believe."

"We didn't believe either, at first," Max told her.

"It is hard to believe," Paul agreed. "But it's been a long time coming. By the time we return to Earth, there will be a whole new entity in place to handle relations with the Na'vi, one that will treat Pandora and its inhabitants with care and respect. We'll give you more details once you've had time to rest."

"Oh, wait. I am curious about one thing."

"What's that?"

"How...uh...I mean, who...exactly, back home...?" She stopped, frustrated, unable to put the sentence together coherently. Norm rubbed her arm, comforting her.

Luckily, Paul understood exactly what she was trying to ask."Who's responsible for bringing all this out into the light?"

"Yeah," she answered softly.

A smile crept across his face. "Let's just say, the man you left in charge of your Terra Healing Project, Jason Snow? He's been a very busy man."


	36. Final Stand

Final Stand

The gas in the prison room had stopped. Most of what didn't float into the base was dissipated except for what was settled close to the floor in a foggy mist. The damaged interior chamber door was still siphoning a lot of toxic atmosphere from the open tunnel into the base. Billows of smoke left over from the explosion escaped in as well. Breach alarms were still on.

Neytiri stepped over the pile of what was left of the bloodied and burnt human bodies and entered the chamber. The gaping fiery hole created by the grenades opened into a passageway filled with smoke. Red lights were flashing all along the ceiling. In one swift move to avoid getting burned by fire, she stepped into it. The air was breathable despite the smoke but also significantly thinner because of the "human" air mixed with it, mostly the oxygen. Trying to get her bearings, she looked both ways hoping they didn't take Mo'at too far from this room.

Ducking a little to avoid grazing the ceiling, she ran down the hallway then stopped in front of a colorful array of buttons. She had never seen anything like that but figured it might have something to do with the chamber doors. She pushed the buttons and saw that they lit up but nothing happened. She ran to another set and started pushing those. Nothing. Angry she slammed her palm onto the entire strip. Still nothing. She ran to another and kept trying, hoping one would open the room her mother was being held in.

Anger mounting, she pounded the next one quite heavily. This time, something happened. A window slid open revealing a dreadful scene. Neytiri peered in and saw several dead Na'vi, stacked and slumped over each other in a disgraceful, uncaring pile. Two were Mo'at's missing companions: Ti'sal and Seriya. Horrified, Neytiri backed up and fought back tears. She recognized them all and knew them well. It wasn't apparent to her what was done to them, other than maybe a lethal gas. Mo'at was not among them.

She ran down the hallway and pounded on more button strips. Nothing happened. By now, the combination of the noise from the alarms, the pulsing red lights, the gruesome discovery of bodies and the thinner air was making her dizzy and draining her energy. She rubbed a sore area on her shoulder then looked at her hand. Blood. She was injured and didn't even know it. The smoke was foul and burned her lungs with every breath. Panting and extremely frustrated, she slumped against a wall.

A few seconds later she felt cool air flushing through the hallway, clearing away some of the smoke. She breathed deeply. Pandoran air! A corridor entrance not far from where she was opened up. It was Justin wearing an exopack. Neytiri pulled out her hunting knife and sprang to her feet.

Justin put his hands up. "I'm not armed. I'm here to help. Are you looking for Mo'at?"

Neytiri nodded slowly, wary, posed and ready to strike if she had to.

Justin carefully pointed to a door two down from where she was. Neytiri glanced to her side but otherwise didn't move.

"She is in there. I'll help you get her out."

Neytiri looked into his eyes. He didn't look away. Good for him, she thought. She was at odds with her tangled emotions. The warrior raging inside her wanted to kill him but she also needed to find her mother. Could she trust him? Did she have a choice now? At this point, she needed his help.

She motioned for him to go into the room first. Using one hand he punched a series of buttons. The chamber door opened and he walked inside, both hands still up. She followed. He punched more buttons. The chamber closed, pressurized with the same air this time, then opened on the other side revealing Mo'at. She was lying on the floor covered in a thin layer of the mist. Neytiri ran to her. Lifting her up.

"Sa'nok," she said, cradling her mother's head.

"Please, we must hurry," Justin said, certain Selfridge was on to him by now.

Neytiri hooked an arm around Mo'at to support her, then stood.

"This way," Justin said, and motioned her back into the chamber. "I'll show you where you can get out of the base."

When the door opened to the corridor, he looked both ways before stepping out. All clear.

* * *

In the comm room, Selfridge was sweating profusely, eyes darting around. The few people still there dared not say a word fearing he would go ballistic on them. Selfridge knew he was done. Gavin reported they were surrounded by a monstrous Dragon and three times the number of gunships they had. Selfridge also had witnessed the defeat of all the ground power, and saw Jake escape unharmed with the others. Not to mention he'd just been fired by Tripp. A complete and utter failure, there was nothing left. Nothing here or back on Earth.

Peripherally, he saw movement on one of the surveillance monitors. It was Justin helping Neytiri and Mo'at. The fire in his belly wasn't out just yet. He decided to make one final stand.

* * *

Neytiri followed Justin back down the smoke-filled corridor. He lead them down several different hallways. Mo'at's feet were dragging on the floor, slowing Neytiri down a bit. They rounded another corner into a larger corridor that veered in several different directions.

Justin pointed to the opposite end. "We're going straight through that door up there. That's the way to the bay that leads into the canyon. Ok?"

"Yes," Neytiri said, replying in English.

When they reached the middle of the corridor, they saw the doorway they were heading for slide open. Through the thinning clouds of smoke, Neytiri saw another human armed with an assault rifle. It was Selfridge, his eyes black, empty, cold. Neytiri recognized that look. She had seen it before in the humans when they destroyed Hometree and later during the battle at the Tree of Souls.

As the door opened up, Neytiri let Mo'at slip to the floor and, almost faster than could be seen, armed herself with her bow and nocked an arrow. Selfridge began firing, striking Justin. He fell to the floor, killed instantly. Simultaneously, Neytiri drew and released the arrow then dove on top of Mo'at to shield her. The arrow impaled Selfridge, square in the chest, knocking him backward. The gun, still firing, pointed upward, marking the wall and ceiling with a spray of bullets. He stumbled sideways and stopped against the wall, eyes flipped open wide.

The poison from the arrow was sending a searing hot pain coursing through his entire body. Still holding the gun, he lowered it to the floor with one hand and with his other hand grasped the arrow. Blood began to seep around the wound. Neytiri looked up and watched Selfridge's suffering as he agonizingly tried to catch his breath behind the exopack mask. The poison quickly overcame him. He slid to the floor, propped up, his body lifeless.

Neytiri picked Mo'at back up, stepped over Justin then made her way through the door past Selfridge. His eyes, still open, were now unseeing, but even blacker, as if the evil and fury were continuing to rage inside his dead body, feverishly searching for a way out. It made her sick inside.

The entrance opened up into a large enclosed bay area. Though mostly empty now, what was there was in complete disarray. Parts of vehicles, torn apart amp suits, tools and other machinery were strewn haphazardly about.

Mo'at started to stir in the fresher, less oxygenated air. Neytiri made her way to the large canyon door, which was mostly closed but for a few feet at the bottom. A Sec-Ops trooper armed with a machine gun, stepped out from behind a partition and stood in front of Neytiri and Mo'at. She locked eyes with Neytiri, who by this time, was feeling fatigued. Without stopping or flinching a bit, Neytiri and Mo'at kept walking. The trooper lowered her gun and hit a switch that raised the door all the way.

The showdown in the skies above the canyon went on for quite some time with both sides at a stand still. It came to an uneventful end, however, with two sentences from the pilot of the Dragon.

"Go ahead, kids. We're itchin' for a little target practice and would love to use those old tin cans of yours."

Even before he heard those words, Gavin knew full well they had no power and no control anymore. Due to their outdated IFF Lockout System, they would not have been capable of firing on the newer gunships. But they - in those monstrous new air vehicles - could surely take them out. He surrendered and, actually, was quite relieved. He, for one, wanted to go back home to Earth, despite whatever consequences he might have to face there.

The gunship formations broke up and banshee riders left the sides of the canyons to return home as Neytiri and Mo'at appeared from the base. Mo'at turned her face up toward the bright, warm sunshine, relishing the freedom. Bittersweet though it was, certain of the loss of her two beloved friends and of others who may have been killed during the rescue.

A ground swell of Na'vi on horses and on foot, lead by Vahlo, raced forth to meet them. They protectively surrounded their tired Tsahik and her mother as they were helped onto a couple of horses. Slowly, they all turned toward the forest.

Their journey home was marked not with hoots and hollers of victory, but rather, with a stark silence, their collective mood tired, heavy and pained from yet another confrontation with the Sky People.


	37. By His Side

By His Side

A warm and gentle breeze filtered through the haven where Jake was being cared for. He was lying on soft bedding in an upper level of the Kelutrel, still but for the gentle and steady lifting and lowering of his rib cage as he breathed.

It was quiet except for Neytiri, who was sitting next to him and singing softly with her eyes closed. Every so often she would take his hand and rub it against her cheek. He didn't stir. When she wasn't singing, she would simply stare at him, outlining his features, burning them into her brain. She longed to see his eyes again. But they did not open. Instead, she would lay her head down on his chest and listen to the beating of his heart. It was the next best thing.

Quite distressed, she had been lingering by his side for several days now, foregoing food and rest. As soon as Mo'at and Neytiri made it back to Hometree, they brought Jake to the Tree of Souls. He had been unconscious since drinking the nectar. They were hoping that direct contact with Eywa would rid his body of whatever was left of the virus as well as heal any of the damage he may have suffered from both the sickness and his arduous trek through the sea vents.

Externally, his bruises and abrasions healed almost magically within a few hours. But he had not awakened right away. Neytiri was devastated. Tending to the sick and infirm was not something the Na'vi had much experience with. They didn't get ill. And when Na'vi are injured, they typically heal very quickly due to their bone structure being reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber.

Many of Neytiri's closest friends would come by to talk, or help, or offer something to her. But Neytiri wasn't interested. A gentle lilt of her hand would command anyone in the room to leave.

Mo'at wanted her to eat more, walk more, rest more. "You must not neglect yourself, daughter," she told her.

"I will not leave his side," Neytiri said, her gaze unmoving, fixed on her mate.

Mo'at placed her hands on Neytiri's shoulders. "Jake would want you to care for yourself, and your child. His child."

With her mother's mention of her unborn baby, Neytiri closed her eyes. She turned to face Mo'at and when she opened them, they were filled with tears.

"I don't understand any of this," she said, burying her face in her mother's abdomen.

Once before Neytiri saved Jake's life. That experience was tangible. Sinking two arrows into Quaritch, saving Jake's uniltirantokx, his dreamwalker body. Then retrieving the Sky People mask, and saving his human form. But the illness that struck Jake was something she couldn't see. Nothing she was doing was helping him. There was nothing she could do.

"I beg Eywa to let him live," Neytiri said with a look of utter helplessness. "Why would she let him pass through her and become one of us if only to allow him to be stricken later, like this? Oh, my Jake." Neytiri laid her head upon his chest again.

Mo'at stroked her daughters hair. "We must have faith in Eywa. She has always guided us through great sorrows. The Sky People are complicated. Too many have the insanity. But we have seen that many do have her spirit. We know this. Because of Jakesully. And now, Nora."

A small Na'vi child who snuck up to see Jake nervously peered inside the shelter. It was the boy who had beckoned Jake to play a game with him and the other children at the union feast. The mother of the child stepped in after him. Embarrassed, she tried to steer him back outside. When the child refused, Mo'at motioned for him to stay, reassuring the mother that it was alright.

The child timidly walked toward Jake, carrying a small ball they had used in the game. Neytiri saw how nervous he was and reached out to him. He fell into her arms. They hugged. It seemed to comfort Neytiri a little.

The child showed her the ball, made of Yerik - or Hexapede - skin. Jake had taught the children how to make them and showed them different games to play using them. Neytiri nodded and watched him place it under Jake's hand. He took a second to look more closely at Jake, then overcome with emotion, ran to his mother. Neytiri watched them leave.

It had alluded her until that moment. The uncertainty of Jake's welfare was also taking its toll on her people. Sadness was gripping the entire clan, young and old. They needed to see strength and leadership from her, their Tsahik.

She turned to look at Jake again and sighed. Instinctively, she rubbed her hand across her stomach, caressing her unborn child. There was just a hint of a baby bump. After a moment, she told Mo'at, "I will eat."


	38. In the Hands of Eywa

In The Hands of Eywa

Nora was lying on her side in the cramped sleeping quarters at the shack staring at a time display on a monitor across the room. The minutes ticked by. The numbers changed.

Max had highly recommended she and Lucas get some rest. She knew she should nap a little, but she couldn't. Wracked with worry, sleep was elusive. All she did was toss and turn. They hadn't heard from the Omaticaya Clan at all, which most likely meant that Jake had not woken up yet. She rubbed her neck, then tried fluffing the pillow, which wasn't fluffy to begin with. In fact, it was pretty flat. Which didn't help.

"I can't sleep!" she yelled out angrily, then got up.

"Hell, I can't either," Lucas said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed he was in.

Norm and Max looked up from their work to watch Nora pace. She stopped and looked out a window. "It's driving me crazy that we don't know anything. There might be something we can do to help," she said.

"If he's in a coma state," Max said, "there won't be anything we can do." His comment was met with glares from Nora and Norm. He threw his hands up defensively. "I don't like the truth any more than you all do."

"He's right," Lucas said.

Deep down, Norm and Nora also knew Max was right. Given enough time, that was how the virus manifested itself.

"Jake has the upper hand, though," Max said. "Eywa."

After a pause, Nora turned and said to everyone, "I know it might not be appropriate right now. I know they didn't want us to interfere but we've got find out how he is doing."

Norm sat back on his chair. "Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing."

Happy to hear him say that, Nora smiled.

A few minutes later, Nora opened her avatar eyes but she didn't move. She listened first. It was quiet except for the clinking of what sounded like wooden chimes. Beyond that, somewhere in the distance, she heard the clan's activities. Slowly, she hoisted up onto an elbow and glanced around. They had placed her in a sheltered area on a lower level of the Hometree. The hollow she was in was thickly covered with twigs and larger branches to keep rain out. There was an opening a few steps away that lead to the outside. Nora sat up and crawled toward it.

Peering outside, she saw there was no one around. Below her was a sheer drop. It looked like a long way down to jump but then she saw some well-placed branches that lead to where she was. She carefully climbed down them.

At the bottom, she paused again. _Where was Jake?_, she wondered, hoping that the worst hadn't happened. Still seeing no one around so she slowly headed toward the sounds of the clan. Now that she was on the ground she could see that they had placed her avatar around the back side of the tree. Taking hesitant footsteps, almost on tip toe, she made her way around the enormous tree. She stopped to listen then started walking again. After only a few steps she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she spun around. It was Mo'at.

"What can I do for you?" Mo'at asked in a rather intimidating tone.

"Mo'at, hello, I, uh...I'm just very concerned about Jake," Nora stammered, not exactly sure how well she would be received right now. "We're all very worried. How is he?"

"He still sleeps," Mo'at replied.

It was disappointing news. It was possible now that he had indeed slipped into a coma. If so, there was nothing more to be done except wait. Mo'at reached out and took her hand, a pleasant surprise.

"Come," she said.

Mo'at lead her toward a group of women. They were fussing over someone. Nora didn't understand much of the Na'vi language but it was clear whoever they were fussing over told them all to go away. When they disbanded she saw it was Neytiri. She sat alone now watching a group of children playing.

Neytiri didn't look up or utter a word when they approached. Her demeanor was in stark contrast to the fiery hunter she met when they first encountered. Nora hesitated but Mo'at motioned for her to sit, then she left. At a loss for words, Nora just sat quietly, waiting, hoping for Neytiri to say something first. Eventually, she did.

"You have a good heart."

Neytiri sounded tired. Nora didn't really know how to respond except to say "Thank You" but before she did Neytiri kept talking.

"For a dreamwalker. You are not like most Sky People. You are...," she paused. "Like Grace. You are much like Grace."

Nora felt her throat tighten with emotion.

"I lost a sister, too," Neytiri continued. "I understand the sorrow. I miss Sylwanin. But she is still here."

"Yes, I know. Grace is still here, too," Nora said.

Neytiri answered with a slight nod of her head. More silence passed between them before she finally looked at Nora. "Irayo, Nora. For helping Jake."

"I'm sorry he still sleeps, Neytiri. Perhaps, if he were brought to us, we could monitor him?" Nora stopped herself short upon seeing the sorrowful expression Neytiri gave her.

"It is for Eywa to decide," she said, her voice tinged with grief.

It suddenly became quiet around them. They both looked up to see that the children had stopped laughing and playing. Instead, they all stood with wide eyes as if they were seeing a ghost. Then, the boy who put the ball in Jake's hand took a single step forward. Something whizzed overhead and one-handed, he caught...the ball. Yet, he remained frozen, mesmerized, unmoving.

Neytiri and Nora turned to see who threw the ball. It was Jake, standing tall, smiling handsomely, looking strong and healthy as if nothing ever happened to him. Neytiri gracefully swirled up to a stand, expressionless except for the slight part of her mouth. Nora stood up hardly able to contain herself at the sight of Jake but she stayed quiet, too. She fully expected Neytiri to dash off into his arms, but she didn't. Nora thought it rather odd that no one was running to him, not even the children. All they did was stand there, mouths agape. Jake didn't move either. He and Neytiri simply stood, eyes locked on one another.

Jake's smile eased somewhat yet it exuded gratefulness. He was remembering the unrelenting sea current, the pulling under, the near drowning and gasping for air. He remembered the darkness his pain brought him at its worst, hearing her, reaching out for Neytiri, but not being able to touch her. But now, there she was before him, a vision of beauty he thought he might not ever see again.

It seemed to take Neytiri a long time to realize that Jake was truly standing in front of her. For days, his life was left in the hands of Eywa. For what seemed like an eternity, she was unwilling to leave his side, begging Eywa to bring him back to her. Now he stood before her, alive.

She exhaled a short burst of air, then under her breath, she said "Irayo, Eywa" and ran to him as fast as she could, stopping within arm's length. She put a hand up to his cheek as if to make sure he was real and softly said, "My Jake." He put his hand on top of hers. Then they embraced as if they never had done so before. Jake buried his face in her neck, relishing her scent, her soft skin, her firm touch. If ever there was time he felt so complete, beyond even Tsahaylu, it was that moment, in her arms.

The children then raced around Nora, passing by her at lightening speed to greet him, screaming out his name. They jumped all around him and Neytiri, who now were both laughing and crying with joy. Hearing the commotion, Vahlo, and the rest of the clan collected around him. Mo'at approached him slowly, arms outstretched with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

After a few more minutes, the gathering of people stepped aside to let both Neytiri and Jake through. She lead him to Nora. Jake stood before her.

"Nora. Grace's sister. Neytiri tells me you helped me. Thank you," he said.

"I'm so glad you're better," Nora said. Her eyes misting, she took his hands and held them firmly. Giving them a reassuring squeeze, she added, "So very glad." Then they hugged.

Vahlo raised his arm up and proclaimed the need for a celebration. Everyone around them cheered in agreement and cried with happiness over the awakening of their beloved Toruk Makto and Olo'eyktan, Jake Sully.


	39. There He Was

***Mature Content***

A/N: They are so in love, I couldn't just gloss over it. You can always skip to the very last paragraph.) if it starts getting too "lemony" for you.

**Sorry-Fluff removed July 2012**

Oel ngati kameie means I see you (in case you didn't know).

There He Was

The evening flowed by with every minute filled with the dazzling sites and sounds of a full-blown celebration. Nora was among them, smiling from ear to ear, enjoying the comradery. Before the gathering started, she had taken time to notify Norm and Max that Jake was awake. Though Max desperately wanted to check him over, Nora told there was no way the clan would let him travel to their location. Not now.

Max simply crossed his arms in response.

"He's fine, Max," Nora reassured him. "The mood among the people has been somber. Now that Jake and Mo'at are all right, they just want to celebrate."

"All right, but you tell him that I want to see him here in the next twenty-four hours. Please."

"I'll tell him."

"And save me some Teylu!" Max joked as he shut her in the link.

Following a ritual lead by Mo'at acknowledging those who lost their lives stories were exchanged. They covered everything from Jake's treacherous trek through the underground caverns and sea vents to Neytiri's killing of the Insane One and her daring rescue of Mo'at. Even Vahlo and Elyuon got in on it, recounting the gunship stand off between the Sky People above Ou'akt Canyon. Now there was lots of dancing, music, eating and drinking.

Several fires were aglow with a mix of people sitting around them while others were up and about, moving from one gathering to another.

A steady drumbeat had dancers flowing in intricate patterns around one fire, inspiring Nora to try. Vahlo showed her some of the steps but she wasn't getting it. Eventually, she threw her hands up and sat down. Vahlo laughed and sat next to her. Drinks were being passed around again. She wasn't sure about this one. It was her fourth different kind and it didn't look quite as good as the others. Hesitating, she sniffed it first. Though its dirt brown color was a bit repelling, with both floral and spicy notes it smelled quite nice.

Vahlo encouraged her, "Go ahead! It's the best one."

Nora took a little sip. He was right. This one warmed her insides. "Oh, that's nice. This one could get me in trouble."

Vahlo whispered in her ear. They got up with drink bowls in hand and disappeared behind some trees to get away from the noise.

Meanwhile, Jake and Neytiri had already left, wanting now to be alone. Jake was leading Neyitiri by the hand into the forest. The din of the party slowly faded away as they jumped across large boughs and swung from vines, winding their way to their new favorite spot tucked inside a grassy clearing.

Upon their arrival, disturbed fan lizards alighted and spun their way to new resting spots. A natural wall, dampened by a seeping miniature waterfall, lined one side of the clearing. It was surrounded by lush grasses, foliage and radiant flowers. The water collected in a shallow pool nearby.

Jake stopped in front of the wall and breathed in heavily, enjoying the wonderful earthy scent and the soothing sound of the trickling water. He would never tire of nature's beauty, something he never thought to behold in the rare instances when it happened to present itself where he used to live back on Earth. Neytiri ran her finger along the moistened wall and tasted the cool water left on her fingertips. It was a sensuous motion, one of the things about Neytiri that he adored. He pulled her closer to him.

"How are you and our little one feeling?" Jake asked, placing his hand against her slightly bulging belly. His hand was firm and strong. She loved that and pressed her hand on top of his.

"Wonderful," she replied with eyes smiling brightly. "I thank Eywa that you are standing here before me, touching me with your strong hands and looking at me with those handsome eyes."

Jake smiled and lightly flittered his eyes. Playfully, she slapped his chest.

"You stop," she said, half scolding, half laughing. "Really. I was scared that all this would go, be gone. Again."

"I know. I thought the same thing," he sobered. "This has been a dangerous time for all of us. And I truly want to believe things might be changing for Pandora. For now, we'll be safe. Nora's assured us that the RDA is no longer the entity it was." There was a pause as he pondered for a bit, looking beyond her off into the distance.

"Speak more." Neytiri always sensed when Jake was holding back a thought.

"I know my race. I know that it took a long, long time, generations and generations, for things to get bad on Earth. Lots of corruption, lots of neglect, lots of people succumbing to the lure of power and greed, at the same time trampling over individuals and... and whole cultures..."

As his voiced raised in volume and tension, Neytiri put a finger to Jake's lips. With a more calm tone, he summarized in a sentence, "It takes a long time for humanity to wake up."

"Jake, you confuse me. When you passed through the eye of Eywa, you took away an understanding that your journey here was meant to be. It eased your fears about becoming _Olo'eyktan_ and leading us into new days. When your body was in the long sleep, you were at her mercy once again at the Tree of Souls. Did she impart anything to you, then, Jake?"

Jake paused, carefully selecting his words. "The journey is not over." He took a long, deep breath before finishing. "There will soon be another awakening from a time of great sorrow."

Neytiri thought about it. "That could mean many things, Jake."

"Yes, it could. And I'm not too clear about it. I sensed Grace, as well. Nora is part of this, though she is very reluctant. From what I felt and woke with, we are to be open with her."

"She is very hesitant. A good heart, but stubborn. There will be some resistance from our people."

"I fully expect that. We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"What is this bridge?"

Jake grinned at her misunderstanding. "Oh, that's just an old expression. My grandmother used to say it. What I meant was, if there are problems with Nora's presence here, we'll deal with it when the time comes. I just wish I fully understood what Eywa left me with."

The nagging anxiety underlying all of this was born out of one thing he was certain of now. The Na'vi would be dealing with humans for a long time.

Neytiri could see him getting lost again in worrisome thoughts. She placed her hand gently around one side of his face to gain his full attention and said, "When I was cloaked in darkness and uncertainty, mother reminded me to have faith in Eywa."

Jake's apprehension eased into a smile. Once, when he first met Neytiri and her people, he thought them naive. But time and again, he saw that it was sometimes simply...optimism. Hope. Faith. Faith in Eywa and in themselves. It was love, too. A pure love. Love of life. It was all those things and more. He hoped he could live up to the essence of these people, become more than just the warrior that lead him to where he stood now as the clan's _Olo'eyktan_. But being human, himself, on the inside, he sometimes doubted it. And yet...there he was.

"I do have faith," he said, lightly skimming his lips against her cheek. "But it takes on more meaning with you by my side. _Oel ngati kameiei_."

Neytiri shivered when his lips brushed hers. "_Oel ngati kameie, _my Jake."

They kissed. It was a long, generous kiss, both feeling their lips and tongues touching, solid yet soft.

"Oh, Jake," Neytiri purred into his ear. "Your energy, your spirit. You live, my Jake. "

Pulling their bodies against each others, their tendrils reached out, intertwining. Instantly, Jake was struck with the remnants of emotions Neytiri had been harboring during the past few days. The panic, the fear, the uncertainty, the foreboding sense of loss, the heartache of him possibly not ever seeing their child. Hard as she tried to hide them, she couldn't. He didn't want her to feel the cumbersome weight of those feelings anymore.

"You don't have to carry it all yourself, Neytiri," he whispered while tenderly kissing her forehead.

They both could feel that this bond was becoming different from any other they had experienced. It transcended the newness of the first and the teasing playfulness of others. The difference was the stark realization of how all they had could come to a swift end before they really even had any significant time together. Their experiences passed between them, he of standing at the brink of death and her of nearly being swallowed by the darkness of losing him. The thoughts were suffocating, the near finality of it all. It couldn't happen yet. They weren't ready.

Then Jake said, "I'm here," and just as quickly, a calm spread over the two lovers like a silken coverlet and the past dissipated. As the pleasurable sensation of the ultimate closeness overtook them, their cerulean skin moistened slightly. They spent a few minutes just savoring the sensations and each other, their blood rushing, an infusion of desire warming every inch of their bodies.

Very delicately, Jake moved his hand down her spine and rested it just above her tail. Feeling electric from their bond, Neytiri ran her fingers across his mid-back. The longer the bond, the more they felt each other. Their vision was both their own and each other's. She rubbed her breasts against his chest and felt his heart beating strongly and wildly. She ached for him to fill her. Jake grew more when he felt her friction and her inner desire bloom. He pressed her against the earthy, wet wall, and kissed her again, his hands all over her trim body. He wanted to feel and touch her more deeply than ever before.

"It's still ok, I mean..." Jake said softly, referring to her pregnancy.

Neytiri just smiled and dug her fingers into his back as she wrapped a leg around him...

(Sorry, fluff removed July 2012)

They lingered, Neytiri's arms slowly cascading down around Jake. When it was over, they swayed gently as one, not wanting to let go, foreheads lightly touching. The soothing sounds of water dripping added to their serenity together. Some of it dripped onto their shoulders and arms. Finally they laid down on a soft bed of grass to rest their shaking, spent legs. There they rested through the night, lost in the beauty and embrace of each other.


	40. Our Paths Cross

Our Paths Cross

"I don't think I'm drunk," Nora said to Vahlo. "But this one's got me feeling nice and warm."

Vahlo laughed. "We learn from Sky People, they enjoy feeling not themselves. This drink," he said, then took a gulp, "not too strong. We do have them. Would you like?"

"Thanks Vahlo, but I better stick with this one for now."

"Best drink for taronyus or hunters rituals, Uniltaron, and similar ceremonies. This celebration joyous so drink more mild. Unless you drink too much."

"It's my fourth. Probably why I'm starting to feel pretty good."

She and Vahlo had left the celebration, looking for a more quiet place to sit and chat. Vahlo looked up and saw a long tree bough. "We can sit there. Follow me."

He lead her up a tall sideways tree that branched off in three or four different directions. The bough he was after jutted out and shot across the rainforest floor they were just walking on.

"Whoa!" Nora said, losing her balance, but Vahlo grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Thanks," she said a little sheepishly. "My avatar, I mean my uniltirantokx, needs a little more conditioning."

"I help you," Vahlo said. "Lots of climbing, running, jumping."

"You would do that?" Nora was a bit surprised. She really wasn't expecting anyone to reach out to her. In fact, she believed her invitation to the celebration was just out of courtesy.

"Yes, Nora." They sat down on top of the bough, their legs dangling. "You are Grace's sister."

"Oh, ok." Nora had heard many comparisons of her to Grace during the celebration. Though she understood it, she unintentionally sounded put off.

Vahlo picked up on it. "No, I don't explain myself. I do it because I like you. But it would be an honor, you being Grace's sister."

"Did you know Grace well?"

"I was one of her first students. Older, yes, but...I was curious about Sky People. I wanted to understand more."

"It didn't matter to Grace how old you were. If you wanted to learn, she would teach you."

"Your age to Grace?"

"You mean, am I younger or older than she?"

"Yes."

"Younger. By seven years. Earth years. To be honest, I don't know what that would translate to here."

"No matter, I understand."

"Your English is very good, Vahlo."

"Irayo. No, I mean thank you."

"It's ok. I need to learn more Na'vi."

"I help you with that, too."

Nora was getting suspect. "Ok, who put you up to this? Jake? Neytiri? Norm?"

Vahlo just grinned. "No one. Really."

"Well, perhaps if I could meet your mate. She may want..." Nora's voice trailed off as Vahlo's expression suddenly became troublesome. He looked away. "Oh no. I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Vahlo shook his head. "No. It is difficult to speak of. My mate, her name was Sihntia. She was killed at Hometree, when the Sky People came. Along with our unborn child."

"Oh Vahlo, I'm so sorry."

Seeing Nora's face furrow with sorrow, he said, "They are both with Eywa now."

"And you are reaching out to me, wanting to teach me." Nora shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"You are not like most Sky People. I understand that. Others understand that. No insanity. You show bravery, like a warrior, helping Jake."

"Oh, god, I'm no warrior."

"What was it if not warrior, in putting yourself in harm's way?"

Nora thought about it. The smashed up Samson. "Well, I had to. Not that I wouldn't have otherwise, but..." She paused. It wasn't that. It was Tom. She was there for Tom. She swirled her drink around in the bowl, then finished it with a big swig. "Let's just say, Jake and I have something in common. Plus, I wasn't too fond of the Sky People who destroyed your home and waged war on you and your people. It was wrong."

They sat in silence for a moment. The sounds of the celebration had died down considerably.

Nora yawned. "I'm sorry for yawning, Vahlo, I think it's my human body, too. I haven't been resting well for all my worrying about Jake."

"Let's go to _eywa k'sey nivi'bri'sta_."

"To what?"

"Your people call it hammock. To sleep."

"Oh, ok." She thought for a second then said, a little confused, "You mean, both of us?"

Vahlo grinned slightly. "For days to come, you sleep alone, but among us. Not isolated in your resting place. Tomorrow begins training, yes?"

Nora wasn't too sure what she had just been signed up for. Training. With a _Taronyu_. She shrugged and said, "Sure."

* * *

"I know Vahlo. He's one of their best hunters," Norm told Nora.

"He said his mate and unborn child were killed at Hometree," said Nora.

"Yes, he was devastated. He also lost his Ikran. He was one of the more friendly Na'vi. That is until we destroyed their home. It seems, now, he's making some moves on you."

Nora rolled her eyes. She was sitting at her psilink, trying to eat the standard issue RDA protein and carb synthesis. This one was similar to jerky. Her face contorted as she chewed. "This is really awful. Doesn't the Perigean have something better they can send down?"

"It is bad but we don't waste anything here. It's the last of it. Eat up. Maybe you could gather some field data for us while you're at it. We lost everything at Hell's Gate. If he's willing, you could also help us replenish the research."

"I don't see why not." Nora chewed the rest of her meal and took a sip of water.

"Also, Max wants you back here a couple times a week for a check up. You're infected, don't forget, even though there are no signs of disease yet."

"Vahlo said they will be making more Yi'eanku nectar soon for Neytiri."

"Good. Til then..." and Norm gave her quick smile before shutting her in the link unit.

* * *

It started out simple enough for the first week or so, first some hiking to get used to the terrain. They did a lot of walking through the rainforest and into the valleys. Nora loved wading through the rivers and streams.

Then as time progressed, Vahlo upped the intensity with climbs, scaling rock sides, vines and tree boughs. The vines were more challenging, but Nora could feel she was quickly gaining strength and balance. Even Jake noticed.

"He's turning you into a bona fide _Taronyu_," he said to her one day. "Riding direhorses, now, too. Vahlo says you did it like a Na'vi, without being thrown. Not bad. Grace would be proud, wouldn't she?"

"Thanks, Jake, but I don't think I'll be flying my own _Ikran_ anytime soon!" she said.

As she walked away, Neytiri, who heard the exchange, approached Jake. "Vahlo is very taken with Nora. Some of the people are concerned."

Jake smiled, then said sarcastically, "And they should be! What good could come of it? We ought to prohibit fraternizing with the aliens."

Neytiri slapped him lightly on his stomach while flashing a grin.

One late afternoon, after a particularly grueling workout, she and Vahlo lead their direhorses toward a creek for some water. They dismounted with their _nikt'chey_, or food wraps, then walked along the creek, against the current. It wound through a denser part of the rainforest. They followed it further upstream. Around a bend was a grassy area, perfect for sitting and eating. After getting refreshed, they rested and talked.

"You are very strong now, Nora. Much more than when we first met. And more fearless."

"Yes. Pandora has been great for that, definitely. Thank you for helping me gather data for our research."

"The...what is it you say...scientist. Always up close with our world."

"Norm wants me to say Irayo, as well."

"Norm is good _Tawtute_."

"I'll tell him you said that. So what's next? We've been all over this rainforest and some of the outlying grasslands, I can ride a direhorse, um, _pa'li_, I mean. I can climb up mountainsides, vines and trees taller than elpams. What else do you have?"

"You shoot with hunting bow."

"Mmm, ok. I'm up for that," she said smugly.

Vahlo smiled. He enjoyed Nora's adventuresome spirit. Though he had met many _uniltiranyus_ - dreamwalkers - who claimed they were like Grace, scientists - Nora was the only one he had ever encountered who eventually might have the capability to see.

"Follow me." Suddenly, Vahlo stood up and darted through the forest.

"Hey, wait..." Nora said, calling after him. "Where are you going? It's getting dark. Shouldn't we be getting back to _Kelutral_?"

Vahlo didn't answer right away, then she heard, "Follow me, Nora!"

Barely seeing glimpses of him between foliage, she headed toward the sound of his voice.

"Vahlo!" she called out when she lost sight of him. But then she heard music. She stopped to listen. Notes from what sounded like a flute or similar wind instrument filled the air. When she finally caught up to him, she found him standing under a tree playing what appeared to be a small instrument made out of a twig. There were three or four glow lanterns nearby throwing a nice, soft light.

"Oh, Vahlo, that sounds so pretty. What is it?"

"_Hufwe. _I learned to do this when I was a child."

"It's like a little flute."

"Flute?"

"Yes, it's a musical instrument some Sky People learn how to play."

"Grace try to teach us your music. It make no sense."

"That's quite alright. I'd like to hear some more. Please play."

Nora listened while Vahlo blew into the hollowed twig.

"It sounds a bit like music to me." She looked about her. "This place, it's very quiet and serene."

"This is where Sihntia and I..." he paused. "I wanted you to know this place."

"This place means a lot to you."

"Yes."

Nora breathed in and caught the scents of some of the nearby flowers. "It's beautiful here. Thank you for sharing it with me," she said.

"Nora," Vahlo almost whispered her name. He didn't finish his thought. Instead he looked down.

"You are holding back." Nora took hold of his hand. "Please tell me."

"I feel close to you. But..." He stopped again.

"But I'm a Sky Person."

"Our time together, it seems right."

"I think it's right, too, Vahlo. We don't have to run away from it. I'm willing if you are."

"There are some who believe Na'vi should not...involve with Sky People."

"Yes, I know. I understand their point of view."

"I'm not one of those people. Despite the evil brought forth by some of your kind, I try to look beyond it. I find Sky People like you, the curious ones, interesting. Always have."

"Really?"

"Three times I could have killed knowledge seekers who crossed my path. Three times I walk away."

"You let them live? After we murdered your mate and child?"

"Eytukan would certainly have punished me, had he known."

"To be so forgiving and not let vengeance get the best of you shows just what kind of heart you truly have. It is so very hard to forgive sometimes."

"It must be curiosity on my part. You Sky People interest me. I find YOU...interesting. And beautiful."

Nora modestly smiled at the compliment. "_Irayo,_" she softly replied.

"I enjoy the way you explore our world. You learn quickly. I like that." Vahlo lightly dragged a hand down Nora's arm causing a tingling sensation to ripple up the back of her neck, weakening her slightly. She could hardly manage an utterance. He gently leaned closer and kissed her. His lips were soft. She felt like a teenager all over again.

"That, uh, that...felt right," she said softly, overcome by his touch. They kissed again, this time letting it linger a while longer. Nora was getting weak in the knees. Sensing this, Vahlo guided her down to the ground and they nestled inside a little hollow at the base of the tree. As they settled, Vahlo brushed a couple of her braids off her shoulder then gazed into her eyes. Nora knew what he was thinking.

"Are you certain? What might this mean for you within the clan?" she wondered aloud. "I don't want to be any trouble..."

Vahlo responded by kissing her again, on her lips, her cheek, and the side of her neck. Nora's apprehensions about her possibly causing some sort of problem for Vahlo if they mated quickly fell by the wayside. His desire for her was obvious and he could take care of himself within the clan.

Vahlo's persistent kisses against her moistening skin encouraged a small moan. They began exploring each other heatedly. He felt for her breast and massaged it gently before letting up and fondling a nipple between the tips of two fingers. This immediately set her blood rushing, provoking an ache in her groin for him to be inside of her. Nora pressed against him and ran her hand along the top of his loincloth. She felt him stiffen even more at her touch. He tucked two fingers between her legs and slipped them inside her. To his delight, she was already wet.

"Nora, I want you," Vahlo said huskily under his breath.

"I want you, too," Nora replied breathlessly. She sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around him, pushing her sex up against his. She eased off slightly when he said, "To mate we must..."

At first, Nora didn't understand. Then Vahlo presented his queue, the hairlike fibers on the end eagerly reaching toward her.

"Oh!" Nora said, a bit embarrassed.

It hadn't occurred to her because she was aroused enough to have her way with him right then and there, without _Tsahaylu_. She quickly brought her queue around to his, the tentacles reaching out for one another's.

While she had grown accustomed to the feel of a bond with a _pa'li_ - or direhorse -Nora hadn't really thought about or prepared herself for how she would feel in _Tsahaylu_ with a Na'vi. It was quite different between two sentient beings on the same intellectual and emotional pedestal. Her pupils dilated with a pleasure she had never experienced before. Instantly, she became wetter as their heat and desire grew between them. She tilted her head back, eyes closed, and moaned "oh" long and breathlessly.

Vahlo's arousal grew as he watched her react for the first time to their connection. He traced the front of her neck with two fingers, gliding them down to her chest. Replacing his fingers with his lips, he lightly brushed them upward until they met hers again in a deep kiss. A warmth tingled up her spine. As their kiss ended, Nora's eyes opened barely to a slit and settled into a blank stare, pupils wide and dark. A Na'vi woman with stunning features and a shapely body filled her vision. She was a strong, nurturing woman with artistic talents and revered by many in the clan.

"Sihntia?" Nora asked in a whisper.

Vahlo nodded ever so slightly.

"She was beautiful."

Inside, Nora began to feel more naked and exposed. It was unsettling at first, but as she looked into Vahlo's eyes, her uneasiness evaporated. She realized she was safe and opened up a little more.

First, Vahlo could feel her own conflicts, what she gave up to come to Pandora and why. He was struck by the windstorm of her emotions, some he sensed were for Jason, whom she had already told him about, and whom he could now see. But he was also surprised by what he could sense about Tom. Nora hadn't opened up about him. In fact, he didn't even know Jake had a brother. As her thoughts washed over him, he fully and completely understood her in that moment.

A great weight was lifting off her shoulders as she shared her feelings with Vahlo. It was as if her spirit took flight and she was soaring above clouds now. But as tantalizing as it felt, she hesitated and tucked a little part of herself deep inside, away from her Na'vi mate. _Not yet,_ she thought. _Not this much this fast._

Sensing her pull away a little, Vahlo placed a couple of fingers lightly under her chin and said tenderly, "Our paths cross for a purpose."

Just as he said that, a Woodsprite floated down between the two of them. It hovered in the air then twirled . Nora giggled a little at the sight of the seed of the great tree, the _atokirina_. It seemed to deliberately interrupt but after another moment it gracefully danced away as the two lovers surrendered to each other.


	41. I Do Dream

I Do Dream

Nora sat down in front of the translucent terminal. She positioned the camera perched on top of it then typed "N. Augustine" and labeled it simply, Entry 01. The date automatically attached itself to the entry along with a series of identification codes. In the seconds it took to do that, she took a light sip of water from a bottle and casually touched Tom's medallion hanging around her neck, outlining the dragon with her fingertip.

"It's about time I do one of these, I guess. It probably should be my hundredth. Ha. Maybe two-hundreth, I don't know. Everyone seems to do one of these video logs at least a once or twice a week. It was Grace's rule. And after all this time, Norm and Max still follow it. She wouldn't be surprised at all if she knew I hadn't done one yet. But actually, it is a good idea. And...I suppose my time here should be officially noted. For the record.

Now. Where to start. So much has happened.

Right now, there is no new mining of unobtanium. An energy source that was once studied quite extensively, but then abandoned with the discovery of unobtanium has returned to the forefront back on Earth. The RDA was trying to derail its resurgence for many years, as it turns out. It's a type of aneutronic fusion that we've been able to tame because of what we learned from the magnetic fields surrounding the Hallelujah Mountains. Being more of a life scientist, the details are a little beyond my own knowledge, at this point. What I do know is that it could be an answer to our energy problems. But more time is needed. And that could be our one enemy. And Pandora's.

If this were to be the answer, and we all here are hoping that it is, the goal would be to first wean Earth off unobtanium and start implementing this new energy source that is found in great abundance. It would be a giant task. I'm hoping that it is the answer, that we don't hit any roadblocks, and that there won't ever be cause to mine here again.

Luckily, there is already plenty of refined unobtanium on hand both here and on Earth to get us through the next few years and still get the Perigean and Salvation and one other ship already en route here back home.

Then there is the restructuring of the RDA to be finalized. It's history, at least as it was. While there are still some things to iron out, it was just about totally de-constructed by the time we arrived here. The current head of the ICA, Christopher Tripp, renamed it the Pandoran Science Alliance and put in all new people. The very engineers and scientists who discovered the new energy source are heading it up. Will it avoid becoming what it once was? With engineers and scientists in charge, I believe it will. Also, I have full confidence in Tripp. He's working very closely with Jason.

I should've known. Jason had it in him the whole time, despite his subdued and thoughtful nature. Around the time I arrived here, he was elected president of the United States. He's doing all he can to rally the people who elected him, governments worldwide, the ICA, and many of the groups who were working toward change, to work together toward a common goal of cleaning up the planet. With RDA's corporate oppression no longer a factor, its monopoly mostly extinguished, people are being encouraged to take individual initiatives to help make changes in the way energy and resources are used. And it seems to be taking hold. Mostly.

Of course, it's not all roses and pink balloons. Paul has told me of the many hurdles yet to clear. RDA's leftover sewage, the crud of greed and cronyism, people who just can't seem to let go of the past. Human nature. It's an ongoing struggle. But the efforts seem to be moving in the right direction.

Because we are conserving the supply of refined unobtanium, our use of superluminal communications is limited to the very strictest of circumstances, so I don't often have a chance to speak to Jason. Transmissions have bit hitting snags, too. Something's going on between here and Earth that is disrupting communications. Plus I've just been so entrenched with work here. Funny. I feel like I'm making excuses.

Anyway, when we did talk not long after Jake awoke, he told me my project was still struggling. Money's not the issue it was anymore for obvious reasons. And land is becoming less of an issue as well. It's just that it's taking the micro-organisms so long to do their thing. The team had to go back to the labs and re-work some of what we started. Also, they've had unusual weather patterns to contend with. Torrential summer rains there that produced flooding. Many of the greenhouse pods were destroyed. Some of the people working on it have given up. Replacing those people takes a lot of time. I don't know. It's still such an uphill battle. But Jason told me he won't give up. I'm planning on talking to him soon again.

Oh, you can see behind me - this lab I'm sitting in - is at the base in Ou'akt Canyon. This is the new Grace Augustine Pandora Research & Discovery Center. Of course, thanks to Selfridge, Hell's Gate is gone. The military tore all the destruction down there. So this is where we humans reside now. The Na'vi call it Tawkelku, which literally translates to Sky Home, since it houses us Sky People. We just call them Sky Houses. But it's fitting. The underground prison rooms were filled in and sky rooms built over top. They are rows of large indoor labs and private study rooms with sky roofs on them.

It's most beautiful at night, with Polyphemus and all the neighboring moons hovering overhead. We can also safely watch some of the magnificent auroral storms that occur as well as the occasional rain and thunderstorms.

These quiet little havens give people a chance to work or relax in a peaceful environment, away from the stark walls inside the main base though it's really not as bad in here as it used to be. We've got a couple of very capable photographers and artists on hand that have taken beautiful pictures and made paintings, and hung them all around the base. I even asked one of the Na'vi artists if they would make a wall hanging for us.

Norm and Max have been put in charge of everything here. Norm is handling all the communications with the Na'vi, as well as coordinating the science projects and is basically in charge of the over all day-to-day operations. Max manages the current incarnation of the Avatar Project, the operations of the research labs and the med teams. Thanks to Jason's foresight, the Perigean was stocked with some newer scientific equipment which is really helping out since most of what was here was lost at Hell's Gate.

The more I get to know Norm and Max, the more I admire them both. They are very hands-on scientists to the core. The best there is. I can see why Grace hired them to her team.

The ICA wants only the most welcome people to stay on Pandora and are going to great lengths to support us in our research here. So, Norm is getting a new avatar to assist him with developing the Na'vi relations even further. As is Max, finally, and Lucas, who has decided to stay here. The woman Max put in charge of that part of the Avatar Project is Krista Bishop, who arrived here on the Perigean. She and Norm hit it off great and are now an item, though for some reason they try to keep it to themselves. They're not very good at it. They can't keep their hands off each other.

Max is also in a new relationship as well, with Sumyr. They grew quite close after she lost her avatar. And it looks like they soon might be having the first human baby born on Pandora, a girl. They are going to name her Anwyhn.

Lucas is having the time of his life here. With the help of Drew, his ace pilot - or co-conspirator, depending on the situation (they are both such practical jokers around here), he's become the official topographer and explorer guy, one of the reasons he's going to get a new avatar eventually. He's spearheaded numerous expeditions into the nearby forests and mountains. It's wherever Norm can get the Na'vi to let Lucas and Drew go, which, by they way, is getting a little easier. With Jake's guidance, they are getting a little more lenient about us flying around here in our machines.

Anyway, he and Drew have become great friends with Anthony and Lisa, whose avatars recovered fully. Love is definitely in the air around here. Drew and Lisa are an item, in fact. And I think one of the med techs, Anna, is pursuing Lucas. All in all, they are keeping quite busy in the field and on the new basketball court here.

I guess that leaves...me.

Pandora and its people have been more than I ever expected. Actually, I really didn't know what to expect. Grace always described it as the most hostile environment ever known to man. Which was one reason I could never figure out why she wanted to come here. Turns out, its hostile only to man. Because it's not our home. And we weren't exactly friendly to it when we got here. If treated with respect, it's really the most gorgeous and welcoming place.

The Na'vi, for the most part, have come to terms with the fact that our two species are entwined. For the most part, they are resigned to the fact that Sky People have a curiosity that is hard to tame. And as annoying as it is, they're willing to allow a few of us to stay. Not all clans are in agreement yet as to how relations should proceed. Because of this there are strict limits to the number of humans allowed to remain here at any given time and Norm has said he will honor that. For people who want to come to Pandora, it's going to get harder and harder. It will probably be limited mostly to those in scientific fields. The Omaticaya have the most contact with the Sky People, of course, because of Jake. The other clans seem just fine with that arrangement.

The kindness the Omaticaya have shown towards me in particular has been overwhelming. They have shared a lot of their culture with me. Of course, I remind them of Grace. Many did hold her in high regard. Also, Vahlo Uktnah has been quite instrumental in easing the minds of some of the clans people wary of my presence.

Every day I watch as they prepare food and drink, nurture their young, hunt, dance, sing and play. Though I still need to study it more, I've become a little more versed in their language. They even taught me how to weave on the small looms and Neytiri gave me personal instruction on how to shoot a bow. The stories they tell, their legends and mythologies, are quite intriguing, and some bear a striking similarity to those shared in various cultures back on Earth. They haven't gone as far as to allow me to see the Blue Flute, however. Jake says that will probably never happen.

Mo'at surprised me by expressing her interest in learning a little bit more about us Sky People. She told me she sees a devotion for my home planet inside of me that cannot be quelled. It's opened her eyes just a bit more to learning about us. And Earth. So, I've spent some time with her, teaching her about our different cultures, some history and trying to tell her what our planet looked like before the population exploded and it was overdeveloped. Thanks to some colleagues who sent along a few historical pictures of some national parks, she was able to see it for herself. She was stunned by their beauty and actually took them to share with the council of elders, a group consisting of clan leaders from all over Pandora.

As I alluded to before, my constant companion and guide in learning about Pandora has been Vahlo. We've spent a lot of time together. We hike almost everyday. Like Neytiri, he lost his Ikran in the war against the humans. So far, he hasn't decided whether or not to partake in a second Iknamaya. I think it might have something to do with losing his family at Hometree. Anyway, we do most all of our exploring on foot or by horse. I've been all over the rainforest. My avatar is in the best shape ever for all the running, climbing and jumping I've had to do to get around.

Vahlo has been especially attentive in helping us reassemble the collection of research that was lost. He has shown me so much of the plant and animal life in and around the Omaticaya's territory. Many things I had seen before, in books, videos...and especially drawings. But I never truly appreciated it until now.

One day, he brought me to the ruins of Grace's old school. It wasn't just to see that. The Na'vi buried her remains nearby, both her avatar and her human body. Vahlo had sensed that I was curious about her grave site before I even asked to see it. The Na'vi don't mark their graves, so anyone walking by would completely miss if they didn't know about it. I had explained to Vahlo our burial customs so he was kind enough to point it out to me. It's given me a sense of closure, I guess, even though I know she is still here, just in a different way, with Eywa.

At the school, there is still a lot of stuff left behind, traces of Grace that had even Vahlo tearing up at one point with memories he had as one of her first students. Seeing his vulnerability just made me appreciate him that much more. And seeing with my own eyes Grace's school, well...I also have a much greater appreciation of what she was trying to accomplish here. She was searching for that connection to the people, and she had almost reached her goal, but then tragedy struck. I don't know if the Na'vi will ever be interested in a school like Grace's again. Perhaps, someday.

Vahlo was surprised to find out that some Sky People meditate. I told him I was learning, that Jason was teaching me. I described Jason's American Indian ancestry to him, how he was descended from a long line of healers on his father's side and that he still practices many of their ways. _"Close your eyes, Nora_," Jason would tell me. _"You see better and hear better_." Vahlo says Jason sounds like a very wise Sky Person, one who does not bear the mark of insanity. He couldn't be more right, of course. He didn't believe me when I told him there were many more humans like that on Earth. Anyway, Vahlo picked up where Jason and I left off, and we meditate together on a regular basis.

He gave me a _p'ah s'ivil chey_. That's a rack built to hold personal things. He also gave me a bracelet with beads he carved himself. Each bead represents something significant about him, such as his Uktnah family line or the clan. Since I learned how to weave a little, I made him a woven arm band as well as a small wall hanging. I based the colors and designs on those I had seen in some old books Jason had about Navajo rugs and weavings. They came out quite nice, actually.

The time Vahlo and I have been spending together, the quiet times we share...well, we've grown quite close. He has taught me a lot about the Na'vi ways.

And so has Jake and Neytiri. To think, in this entire, vast universe, born light years apart, these two people found each other. They are so in love.

My relationship with Neytiri has developed into a sister-like one. She's both sensitive and fearless. I've learned to be careful around her, though. I sometimes forget she's not human. It was drilled into me rather harshly when I was invited to view her second Iknimaya. Yes, a scientist, not a hunter; a uniltiranyu - dreamwalker - a human actually being invited to witness this ritual, not to partake in it. It did cause quite an uproar in this clan as well as others. There were gatherings that I was not privy to, discussing Neytiri's invitation. Jake was rather mum about them, too, other than to say, this is how disagreements are dealt with.

Eventually, Neytiri got her way. She positioned the resolution in such a way that seemed to please everyone. I could watch if I could get up there on those floating mountains, just like any young hunter had to. And if I was successful, Neytiri said she didn't want to hear any more grumbling from any one. Well, I tell ya, it wasn't exactly easy getting up or down - yes, I had to climb down, too, because I certainly wasn't going to fly out of there - but I tried not to let on. Too much. Thundering Rocks is quite an appropriate name for them. But I am a lot stronger now than I was before, thanks to Vahlo. And since surviving the Ophidians...climbing comes rather easily to me now.

Anyway, when I saw Neytiri tackling the mountain banshee...I was blown away. Both Jake and Vahlo told me not to worry. But how could I not? She could've been killed. I mean, Neytiri was pregnant! However, they were right. She now has her new Ikran though she still talks about Seze.

There are times when Neytiri gets quite pensive and just wants to be alone. I asked her about it once, and she told me her thoughts often wander back to times before meeting Jake, when her father Eytukan, and Tsu'tey, and especially her sister Sylwanin, were all still alive. I do sense some guilt on her part, for becoming Tsahik. I tell her what happened at the school to her sister was clearly not her fault, but it doesn't seem to ease her mind much.

She asked me to attend her Yi'eanku Ceremony. Luckily, that invitation didn't cause much of a stir. It was evident among the women there that this particular ceremony with Neytiri and her unborn child held even more meaning to them. They offered me the nectar and of course, I drank it. I had to, actually. As expected, Max says it knocked the virus completely out of my avatar. Thankfully, the nectar is highly poisonous to humans, so there's no way the Yi'eanku Trees will be the new unobtanium here.

And Jake. Having gotten to know him, I can see a little bit of Tom in him. Likewise, there was a little bit of Jake in Tom, too. He's a true warrior, but at the same time, gentle and kind.

Neytiri told me about Jake appearing on the Great Leonopteryx and the significance of it, being only the sixth such person to become Toruk Makto. It would be an awesome sight to see this creature. Well, maybe not up close...

Not long ago, Jake and Neytiri invited me to retrace their steps in visiting the nearby clans, which has given me a rare insight into some of the different cultures. I do hope that one day I can visit many more.

The Mountain Clan is probably the most spiritual next to the Omaticaya. The banshee sky formations are just beautiful. It's literally living art and storytelling taking place in the skies. It's so hard to describe and do it justice, but there are groups of riders on banshees who position themselves in ways that create symbols in the sky. The symbols represent different aspects of a story or past event and they change as the story is recounted or the events being commemorated unfold. It's remarkable.

On Ila'ne Kape, after Neytiri recounted her story about killing the Insane One and meeting me in the forest, they asked me to talk about my journey here. They also wanted to hear about my experience with the Ophidians as well as my version of meeting Neytiri. It was great fun. They are such a gracious people.

On the plains, I spent most of my time documenting the plants and flowers. They are the most exquisite here. And that's saying quite a lot, because most of Pandora's fauna is exquisite. Olo'eyktan Akwey himself acted as our guide almost the whole time. He is one of the most interesting Na'vi men I've come across as well.

It was by the sea, though, that Jake said he had some unfinished business to take care of. He wouldn't tell me exactly what it was, and neither did Neytiri. I guess it would've taken away from all the fun. Seeing the herd of Siotroets burst out of the sand was just incredibly awesome. It gave me a glimpse as to how and why Jake is Toruk Makto. Neytiri, Iunaiy and I screamed at the top of our lungs when we saw Jake shoot out of the water, straddling those fearsome-looking beasts. When he did, I'm pretty sure I heard him yell "Ooo rah!"

Jake is going to be a great father. The children here love him. He's taught them so much. Well, not so much "human" stuff. He's careful about that. He guides them not only in how to be a keen hunter, but also about embracing yourself, caring for who and what's around you, pushing yourself as an individual and striving to overcome obstacles. But, actually, those really are human characteristics, too. We all don't realize just how much we do have in common.

Neytiri gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He came out screaming, ready to take on Pandora. He won't have any trouble. He's got the two best hunters in the clan as parents. Not to mention, lots of love around him. There's Mo'at, who is just beside herself with happiness, doting on him day and night. And Vahlo, who already is behaving like a godfather to him. The kid gets quite a bit of attention from everyone.

They named him, quite elaborately, Tomsully te Eytukan Jake'itan. Or Sully, for short. It came about rather contentiously, however. Neytiri was partial to calling him Jakehi'i, or roughly translated, little Jake. Jake simply wanted Tom. They just couldn't agree on that point. Vahlo and I weren't about to get in the middle of it. So Mo'at said, "We call him Sooly." And that was that.

According to Max, who was given the opportunity to look him over, there appears to be nothing wrong with the little guy. There was some concern as this was the first time an avatar and Na'vi have reproduced. But there appears to be no cause for it, thankfully. Except for the five fingers and toes, instead of the four the Na'vi have, he looks every bit a native.

Not long after Sully was born, Jake and I were remembering Grace. When I finally told him about what happened in the Ophidians territory, he said, "_There's something you need to see._" He and Neytiri, along with Vahlo and Mo'at, then lead me to the Tree of Souls. It was just...breathtaking, if words could even describe it. I've never seen or experienced anything like it. To think that Selfridge and Quaritch actually wanted to destroy this majestic beauty. How blind they were, to not see it is something beyond any one of us.

You don't have to connect a queue to feel you are in the presence of something much greater than us all. When I did, however, I felt an up swell of peace grow inside of me. There were many thoughts, voices I heard in my head. Many I didn't understand, but oddly, many I did. One spoke English. I definitely wasn't imagining things. It was Grace. She's here. I think she has finally discovered what she was looking for all her life. All my thoughts, feelings, apprehensions, all the love, the frustrations, everything, it all lay open bare inside of me. We could finally understand each other in a way that just wasn't possible before, for whatever reason.

She never met Jason, but I sensed that she knew of him. I got the feeling from her that Jason understands the essence of Eywa, much like his ancestors. That Eywa is all around us, providing for us, guiding us. I wondered, is Eywa a force back on Earth? Vague as it was, I clearly felt an answer. I didn't hear it, I felt it. At this point, I'm not exactly sure if it was Grace or Eywa herself, but she distinctly communicated to me these words, _"listen to your heart_."

After all the petty stuff that had come between us, hearing Grace's voice again - no, feeling her - in this way, sensing her in my thoughts, well, it's more than I can describe here. Let's just say, I almost passed out from the experience.

One thing has occurred to me since I've been on Pandora. It's about my dreams. Back home, I never could remember my dreams very well. When I did, they were very gray and vague. Grace used to say I was just unimaginative. But since being here on Pandora, I do dream. All the time. Vividly. Colorfully. And I remember them. The good. And the bad. Jason always used to hound me to get more sleep. He told me dreams are where you gain knowledge, that dreams reveal a great deal about what troubles us. I understand that now.

There seems to be something bigger going on here. And I don't mean just what I experienced at the Tree of Souls. It's a bit elusive and hard to put in words. I...I can't help but think that all my experiences here, all the things I've been learning about this moon and its inhabitants, it's for a reason, not just for my own knowledge.

I'm not sure what I'm struggling with. Lately I've been bombarded with...with so many thoughts and feelings. Crazy as it sounds, I've often pondered the thought of returning home. To Earth. To say it out loud like this, it doesn't even seem real. Or probable. It's so very far away and troubled. Its future seems so dire. Never before have I ever felt so defeated by Earth's prospects. But at the same time, I do think about it, more and more.

I don't know. It's extremely hard to even imagine it, leaving Pandora. Why would I? It's not clear to me why I would even consider returning to Earth. And yet it sometimes seems beyond imagining. It's like I can feel it. Maybe I'm just tired, confused.

Still, I often find myself asking, could a day ever come where I would actually leave? Could a day really come where I would have to say goodbye?"

End video log.


	42. Blinded

Blinded

With his trademark long and confident stride, Vahlo approached Jake who was just getting ready to climb up into Kelutrel to check on Neytiri and Sully. Neytiri had been hauling her son around all morning in her iveh k'nivi s'dir, or baby carrier, and she needed to rest.

"Olo'eyktan Jakesully. May I speak with you?"

By the determined look on his face, Jake knew Vahlo had something serious on his mind.

"Certainly, Vahlo. What is it? Are you still having issues with Kevul and the others"

There was a small but vocal group of clans people, lead by Mo'at's companion, Kevul, who was still mourning the loss of his son, Tanien. They had expressed their disapproval with the decisions made by him and Neytiri. Though sanctioned by Mo'at, they weren't happy that Nora was allowed to entrench herself so deeply within the clan. Jake was worried that perhaps their opposition to her frequent visits was growing even stronger.

"No. Though they remain difficult, they are not a problem for me. I continue to listen to them. They are being dealt with."

"I have full confidence in your ability to handle it."

"I fully understand the sorrow in Kevul's heart. He and some of the others may never see it the way you or I do but that is to be expected. Emotions run very deep when it comes to Sky People. That will not change for some."

"What is troubling you then, my brother?"

Vahlo hesitated and looked around.

"Let's walk," Jake said.

The two wound their way out of the rainforest and into a grassy clearing. They stood at the edge of a quick moving stream.

Vahlo watched the water tumble by for a few moments, then he said, "As Olo'eyktan, you need to know about your people, when something is troubling someone and they are shutting themselves out."

Jake wasn't exactly sure what Vahlo was getting at but he did agree with what he said. "Yes, that is true. Is someone troubled?"

"Nora is blinding."

"Blinding," Jake repeated, not immediately understanding what Vahlo meant.

"In Tsahaylu."

Jake raised his eyebrows. Still unsure by his meaning, he stalled. Of course, he was well aware that Vahlo had been spending a significant amount of time with Nora when she was dreamwalking. And he definitely wanted to know about any concerns he had, but he wasn't expecting it to be specific to their relationship. This was the first time Vahlo had come to him for advice. And it was the first time any male had come to him about a woman. He wanted to choose just the right words. Jake figured Vahlo meant it exactly as it sounded.

"Well, there are times when I'm blinded by Neytiri. Especially during Tsahaylu."

Vahlo cocked his head slightly in confusion.

Seeing this, Jake elaborated, "She's just so beautiful. Her beauty blinds me. I find this to be a good thing."

Vahlo shook his head. "We speak of two meanings. Your meaning, good. But in Na'vi, if woman blinds you in Tsahaylu, you can't see her. Not good."

Jake scratched his head. "Oh. When did this start?"

"Some time ago. When we mate, every time it is good. We share ourselves. But once, she blinds. And it has been that way ever since."

"Anything precipitate this, that you know of?"

"No."

"How is her behavior otherwise?"

"The same most of the time. But there are times when she is very quiet. More so than usual."

"Well, being a uniltiranyu, maybe it's just that. Something specific to dreamwalking that just happens to mimic this blinding."

"Perhaps. But this is not good. When Na'vi women blind, it is very serious."

"In what way?" Jake said, his concern elevating to worry.

"It often means loss."

"Loss?" Jake didn't like the sound of that. "You have to explain further."

"Loss. Such as that associated with extreme sadness. Sadness that is not understood by the mate."

"So maybe Nora is not telling you something that may be or may have happened to her?"

"Yes."

Jake gave it some thought. "Maybe there is something going on at the base that is interfering with her concentration. I will visit Tawkelku soon. Norm or Max may be able to shed some light."

Vahlo shook his head. "Sky People light will not work against blinding!"

"No, that's not what I meant." _I have to stop using those human phrases_, Jake scolded himself. "Maybe Norm and Max know what's going on with Nora. They may be able to help us understand why she is doing this to you."

"It is not necessary."

"But they may be able to help."

"As her mate, I have the responsibility of attempting to coax her out of this. Or Nora must herself stop blinding."

"So you have been trying to draw her out of this already?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand, then. Other than my being aware of her blinding issue, what is it I can do for you?"

"Once you were a Tawtute. So you would have a good understanding of a tutee of your kind, like Nora. Maybe they are different than Na'vi women. If so, you tell me that difference and I may be able to draw her out better."

A smile crept across Jake's face. What Vahlo hinted at seemed to be universal when it came to men and women, or tutean (male) and tutee (female) in Na'vi.

"My brother," Jake said. "It's been my experience that women from Earth are no more or less complicated than those from Pandora. In fact, they are so much alike in many ways, it's staggering to believe they don't share the same dna."

"De-nay?"

"Never mind. Let me ask you, is she aware she is blinding you? And that you are trying to draw her out?"

"It is doubtful that Nora knows she is blinding. Coaxing is never done directly. It is usually done during Tsahaylu. It is subtle, so as not to upset."

"Knowing Nora, you might want to take a more direct approach and just tell her what is happening."

"NO!" Startled, both Jake and Vahlo turned to see Mo'at approaching them. "You must pardon my intrusion but I was drawn to you both."

Vahlo gave Mo'at a slight bow in recognition of her calling. "As I thought, Nora's blinding is very serious then," he stated gravely.

Jake was perplexed by her statement. "You were drawn to us?" he asked Mo'at.

"I sensed that Vahlo was seeking an alternative way with Nora," she answered him. Turning to Vahlo, she said, "It is very hard to be blinded. But you must not press Nora."

"Yes, Mo'at. But is this not different? A uniltiranyu blinding may be different than one of us."

"You are right to believe that," Mo'at said. "But it must still be handled the same way. You must not coax her outside of Tsahaylu. Your understanding will be forthcoming, perhaps before even she understands. I'm certain of it."

"If you say so."

Jake was listening patiently to this exchange but it didn't ease his worries in the slight.

"And, Jakesully," Mo'at said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Blinding is rare and very personal. It can often lead to sumin'sey hulleh."

"Sleeping outside the group?" he asked, stating the meaning for clarification.

"Yes, which is why a mate attempts to draw out the one who blinds, to prevent him or her from" further distress."

"Such as having other clanspeople intervene before she is ready?"

"That is correct," Mo'at said this in English, and with a friendly, reassuring smile. Then returning to Na'vi she said, "And it is important that you do not interfere. Do not go to Tawkelku. If you have to for some reason before this is resolved, then you must discourage the Sky People from talking to you about her and her behavior outside of uniltiranyu."

"That won't be easy," he said. "That's like leaving a friend dangling on a cliff."

"Trust me, Jakesully. She is not alone." Mo'at could tell by Jake's expression that he wasn't convinced. "You must try to understand. This is very similar to your own enlightenment."

Jake snapped to attention when she said this. He looked directly into Mo'at's eyes, searching for her meaning. Then a look of complete understanding filled his face. The process of enlightenment was part of the transformation he had undergone. It was an awareness he experienced even before he fully transferred to his avatar. It was a decision that he had to make. Painful and slow, as it was, and agonizing at times, he realized that it would indeed take care of itself.

Jake addressed Vahlo. "Did this blinding start after we took her to the Tree of Souls?"

Vahlo thought about it for a moment. Realization lit his face. "Yes. It did."

Not needing to hear another word about it, Jake said, "Irayo, Mo'at. I am grateful for your guidance."

After a very slight nod to indicate the conversation with her had ended, Mo'at turned and headed in the direction from where she came.

"Let me know if it worsens in any way," Jake said patting Vahlo on the arm. "Otherwise, we simply wait." He turned and walked away.

Vahlo, meanwhile, lingered a little longer by the stream, watching the flowing water wash over low rocks and side step higher ones. "Jakesully," he yelled after the_ Olo'eyktan_, who stopped and looked back at him. "This won't be the last conversation you have with clansmen about women."

Along with a grin, Jake gave him a little wave of acknowledgment before heading back to Kelutrel.


	43. Troubled

Troubled

"He's going to stop trying one of these days," Lucas said to Nora one morning over coffee and scrambled eggs in the base cafeteria. They sat in front of the one large window that had a fantastic view into the canyon overlooking the creek bed. The stream glimmered and sparkled as it reflected the sunshine. A brilliant orange hellfire wasp skittered across the pane as if it were trying to find a way in, then dashed off.

Nora stabbed a chunk of food, lifted her fork to eye level and examined it. "These eggs are really bad. Isn't there someone out there that can fix this nasty crap they try to pass off as food around here?" she complained, letting her utensil drop to the plate. "And this coffee." She tipped her mug to look into it, then snarled, "What I wouldn't give for some real, honest to goodness coffee. Not this god awful poison. I can see why Grace took up smoking here."

"You're changing the subject. Yet again."

A man and a woman seated two tables away had been engaged in their own conversation. However, another man with them, sitting with his back facing Nora and Lucas, couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about. Tapping his plate lightly to get their attention, he lipped a "Sshh" to his friends and at the same time threw a tiny nod up to indicate behind him. They stopped talking to listen.

Nora sat back in her chair, arms crossed. "It's none of your business."

"And now you're on the defensive,"he said smugly before shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Quit trying to read me."

"Got up on the wrong side of the link today?"

"Grow up, Galloway. You're so childish. Take it elsewhere."

"Who's the child around here? I'm not the one avoiding my ex-fiancé, a man you put in charge of YOUR project, the president of the United States, for god sakes. What the hell has gotten into you, Augustine?"

Nora piled her coffee mug and napkin onto her plate, scooted her chair back, and said, "You're the last one I need a lecture from about avoiding people. Gettin' it on with Anna yet? Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're too busy to get laid cause you're flying your sorry ass all over Pandora pretending to be some super human adventurer or something."

"Now that hurts," Lucas said sarcastically. "Bitch."

The two men sitting at the other table snickered but stopped when the woman slapped the arm of one of them.

Directing a disapproving look at the table of eavesdroppers, Nora got up and threw her plate and mug clear across the room aiming for a small sink, which it happened to land in. It would've all shattered but it was just plastic.

Lucas couldn't help himself. "Nice shot."

"You're an ass," she retorted as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, cool it, kids," Max said as he entered the cafeteria, catching the last few sentences of their heated exchange. "Not exactly setting the standard for friendship and cooperation around here."

"Put a sock in it, Max," Nora said and cooly walked past him out the cafeteria door.

"What's got her all wound up?" Max asked Lucas as he approached the table.

"I merely asked her if she had talked to Jason lately," Lucas replied.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm concerned about her. She's been avoiding him for some reason. And Mell was telling me communications with Earth are getting fewer and farther between."

Max sighed. "I know. They're thinking communications will be impossible for quite some time because of the interference."

"Precisely. With all that solar activity building up between Alpha Centauri A and B, the quality of transmissions both coming and going is getting progressively worse. She won't be able to talk to him at all in the near future if this keeps up. That is, if Jason doesn't give up on her first. By the way, were you here when this event happened before?"

"Yes, it's happened only once since we've been here and that was about eight years ago. But it appears to be a somewhat regular thing in this star system."

"Maybe it's effecting Nora somehow."

"The effect these solar storms have on us is something we grappled with the last time this happened, but so far there is nothing to indicate there is any direct impact on us, aside from the disruptions in communcations."

"Are we sure about that? Back on Earth I read that they are a lot stronger than what our own sun produces and could be detrimental in some way."

"There is nothing to substantiate those claims thus far."

"Well, it's got to be something. Remember when Jason officially addressed us for the second time, when was that, six or eight months ago?

"Something like that."

"Just about everyone around here couldn't help but notice her slip out of the room." Lucas finished his coffee, then got up to pour some more. "Ever since, she's been putting him off. I've never seen anyone so skilled at avoidance. How in god's name does she ever get anything accomplished?"

"You're not the only one in the past few months who has mentioned something to me about her behavior."

"Do you think she's driving too much?" Lucas turned around with mug in hand and leaned against the counter.

"I don't think so. She's not racking any more hours than normal and she's still quite invigorated when she exits. Vahlo seems good for her."

"What about the clan. Have we received any complaints or reports about her behavior?"

"It's been a while since I last talked with Jake, but no, none so far. I'm pretty sure he would have mentioned something if he noticed anything out of the ordinary. Norm would surely tell me if he heard any rumblings about her within the clan, aside from those who don't want any us around."

"But, Max, she's not eating. She complains about the food all the time."

"Heh, so do I."

"Yeah, it is pretty bad," Lucas conceded. "But when she's not linked she's holed up alone in the lab or that Sky House. She's not interested in social time with any of us anymore. Yes, she's getting work done. She's as professional as they come, that's great. But, there's something going on with her. I'm actually getting worried. I know I shouldn't argue with her. It does make it worse. But, damn if she doesn't ask for it."

"I'll have a talk with her. I do find it odd that she hasn't shown more interest in her healing project."

"Maybe the news she's heard so far is enough, what with the flooding they endured there a couple of years ago."

"Perhaps she doesn't want to hear any more about Jason's situation."

"You mean the First Lady."

"She's younger than Nora. And expecting their first kid in a few months. I'd say that might have something to do with it."

"Maybe." Lucas' tone was doubtful. "When we left Earth, though, they both seemed to have accepted their situation. Plus, so much time and distance has passed between them. Not to mention, she and Vahlo, as much time as they spend together, it's not like she's lonely."

Max thought for a moment. "We all know appearances can be deceiving."

"What are you getting at?"

"You waived the more extensive psychological testing, right?"

"Aw, c'mon, Max. This is Dr. Nora Augustine we're talking about. Tom specifically asked her to come here. He knew her better than anyone. I highly doubt he would've asked her if he thought she couldn't handle it. We were pressed for time. She passed all the health assessments with flying colors, even with her claustrophobia. That includes the initial psych work up."

Max gave him a somewhat stern look to which Lucas yielded. "Ok, so I pulled a few strings when it came to her phobia. But she's gotten over that pretty good, I'd say."

"I'm not passing judgement. I'm just trying to assess the situation from all possible angles. Let me dig into this more. If there is something serious going on, I do want to head it off at the pass. She's too important around here. Until then, you think you can cool it with her?"

"Sure thing. As long as she doesn't insult me. The bi..."

Max held a hand up. "Got it," he said and left the room.

* * *

Knocking on the lab door, Max noticed the room was mostly dark except for the articulated arm task light illuminating the area where Nora was working. All other energy-efficient luminaires dotting the ceiling and perimeter were either dimmed very low or turned off completely. She was hunkered down, examining by microscope one of the many specimens she had collected in the field with Vahlo. On most occasions in the past, the room would be fully lit and she would have an assistant or two in the room working with her. But not lately.

"Uh huh," Nora said in a disinterested tone. She was sitting with her side facing the door and didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

"I hate to interrupt you..."

"Too late."

Max suppressed a grin. There were times when he really thought he was talking to a reincarnated Grace. "Nora, I want to talk to you."

With her back now facing Max, she typed some notes into a nearby console then resumed her position at the microscope, avoiding looking directly at him. "If it's about what happened earlier with Lucas, don't bother. He's a jerk. You should go have it out with him and try to straighten out his piss-poor, confrontational attitude."

"You're being a little harsh. He's just concerned about you."

Nora didn't respond. Instead, she kept her focus on the microscope. Max watched her for a few more seconds before walking over to her and turning the scope off. Finally, she looked up. Her lips were pressed together in anger.

"Leave me alone, Max."

"I won't."

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little edgy today."

"And yesterday. And all last week and for several months now."

Nora let out a sigh suggesting annoyance. "Don't start with me."

"You know I have to. I'm in charge of the well-being of the people who come here. That includes you. You're not yourself. Something's bothering you. I want you to tell me what it is."

"Dammit, Max. I'm fine." Nora looked down at her work. "Oh, screw all this. I'm going in again. I want to see Vahlo."

Nora got up but Max stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Oh no you don't. No more driving until you and I talk a little."

"I'm just tired. Let me go rest. I'll be in the Sky House."

"Nice try."

"Look, Max, I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with me."

"Fine. There's nothing wrong. So chat with me for a while."

Nora was irritated but relented. "Ok. Let go of my arm."

Max let go and pulled up a stool next to hers. "Sit back down."

As she slowly sat, Nora draped her arms in a crisscross fashion in her lap, trying to appear as calm as possible.

Max clasped his hands together and with a non-threatening tone asked, "What's on your mind? And don't say nothing."

Nora looked down. She didn't like Max's analytical expression. After a sigh, she said, "I honestly don't know what's wrong, Max. No matter where I go or what I do, there's this annoying, nagging feeling eating at me. What it is, I haven't the slightest idea."

"Lucas thinks it's Jason."

"Oh, here we go."

"It's a fair concern. You know that. You've been putting off talking to him."

"What, like I'm harboring guilt?"

Max didn't answer. He simply extended all his fingers then clasped them back together.

Nora took a deep breath in an effort to remain calm. "Yes, I've been trying to avoid talking to Jason. But not for reasons you think. I'm fine with his situation. He's a remarkable man. I still love him, but I've accepted what's happened between us. Really. I'm very happy for him."

Nora stopped to let Max speak but he remained quiet. She continued. "And it's not because my project seems to be faltering."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Ok, it's not because it hasn't taken off like I envisioned. I always knew it might fail."

"It has not failed."

"Right. It's just not working."

"From what I understand, there have been setbacks. That's all."

"How many times can we go back to the drawing board?"

"As many times as it takes. Nora, you know this. You are a very persistent person. You're sidestepping me."

Nora couldn't escape Max's steely resolve. "I'm not...I don't..." She stopped and leaned her forehead into her left hand, effectively shielding her eyes.

The two negatives she spurted out back-to-back actually surprised Max. "I'm listening, Nora. Just listening. No judgements. I won't sway you either way. This will stay between you and me."

Nora looked up, stunned by his choice of words. "You viewed my video log before you came in here, didn't you?"

Max nodded.

"Of course you did," she said knowingly. "I would've done the same thing. I hate those things. Always say too much."

"Are you avoiding Jason because then you would have to face this inner conflict head on? Actually have to make a decision about it?"

Nora looked away. As she did so, Max noticed that she lightly touched the medallion around her neck.

"Jason's not going to be able to give you an answer. That's up to you."

"Of course. I know that."

"Then don't avoid him to run from your feelings. Maybe he can provide some insight. From my understanding, he was there for you when you decided to come here and he was with you right up to the point you boarded the Salvation."

"That's true. Thinking back on it, he was practically holding my hand the whole way. He probably thought I might change my mind about coming here."

"It's clear you both knew things would change between you two and came to some sort of understanding about it, correct?"

"Yeah," Nora said, looking down at the finger that once held her engagement ring. "I'm ok with his new life, he'll be ok with mine, with what's happened between me and Vahlo."

"So, don't close the door on him now."

Mulling over his advice, she nodded slightly.

"You are going to have to do it soon," Max reminded her. "The solar flare ups are occurring more frequently and with greater intensity. It's wreaking havoc on transmissions. You...feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Max would've let the conversation end there if it weren't for the pained look on her face in sharp contrast to her answer. "You sure?"

"I just want peace. I simply want this feeling to go away. But it grows stronger every day and I don't understand it."

"You're always welcome to talk to me about it. Whatever I can do to help."

"Maybe if you could answer this one thing for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

Nora leaned in closer to him, as if to make sure he wouldn't miss a single word, and pointedly asked, "Why would I be considering going back to our troubled Earth when I am sitting on THE most exquisite, pristine, and arguably peaceful place known to modern man?"

Slowly, Max sat back in his chair, clearly stumped. Already certain he wouldn't have an answer but disappointed none the less, Nora got up and wearily walked out of the lab leaving him staring into the empty space that now occupied her chair.


	44. Intermittence

Intermittence

Nora sat at Norm's desk anxiously awaiting contact with Jason. His office was tucked inside the center of the base and therefore windowless. Norm didn't mind. He tried not to spend too much time there anyway. He was standing next to Nora waiting for both Earth's and Pandora's transmitters and receivers to synch up. His office gave her guaranteed privacy. She and Jason were granted a rare video conferencing session which would most likely last only a few minutes. Usually, transmissions between the two worlds were strictly limited to text messages, but there were occasions, very few, when face-to-face communications were issued. In this case, the ICA allowed the president this one-time perk so he could speak directly to Nora.

The Perigean came loaded with one new RDA-issued trans-comm receiver, intended for Hell's Gate. Instead, of course, it was installed at Tawkelku. This receiver helped to dampen video delays by condensing the particles transmitted. It was on-going technology that engineers and physicists back on Earth were continually tasked with improving.

"You'll see the ICA logo first," Norm explained. They waited for about twenty or so seconds. "There! There it is." He typed a code, re-adjusted the camera on top, then said, "Now just wait a little while longer and you should see someone, most likely Jason. There will be a small delay, of course, but the way this receiver works, it buffers the tunneling particles so it won't be too bad."

Nora was amazed at the advances that had been made in interstellar communications between Earth and Pandora. The new receiver had been put to the test the day Norm and Max were appointed to their positions at Tawkelku. An "almost live" transmission marked that historical day with a joint session that included government leaders and those from the ICA. Of course, in the past it had been in the RDA's best interest to speed up the technology for instantaneous video conferencing. Had it caught up prior to Quaritch and Selfridge's warring rampage, things might have turned out a bit differently. _Might have._

"Ok. What about the solar flaring?"

"Yeah, that's the wild card. Unfortunately, activity is a little high today and it's not going to get any better. So let's just hope you get through your allotted time without interruption."

"Thanks, Norm."

"Call me if you need something. Good luck!" and with that, Norm left her staring at the stationary ICA logo on the translucent terminal screen.

Nora wiped her palms on her pants. They were getting sweaty, a typical sign of anxiety for her. She sat back in the chair, nervously tapping the armrests. A microsecond later, she leaned forward, straining to see her reflection in the screen, then primped her hair a little. _Shoot_, she thought. _Maybe I should've tied it back. _She ran her hand through the back of it, lifting it off the nape of her neck. _It might look too unruly down like this._ She glanced around the desk for something that she might be able to tie her hair up with but before she found anything, the screen began to flicker.

Nora watched intently as the logo became a little distorted then faded away. "Oh no," she muttered, thinking they might not even get a chance to talk at all. But then the logo reappeared briefly again before giving way to Jason's handsome face. He was adjusting the camera and said to someone off to the side, "Is it working yet?"

"Jason!" Nora practically yelled his name. "Can you hear me, Jason?"

"Nora, it's you!" Jason was smiling from ear to ear. Even though she could only see him from the chest up, she could tell he was impeccably dressed in a suit and tie, clothes he rarely ever wore when they were working together.

"Look at you! So handsome."

He shifted in his chair a little and cleared his throat. "Got to keep up appearances nowadays."

"Of course you do, blazing trails like your are. Being the first Native American Indian president and fostering the kind of changes that are taking place, all eyes are on you."

Bashfully, Jason trained the attention onto to Nora. "You're looking wonderful as ever. Pandora's been good for you." He couldn't help but notice she'd lost some weight.

"It has been an amazing experience here, yes. My only real complaint is the food. Do you think you could use some of your pull to get us some better grub here?"

Jason laughed. "I figured you'd be pretty fed up with the food there by now. Enhancing the quality of the food sent to Pandora is one of the higher-up priorities of the ICA, I'm happy to report. We can't expect our best and brightest to subsist on those meager RDA rations, can we?"

"You always did manage to stay at least a half-step ahead of me." A warm smile lit across Nora's face as she was comforted by the familiar. It was the first time she had smiled - outside of her avatar - in a very long time.

Jason beamed. "Things turned out better than we expected, didn't they?"

"Very much so," Nora replied. The screen began to flicker. "Jason..." The screen blacked out for a few seconds. "Not again," Nora grumbled, trying not to panic. Then Jason reappeared.

"There you are," Jason said. "That was close."

"Yes, these stars are throwing flares over here."

"The sun is acting up here, too, I'm told," Jason said.

"Jason, I'm sorry for not returning your messages."

He shrugged ever so slightly. "I can imagine how busy you are. But I admit I was getting worried about you."

Nora paused when she heard the concern in his voice. There was just a hint of the tenderness she remembered so well. She missed that. Was he holding back?

Staving off an awkward pause, they both began talking at the same time. She asked, "How is your family?" while he said, "Your project is..."

They stopped and exchanged smiles. "Please, you first," Jason said.

"Your family?" Nora asked again.

"Lauren wanted to extend her greetings to you in person," Jason said. "But she's a bit under the weather. Actually, she's in the hospital."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's just a precaution. She woke up this morning with flu-like symptoms, body aches, a low grade fever. She had a little dizzy spell, also, so they wanted to keep her under observation for the night, just to make sure she didn't worsen and the baby wasn't under any stress."

Nora's brows were furrowed with genuine concern. "I hope she's feeling better soon."

"Thank you. Something's going around. She must've picked it up. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Well, let me say congratulations to both of you. Is it a boy, girl?"

"We're having a girl."

"You must be excited about being a father."

Jason hesitated before answering. When he and Nora had gotten engaged, they were resigned to the possibility that they might never have children. Nora fell in the category of "advanced maternal age," and even though it certainly was possible she could have conceived a healthy child, at the time they were both very dedicated to their work with the Terra Healing Project. They didn't think they would have the time to devote to raising a child properly.

"Yes, I'm excited," he admitted with a smile.

"I'm truly happy for you. I really am."

Jason nodded appreciatively. "And, if you don't mind my asking, what about you?"

Nora kept the divulgence intentionally short. "I met a wonderful Na'vi hunter. His name is Vahlo."

Jason's eyebrows raised slightly when he heard he was Na'vi. "Good," he said. "That's good."

There was another awkward silence, but it didn't last long. They both knew it could be a very long time before another video conference would be allowed and it would be for more pressing matters, not to merely satisfy a re-acquaintance and to exchange brief pleasantries.

Jason changed the subject. "Your project is getting a boost."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"There is a group of Na'vi sympathizers who heard about some of the setbacks and offered to help assist in any way they could. They commend the efforts so far and believe it is the only feasible way to restore many of Earth's ecosystems. Landon's nicknamed them our Eco-Terraists."

"Cute," Nora commented. Landon Quinn was one of the scientists she hired to her team early on who was now heading up the project. Jason put him in charge when he was elected president. He was a trusted, capable colleague and still reported daily to Jason.

"They are lending us some of their energies in helping to restore the land that flooded out. They helped replace some of the greenhouse pods, donated money, and are even trying to get the neighboring cities to clear more land for us. Some very respectable people are in charge of it."

Surprisingly, Nora was not at all uplifted by this news. Memories of Earth suddenly flooded her mind: the hazy grayness seemingly engulfing the entire atmosphere; dead zones in parts of the oceans still stained brown from a long ago massive oil spill; once proud national parks dotted with private dwellings; spans of multi-lane highways zigzagging just about everywhere; overpopulated cities encircled in maglev trains, enclosed in massive advertising trestles, and cluttered with concrete and buildings, some old and crumbling, some new and sleek, all towering over and chipping away at the very few open green spaces that were often themselves neglected by the land owners who were given no incentive to do anything with it because of the worldwide stranglehold the RDA had over some key industries...

Nora scrunched her eyes closed against these visions, completely unaware that she did so.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

Slowly opening her eyes again, she said, "Is the sun able to penetrate the haze and shine down onto the land for any measure of time? Are the waterways free of contamination? Is the soil alive? If not, I hate to say, their energies are being wasted."

Jason was taken aback by her statements that dripped with outright pessimism. It was quite unusual for her. "I don't know what you've heard, but things are looking good in the labs," he said slowly, suddenly feeling as if he were walking on eggshells with her. The screen flickered, becoming distorted again. Jason continued talking. "The micro-organisms did need more...ine... and so we..." The transmission stuttered. "...a part of this country where the...it to rea...ld. Of cour...was a lot to...desert setting...to soak up the wat...at the initial si..." There was more distortion then a delay that made the transmission appear to freeze.

"Jason, I can't make out what your saying."

"...be a success or not an...what? Oh it mu..ose da...solar...ares again."

Nora did start to panic now. Their conversation couldn't end yet. She hadn't yet asked him some important questions that she was hoping to get answers to. "Jason, I'm struggling here. I need your guidance."

"What's wro...?"

"I need to talk to you about these feelings I've been having about coming home."

"Did...ou say you...ight be comi...ome?"

Nora tapped the side of the translucent monitor, hoping that in some pie in the sky way it might help.

"Am I coming home? Well, I don't...I don't know, really. I've been thinking about possibly returning, what it might be like, but I've also been rather confused about it. Honestly, I don't know why I would go back to Earth. You, Landon and the rest seem to have the project under control. Not that I want to abandon it but I'm enjoying my work here immensely. Yet there's a part of me that...that is literally begging me to return. I don't know what's happening or why I'm even considering it. I think it might have something to do with...Jason, can you hear me? I need to know if the project is...oh no, can you still hear me?" Jason's image became so jumbled now she wasn't even sure he could see her anymore.

"...arely. Keep talk...I can make ou..ew word..."

"I need to know if..." There was more distortion and more annoying intermittence. Then she heard Jason yell to someone, clear as day, "Can't you do something to clean it up?" and that someone answered, "There's...othing we can do whe...particles get zapped an...encoding schemes don't work properl...ata transmissi..."

Frustrated, Nora said, her voice now faltering, "Jason, please, if you can hear me I need to know if the land where the project is..." The screen flickered twice more then went black.

"Oh no! No! NO!" Nora stared at the blank screen. An emptiness overcame her. It was a suffocating feeling and she almost thought she might get sick. The door to the office opened and in strode Norm.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I heard you yell no. Loudly. What happened?" He leaned next to her on the desk with his two hands supporting him, looking into the monitor.

"The transmission just...just broke up," she said helplessly, her lips pursed together to hold back a flood of tears. "I need to get a text message to Jason as soon as possible."

"We'll put it in the pipeline. But these flares may disrupt it before it even leaves this solar system."

"And if it goes through?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance we get an answer back. Their answer might not reach us."

"How long is this flaring supposed to last?"

"It could take months."

"Months?"

The lost expression on Nora's face made Norm pause slightly. "It could last well over a year. Max says it lasted for seventeen months some eight years ago."

Nora looked forlornly at the blank screen. "Oh, Norm. What was I thinking? I waited too long." She got up and left.

Norm craned his neck slightly to watch her leave then turned back to look at the empty screen. Maybe if he stood there, the transmission just might regenerate. A couple minutes later, however, he turned the console off.


	45. Whispers

A/N: Well, I won't be combining chapters after all, even though some are shorter than I prefer and really should be part of longer chapters. I'd rather concentrate on writing than getting too technical about how it's presented. If (big if) I write new stories (I have ideas for some of the characters in this one), I'll make chapters longer. A few more revisions to earlier chapters (see ch1 for summary). I'm just about done doing that (finally!). And sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out.

Whispers

Polyphemus loomed large overhead. From the safety of Sky House Five, her favorite place for solitude, Nora lay supine on the bed watching the planet's gaseous clouds swirl and mingle in its blueish atmosphere. When she wasn't distracting herself by driving and spending time among the Na'vi, it was here that she felt the most comfort when her mind became restless. Quite often, especially during the past few months, she sought refuge there letting her thoughts wander as she gazed out the expanse of the ceiling window.

Though happy to have seen Jason, her brief talk with him did little to put her mind at ease. Nora felt no closer to finding an answer than before they talked. The solar flaring was just such bad timing. As dramatic as it sounded, it seemed to her as if the whole universe was deliberately trying to prevent her from understanding the tug of war raging within her.

To make matters worse, these deep-felt feelings were taking on a sense of urgency. They consumed her every waking moment now. Any sleep she managed to get was fitful and often interrupted by disturbing and incoherent nightmares. Unlike before, it was starting to noticeably disrupt her work and from enjoying her time off. Every time she tried to plan new projects with Norm and Lucas, or outings with Vahlo, or visits with Jake, Neytiri and Sully, her mind would go blank. She couldn't make decisions about anything like when or where to go, what to do, or who to include. It would just leave her feeling terribly frustrated.

Although she put up a really good front, she knew Vahlo was sensing her emotional distress during Tsahaylu. She was completely unaware, though, that the Na'vi had a name for it. Consequently, he was reacting somewhat differently toward her but mainly outside of the bond. Normally quite attentive, he seemed willing to let her sit quietly by herself when she asked. In the village, he didn't push her to complete her tasks like he used to. In fact, she often just walked aimlessly, observing, smiling, making idle chit chat with the clanspeople. If she didn't confront these feelings soon, she was afraid that even Vahlo's steadfast patience was going to start to erode.

The gas giant's eye stared down heavily on Nora, the turbulent vortex storm mocking her emotions. She turned onto her side to avoid its apparent contemptuous glare. As she did, the nagging restlessness gave way to pensiveness. Someone was whispering to her. It was Tom.

_Reality is..._

In her mind's eye, she remembered...

_It was a Thursday. Outside it was very warm and hazy, but inside the large banquet hall, the air was perfectly cool and cleansed. Nora was attending one of the RDA's conferences about Pandora. She didn't work there anymore, and she wouldn't have bothered going except this gathering was a rare occurrence. Instead of the ongoing issues surrounding unobtanium and the world's energy demands, this meeting was about the biology of the moon, its inhabitants and the work being done by Grace. It was more posturing for the shareholders. She was sure of it. But it captured her interest. She desperately wanted to see what Grace and her team of scientists had sent back to Earth for them to talk about. As Nora's own bio endeavor gained momentum, she voraciously sought any and all ideas remotely related it._

_The hall was packed and Nora, crabby and tired from a week's worth of nonstop travel and endless meetings, really wanted to sit down and, as much as possible, be anonymous. She wanted to avoid the notoriety that some people attached to her for just being Grace's sister._

_Staying near the back of the room so as few people as possible would notice her, Nora found a table where two younger looking men were seated. They didn't mind her taking up a seat across from them. As Nora settled in her chair, a woman who headed up the RDA's public relations division was introducing the next speaker. Nora was trying to hear who it was but couldn't because at that moment the two men at the table jumped up and loudly greeted another young man approaching, obviously a friend._

"_Yo, hey! It's about time you showed up!" said one._

"_I thought you said there'd be some excitement here," responded the man, looking around. "This is the best you can do, you morons?"_

_The three of them continued their adolescent banter back and forth, laughing loudly, much to Nora's annoyance. To make matters worse, the man who just arrived was inadvertently blocking her view. _

_Politely, Nora tapped his arm and said, "Excuse me, would you mind sitting down..."_

_Before she could finish the man immediately pulled up a chair right next to her, sat down, and said in a teasing tone, "No, not at all, Miss. Is this chair taken?"_

"_And shutting up," she retorted flatly._

_Much to the surprise of the man's two friends, he did. In fact, he became uncharacteristically quiet. _

_One of the men whom Nora determined was named Zack asked, "What's the matter, Tom?"_

_Tom didn't answer as he was suddenly both subdued and smitten. He couldn't take his eyes off Nora._

_The other friend, named Davis, teased, "Get a load of this. His brains and brawn aren't working this time." _

"_It's definitely his brain," Zack returned. "'Cause he's got no brawn."_

"_I apologize for being rude to you," Tom finally said. "And you can ignore these two chuckleheads."_

_Nora gave him a sideways glance."I'm just trying to listen. That's the whole point."_

_Tom continued staring at her. Zack and Davis, though highly amused, kept quiet waiting to see how she would react. Nora did her best to concentrate fully on the person speaking at the podium but she couldn't ignore the intensity of his gaze. Furling her eyebrows slightly, she glanced at him sidelong again. When she did so, she noticed how handsome he was_.

"_What's wrong with your friend here?" Nora directed her question to his two friends. They only smiled._

"_Hey, Davis, let's go learn something about..." Zack held up a digital program guide and ran his finger along the tiny screen, pretending to read it._

_Davis flicked his finger on it and sarcastically said, "This...this looks like some good learnin'." And with that, the two men got up and left the room._

"_You've just been abandoned," Nora stated, avoiding direct eye contact with Tom._

"_Good." He extended his hand to her. "I'm Tom Sully, scientist extraordinaire."_

_Angling her eyes downward, Nora hesitated to shake his hand. Though somewhat amused by his peculiar sense of humor, she wasn't sure she really wanted to be bothered by it now._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. We're supposed to be listening." Feigning interest, Tom sat up straight, crossed his arms with one hand to his chin, and exaggerated his nodding._

_Nora cracked a smile. "Stop." _

"_Can you hear very well? I think the speaker needs to speak up." Tom stood up on his chair._

"_EXCUSE ME!" he yelled out, then he stood on the table, knocking over a glass of water._

_Wide-eyed, she straightened the glass. "What are you doing? Sit down!" _

_Tom waved her off. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION? OVER HERE! WE - MEANING THIS GORGEOUS WOMAN NEXT TO ME..." He leaned over and asked, "What's your name?"_

"_Nora. Now get down. Please," she begged him, getting quite embarrassed._

"_NORA - NOW THAT'S A PRETTY NAME," he proclaimed. "NORA. NORA AND I - WE CAN'T HEAR WAY BACK HERE. MIND SPEAKIN' UP?"_

_The room became unsettled with chatter, some laughter, and lots of whispers._

_Trying desperately to gain control, she tugged firmly on his arm. "Please. Get down,"_

"_I'll get down if you promise you'll go out with me sometime."_

_The room got quiet. Nora felt the gaze of hundreds of eyes. So much for anonymity. Thoroughly flushed, she started to perspire and for a second, she felt as though she might pass out._

"_Ok." Her tone was seriously hushed and her throat was getting dry. "Just get down."_

_Then someone called out, "Nora! Hey, it's Dr. Nora Augustine, Grace's sister!"_

_Astonished, Tom said loudly to everyone, "REALLY," then more quietly to her, "Really?"_

_Exasperated, Nora closed her eyes and slowly exhaled._

_Tom was being escorted out of the room. Nora followed. She could've stayed but she was way too upset and embarrassed. When the doors closed behind them, Nora gave him a disgusted look and marched away. _

"_Aw, I'm sorry," Tom apologized after her."Please don't walk away."_

_For some unknown reason, instead of just continuing on her way, she turned and vented her frustration at him. "That was...I don't even...what was that? You couldn't have just...? Oh! This...this...stupid conference! The rotten RDA! I'm tired. And I have to go."_

"_You need a drink or something." _

_Nora's mouth fell open. "I need a drink. Or something?" she repeated slowly, appalled by his insinuation. "You just embarrassed the hell out of me and got yourself kicked out of the place while doing so and I'm the one who needs a drink?"_

"_Yeah, you're kinda uptight," Tom calmly observed._

"_Uptight? I'm not uptight!"_

"_Well, what do you call it then?"_

"_I'm not uptight!" she said defensively, then she sighed. "I've...I've just had a long week, that's all."_

"_Then how about a coffee to unwind? We'll talk. Just a conversation to get to know each other a little."_

_The invitation was tempting but she emphatically declined. "No, absolutely not." As she turned to walk away, Tom sidestepped to block her. _

"_Please?"_

"_No, I...I don't..."_

_With palms fronting her, he persuaded, "I promise, no embarrassing or foolish behavior."_

_Still unsure but struck by his persistence, she considered it. He did seem sincere in spite of his rash outburst. In the right time and place it might've actually been funny to her. Perhaps he was just a little too... impulsive?_

"_Coffee?" she asked, relenting a little. It sounded very good right about now._

"_Yeah, I know a place nearby where they've got the real stuff. You look like a woman who doesn't waste her time on the synthetic garbage. And it's on me."_

"_Real coffee?" Nora asked with raised eyebrows. Tom was right about her. Nora loved real coffee. It was rare to find and usually quite expensive. She hadn't heard of any place on this side of the city that offered it._

"_Yes. It's the least I can do." Tom flashed her an innocent smile._

_Nora bit her lip wanting to kick herself for caving in. "Ok. Just one."_

_Four real coffees and several hours later, the two parted company on more friendlier terms. _

_They spent the better part of a week keeping in touch, mainly through text messages but also video calls. The more this young scientist pursued her, the more Nora found herself drawn to him. Though initially he seemed childish, Tom was actually very smart, quite funny, and a gentleman, all qualities irresistible to her. _

_Upon learning that she was planning another trip out-of-town, Tom insisted they meet for dinner before she left. The day before her departure, she confided in a friend. _

"_He sounds like a nice guy," her friend, Liz Mori, said lightly. She was helping to take care of Nora's cat Hanna when she was out of town. _

"_He is nice. Very intelligent, too."_

"_Always a plus."_

"_Yeah, and he makes me laugh," Nora remarked as she finished packing a small bag. After zipping it up, she tossed it by her front door, stepping out of camera range for a brief second. When she returned to the video call, she sat down._

_Liz wondered, "Good looking?" Nora simply beamed. "So what's the problem? Just go out with him. You're out of town for the next few days. If it doesn't go well, you've got an out. If you need an escape, just tell him you've got an early flight and still need to pack some things."_

_Nora placed an elbow on the table in front of the screen and propped her chin on her hand. "He's younger than I am."_

_Liz rolled her eyes. "So. What. He doesn't seem to care. Didn't you say he's almost done with his masters?" _

"_Yes. Just about."_

"_That's what, twelve years difference? Ha! Five years ago he would've been old enough for me." Liz only half joked. She was a year younger than Nora. When she didn't respond, Liz scolded her. "Oh quit being so reluctant. You know, you are so serious sometimes, almost to the point of nausea?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_You're not listening to me."_

"_Yes I am."_

"_Then here's my bit of wisdom for the day. Young or old, you should spend time in the company of people you find intriguing. He's obviously that."_

"_Yes, but I don't have time for..."_

_Liz interrupted. "You're making this much more complicated than it is."_

"_Right." Nora acquiesced._

"_Live a little. And if by chance there is some interest, I'm sure it'll all work out." Noticing the time she hurried, "Oh, I've got to go. The next time we talk, I want to hear all about it, good or bad." _

"_Yeah, ok. Thanks for looking after Hanna again."_

"_No problem. She's a sweet kitty. Ja mata." After Liz said "see you later" in Japanese, the screen flipped to the RDA Communications logo. The RDA had a monopoly on most terrestrial communications._

_Hanna galloped over to Nora, jumped onto her lap and nudged her hand. "Liz is right, Hanna," she said as she petted her feline friend. "It's just dinner. What could possibly come of it?"_

_The two met that evening in a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant up the street not far from where Tom's apartment was. It was one of the few that did business with non-RDA-backed suppliers, so the food was decent._

_Afterward, they walked the crowded sidewalk together. As they did, Nora noticed Tom would always extend his arm out to guard her from some of the more rude people abruptly walking around them, the ones that preferred to knock shoulders instead of budging even slightly to let them through. These days, there wasn't anyone around who did that kind of stuff. _

_Talking to Tom wasn't work, either, like many conversations Nora had with men. He had something intelligent to say about everything she wanted to talk about, whether it was about terra forming, or the latest in biosciences, or her cat. And he was a wealth of knowledge on most topics in science, engineering and the like. But especially Pandora. He was crazy about Pandora._

_After awhile, Tom stopped in front of an apartment building. "I'm not trying to be forward or anything but I live here. Want to stop in? We can just kick back or something." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "That sounds a bit more suggestive than I intend it to."_

_Nora smiled at his sudden uneasiness which she thought oddly charming. Before she could give him an answer someone crossed between them and rudely said, "Get out of my way." Nora shook her head in disgust. They had only stopped momentarily. "I'd love to," she replied._

_The first things she saw when they entered his place were drawings of Pandora. Very artistic drawings. Spanning almost an entire wall and partially covering the seven-foot television screen on another were renderings of the Na'vi, the moon's exotic plants and trees, and even some of the animals, of which many struck Nora as prehistoric and rather gruesome._

"_These are really good. You drew all these?" she asked rather awestruck._

_Tom's face lit up. "Every one. It's something I do for..." He thought for a second. "...therapy, I guess. It gets me away from Earth's hazy grayness. Pandora is full of color."_

"_That it is," Nora agreed._

"_I've been looking into your sister's program over there, the Avatar Project," he said while pulling out a couple of tumblers from a kitchen cupboard. Nora stopped in front of a drawing of a banshee. Squinting, she leaned into it to get a closer look but didn't respond to Tom's remark. Whenever he tried to bring up Grace or the Avatar Project, Nora always managed to avoid talking about it. _

"_They aren't hiring right now," he continued, filling the glasses with purified water. "But I applied anyway."_

_Without turning around, she simply said, "It may be a while."_

_Tom stirred in a couple of tablespoons of RDA brand instant tea. "I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer. By the time I finish my master's I figure they'll be looking for someone like me."_

_Nora finally turned to face him. "Grace would hire you. Unless she's too wrapped up in herself to..." She stopped, realizing the comment was hardly necessary. "Forget it."_

"_You and Grace. You don't get along, do you?" he asked while handing her the prepared beverage, then added, "If you don't mind my asking." Nora looked down at her tea, the color of which was not very enticing. He apologized for it. "Sorry. It's all I've got. Had I known, I would've sprung for something a bit more palatable." _

"_That's ok. Um, Grace and I, we haven't gotten along for a while. But it doesn't matter now. She's light years away. I hope she's happy." _

"_You could still contact her, you know. Communications have improved."_

"_I'm...I've..." Nora stammered. "Look, she and I just don't see eye to eye. I didn't enjoy working for the RDA and I didn't want to be a part of what's going on over there. Pandora is just...too wild, too unfriendly, and too far away. We've got so many problems here. If we don't try to solve them..." She shook her head. Her days were spent making arguments like this to people and she was getting tired of hearing herself talk about it._

"_Pandora is some of what you described, Nora. But, I've been keeping up with the research. It's really quite beautiful." _

"_I know it's beautiful but...," she stopped as Tom dug through a stack of papers and handed her a drawing of a Penghrrap or Binary Sunshine plant. "That is pretty," she acknowledged. "I just really don't think we should be there, is all." _

"_We're actually managing quite well there and I hear the Na'vi are getting more and more interested in what we have to offer." Nora shot him a doubtful look. "Yes, they're hesitant," Tom conceded. "But the relations are going quite well from what I've been told."_

"_Who is telling you this?"_

"_I know an engineer from my undergrad days doing some design work on a new ISV they're planning to build."_

"_Oh. Well. Tom. Don't believe everything you hear coming out of the RDA." Nora sat down on a small sofa. This was the first time they had delved this deeply into the subject and it wasn't going too smoothly. Little did she know at the time it would always be contentious between them when it came to Pandora. She braved a sip of tea and stifled a small grimace._

"_How about we talk about something else," he offered, sitting down next to her. "What's the latest with your Terra program? That one guy with the land. You were going to meet with him to get him to donate some of it."_

_When Tom sat down, his leg brushed up against hers. Nora couldn't help but feel how solid and strong he was. She was suddenly aroused. Her thoughts instantly scrambled and she couldn't form a sentence. To mask the larger inhale she really wanted to take, she slowly and lightly breathed in through her mouth._

"_You know, your project?" Tom repeated, thinking he said something wrong._

_Nodding, Nora exhaled just as deliberately as she inhaled. At the same time she carefully put her drink down on a small table next to the couch. "Yes, it...that's where I'm going tomorrow...uh, to talk to him..." Her voice trailed off as she held her gaze on him. He had the nicest eyes._

"_You have the nicest eyes," she said without realizing it. When she heard herself, she clasped a hand to her mouth and said, "Oh! I was supposed to think that, not say it!"_

_Tom smiled. "No worries. I was just thinking the same thing about yours."_

_Nora blinked. Then, almost jumping on him, she kissed him. It took Tom completely by surprise. They stopped and looked at each other. He could see she was just as surprised. But it was good. Really good. He returned with a long, sensuous kiss. She was up close against him now, keening and feeling all the warmth from his body next to hers. And she wanted more of it._

_She lifted his shirt up and started kissing and licking his chest. Just as she thought, he was nicely built, firm, muscular. She worked her way back up the side of his neck then they kissed again. While still lip-locked, Tom untucked her blouse and slipped both his hands up her front, firmly cupping her breasts. His arousal increased significantly when he realized she was wearing a lacy bra. His touch sent tingles up her spine. She tilted her head back slightly and uttered a breathy "ah" of pleasure. Tom scooped her up off the couch and carried her to his bedroom. It was small, but it didn't matter._

_(Sorry, fluff removed from story 7/2012)_

_They nestled close afterward, reveling in each other. It was quite some time before either one said anything. _

_Tom rested with his eyes closed while Nora's were heavy and relaxed. The calm of their breathing mingled with the muffled noises of people and vehicles moving outside. Being in his arms seemed to lift the fog and dreariness away. _

_Next time. His words echoed in her mind. Though satisfied, the thought of another intense and passionate round of sex with him teasingly kindled a clamant ache of arousal between her legs._

_Nora touched his chest, then lightly dragged two fingers upward, hooking them around a chain on his neck. The medallion. Tom opened his eyes a little._

"_What's this?" she asked._

"_It's a reminder," he said._

"_Of what?"_

"_Of a dream I used to have."_

_Realizing he was being coy, she didn't push it. She tilted the medallion up so she could study the embossed dragon. Her interest in it intrigued Tom. Most women who saw it were flip and would say things like, "A dragon? That's creepy" or "Oh, how cute" which really annoyed him. He decided to open up to her. _

"_When I was a kid, I had this recurring dream about being on Pandora. I always envisioned it being a lot like Earth's prehistoric times with dinosaurs and other strange creatures along with lots of enormous trees and plants studded with color."_

"_That sounds pretty wild."_

"_Yeah it was. Sometimes I'd dream it was night and there were these spectacular moons hanging low in the sky. Most of the time, though, it was day. The sky was this brilliant blue. The sun was bright. And I was flying on a dragon, swooping low across the land above rivers and canyons, scaling the sides of mountains. It was great."_

"_Like the banshees on Pandora."_

"_Yeah but it resembled a dragon more. So when I saw this, it reminded me of it and I bought it."_

"_That explains the drawings and your desire to go there. Do you still have the dream?"_

"_No actually. I haven't had it since my brother joined the Marines."_

"_Oh, you have a brother!" Nora was surprised he hadn't mentioned him before._

"_Yeah. We're identical twins. But I'm older, by about three minutes."_

"_So there are two of you handsome men running around. Nice!" Nora squeezed an arm around his torso. "What's his name?"_

"_Jake."_

"_Have you been able to keep in touch?"_

"_Not really. It's been awhile. Last time I heard from him he was off to Venezuela."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Venezuela was a vicious and merciless place mired deep in war._

"_It's ok. Hey, it's what he wanted to do. Jake's always been a fighter, chasing after something, a freer spirit than most. I just wish...ah, never mind." _

_Tom's disappointment was obvious. And knowing full well just how touchy conversations about siblings could be, Nora didn't pursue the subject. Perhaps another time. Instead, she remarked, "I wish I had dreams as vivid as yours."_

"_You don't dream?" Tom gently stroked her hair. _

"_Sometimes. I mean, I guess I just don't remember them. And when I do, they don't make any sense. They're just a jumble of black and white nonsensical images."_

"_You know, come to think of it, I actually did have that dream again not long ago. Sort of." Squinting, he recalled, "It was short and dark, a nightmare, actually. Not at all like I used to have."_

"_A nightmare? What happened in it?"_

_Tom thought for a moment. "It was really strange. And if I don't have it again, it won't bother me a bit. I was being chased by something. I couldn't find my dragon to get away from it, so I ran instead. I just kept running. I ran into some tall grasses and reeds which were growing so thick and wild they slowed me down. I was looking for anyone who might help, but there was no one around. Then I came across an irresistible pool of water. I was thirsty so I leaned over to get a drink. I saw my reflection and it whispered to me an old haiku written a long time ago by an American author, like back in the twentieth century."_

_When he paused, Nora leaned onto her elbow getting a little impatient with the suspense. "Well, you can't leave me hanging. What did your reflection say?"_

"_It said 'Reality is...a beautiful world of dreams...that never come true.' " _

_Nora laid back down, thinking about the poem. It struck her in a way she couldn't quite put a finger on._

Until now.

She sat up hunched over one arm. Emotions long stifled were finally rushing to the surface. A solitary teardrop dripped onto her cheek. It gradually slid down her face. With a trembling hand, she felt for the medallion around her neck. She turned the dragon face up, barely able to see it through welling tears, then pressed it against her heart and wept.


	46. She Tells Us

_A/N: I'm a little behind in writing due to a much needed vacation I took with my family. I hope to get ahead in the coming weeks. Just estimating, but there are at least two chapters to go, possibly three if I split a chapter into two shorter ones. Haven't decided yet. And one of these chapters is shaping up to be an epilogue. I hope this chapter isn't too sappy. I must blame it on the music I'm listening to for inspiration! Sincere thanks for reading._

She Tells Us

Once more, Nora awoke in the alcove within Kelutral where Vahlo cared for her avatar when she wasn't dreamwalking. A breeze filtered through the fibrous plant fabric dangling in the entrance. It gently rattled several musical instruments and other items decorating the wall. Collectively, it sounded like wooden wind chimes. Vahlo had hung them there to make this little area feel a little more like home for her.

For many months, the serenity of this room, of Kelutral, in fact the moon as a whole, stood in stark contrast to the turmoil inside of her. This day, however, was different from those that had come before. She had finally reached a decision. Still, a cloud of confusion hung over her as there were many unanswered questions. What was it that was so elusive? Who was calling to her? Was it Eywa? If so, what was she begging of her? All this time, Nora wanted to run from her feelings. But there was no where to run to. Not even on Pandora.

As she made her way outside, she inhaled deeply and took in the wonderfully fresh after scent of rain. A rather intense shower had just passed but now the sun was trying to peek out from behind retreating clouds to penetrate Kelutral's canopy. The light that did sneak past reflected off the myriad drops of rainwater that had collected on the leaves and foliage everywhere, undisturbed and not yet evaporated.

In a clearing, she saw children playing. Nearby, some of the clans people were busily taking care of the daily chores. A small group of hunters was gathering to plan where their next _talioang_ - or sturmbeest - kill would take place. It was life. Village life. There was nothing alien about it.

Nora finally came upon Mo'at who was tending to little Sully on the far side of the Hometree. The child toddled and fell, already eagerly learning how to walk. His grandmother extended her arms out, encouraging him. Wobbling, he stood up, took two steps, then plopped down again, laughing. Nora's lips curled into a small smile, touched by the sweetness of such a sight. It helped lift the heaviness she was feeling in her heart.

Sully was the first to see her approaching. He pointed, said "No ah," and clapped once. His exuberant greeting brought an even bigger smile to her face.

"So good you are here, Nora," Mo'at said. "It's been too long now since you were last with us." As she welcomed her, Mo'at noticed right away that her friend's outward demeanor seemed different this day. While picking up Sully, she kept a stern gaze on her, hoping she was wrong in her assessment. But, of course, her intuition was generally spot on.

When Nora reached them, Mo'at placed Sully in her arms. After kissing his cheek, Nora cooed, "How's my little guy, today?" He looked up at her with sparkling amber eyes and a cheerful baby grin then pulled on one of her braids.

Mo'at watched this tender exchange then said bluntly, "You carry sadness today."

Taken aback, Nora denied, "No, I just..."

"You are leaving us," Moat interrupted her.

Nora stood speechless, stunned by her keen insight within mere seconds of her arrival. A chill erupted on her shoulders and trickled down her arms and back. There was no getting anything by Mo'at. There was a reason why she was the clan's Shaman.

"Your spirit is competing with itself," Mo'at continued. "Born on your Earth. Reborn on Pandora."

Nora's brow furled into concentration as she listened to Mo'at's unabashed analysis. "Reborn?"

"Since you have been with us, I have been observing you closely. At times you test my patience. I feared perhaps..._keye'ung_. However..." Mo'at looked her _unilitiranyu_ friend up and down, quietly studying her. Nervous, Nora gripped Sully a little tighter at the Matriarch's mention of _keye'ung_ - or insanity - which was coupled with her intent stare. Then, in a very maternal gesture which took Nora completely off guard, Mo'at cupped her hands around Nora's face and said with her usual contained enthusiasm, "You are no longer blinding!"

"Blinding? What do you mean?"

"You have confronted that which meant to stifle your spirit. You have opened your heart. You are at peace." Nora wanted to disagree but Mo'at kept talking, not giving her the chance. "Even as your emotions storm inside you, like they may do for some time to come, you are at peace," she repeated.

"I don't feel at peace. I still feel very confused," Nora said with tiny quickening shakes of her head.

"You have allowed the spirit of Eywa to fill your heart," Mo'at countered. Nora's look of confusion was replaced with skepticism. "Yes. Yes!" Mo'at persisted. "She has been calling to you. No matter where you go, she will always be there, with you, guiding you." She placed a hand against Nora's chest. "You are listening with your heart now. You see." Mo'at kissed her forehead. "_Oel ngati kameie_, Nora."

Nora nearly dropped Sully but avoided it by shifting him upward a bit. In all the time she had spent with the Omaticaya Clan, this was the first time anyone had spoken that sacred greeting to her. Nobody had ever said it to her before, not Mo'at, Jake, Neytiri, not even Vahlo. She was absolutely floored.

The dreamwalker's shocked expression merely made Mo'at chuckle. "So many Sky People come to us with closed hearts that never open. No amount of learning could help them see. Grace had a fully open heart, but she would not let us in. Then came a warrior, Jakesooly of the Jarhead Clan."

_The Jarhead Clan? _Nora thought.

"He was the first of your kind who was sent to learn. But he did so with a fully open heart. You are not a warrior in his way, but a seeker of knowledge. Yet, brave! And though you came to us with a guarded heart like your sister, you now understand."

"No Mo'at. I really don't think I fully understand yet."

"You will."

"No, I won't. I..."

"Aahh!" Mo'at interrupted, exasperated. "My dear, you are strife with such stubbornness!"

Wearing a hapless grin but at the same time very nearly on the verge of tears, Nora exhaled hard. "That's the part of me that doesn't want to go."

With a softened tone and eyelids relaxed thoughtfully, Mo'at empathized. "There was a time I was convinced that Sky People were nothing but pure evil. No heart, no friendship. Only insane. Then Grace befriended us. Showed us your curiosity, your desire for knowledge. And she taught us but still there was so much insanity. By the time Jakesooly came to us, we wanted you aliens gone. Away! But as it turned out, he saw us through a very dark time. Eywa brought our _Toruk Matko _from the sky. She reached far beyond our tiny home here and chose him for a reason. Now, she has called out to you. Though cautiously we move on, your presence here has taught me that our people are entwined now, and will be for much longer than I will be borrowing energy from our Great Mother. There is, however, meaning to it all. More than I will be allowed to know. At least for now." With saddened eyes misting, she rubbed Nora's shoulder. "Truly, my heart aches knowing she is sending you back to your world. But it is her way." Seeing Nora's far off expression tainted still with uncertainty she added, "She would not request this of you if she knew deep down in your heart you did not want to go from here. For whatever it might be that awaits you on your world, you are needed there now."

A realization struck Nora. She knew Mo'at was right. "Oh, Mo'at. I don't know how to thank you...for...for all you have done, for being so gracious and allowing me to...to... live among you and observe all that I have..." she said haltingly as her throat swelled with emotion.

"No need. You have already proven yourself. To Eywa and to us. Wherever you are, beyond these moons, you will always be considered one of the people."

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Mo'at," Nora said with quiet resignation. "_Irayo_." Hugging Sully closer, Nora kissed his forehead. "_Oel ngati kameie_, dear _taronyutsyip_," she whispered softly. When Sully heard "little hunter" he smiled. Nora had taken to calling him that quite often, certain of his destiny of becoming a fine hunter one day.

Observing this tender affection between Nora and Sully, Mo'at found herself fighting a flood of tears. She hurriedly excused herself and her grandson. "Now, to the _nivi_. Sully must sleep." Nora placed the boy back in Mo'at's arms. She started to turn away, but hesitated. With a bittersweet smile she said, "_Eywa ngahu._"

Tearfully, Nora smiled and said with wavering lips, "_Eywa ngahu._" _Eywa be with you._

With bright amber eyes, Sully peered at Nora over his grandmother's shoulder as the matriarch whisked him away, swiftly climbing up the spiraling natural stairway, and disappeared into the center of Kelutral. From a tiny opening, Mo'at, shaken and glum, watched as the tall, slender _unilitiranyu_ turned and slipped quietly into the rainforest.

* * *

Still reeling from her conversation with Mo'at, Nora effortlessly made her way across tree boughs, over thick stands of greenery, and down several vines. She knew where she could find Vahlo. Eyes closed, he was meditating under his favorite tree, that giant living canopy where they had first bonded in Tsahaylu.

Nora took a few moments to look around this beautiful piece of rainforest that Vahlo had shared with her. It was so quiet and serene, so colorful with bladder lanterns glowing lightly and _Tawtsngal_ or "sky cup" plants dangling. An assortment of Vahlo's hand-painted beads was threaded on multiple strands of fibers and strung across some of the low hanging branches. His fishing arrow, used recently, was leaning against the tree, as were both of his _tskos_, a banshee bow and a direhorse bow. Next to those was his _m'resh'tuyu_ - his shield used in hunts, battles and rituals. A _u'imi_ - or streamer - he sometimes draped over his direhorse was limply hanging from a pole. They were all so simple, these things that surrounded him. But they all held such meaning and significance. A painful expression filled her face and her heart ached to a knot at the thought of never spending time here again.

So as not to disturb him, she very quietly sat in front of him. As she waited patiently for him to return to the present, she composed herself as best she could for the burdensome task at hand. After a moment or two, he opened his eyes. Usually, he smiled the moment he saw her. Instead, he kept a stern expression, except for the telling sadness that filled his eyes.

"My spirit animal was sad today," he said quietly. "Told me my heart would be heavy for many, many suns to come."

Nora looked away, desperately trying to choke back the tears she told herself she wouldn't cry in front of him. But it was difficult. The Na'vi had such intuition. And there simply was no way around the twisty hurt of saying goodbye. She clasped one of his hands in hers. "Vahlo, you have given me so much. We have grown so close. But I have to leave now. Something...inside me... is pulling me away. It's hard to explain."

"You don't have to," he reassured with the wisdom of an elder. "I understand. It is how it goes. Eywa knows. She tells us. And she is telling you. Do not resist it. It is the way." His explanation echoed Mo'at's. It was so simple. So simply stated.

Vahlo reached into a small pouch around his waist and pulled out a bead hanging on a twine. He placed it in her hand. On one side of the bead was a carving with two circles overlapping each other and next to each circle was another larger circle drawn to represent suns. On the opposite side of the bead, there were two more impressions resembling eyes.

"For around your neck," he explained. "When you look at it, see our two worlds, yours and ours, together, the life-giving stars shining on our homes. Turn it to see eyes. When you look to your sky, let it remind you of us, all of us, here. And of you and me."

"You made this," Nora said as she turned the bead and ran her fingertips lightly over the etched design. She searched Vahlo's face. "You knew I was going to leave, didn't you? Before I even knew."

"You were blinding. I could not see you. You stood in darkness. Deep within the depths of despair. Your heart...it was surrounded in sorrow and loss. After a time, however, I understand. A spirit from the past. Your Tomsully. You were grieving. His energy whispered to you and you stop blinding now. But also there was knowing, deep down, that you would be leaving us."

"But I don't understand...this!" Nora said, pounding her chest, indicating her heart. "I don't WANT to leave. I HAVE to. You say this is Eywa speaking to me? How can she be so cruel? Why is she telling me to leave?"

"Eywa is simply guiding you. You are listening. You see."

"But I'm...I'm not...I don't really want to leave you." Getting confused by her emotions again, Nora's voice diminished as she faltered under the strain of trying to hold back her tears.

Vahlo leaned in, slowly kissed her forehead, then her lips. When he pulled away, he said, "I told you then...that night. And I will tell you now. Our path together. It was meant to be."

Unable to hold back any longer, Nora began to cry. Vahlo watched the drops spill from her eyes and trickle down her face. He once confessed to her that he had grown quite fond of her avatar's smaller, more human-like amber eyes. "I will miss looking into your eyes, Nora," he pined, gently wiping away some of the tears. He held a hand against her cheek. At his warm touch, Nora closed her eyes, comforted, if only for that brief moment. Vahlo felt her relax her head into his hand. "I feel it. This is the love that you speak of? That Sky People share?"

Nodding, she smiled weakly and said softly, "Yes, Vahlo."

"We are..." He paused to choose the right words, the ones she had used once. "In love."

Tearfully, she repeated, "We are in love." Looking down, she unfolded her fingers to reveal the bead. "This is so beautiful. Everything is. Everything you have done for me and taught me. Irayo, for opening your heart and your life so completely to me. You will remain in my heart forever. Maybe someday...I will come back..."

At this, Vahlo tenderly put two fingers to her lips and very slowly shook his head. Nora whimpered when he did this. The finality of it all was excruciating as well as almost impossible to comprehend. Could she ever come back? Would she ever see him again?

Pulling her closer, their foreheads touched. "I see you, Nora," he said, not all minding that he spoke it in English.

Nora could barely say it in return, uttering between sobs, "I see you, Vahlo." She then collapsed further into his arms wishing he could hold her forever.

* * *

Numbly hiking up the mountainside in search of Jake and Neytiri, all Nora could see was the image of Vahlo standing before her, sad and helpless. Their last few minutes together would forever be etched in her brain.

They had curled up together in the tree hollow, weeping, caressing and consoling in each other's arms. Before they were ready to part, he was called to lead a hunt. He had to leave. Trembling, they stood and embraced. Vahlo then stepped back slowly, holding her hands in his, reluctant to let go. He tried averting his eyes from hers as if it would lessen the pain but he couldn't. Eventually, their fingers slipped apart. When they were no longer touching, Vahlo took one last step back. As tears fell uncontrollably to her cheeks, Nora folded her hands to her heart. With an almost imperceptible nod indicating to her that he understood she meant he would be in her heart forever, he turned stoical and walked away, never looking back. Lingering for a few moments, Nora watched as he joined the group of _taronyus_ on direhorses and galloped away. There was no promise from Vahlo that he would be at Tawkelku when her ship departed. She didn't ask him nor did she expect him to be there.

Perhaps it was the stress of saying goodbye, but Nora stopped to support herself against a large boulder after feeling weakened suddenly. She leaned on it with one hand and in a distrait manner, she lowered her other hand to her abdomen. At the same time, she took several deep breaths, hoping the starry pinpoints she saw would disappear. She placed her back against the rock and rested her cheek against her free hand and prayed she wouldn't pass out. _What am I doing,_ she questioned herself silently then lapsed into a whisper. _"_Why? What is the purpose of all this heartache?" In the quiet aftermath of her personal inquisition, she heard someone. It was Jake. He was shouting out instructions in Na'vi. When the weakness began to subside, she saddled up as best she could and continued walking up the hillside toward his voice.

When she finally reached the flat of the crest, she could also hear Neytiri. Rounding a rocky bend, Nora saw about twenty eager and enthusiastic _taronyus_ gathered in the final stages of _tskxekeng_, or training, fine tuning skills that might once again have to be used to defend themselves. The emotions and memories the Sky People struck into them ran deep. Though the tide had appeared to have turned on Earth, this generation of Na'vi and the next, and perhaps many more to come, would be prepared for the worst. Just in case.

Neytiri stood nearby while Jake continued his teachings. She was eyeing one of the trainees closely. The _Tsahik_ sternly waltzed over to him. "_Eltu si_!" While sharply yelling out pay attention, she straightened up the young warrior's stance. "Stand tall," she continued to scold. "You must exude confidence, honor, and respect. _Tslam_?"

When she asked him if he understood, the compliant student affirmed confidently that he indeed understood. "_Tslolam, Tsahik," _he nodded.

Nora was quiet as she approached the training area situated on a ridge top overlooking a deep valley. All the _taronyus_ were facing the edge. When Neytiri noticed Nora, she yelled to Jake. He smiled and waved before turning his attention back to the hunters.

"I'm sorry to interrupt here," Nora said as Neytiri made her way to her.

"Do not be a silly," Neytiri motioned down. Whenever she spoke English, Neytiri would try to include some of Nora's odd little sayings.

"What exactly are you teaching them here?" Nora was starting to get concerned. The students were positioning themselves in a way that suggested they would be running toward the cliff edge, not away from it.

"These young hunters all survive _Iknimaya_. They ride very well. Now, they must learn to mount from the air."

Perplexed, Nora asked, "From the air?"

"Yes!" Neytiri said excitedly. She lifted her right hand in an upward motion, then palm down to the top of her left hand. With both hands together, she extended them away from her body.

"You don't mean they're gonna..." Nora started. She didn't hear or see any banshees nearby.

"You watch," Neytiri smiled and nodded toward the gathered hunters.

"But what if one misses..." Her voice trailed off as Jake yelled out a series of commands. All at once, the hunters began a war cry. A second later, at lightening speed, they all raced toward the cliff edge - Jake included - and jumped off.

Wide-eyed, Nora grabbed Neytiri's arm, completely astonished at what she just saw. After spending all this time with the Na'vi and learning about their culture firsthand, they could still shock her.

"Come!" Neytiri said cheerfully. Nora followed without hesitation. They peered over the cliff's edge just in time to see them all in the midst of a free fall. Mountain banshees were just coming into view. From exactly where Nora had no idea. Jake was first to land on his. He steered around to watch his students do the same, one by one. He could be heard yelling out their names along with words of encouragement. When the last hunter successfully, and almost effortlessly, air mounted his _Ikran_, the group flew through the valley. They then banked upwards in formation along the mountain, just about grazing its side. Climbing higher, they shot up and turned toward the edge of the cliff Nora and Neytiri were standing on. All twenty-one of them, lead by Jake cleared the edge with exuberant cries of victory then once again retreated into the distance.

"You people never cease to amaze me," was all Nora could say as she watched them soar by.

"This group of _taronyus_, very skilled!" Neytiri said proudly. "They are nearing end of training. You try?" she asked, gesturing toward the cliff.

"Uh, no, that's ok," Nora said, not entirely sure if she was serious or not. "Neytiri, I have something to tell you."

The earnestness about Nora grabbed Neytiri's attention immediately. "Yes, Nora. I listen." Exhausted from telling Vahlo, Nora found it difficult to let the words out and she looked down. Regarding her sympathetically, Neytiri quickly read her with the utmost of ease normally reserved for the most experienced _Tsahik_. "You are upset."

Unable to conceal her strife, Nora admitted, "This is really difficult."

Hearing the strain in her voice, Neytiri reached for Nora's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "Your time here, in these days, is ending soon."

Astounded, Nora replied, "I really don't get it. You all seem to know what I'm going to say before I say it."

"We - Jake and I, mother, Vahlo - we watch you closely. We understand, Nora. It's Eywa. Her way. You will see." She smiled and corrected herself. "No. You do see."

Once again, doubt and uneasiness stubbornly crept inside Nora. "I've been told that, by Vahlo and Mo'at, but truthfully, it's not making me feel any better. I still feel so lost, so torn inside."

"Do not be afraid. You are not lost. Eywa is like light all around us. You've stopped blinding and stepped out into the light. You are bathed in her light now. This is good! Very good."

Neytiri's wisdom belied her age. But that's how the Na'vi were. They weren't as resistant or skeptical as humans. Perhaps it was their queues, their ability to directly connect to their moon, to Eywa, that made them better ably to accept circumstances. Also, her enthusiasm and joy made Nora feel so much better. Her heart, heavy with the sorrow, worry, and uncertainty, was now beginning to feel much better, relieved really. The more she was told she was simply being guided, the better she felt, especially about her decision.

"You have been so kind, so open and generous to me. Irayo. For accepting me, for teaching me, for..." Nora's throat tightened. "For helping me to see."

Neytiri nodded, her eyes moist. She took Nora's hands. "You, as well, have opened my heart further. I no longer believe that just because Sky People are curious, they are also evil and dangerous. I will miss you, _tsmuke_. _Oel ngati kameie_."

As she heard this, Nora's stomach flip flopped. Not only did Neytiri say "I see you" to her also for the first time, but she called her _tsmuke_ as well. Sister. She had never referred to her as sister before. She felt doubly honored. Nora hugged her tightly and through trembling lips said, "_Oel ngati kameie_, _tsmuke_. My dear sister."

A banshee screamed overhead, then swooped in and landed near them. It was Jake, now alone after sending the young hunters back to Hometree.

"You talk now with Jake," the huntress said hurriedly in a voice thick with sadness. She pressed the top of her right hand over her mouth to stifle the pending flow of tears. After one last look at Nora, she ran over to Jake and buried her face in his shoulder. He pulled her closer, stroked the back of her head and shifted his eyes to Nora. When Neytiri pulled away, she explained herself briefly, then called to her Ikran. After she left, Jake approached.

"So. You're going back to Earth."

"Not you, too!" Nora joked wearily. "Everyone seems to be reading my mind."

"Not me," he laughed. "I've still got quite a lot to learn. It'll take me a lifetime, no doubt. Neytiri told me. But I did know you were struggling with something serious."

"Blinding, right?"

Jake cleared his throat, a trifle embarrassed that her privacy was compromised. "It's rare among the Na'vi. But it is serious. The Clan Leaders are always made aware of it when it happens. Vahlo shared his concern. It was the first time it happened to a dreamwalker. Very few knew."

"A first, huh? I didn't mean to be any trouble."

"We don't consider blinding trouble. It merely signals us to watch over the affected one more closely."

"Well, something new to document anyway," she remarked wistfully.

"Vahlo handled it well."

"Yes, he did." At the mention of his name, Nora cast her eyes down toward the ground.

"He's strong," Jake said quickly.

"But the hurt in his eyes...I never meant for this..." Nora halted to deeply inhale.

"The people understand, Nora. It's a sign from..."

"Eywa," she said before he did.

"Yes. Eywa," he grinned. "You must be returning on the Salvation, then? Its departure is overdue."

"Yeah, with the Venture Star reaching the halfway mark on its return, it's time to send the Salvation home. And as you know, the Perigean will remain for at least another year. I can't wait that long. Plus the flares could be a problem, too. If they get too intense, they may scrub the launch."

"I have to be honest with you. I couldn't give up the beauty of Pandora, even if I still had my human body."

"I wish I could describe to you this feeling. But I can't, it's so frustrating."

"If it's like having the desire to follow through on something you started, I'm pretty sure I know what that feels like."

"It is like that," she agreed, but then a bit flustered she added, "Or maybe I'm just losing my mind. I must be absolutely crazy to leave this..." Nora looked about her. "...this utopia."

"Hey, I've said this before. Sometimes your entire life boils down to one insane move."

"I think leaving is pretty insane, don't you?"

"If someone told me I'd be where I am today, I would think they were insane. But, here I am. You're simply following your heart. Eywa has a way of enlightening those who are willing to understand."

"Yes, she certainly does." Then with a little sparkle in her eye, she added, "Or maybe Grace is giving me the boot!"

Jake laughed. "Knowing Grace, she's probably nudging just a little bit but only at the request of Eywa."

Nora paused for a moment, reflecting. "Jake, I miss Tom."

The clan leader's ears flicked lightly and he looked off into the distance. He wasn't sure he would ever get past the thought of his brother dying while in pursuit of his dream. He almost said, "If I get my hands on those murdering sons of bitches..." But thought better of it and kept it to himself. "I miss him, too."

"When I learned of his death, I was such a mess. I'm still not sure I understand the irony. It felt so unfair that he wanted to come here, but couldn't. And I didn't want to come here, but did. There was just something not right about it."

Jake placed his hands softly on her shoulders and consoled. "It's the loss and the suffering that's the hardest, which makes us question it all."

"He and I were so stubborn toward each other. It often got in the way of us expressing just how much we really loved each other. If I had only told him more, maybe he would've never walked away from me that day in the rain..." With lips drawn down, Nora choked back a sudden barrage of tears.

The pain Tom's death left on Nora as well as her endearing love for his brother made Jake's throat swell. "It sounds cliche," he said tightly, "but there's a reason for everything, for why you and I are here and not Tom. From my time here, the relationships I've developed, as well as my experiences with Eywa, I've come to fully accept that there's some sort of justification for everything that's happened."

"Yes. Me, too. Finally. Though it's been very hard. It seems to play out randomly as rainfall, but in the end, it all comes together." Nora looked out across the valley again. Her heart felt heavy with mourning again. "I miss him so much, Jake. And I never knew how much, until now. It's taken this long for all the love he gave me to fully open my heart not just to him, to what we shared, but also to this place. Pandora. I never felt much for this world back on Earth. I never understood Grace's fascination or Tom's obsession. But now I do."

Once again, tears began to stream down Nora's face. Jake delicately wiped them away. "He was careful who he chose to let into his own heart, Nora. Tom never really wanted me to join the marines. He couldn't understand it and we grew apart when I enlisted. But he did acknowledge my wishes, and said he would never get in the way. And he didn't. I'm sure he didn't want to get in the way of yours, either. That's how he was. And you didn't get in the way of his desire to come to Pandora. It's part of the love we impart to each other, hard as it is sometimes."

The truth in Jake's words soothed and calm suddenly settled over her. "I guess love does reveal itself in obscure ways," she concluded.

"It often does. Something I honestly didn't really learn until I came here."

"Tom would be very proud of you. He told me stories about when you guys were kids, how much fun you had together."

A flood of memories tucked away for many years swept over Jake like a windstorm. "Yeah, we were very close then. The closest two brothers could ever be." His face lit up as he remembered and Nora listened intently with a smile. "He was always into how things worked, taking stuff apart, trying to get it together again. He read everything he could get his little hands on. Even at a young age, he seemed to migrate toward science." He laughed. "I never could understand it. With all that reading and drawing he used to do, as a kid he could still outrun me even though I was the physical one. Until we reached middle school. While he was winning all the science fairs, I was off doing all the sports and really got whipped into shape." Jake paused. "Some of the most fun we had was when we'd pretend we were here, on Pandora," he said looking across the valley. "Just like in his dreams."

"His dreams," Nora repeated and sighed. "Oh, before I forget..." She removed Tom's medallion from a pocket and placed it gingerly in Jake's hand. "He would want you to have this. It belongs here on Pandora, with you, and with your son."

Jake turned the medallion over and over several times, staring at it as if it wasn't real. Many emotions, some quite overwhelming, were finally catching up to him from long ago. Absently, he nodded, suddenly very far away. After a few moments of composing himself he said, "I'll carry it with me wherever I go. A part of him will always be here on Pandora."

Soberly, Nora smiled. "Thank you, Jake."

An impatient banshee suddenly cried out from above. Its approaching form caused Nora to duck slightly. At her reaction Jake chirped at his Ikran who obediently landed just a few yards away. He soothed it by patting it and telling it to take it easy. "_Ftue_, Tirea'ong_."_

Nora loved the name. "I've been meaning to ask, why did you name her Spirit Blossom?"

A reflective look crossed Jake's face as he explained. "My first dreams about flying occurred in the VA hospital after I got shot." Nora glanced downward, remembering that Tom told her his dreams about flying the dragon stopped when Jake joined the Marines. "When I went through _Iknimaya_ and took my first flight, I felt as if my spirit was unfolding, blossoming for the first time ever. I knew I would never be the same. I knew I'd never be Corporal Jake Sully again. In fact, I don't like the sound of that anymore. Corporal. It's not me now. Tirea'ong. Spirit Blossom. It just seemed to fit." Nora smiled appreciatively. Jake returned with a grin, "You know, I'm pretty sure if you stayed, you'd become a great _Taronyu_."

Laughing, Nora replied, "Oh, sure! It's tempting. But I think I'm going to have to take my budding hunting skills back to Earth and try to polish them there. Maybe I'll hook up with the Jarhead Clan."

At the mention, Jake grinned and his blue cheeks blushed just a tiny bit darker. "Well, you can't leave Pandora without flying." When she realized what he was hinting at, her eyes grew big. "Ya up for a ride?"

"With _Toruk Makto_ at the helm? Of course I'm up for it!" she answered excitedly.

Fascinated, she watched as he and Tirea'ong's queues touched, their eyes dilating simultaneously. Jake took his mount then reached for her hand and helped her up.

"Oh, wow!" she uttered rapturously, immediately struck by the power of the creature, the large expanse of its wings, and its outward desire to be airborne. Tom once described something similar about his dragon in his dream. She lightly hugged his torso. "Jake, you're the closest thing I have to Tom and his love for Pandora. His dreams brought us together."

"Yes, they did. Now, hold on tight. You're going to feel exactly what Tom was feeling when he was flying in his dream, Nora." With that, Jake's Ikran took flight leaping up and off the cliff's edge, first diving down then eventually climbing up and banking around.

A breathless "Oh!" was all that came out of Jake's awestruck passenger as their swooping and soaring made her inexperienced stomach tickle and flop. The banshee's powerful muscles flexed against her own. The roar of the wind filled her ears. From the ground, she always wondered how the Na'vi could hold on without falling off. Now that she was riding one it felt so natural. There was no fear of slipping even without the security of_ Tsahaylu_.

Jake directed the banshee to fly low along the river, upsetting some of the wildlife. Nora laughed when the animals, both land and air, scattered below. The landscape flowed like a river underneath. Picking up speed, they scaled the mountain. Soaring, they climbed ever higher until finally clearing the peak. The sun beat down on their backs. They banked one way then another before the Ikran began gliding. Then it was almost quiet except for the rush of the wind and the occasional flap of Tirea'ong's wings.

"You okay back there?" Jake wondered aloud.

"I've never been better!" Nora responded before losing herself in the moment. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her heart uplifted now. Free. The grief diminished to sweet remembrance. Tom was watching her. She could feel him and she could see him. _My heart is open now, my love, _she told him._ My eyes see. _He smiled back at her.

Then she heard Jake. "Look, Nora!"

When she opened her eyes she saw an awesome sight. The Great Leonopteryx! It was flying next to them. Fearsome in size, yet quite graceful. Nora gripped Jake's waist a little tighter.

"We're all right," Jake reassured confidently, though the giant creature's stealth approach did give him pause. But sure enough, _Toruk _recognized Jake and let loose an earsplitting bellow in greeting.

"Hey, boy!" Jake yelled back, smiling ear to ear. It was the first time he had seen his animal spirit since the war. It remained beside them for a few more seconds as if checking them out, locking eyes with Jake first, then Nora.

"He's simply magnificent," Nora gushed under her breath.

As quickly as it appeared, the Leonopteryx suddenly surged upward, roaring one last time before disappearing above the clouds.

Seeing _Toruk_ again stoked a crystal vision, one that Jake had tucked away deep inside his heart afraid to let loose since the day he saw his twin lying lifeless in a black bag inside a cheap wooden coffin back on Earth. It rose up clear and bright like the sun and ran swiftly like a river through his mind. He and Tom were playing, pretending they were on Pandora being chased by Thanators. Jake was running as fast as his small child legs could carry him, following his brother. Tom was yelling back at him, beckoning, "C'mon, Jake, run faster! We're flying now. They can't get us now! No one can! We're flying!"

Exhilarated by the memory, Jake declared, "He's here, Nora!" In response, she gave his torso another little squeeze, understanding now that after all this time, Jake was finally openly mourning his brother, something the rushed and cluttered events of his life prevented innocently up until now. With all the energy he had, Jake yelled into the air. His voice carried across the mountainsides and echoed throughout the valley. "I LOVE YOU, TOMMY! FLY ON TO FOREVER, MY BROTHER!"


	47. Tranquility

Tranquility

With a new found confidence and a clearer sense of direction, Nora worked her way through the stark bio labs, the dimly lit offices, and the vibrant training grounds of Tawkelku. The scientist clasped the hands of each and every person she encountered, individually thanking them for their hard work, their bravery, and their commitment to continuing her sister's vision on Pandora. There were laughs as well as tears as she said goodby to her colleagues and friends, people she respected and enjoyed working with.

The Salvation's departure time drew closer and she would have to board the Valkyrie soon. There wouldn't be much to pack but did she did have a few things. Unfortunately, much of her artwork - woven wall decorations she learned to make while living with the Omaticaya - as well as the larger gifts from both Vahlo and her Na'vi friends would have to be left behind. Some would remain in her resting room at _Kelutral_. The smaller items would get distributed to Norm, Max and Lucas for safe keeping either in their own quarters or in their offices.

"I've grown into a bit of a pack rat here," she self-described with a little laugh while handing Norm a woven mat. He was keeping her company in Sky House Five while she finished packing.

"You've become quite an artist on the loom," he observed while closely inspecting his gift. It was made out of various dried and dyed plant fibers and hexapede leather which gave it a blue color. "Your work is quite...evocative. _S'ilivi mas'kit nivi, _indeed_." _When Norm said in Na'vi, "Eywa's wisdom is revealed to all of us," Nora glanced up from packing and watched as he admired it. It was her personal favorite. He looked up and flashed her a smile."I hope I can become as skilled someday. This is quite detailed and very intricate."

"Thanks, she replied with casual modesty. "I plan on continuing my weaving practice when I get back," then she added with a hint of trepidation, "At least, I hope I can."

Equally uncertain of what awaited his colleague upon her return to Earth, Norm sighed but remained silent. There was nothing to say, nothing he could say. She was going back to Earth. When Nora first announced her decision, he was dumbstruck, like everyone. And he got angry, like Lucas. In fact, both men ganged up on her to try to persuade her from leaving. Norm had gotten attached to her, much like he had gotten attached to Grace. She didn't replace her sister, but Norm had gotten used to some of the similarities. And she was a great virologist and biologist. She had helped him enormously in replenishing the research. At first, he was selfish and tried to tell her how ridiculous it was for her to return to Earth. "This is where you belong now! This is your home!" he told her when she called Earth home while revealing her decision. "You can't leave!" But when she explained just how deep her struggle was, and that Jake, Mo'at, Vahlo and Neytiri believed that Eywa was guiding her this way, he backed off a bit though he wasn't happy about it.

"The clan is expecting to see more of you," Nora told him quickly after hearing him sigh, hoping to steer the conversation away from her departure.

"Yeah," Norm replied. "I'll be getting out there more now. And once my avatar arrives...man, that'll be a great day." It would be at least three and half more years, but an ISV carrying his new and growing avatar was en route. Krista Bishop had set the process in motion even before Norm and Max were put in charge of the base. The process of creating avatars was getting better. More were living past infancy. It took just one try to get Norm's new avatar to take.

"Yes, that will be a great day. Send me pictures, will ya?"

"Speaking of, Vahlo asked me to get a picture of you."

"He wants a picture?" Nora was surprised. Though the Na'vi occasionally allowed the Sky People to take pictures and video, they weren't particularly interested in keeping images from the past for themselves.

Norm explained. "Vahlo will be taking care of your avatar for a little while after you leave and wants a picture of you as a human, not a dreamwalker."

"You decided to put it in storage, huh?" Hearing that he decided to keep her avatar alive didn't really sit well with Nora. She, Norm and Max had a somewhat heated discussion about it. She wasn't in favor of it, citing wasted resources, but backed off when they said it wasn't up to her since she wouldn't be there.

"Don't crucify us. We're holding out on the hope that you'll return someday."

"Norm, it's too expensive and the energy it takes..."

"There are always amnio tanks in operation. We're setting one aside for long term storage. The logistics are a bit different and we need a few extra days to get it all set up."

"But how can Vahlo care for my avatar? Won't it need to be stored right away?"

"Your avatar will be ok for a week or so at _Kelutral_. Max will nourish it intravenously. He'll be going there later today after your flight leaves to set up the remote medical equipment."

"It seems a bit wasteful."

"We won't use any more energy than we do now. Everyone here is committed to cutting back something in order to keep your avatar alive and kicking, at least until we're sure you won't be needing it anymore. Then we'll give it a proper burial, Na'vi-style."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll go get the camera."

Just as Norm was leaving, Lucas and Max appeared in the doorway. "I'll be back," he told them.

"Hi guys," Nora greeted them.

"Almost ready, I see," Lucas observed, trying to sound cheery.

"Just about," she replied. "Max, Norm said you decided to keep my avatar alive."

"Yeah, we ran an analysis. It can be done. With a deficit in avatars now, we've got the space and equipment."

"It's not the space or equipment I'm concerned about. It's the energy consumption."

The doctor put a hand up to quiet her opposition. "We've got it all figured out, Nora," Max assured. "If circumstances come down to the wire, we'll pull the plug. Humanely, that is."

Irritated, Nora sighed hard.

"Don't be critical of us wanting you to come back," Lucas said sharply.

"I'll be pretty damn old and rickety if I do," Nora retorted.

Max rolled his eyes and scolded. "C'mon, you two."

"And probably not much of driver," she continued. "Hell, if my mind is shot, what good would that do the clan, having a dreamwalker with dementia wandering the rainforest?"

At this, Lucas and Max smiled and chuckled.

"I don't know about dementia," Lucas teased. "Ornery, maybe." Grinning, Nora slapped his arm. "Ow," he whined.

Norm returned just in time to see it. "I'm gonna miss this," he said indicating the bickering duo with a wave of one hand. He looked quickly around the room. "How about here?" He directed Nora to step aside from the others in front of one of her favorite wall hangings that would stay as decoration in the room. She gave it a wistful glance, noting the assortment of beads given to her by some of the children that she incorporated into it. As she turned to face Norm, she swept a hand across her hair and quickly dabbed an eye. "Just smile," Norm encouraged. Nora tried but through the lens Norm could see sorrow creeping onto her face. Softly he said, "You don't want him to see the sadness in your eyes every time he looks at the picture, do you? Think of something about him or something that happened between you two that makes you smile."

The resulting photograph, a beaming Nora with bright eyes, truly showed the love she felt for Vahlo and for the Omaticaya. The Na'vi hunter would keep it in the alcove where he once cared for her avatar, a place he would sometimes visit when he wanted to remember her long after she was gone.

* * *

The residents of Tawkelku who didn't have duties to tend to lined up next to the exit that lead to the tarmac where the Valkyrie shuttle to the Salvation was preparing to depart. Nora hoisted her small bag a bit more securely on her shoulder and approached her friends. She said a quick goodbye yet again to many of her co-workers. She stopped when she reached Max and Sumyr.

"I'm sorry I won't be here to see Ahnwyn in person," she said. "What a special little girl she will be and with two such wonderful parents."

"We'll prepare a digital album for you documenting her first five years. Look for it when you arrive on Earth," Sumyr said.

"I will," Nora replied.

"And we'll include some pictures and video of Sully, too," Max added. "That is, if Jake and Neytiri permit us."

"That would be wonderful. Max, thank you for everything. It's truly been a pleasure working with you."

"It was all mine. I count myself as one of the lucky ones to have been able to work side by side with both of the Augustine sisters. Take care of yourself back at the ranch."

After a hug, Nora moved down the line and stopped again at Norm. "Norm." Her eyes already beginning to mist, she glanced downward and forced herself to smile. "Please keep me apprised of your integration with the Na'vi."

"Absolutely. Along with Grace and Jake, you've helped pave the way."

"A little. But there's so much more that you can do. And I think Jake has some plans for you as well."

"Just because you're going to be a few light years away doesn't mean we won't be in touch. I think Eywa wants to hear from you."

"Something tells me you're right. You and Jake will be my messengers, deal?"

"Deal. If you ever need anything. I mean anything."

Nora nodded. "Thank you." And with a tender hug, she moved on. Lucas reached out for her hands and she gracefully accepted his. "Thank you for everything, Lucas. I know I'm a bit hard to deal with sometimes."

"Sometimes?" he joked.

"Ok, most of the time! But I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so persistent. Things would probably be quite dire here and back on Earth if you hadn't pushed so hard."

"Tom knew what he was doing. You deserve the thanks. I must say, it's been quite a ride."

"It's not over for you yet, I'm sure," Nora said, her mouth now turned down slightly, tears brimming. "Keep in touch?"

Lucas gave her a tender hug. "Absolutely."

"Look after this lug for me," Nora said to Anna who was standing next to him and also on the verge of tears. "He's a great guy."

"I'll keep an eye on him," the young med tech promised. Nora smiled and admired the couple. As she stepped away, they pulled closer to each other, holding hands. Anna leaned her head against Lucas' shoulder.

Now at the airlock door, Nora turned and smiled one last time at the small group of scientists. After a moment she folded her hands to her heart. The gesture prompted Anna to bury her face into Lucas' upper arm.

As she turned away, Nora pulled her exomask down, stepped into the airlock then exited the base. The bright warm sunshine from Alpha Centauri A immediately warmed her skin. She looked about her as she headed for the shuttle and was stunned to see the perimeter of Tawkelku lined with the Omaticaya Clan, including Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at who were standing together on top of a small ridge of rocks looking down onto the tarmac. Vahlo wasn't with them. A group of children and some of the people she had become friends with ran out to quickly bid her farewell. At first Nora was overwhelmed by their height and strength, especially the children, but they were gentle and sweet. Once they all said goodbye, they all scattered back along the perimeter. The children waved and yelled _"Oel ngati kameie"_ and_ "Eywa ngahu" _- "I see you" and "Goodbye, Eywa be with you" - as they ran to their families. As she watched, Nora stood with two fingers pressed to her mouth and that persistent ache in her throat. She was going to miss the Na'vi dearly. _Oh, Grace. I finally understand the love and dedication you had for them. I finally understand. _

By now, Jake had climbed down from the ridge, jumped to the blacktop and was making his way to her in long, graceful strides. As he strode toward her, Nora admired how at ease he had become in his Na'vi body, as one of the people. The _Olo'eyktan_ kneeled to one knee so he was eye level to her. "I want you to know that you are welcome back anytime. If Earth is so bad, if it becomes too much for you, please get on the next ISV out here and don't look back."

"Thanks, Jake. I certainly don't know what to expect, but I will keep your invitation in mind."

"I'm hoping that when you get back and settled you are the primary contact person between Earth and Pandora. I'd rather only deal with you unless you've got someone else in mind that I could consider. Is that all right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I promise we'll talk as often as possible. But you know it might be difficult by the time I get back, what with rationing and all. From what I understand, there is still a lot to figure out with the new energy source. And it's such a long way away..." The words were getting stuck as Nora held back tears. "It'll all work out..." she managed to mutter, mostly to encourage herself.

Seeing her difficulty, Jake reached for her hand. It was so tiny and pale against his. "You are following your heart." Nora returned with a small smile. "_Oel ngati kameie,"_ he said with endearing respect._ "Eywa ngahu_."

"_Oel ngati kameie_," she exuded with the same warmth and respect. Then she added with one last reassuring smile, "Goodbye for now," and turned toward the shuttle. Jake watched as she took her place in line behind thirty other people waiting patiently to board. Most were people who had arrived on the Venture Star and stayed longer than planned to help establish Tawkelku. Some were techs who had arrived on the Salvation and wanted to return to Earth before their rotation was over. A few were deemed unable to stay because their qualifications didn't meet the tough new standards people had to meet to be a human colonist on Pandora. All were given the option to wait until the Perigean departed another twelve or so months out, but many had families they wanted to return to and didn't want to wait, especially since none of them were in the running for their own avatar.

Jake made his way back to Mo'at and Neytiri. Mo'at stood with stoic confidence, a trait he believed her connection to Eywa, as well as her interpretation of the deity's will, imparted to her. His mate, however, was holding her ground stiffly, fighting back tears. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Without taking her eyes off of Nora Neytiri said quietly and solemnly, "It is like losing another sister. _Eywa ngahu_,_ tsmuke_."

Drawing out every second, every moment before boarding the shuttle to soak in the stellar beauty of Pandora, Nora took one last look around. As she cast her gaze out toward the treeline beyond the tarmac there stood Vahlo, his willowy muscular Na'vi build a striking silhouette against the foliage behind him. Their eyes locked trying to close the distance between them. Very slowly he raised his arms and pressed his hands to his chest. _Forever in my heart_. Nora nodded, unable to successfully stem the flow of tears. As the line began to move, she kept a steady gaze on Vahlo then she boarded, looking down toward the Valkyrie's steps in transition to another chapter in her life.

* * *

In the vacuum of space, the Valkyrie silently approached the Salvation's hangar, open at its belly. Slowly it entered and the door closed as if it were swallowing the space vehicle.

It took another twenty minutes for a pressurized walkway to attach itself to side of the Valkyrie's doorway so its passengers could disembark safely onto the Salvation. Nora watched as Drew carried out his piloting duties with the utmost of concentration, assisting two other shuttle operators with arrival protocol. Once the walkway was engaged and pressurized, he rested his arms on the overhang above his head and scanned the passengers. When he saw Nora, he winked and she returned with a small smile.

She was last on board so she was last to exit. Drew escorted her onto the Salvation. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," Nora answered. "But I can't say I'm looking forward to the ass-kicking of being in cryo. When do we launch?"

"You've got about three hours. Everyone already went through the pre-flight preparations back at the base. It's just getting the last of the passengers into deep freeze now. And then..._foompt_," Drew said this while shooting his hand into the air indicating travel into space.

"Sounds great," she said rather sarcastically. "By the way, Tripp wanted me to tell you that you are allowed to stay here on Pandora if you want. I put the word in for you."

Drew's face lit up. "You did? Hey, thanks. I kinda like it here."

"Well, you've proven yourself. The base could use a great pilot like you. I told Tripp you could effectively take my spot here so it's yours if you want it. If not, you'll be on board the Perigean in a year and I'll see you back on Earth at some point. But only if you're a fool."

Drew softly laughed as they entered an airlock. The two finally reached the Salvation's interior corridors where there was artificial gravity. As they walked Nora could feel the tug on her body much harder than that on Pandora. She rubbed her legs with her hands.

"Yeah, I feel it, too. It's supposed to match the base below and Earth's," Drew explained. "But it's a little stronger than that."

"I forgot how light I felt on Pandora." As they came to a stop, Nora turned to him. "Take care of yourself, Drew."

"You, too," the pilot said as the two friends embraced. "You will be missed."

"Thanks for everything."

"You bet. Right through there," he pointed and watched Nora retreat into the holding area for cryo passengers. Just before the door slid closed, she turned and smiled at him one last time.

* * *

Nora's hand grasped that of the med tech that originally helped her out of her coffin a few years back when they first arrived. "Nice to see you again," she told him. "Did you enjoy your stay?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, I managed to get down to Pandora a few times. I'll miss it but that's the breaks, right?"

"You can't do the full tour?"

"Not this time. There were a couple of people who qualified before me. I'll work on it. Maybe I'll get one last shot at returning here and be able to stay."

"You'll have more experience than most. I'm sure it'll work out."

"It's better than the alternatives." The man was referring to the outposts and factories on Mars and in the asteroid belt.

They made their way like slow motion to the cryo unit. As they approached it, Nora couldn't take her eyes off of it. There it lay, a grayish white capsule adorned with a nameplate etched with N. Augustine. She wondered what would happen when the lid closed. Would her claustrophobia resurface? Would she panic uncontrollably? She settled into it, as did others around her.

"Have a nice sleep, Miss Augustine."

"Oh, please, call me Nora. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sean."

"See you in a few years, Sean." As the vessel shut her in, she kept her eyes open. No panic, no cursing, no fear or unease, no regret. This was what she had to do. The bead that Vahlo gave her lay against her neck. She felt its round shape sitting lightly on her skin. It felt different from that of Tom's flatter medallion. But it was just as comforting. A warmth grew inside her like a light guiding her way. It alleviated any pangs of sadness she felt about leaving. Contentment settled across her face. Finally, tranquility. Her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

There was pounding, a far away noise that kept getting louder. Her eyes snapped open. Why wasn't she drowning? _I'm in cryo. _There was no fluid surrounding her. _There should be fluid._ _Where is it?_ Her clothes were dry. She wasn't breathing. Yet she was...awake. _Awake? Impossible. _Thump. Thump. _That noise. Is someone trying to get in?_ Instinct told her to reach up and push the lid open. She did. The pounding stopped as the clamshell opened. _This isn't supposed to open. _She sat up. No gravity. _Then why is Vahlo's bead still hanging against my neck? _She felt for it. It wasn't floating up. She shivered. It was cold and dark. Except..._the ship must be turning toward a light source_. There was a pale light shining in the window. _A window? How could this be? _There were no windows where the coffins were kept.

Though her muscles felt tired and heavy, Nora eased herself out of her cryo unit. The twine and bead around her neck still hung tautly to her chest even though she was now hovering in space. She rose above all the other still-closed capsules and floated toward the oval glass opening and the pale blue light. When she peered out she saw... _Earth!_ _Wait a minute. Is that Pandora?_ Nora couldn't tell. _Have we not left Pandora?_

A breathy whisper. Nora's mid-section tightened with fear. "Who's there? Anybody there?"

She heard it again but it was incoherent. Then...a familiar voice echoed through the ship._ Nora, it's Grace. Do you hear me?_

Startled, she replied, "Grace?" Confused, she looked about her but didn't see her sister. "Where are you? Yes, I hear you. What are you doing here?"

_Did you remember to get your shot?_

"Shot? What are you talking about?"

_Your shot. You know. Injection, kid. You'll need to get one. Everyone will. Sean didn't get his. See?_

Nora turned around and there was Sean, pale skinned, floating toward her, lifeless eyes frozen open, mouth agape...limbs stiff, still...cold...dead...The fear in her was so intense it stifled the scream she wanted to let loose. Or maybe it was because she wasn't breathing. Planting a foot against the ship's wall for leverage, she pushed herself back toward her cryo unit and away from the med tech's fast-approaching body. She rotated just in time to see the corpse bump against the wall right next to the window she was looking out. To her horror, his body shattered like glass into tiny pieces. Shards of skin, muscle and bones frozen solid were now shooting out in all directions reflecting some of the light coming through the window before scattering into the darkness. The sight of it caused her stomach to heave. As she did, she bumped against her cryo capsule. Thankfully, she stopped retching but only because she noticed the lid was closing and fast. "No...no!" she yelled out in panic. She scrambled to get a good grip on it but before she could, the lid shut and locked with a loud click that reverberated into the darkness around her.

Pounding on the capsule, Nora screamed, _"_Let me in! I want back in! Grace? Are you still here?" The room was starting to dim. And flicker. She turned abruptly to face the lone window again. The light shining in was dancing like continuous lightning off the surrounding walls and changing from pale blue to dark crimson. "Flaring?"the frightened passenger asked out loud, trying to make sense of it all. "Grace? Is this flaring?" No answer. The light quickly faded causing Nora to panic once again. She turned and pounded incessantly on the capsule lid, begging, "Please, open up! Let me in! I don't want to be stuck out here! Please! LET ME IN!"

Darkness.

As her eyes opened slowly, Vahlo's bead floated up. It turned full circle in front of her inside the dimly lit cryo chamber.

* * *

"You don't dream in cryo, Miss Augustine," Sean assured her as he helped her out of her unit.

"It's Nora. And yes, I did dream in cryo. I remember it. It was vivid. You were in it. It was a nightmare."

The tech smirked, "Gee, thanks."

"You're ok? You feel fine?" she asked with much concern, ignoring his sarcasm. She grabbed a hold of his upper arm, squeezing his biceps. _He feels real._

As they floated toward the airlock's hatch, Sean glanced at her sidelong with a puzzled expression. "I'm fine, really."

"I know you don't believe me but I did dream."

"I don't have an explanation. You'll have to bring it up with the cryonicists."

"Wait a second!" Nora halted as best as she could in weightless midair and looked around her. All the other cryo units were still closed. "Where is everybody? Why aren't they getting out?" Sean didn't answer right away. She yanked her hand away from him. Panic rose in her and was evident in her voice. "What is this? Am I still dreaming? What's going on?"

"Calm down. You are not dreaming. Give me your hand." Nora hesitated. "Please. Give me your hand. There's an explanation. But I'm not the one who's been authorized to give it to you." Wary, Nora looked the tech over good, but she didn't get the feeling he was being insincere. Considering where she was at, she didn't have much of a choice anyway. She took his hand again and he lead her toward the hatch that opened into a receiving bay.

Sean punched a code and the airlock opened. As they entered it, he punched another code from within then briefly explained, "It's just like when we arrived on Pandora." And it was, except this time Sean entered the chamber with her and sat across from her. Still questioning her trust in him, Nora couldn't help staring at him. He shifted nervously under her glare. When the artificial gravity kicked in, he was glad to sit up and open the door to the Space Station. He walked her down several corridors then stopped her in front of a door.

"The shuttle leaves in two hours," he explained while opening the door. "You can get ready and rest in here. After you land, there will be a post-cryo medical exam. I'll come and get you when it's time to leave."

"Where is everybody? It's so quiet here."

"Yes, there..."

"Is there anyone else here?" she interjected before he could properly answer.

"Miss Aug...uh, Nora. There are people here readying a small shuttle for your transport..."

"So, we're really home now? We're not still orbiting Pandora?" she interrupted again.

Sean finally smiled a little. "We're home now. Two hours." He gently nudged her inside before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

_He definitely knows something. Why can't he tell me? _Nora thought as she watched him leave. The quarters she was in, and practically everything in it, was all white and not big at all, cramped actually. On a small bed was her bag she packed before leaving Tawkelku. Next to that was a fresh change of standard issue clothing. She noticed the logo. ICA. _Well, that's encouraging, anyway._ Nora wasn't sure just how much leftover RDA swag there would have been upon her return but she was darn sure she wasn't going to wear anything bearing the company's symbol.

Glancing around she noticed there was a shower cubicle just big enough for her to stand in and another small area with a wash basin. Across from where she was standing, on the other side of the bed, was a small window. She went to it and peered out. There it was. Earth. Her world. It was swathed in grey and clouded over in most areas visible to her. Flashes of eerie lightning rippled through parts of the atmosphere. Oddly, no land mass was visible. Through places where the cloud cover was lacy and thin, she saw the ocean. It was dark blue, but perhaps a little brighter than she remembered. Still, she felt a little disappointed. From space, it appeared as if nothing about her home planet had changed in the fifteen years she had been away.


	48. Hozho

Hozho

There was a lull in the post-cryo examination taking place at a medical facility on Earth. Nora was fairly certain she was at the former RDA headquarters in California, though she hadn't bothered asking. The physician who just examined her, Dr. Faith Jai, was busy typing into a computer. The female nurse assisting her was standing at a counter off to Nora's side with her back turned to the impatient patient. Both were rather gruff and standoffish toward her. So far, her welcome home had hardly been warm.

To tamp back the unpleasantness, Nora kept her mind focused on eventually seeing Jason and meeting his wife and child. Or children, by now. Still, it seemed to take forever for the exam to end and she was getting restless.

_Hurry it up, people._ The lights were blinding white_._ _I'm getting a fricking headache._ Her dangling legs tapped the side of the cold, metal table. The room was an ice box. _Something's messed up with the environmental system, _she thought as she shivered, not noticing the nurse approaching her from the side. A prick and a sting...

"Ow! What the hell! What was that for?" she cried out. The virologist rubbed her arm where the nurse had just given her a shot.

"Hold this there," the nurse said in monotone while placing a sterile bandage to it.

Nora had to fight off the impulse to slap her. She was a bit embarrassed by her reaction but she wasn't told about the need for any injection in advance. And there was nothing gentle about the way it was administered.

"All returning colonists must get this," Dr. Jai answered without looking up from her typing. "It's an immunity booster."

"An immunity booster?" Having familiarized herself with all the pre- and post-cryo procedures, Nora had not heard of this before. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. She thought of the nightmare she had in cryo. Or supposedly had. No one really believed her. "What for?" she asked in a more subdued tone.

"I'm not authorized to talk to you about it, Miss Augustine."

_Not again! _"You're not authorized...? What in God's name is going on here? No one can tell me anything!"

Dr. Jai stopped typing and looked up. "Don't be upset," she said without a trace of empathy.

"Are you kidding me?" Nora replied, incredulous. "I'm operating on zero information!"

"You're getting a little disagreeable..."

"You're damn right I'm getting disagreeable! I wake from cryo only to find one other person on board the Salvation besides me. And he's a tech! Woo, lucky me! The ship was damn near full when we left Pandora. Not to mention, I've seen no one here at headquarters except a handful of people. The place was bursting at the seams with workers when I left here fifteen years ago. You're less than gentle with that...that blessed injection gun and you won't tell me what it's for. AND I'm not supposed to get upset? What's going on here? Where did everyone go? And why are you so unpleasant?"

Ignoring her questions, the physician pulled up a comparison of her current and past medical record on a translucent screen. "Okay. Your post-cryo exam is over."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"You are in remarkable shape for having undergone cryopreservation without the usual five-year break between processes. You're the second person I've seen come back before a normal tour is up..."

"The second?" Nora questioned this uncomfortably. "Who was the first? Sean?"

"Yes, it was Sean. With the exception of a deficiency in iron and a few vitamins, you are fine. That can be easily remedied. But you have lost some weight..." She tapped the screen and studied it for a moment, giving Nora time to interject.

"The food was awful. If there was something real and nutritious to eat there, my blood would be a much deeper red. And a lot happier."

"Mmmm, there's a slight elevation in blood pressure. That appeared to be the case when you arrived on Pandora. We'll keep an eye on that. Overall, though, I'd say you're fine." Then with a cheery grin she added, "You're free to go."

"That's it? That's all? You're fine, free to go?" Nora repeated. The woman's feigned cheeriness irritated her.

Erasing the grin from her face, the doctor walked to a cupboard and retrieved a small white bottle. "Start taking these, once a day."

"You're not going to answer me, are you?" Without looking at it, Nora snatched the bottle from the woman and hopped off the exam table, glad to soon be out of there.

"Those should take care of the daily nutrients you're lacking, plus help your system acclimate to Earth conditions again."

"Where is everyone? What's going on?"

"Assess how you feel during the next twenty-four hours. If you don't feel quite right for any reason, we definitely want you to see a post-cryo specialist again."

"Oh, come on!" Nora pleaded in exasperation. "Will you answer me?"

"Goodbye Miss Augustine," the doctor said as she handed her patient her shoulder bag and shuffled her out of the room. "It's nice having you back," and then with her first real smile, small as it was, she added, "Really, it is."

"Wait!" Slam! The door shut mere inches from her face. _Lousy RDA holdover. _"You need to work on your bedside manners!" Nora yelled sarcastically in crescendo through the door then gave it a frustrated kick. A feeling of complete loneliness suddenly washed over her. If she wasn't so angry, she thought she might cry. She stuffed the bottle of pills into a pocket in her bag then bowed her head to compose herself. As she did, a familiar voice cut through the empty corridor she was standing in.

"With Beauty before me, may I walk."

It was a line spoken from a Navajo chant about the Beauty Way. Jason had taught it to her. Nora had taken to reciting it every time she inspected the greenhouse pods and the land she was trying to save many years ago.

Gasping slightly, she spun around, smiling. There he was standing at the end of a long hallway. But Jason's form was not sturdy and tall as she remembered him. Instead, he harbored a slight tilt as he leaned on a cane held in his right hand. His left hand was stiff, unmoving and stuck close to his side. Her smile waned ever so slightly. When she left for Pandora, his hair was sleek and solid black. Now it was peppered with a few mingling gray strands. His face had a few more wrinkles, as well. Despite the telling signs of the passage of time, he was still extremely handsome for a man now in his mid-fifties.

"Jason," she said almost inaudibly, then ran down the corridor into his one extended arm which embraced her with the strength of a much younger man even while still holding the cane. She tried to pull away, thinking maybe his wife and kids might be nearby to greet her as well, but Jason pulled her closer and nestled his head against hers. It took her by surprise but it was so nice to feel him again. She didn't resist.

When Jason loosened from the embrace, he said, "I have waited so long for this moment when I could hold you again."

Though surprised by his unabashed honesty, it didn't stop all the love Nora ever felt for him from rushing back to her in that instant. "Me, too. But..." Nora looked about her. "Where is..." She wanted to ask about his family, but she stopped short.

Understanding what she was alluding to, Jason assured, "I'll explain everything."

"Everything? Including why there was no one else on the Salvation except Sean the med tech and me? And why I got zinged by a nasty injection gun?"

Glad that her time away on Pandora didn't dampen her feisty nature too much, Jason simply nodded and grinned. "Everything."

"And..." Nora looked down at his unmoving left arm. "What happened?"

Jason's tone became somewhat grim. "I promise. I'll explain everything. But first, you deserve a long hot bath and something scrumptious to eat."

"That sounds...wonderful," she admitted with a sigh. "I can't wait to get out of here. Where are we going?"

"Well," Jason hesitated. "I hate to break it to you, but we're spending the night here."

"Here? I don't want to stay here!"

"We'll be leaving before the break of dawn tomorrow morning. I had a private room set up here just for you tonight. I'll take you to it."

"But..."

Jason interrupted, "I've taken care of everything."

"Of course you have. I'm sorry. Lead the way."

* * *

Light from several candles danced across the walls and ceilings. The water enveloping her skin was still perfectly warmed. The lavender scent was sweet. And to her great surprise, real. It was from true essential oil not synthetic, very rare and extremely expensive. Nora placed another drop between her finger tips and inhaled, then let another couple of drops plop into the water. A few fluffy white bubbles were still floating around her. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the bath but it had been a while. Jason told her to take as long as she wanted. He had taken great care to see to it that she was surrounded in as much luxury and comfort that could be had upon her arrival.

Though she felt she could have stayed in the water for days, she got out, toweled off, let her already washed and dried hair down and put on a very comfy soft white robe. Everything here was white. Stark white. Sterile. She swiped a fingertip across the counter top next to the washbasin, wondering about that observation.

Jason was sitting in a chair waiting for her to finish bathing. There was only one lamp turned on and softly illuminating the room. He smiled at her when she opened the bathroom door. "Feel better?"

"Do I ever. I can't remember the last time I had a bath like that. This was...simply heavenly. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Hungry?" Using his cane, he pointed to a small table filled with fresh fruits, berries, vegetables, bite-sized sandwiches, breads, crackers, juices, tea, coffee, bottled waters, cookies, tarts, lots of chocolate, and a bottle of very expensive wine made from one of the few remaining vineyards in the United States.

Smiling, Nora walked to it and looked over the colorful array of foods before her. "All this real produce. It's beautiful. And no spirulina! Where did it all come from?"

"From greenhouses built on some of the land the RDA used to own."

"Fantastic! That precious land was being wasted."

"We turned much of it over to private farming companies, legacy farm families, some universities."

Nora nodded approvingly with that beaming smile still stuck to her face. "This is amazing. This is exactly what we were working toward. I've got to see these greenhouses."

"You will. In time," he responded, happy she was enjoying the bounty.

Like a kid in a candy store, Nora picked up a strawberry and admired the fact that it exuded a vibrant red color. She bit into its tender flesh, savoring the sweet juice. "Mmmm. Oh and a white wine? I'm impressed!" she gushed.

Jason shrugged modestly. "I still get a few perks as a former president. "

He watched as she popped a blueberry into her mouth and let the flavor explode. "Oh!" she said almost breathlessly. Eyeing up the mound of chocolates, she asked playfully, as if she needed his approval, "Can I go right to dessert?"

"I highly recommend it," he answered.

Like everything good, chocolate was hard to come by. Of course, there was none on the human colonies on Pandora. Not even the company's own cheap synthetic brand. For some reason, the RDA didn't allow it. Had she known it, Nora would've stowed some away all those years ago, even if it did taste like crap. The piece of dark chocolate she selected took over her taste buds as she let it linger and melt in her mouth. "Mmm," she said rapturously with eyes closed. "I've been craving this forever."

"Me, too."

The innuendo didn't escape her. Suddenly, she got the sinking feeling all of this pampering was an attempt to soften some sort of blow yet to come. Nora tightened the belt on her robe and approached her ex-fiancé. Gently placing a hand on his knee, she crouched in front of him. "Where is your wife?"

Taking a deep breath, Jason said matter-of-factly, "She died almost seven years ago."

Nora dug her fingers into his leg to keep herself from tilting backward. "Oh dear God, Jason, I'm so sorry."

The former president pried her fingers away, then stood and helped her to her feet. He walked her to the end of the bed where they both sat.

"How?"

With his right hand Jason swiped the top of his lip and recalled, "She got sick. It happened not long after we talked interstellarly."

"I remember. You said she was in the hospital."

"Yes. At first, the doctors thought it might be gestational diabetes..."

"Your baby..." Nora whispered.

"But she became very sick very quickly. The disease took her in a matter of just a few days."

"Disease." Nora repeated, not liking where this was going. "What kind of disease?"

"It's been coined Cinder Flu."

"Cinder Flu?" Nora's mind churned a million miles an hour and she talked just as fast without waiting for the answers. "That's such an odd name. Why Cinder Flu? There were some resurgent diseases occurring around the time I left, but they were always manageable..."

"This one was different. It wasn't just epidemic. It was pandemic. It took her life. And our baby. And about a hundred and twenty five million people worldwide, by estimates."

"A hundred and twenty five million?" Nora's eyes widened in stunned disbelief. Many decades had passed since the last flu pandemic which occurred before she was born and it wasn't nearly as lethal. Tame by comparison, actually. "A flu?"

"Yes, it resembled viral flu. The symptoms were nearly identical but it had some very odd characteristics to it- which we're hoping you can help sort out - so the CDC didn't want to call it that but for lack of any other term, it was considered flu. Later it was called Cinder Flu. I got it. Nearly killed me, as well."

With a nod to his side Nora asked, "Is that what happened to your arm?"

"Not...exactly," Jason hesitated as he glanced downward at his unmoving limb. "There was an attempt on my life just after my second term in office ended."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, that's what I said, too. But it didn't surprise me. Not everyone was crazy about the changes taking place while I was president. It was only a matter of time. They couldn't get to me during my presidency, even though they tried multiple times. There was a slight lapse in security just after I left and...well, my arm was damaged pretty bad and my hip and leg were messed up for a while, but I've been diligent about the physical therapy. I'm walking now."

Nora sat silently for a moment, listening to the awful events that had occurred to Jason. It curled her stomach, wiping out any hint of hunger she had. The thought that he could've died before she got back put a stabbing ache in her throat. The reality that perhaps a fifth of the world's population had succumbed in a pandemic made her head spin. "This disease. How long has it lasted? Has it abated?"

"It swept the globe relentlessly for fourteen months before there was a period of abatement."

"Was?"

Jason leaned forward and rested his good hand nervously on top of his cane-holding hand as if to steady himself. "Recently, there have been signs of a recrudescence."

"Oh God." The two sat silently for a moment. Nora's mind churned with the information before she inquired, "What about a vaccine? That immunity booster I got, did that include a vaccine?"

"Yes. Well before the pandemic, the booster was introduced as a stand-alone and given to newborns and children. Adults were given the option. Luckily, most took advantage of it. Now, we bundle the vaccine with it. Still...the disease, it's vicious. Despite attempts to vaccinate, it manages to kill four times as many people than regular flu in a typical year with no discrimination to age, gender, race, or health status."

"You mean, perfectly healthy people? Hypercytokinemia, then."

"What?"

"Cytokine storms," the virologist explained. "The body's immune system literally overreacts, producing too many immune cells to ward off infection properly."

"Oh, yes, that's the term I'm familiar with."

"That's like..."

"...the Spanish flu epidemic of 1918." Jason nodded as he finished her sentence. "Perfectly healthy, young people with no prior health problems are dying just as easily as children and the elderly. Of course, healthy now means something entirely different from back then. After we took down the RDA, we instituted a program to try to replace the RDA's nutrient-free food packs that many people were eating for sustenance. It took some time to replenish food resources and do away with those things. Plus the damage that was done to people's health over the years from poor diets was quite widespread. So a research team stateside working with another team in Sweden developed the immunity boosters."

"Does it really help?" she asked, rubbing her sore arm.

"Nothing takes the place of real food but it's a step in the right direction."

Nora stood up and began to pace the floor. "A recrudescence. Where's the central point of study on this thing? I...I need to help with this," she stammered impatiently. "Now! I have to go now!"

"I knew you'd want to jump in with both feet. There's a group studying this thing, headed by Katherine Holmes..."

"Oh yes, Katherine's a great epidemiologist."

"Well, she's requesting your help personally. She thinks your background working on the counter virus will be invaluable. So I've made the arrangements. We'll be traveling at daybreak."

"Wait. She doesn't think this flu has anything to do with the counter cold virus, does she?"

"I think she wants you to rule a few things out, including a connection to Pandora."

"We need to leave now. We can't waste any more time."

"I know you are in a hurry, but you need to be aware of something else before we go."

"What?"

"You need to know why it's called Cinder Flu."

The scientist stopped cold in her tracks at the tone in his voice. "I don't like the sound of that." Her ex-fiancé tapped his cane to the floor and leaned into it slightly, as if preparing for the big reveal. "How could it get any worse than what you already told me?"

"It gets worse when fear takes hold. When there is widespread panic. When bad people with bad intentions take advantage of that fear and panic, and spread lies and misinformation with the hopes of making things that much worse with additional chaos and destruction. So they can...quite simply...take over. Or, at least, attempt to."

"Take over?"

"The people who did this to me," Jason said while shrugging his left shoulder to indicate his arm. "They are part of a larger group globally who were against the dismantling of the RDA, people who didn't -still don't want - things to change. They took advantage of a very serious situation with the hopes of overthrowing my administration and putting the RDA and a corrupt government back in power. As the outbreak grew and more and more people died, it got increasingly difficult for people to dispose of the dead bodies. There were just so many, everywhere, all over the world. That alone was causing new health problems. Typical old world diseases were cropping up due to the decay and lack of proper burials, especially in the world's major cities where open, vacant land was nonexistent. Incinerators were working overtime and even with new ones attempting to get built they couldn't keep up with the numbers. So, out of desperation, people began to..." Jason cleared his throat and threw his gaze to the floor to gather his thoughts.

A chill ran up Nora's spine. "What happened?" she wondered quietly.

"They began to burn the bodies where they died. They'd drag them into the streets and set fire to them right there. At first, it appeared it was just a few isolated cases, maybe some copycats, so it was manageable. But it kept happening and in greater numbers despite warnings not to. When people started setting fire to their own homes, that's when all hell broke loose. It grew out of the idea, spawned by these RDA holdovers and supporters, that if people burned everything they had, anything touched by someone who had gotten ill and died, they could stop the virus."

"That's crazy."

"That's hysteria. Mass hysteria. Everything began to burn. Not just homes, not just apartment buildings, everything. People set fire to moving maglev trains out of fear that they carried the virus different places. They would travel like fire balls before crashing and exploding and creating more fires. Electrical fires became common place. The flames would creep along the advertising trestles and engulf any structure in its path."

"Nothing stopped it? What about all the safety mechanisms in place?"

"Inadequate, to say the least. One major outbreak would get under control only to have two or three more get started. And there just wasn't enough healthy public safety personnel on hand. There was a shortage since many were struck down by the illness. The fires just never seemed to stop.

"Then came the winds. The winds whipped everything up. Fire kept spreading throughout the major population centers. In some places old natural gas holdings that were buried haphazardly by the RDA back in the early days exploded. Just...bam. They were ticking time bombs that eventually went off after all these years. The cities were burning and there was no way to effectively stop it. Not even the rains helped because there were so many. New ones were being started all the time by both people and the winds. And with the neglect in some places...it was just impossible. It wasn't just here in America, either. It was everywhere. All over the world, so many cities burned. Villages, slums, multibillion dollar homes, high-rises, offices, apartment buildings. Infrastructures everywhere crumbled to ash. The skies turned different shades of crimson, day and night. The world was literally on fire."

"Everywhere?" Nora asked despairingly, finding it hard to imagine. Then she snickered, "There was actually enough oxygen in the air?"

"Uh..." Stunned, Jason stopped and looked at her. "Nora."

"I'm sorry. That was...just...I don't know. I had to ask."

"Exomasks were only commonplace in the major cities to filter out the pollution and only on bad air quality days, remember?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Of course I do. So these fires were everywhere, you said?" Nora was a bit embarrassed by her crassness and tried to steer Jason back on course.

"Seemed like it. Certain segments were spared, of course. Places where there are always high levels of security. The power centers like this, capitols, D.C., military installations. Beyond that, only the most remote or uninhabitable areas were untouched as were working farmlands that were far enough away from any of the hot spots; greenhouse pod strips once owned by the RDA but now protected in private ownership; the highest mountains; the vast deserts; isolated islands; the arctic land masses; the deepest oceans..."

"The oceans burned?" Nora interrupted as the disturbing vision of that scenario surfaced in her mind.

"Coastally, in some places, yes. Inland, the most polluted rivers caught fire. Most mountain housing, up in smoke due to the dryer weather conditions in those areas that had the most development. The patchwork of RDA farmland here and abroad was spared, mainly because most of the land was restored to private ownership and on its way to being cleaned up. In this country, much of that land was turned over to legacy communities such as American Indians, the Amish and Mennonites, and historical farm families across the South and Midwest, primarily, as well as some small companies specializing in certain types of food handling. Hawaii and island regions globally were some of the last places the virus struck. They were ready and managed well with quarantine programs. Burns there were isolated incidents."

"What about our project?"

"Also untouched, luckily," he said vacantly but with a small smile. Nora felt a bit of relief sweep over her but it didn't last. As Jason elaborated, he was becoming increasingly agitated and it scared her. "But it was close. The majority of fires, the worst ones, fed on the largest population centers. That's where most of the damage occurred. People would toss dead bodies into already burning structures, just feeding the frenzy. To make matters worse, the suicide rate increased as did homicides. People would kill themselves and their families, sometimes neighbors or even strangers, if they had nothing left or thought they could help stop the virus that way. It...it was all just so insane, so out of control, so chaotic and merciless..."

Jason was visibly shaken now as he recalled the tragedy that had befallen the people of Earth. The cane he was holding was trembling under his grip. Nora walked over to him and placed her hand over his in an effort to steady it. The former president's gaze was locked in midair, staring blankly as his own experiences flashed before him. Beads of salty sweat formed on his forehead and above his lip. His eyes were darker than Nora had ever seen them before and his skin turned pale. "What is it, Jason?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Our Great Mother simply tires of the plundering, of the pillaging, of life out of balance," he stated wearily. "She is angry and no longer cries. Instead, she...corrects."

"But...it couldn't be." She stopped, uncertain what she wanted to say in response. They had discussed many environmental views, theories, and ideas in the past, including whether or not an entity similar to Eywa existed in some form on Earth; Gaia; biodiversity, evolution and adaptation; global ecosystems; Earth Systems Science; religion's role in environmental protection, etc. The list was endless.

When she spoke, Jason turned his darkened eyes up to meet hers. "It's way beyond all of us. It can't be explained."

"What are you talking about? People just went crazy."

"No. There was more to it, I'm certain. Not just the flaring and this really bad virus. There was an up tick in volcanic activity."

"Well, there is volcanic activity happening all the time."

"Usually not two massive eruptions occurring at the exact same moment."

"Two? Which ones?"

"Mounts Vesuvius and Tambora."

"Oh."

"They were quite massive and pumped even more ash and sulphur into the air. It didn't help. Not to mention there was an increase in submarine volcanic activity as well. Hawaii is an interesting place these days. All this coincided with the flaring events on the sun."

"It might be just that. Coincidental."

"There are some astrophysicists studying this phenomenon but it's all too coincidental for my tastes."

Nora thought for a moment then asked, "It's a bit unsettling to think about but did you ever consider the possibility that some people torched everything because they just wanted a chance to start over?"

"That's not the way to do it."

"Of course it isn't. But in the midst of the chaos maybe that was a prevailing thought."

After a slight pause, Jason said, "You need to see what happened before we venture out. We're still cleaning up and trying to rebuild in certain areas. It's pretty ugly out there in places." The trembling now stopped and the color slowly returning to his face, he pulled his right hand out from under hers, reached into his jacket pocket and produced a video drive. "Please. Plug this into the display there," he directed while motioning to the giant screen spanning the wall opposite where they sat. "Then sit next to me."

Nora did as she was asked and curled her arm through his as she watched. During the next eight minutes, the images Nora saw were the most horrendous she had ever seen in her life and none she could have ever imagined. The planet was aflame. It did seem as if no continent or country was spared. So much appeared to be ablaze. Even rivers and coasts burned. The sky had blackened with wind-whipped soot and ash. Night and day looked the same. It sometimes glowed orange, sometimes red, and sometimes just a dingy grey with debris floating everywhere.

When the flames had receded, she saw that core centers of cities stood in blackened ruins, wispy swirls of smoke still rising. Once beautiful structures that stood as signatures of cities were burned or surrounded in smoke and fire. Partially burned bodies stuck out of toppled buildings and inside of vehicles. Those who were still alive, men, women, children, were forced outside. They could be seen peering from makeshift shelters, starving, sick, dying.

"Oh my dear God," Nora whispered. "What happened to people like that, who had nowhere to go?"

"During the worst of it, the air was thick, stifling, difficult to breathe with all the ash and dust," Jason answered quietly. "Not everyone had exomasks. There were never enough made to go around anyway. Many went to sleep and never woke up. If they didn't die of sickness, they died because they were simply unable to breathe the foul air. Others died of starvation. There was no way to get clean food and water to everyone in need. We tried, but..." His thought trailed off into the silence. Thankfully, they were watching the video collage with the sound turned down. Jason spared her the crackling and snapping of flames, the frightening sounds of wind and firestorms hollowing out human existence worldwide, the cries and the screams of humanity among the city ruins.

When the images stopped and the screen went to black, the two sat again in silence before Jason divulged more information. "The fires persisted for almost six months worldwide before the last fire was extinguished. About three months here in America. A little longer in some other places around the world, mainly where water is extremely scarce. The pandemic had begun abating but the fires just kept burning."

"A hundred and twenty five million lost to one disease and countless more in the aftermath." Nora was trying to wrap her head around that atrocity. "That's why this place is so...eerily quiet. The people... so many are gone." The virologist thought about her friend who used to look after her cat. "Do you know if Liz... if she is ok?"

By the pained expression on Jason's face, Nora knew her friend was gone. The resulting whimper she failed to suppress with her hand cupped over her mouth was hard for Jason to bear. He said to her while pulling her close, "So many innocent lives have succumbed. Others were evacuated..."

"Evacuated?" Nora turned her head up quickly to look him in the eye. She wiped away a tear and asked, "To where?"

"With the help of the ICA we devised a plan to evacuate some people..."

"How?" Nora interrupted.

"...by means of a couple of ISV's that were being prepped for Pandora..."

"Oh no...did any of them actually get to Pandora?"

"One, the VS II, was already en route when you left for Earth."

"That's just a supply ship."

"Yes. The other, the Galaxy, left as scheduled, but with a reduced crew. We quickly got the next two operational for the evacuations..."

"Stop," Nora demanded, suddenly impatient. "The returning colonists from the Salvation. Where are they?"

Jason took in a deep breath knowing how she would react to his answer. "On their way to Ceres."

Nora bounced up to standing and cried out, "Oh shit! Are you serious? To the main asteroid belt?"

"We couldn't put perfectly healthy people arriving from a tour on Pandora at risk by allowing them to return here when there are imminent signs of a Cinder Flu recrudescence."

"You brought me back!"

"That's different. We need you now. Because of your background and what you were doing there, Katherine and the Global CDC requested that you remain here."

"Well, you can't leave them there! The conditions on those orbiting factories are extremely harsh."

"Yes, I know..."

"Jason, they'll lose their minds when they wake to see where they've been taken, especially after being on Pandora. Some of those people didn't even want to leave Pandora. It will be like arriving in hell for them."

"I understand..." he said, remaining calm.

"Others just wanted to get back to their families...Oh my God. Do we know about their families? If they are still alive?"

"We rounded up as many families as we could locate early on and told them what the plan was. All made video messages just in case. Those we couldn't find, unfortunately, they'll have to contact us when the ship arrives at Ceres. That day will be publicized on as many outlets as possible. There will be communications available for everyone who comes forth."

"But...Ceres? God, Jason..."

"It was the only place. We've already transported as many people as we could to the Moon and the other outposts."

"The other outposts? Don't tell me...the Venture Star?"

"Mars." The burning look of disappointment on Nora's face churned Jason's stomach. "Look, there was no choice. We can't risk losing more people. We need these people, the specialists and the workers. We need the scientists, the engineers, the doctors, nurses and med techs, the miners, the ex-military. We need them to survive the aftermath and help us rebuild."

"Some of those people could've helped here now. Some would've chosen to stay and risk getting sick."

"They will be able to help where they are. We're establishing research stations on every outpost. All will have access to the data on this disease...and to the other projects..."

"Other projects?"

"We're still trying to make aneuronic fusion available in mass quantities. There have been obstacles, setbacks. Mainly with the reactors."

"Then, are we still using unobtanium?"

"Not in the quantities we were before, for obvious reasons. Ironically, all of this has helped keep our supplies from dwindling to critical levels."

"But it's still the primary energy source," Nora stated quite disappointed. "The hits just keep on coming."

"We've made great strides, but we had to fall back on it when the outbreak and subsequent burnings occurred. Civilization literally came to a halt and we were forced into returning to certain modes of transportation and operations to try to keep things...manageable. We offloaded the Venture Star of its unobtanium shipment before we sent it to Mars and we think it'll keep us going for a while." Jason stopped short as her strained gaze changed to a far away look. He could only imagine how she felt. Things that had taken years to unfold she was hearing about in less than thirty minutes of conversation. As the minutes ticked by, it was just one bad thing piling on top of another. "I know how concerned you are about Pandora. So far, I've been able to keep talk of going back for more unobtanium to just that. Talk."

"We can't...we can't go back," Nora responded in earnest. "We can't go back to the way it was."

"I will do all in my power to keep us moving forward. My vice-president, Marc Holling, you remember him? He's now president. The majority of people in this country and around the globe are still working toward a common goal that took hold well over a decade ago of reviving our planet. They want to stay on this new path we helped to forge. The anti-RDA sentiment is still alive and well, all over the world. It's a fight, for sure, but we are winning. Still winning." With her back to him, Nora took a few steps away and buried her face in her hands. "Look, I'm sorry. I wish like hell things were better."

"It's not your fault."

"This must be so hard for you but I didn't want you to hear about all this from just anyone. I asked that it be kept from you until I could tell you."

"I know. If I would've known...but that's...ridiculous," Nora stammered and turned toward him. "How could I have known. This all happened after I left Pandora. The people, and you, everyone had to make decisions..." as her disjointed thoughts trailed off the tired woman sighed then sat next to Jason again. "I'm so sorry for the loss of your wife and child. And for all of the things you've seen and experienced..."

As Nora choked back tears, Jason laid his cane aside and pulled her close to him. "I'm fine, Nora," he assured her while wiping away a fallen teardrop. "Especially now. We're all right. Enough time has passed since the last burns and eruptions. I know now. We're all going to be okay."

"After everything you've seen and showed me, all this death and destruction, how can you be so sure?"

"I just know. I feel it deep within my soul. I have never lost hope. Humanity is in the midst of an awakening. It is happening, has been happening, even long before you left for Pandora. And..." Jason smiled lightly. "She tells us."

Hearing Jason's words echo those Vahlo spoke to her now nearly six years prior stunned her. She wasn't sure she heard him exactly right. "What...what did you say?"

"She tells us."

"I've heard that before. But...I don't know what you mean," Nora muttered in confusion then tiredly wiped her eyes.

Placing a finger under her chin he said, "You will. I promise. I'm just sorry you came back to all this."

"It's shocking," she conceded wearily. "Utterly tragic. Seemingly hopeless. Is it a surprise? Not really. There must be a reason for it all. I'm not sorry I came back. Not at all."

"You know, there was a time when I was certain I would never see you again. I figured the lure of Pandora, with all its beauty and richness, would be so strong you'd surely never come back." Nora smiled wistfully and looked down. "So tell me, why did you?"

Without hesitation, she answered, "Eywa asked me."

"Eywa? You mean, she's..."

"Yes. She's real and she...well...she beckoned me, I guess."

"Did you want to come back?"

"I admit, I resisted at first. But she wouldn't have insisted if I truly didn't want to return. She's not tyrannical. It probably doesn't make any sense but I was blinding, resisting. But then I...I could see. And I started to understand that I needed to come back. This sounds crazy, I know."

Jason swept away a few strands of hair that fell across her face. "Not at all. _Hozho._" Nora's eyes furrowed a tiny bit at the mention of the Navajo word. He explained, "Yes. _Hozho. _Beauty. Here..." he lightly dragged the knuckles of his right hand down her cheek then gently pressed his fingers to her heart. "...and here. You listen to your heart. You live your dreams again. Your actions are thoughtful and generous. You learn and make the most of what surrounds you."

"I believe you are describing yourself, Jason," Nora responded quietly.

"There's that stubbornness! My love, you walk the path to inner peace and tranquility. You walk _The Beauty Way_."

"I wouldn't be on this path if it wasn't for you walking right there beside me, my _hataalii_. I missed you so much."

Jason smiled when she called him healer in Navajo. The tension between them evaporated. The two leaned into each other for a deep and sensuous kiss. At their touch, the miseries of their world melted away replaced by a comforting and familiar lovers embrace long awaited.

* * *

Daylight had not broken yet. The buildings around them were still masked by night. Only a few city lights could be seen glowing out the windows and it didn't reveal much of anything to Nora's curious eyes. It was the darkest she had ever seen a city.

In that last bleak hour of the new morning, the reunited couple approached the gateway to their private air transport. By Nora's request, both were dressed casually in blue jeans and boots. She wore a short-sleeved blouse over a tightly-fitted tank. Jason wore a dark-colored long-sleeve pullover.

"Good morning, Mr. President," a military greeter said shaking hands with Jason, then with his companion's. "Good morning, Miss Augustine. You'll be leaving shortly. The woman handed both of them exopacks. Nora's heart sank. Seeing her disappointment at having to wear the uncomfortable masks, Jason said, "I know. We still have to wear them everywhere now, just as a precaution. It filters the virus but also to filter some of the leftover soot and ash that the wind kicks up in places where there is little or no precipitation."

"Yes, ma'am. You've got to walk the tarmac to board the flight this morning. No air vehicles saddle up to gateways anymore. We keep all buildings locked up tight to avoid excessive contamination. You'll be exiting through an airlock first that is thoroughly cleansed - both air and surface - before it can be opened to the interior of the building again."

"I understand," Nora muttered. "I was foolishly hoping these would be a thing of the past upon my return here."

"Winds are getting bad again, too. It might sting a little." As she said this, the woman presented jackets to the couple.

Nora looked at the heavy piece of clothing then to Jason for an explanation. "It's been a couple of years since the fires and volcanos, but there is still some ashen debris that has been kicking around in the upper atmosphere," he said. "It falls to the ground in fine amounts every day. Most of the time you don't notice it but when the winds blow in, which they do quite frequently here, you can feel it pelting your skin. Plus, it's a little cool here now."

"Now? In the middle of summer?"

"Temperatures in some places have been off kilter because the remaining ash blocking the sun's rays. Many areas around the globe have cooled down and moderated somewhat. It's actually been welcomed by many."

After she and Jason secured the masks over their heads and put the jackets on, they entered the airlock. As they stepped onto the tarmac, they fought against the whipping wind. Nora immediately rolled up a sleeve and extended her arm out to feel the Terran atmosphere slink around her skin. It was cold. And the wind with its minute particles of dust did sting. She quickly rolled her sleeve back down and kept her head down.

The aircraft they were flying on was new and one she had never seen before. "Keep your mask on after we board," Jason yelled to her over the winds. "They have to flush the fuselage and pump purified air in before we can take our seats."

Once that process was over, they were given the go-ahead to exit the front compartment and enter the main fuselage. Other than the pilot, co-pilot, their military escort and two Secret Service details assigned to Jason, they were the only passengers on board. The remaining empty seats made Nora a little uncomfortable.

"Can you tell me now exactly where we're going?" she asked while they removed their exomasks and settled into the aircraft seats. "All your vague explanations you've been giving me this morning are getting a little annoying."

"Australia, outside of Sydney's main population center. Eventually. That's where the new facility devoted to researching the Cinder Flu virus was constructed."

"What do you mean by 'eventually'? I want to go there now."

"First, there's something I want to show you." Jason produced another video drive. He handed it to their escort who would, after they took to the skies, load it into a console toward the front of the aircraft.

"It better be good this time," Nora warned half-jokingly.

"It is."

Nora turned to look outside the aircraft's window. While the dawn of a new day struggled to appear it revealed the ominous looking grey sky. It was a mix of thick, low-hanging clouds and wispy dust spinning about in the upper stratosphere. Grey, grey and more was how Earth looked when she left for Pandora.

Once airborne, Nora shivered at what little of the decimation she could make out in the pre-dawn light. Skeletal buildings, empty maglevs, abandoned vehicles.

"Here we go," Jason said as the screen came to life.

Nora gratefully turned her gaze away from the destruction underneath their aircraft. "Where's that?" she asked when video of a desert speckled with blooming cacti and rare American southwest desert brush filled the screen.

"New Mexico. The Plains of San Augustin. Aptly named in this case. An extension of your Terra Healing Project."

"An extension? Where the Very Large Array was once located?"

"After the floods on the original plot of land, we had to move. I chose this location, of course. But not just because the state is near and dear to my heart. Some of the microorganisms we produced in the lab thrived in that old lake bed and also in that dryer climate, oddly enough."

"But we didn't engineer them for temperate zones."

"It worked just the same."

"It defies the logic. I've gotta see your research sides on this."

"You will, in time."

"Where is that?"

"Norway. Remember the mountain range where people used to fly in wingsuits long ago?"

"You mean the birdmen? Is that the Romsdal Valley of Norway?"

"Yep. A generous donor and lots of people carrying on your work from afar in those mountains."

"They've restored it so nicely. No dwellings at all. Did they burn? I see scorching."

"Yeah, you'll see a lot of that. And that's Landon in Ireland, and then again in Brazil. People are working toward a common goal these days. And it's all coming together."

Nora watched the screen, now silently enraptured. Once sparse landscapes with diseased trees and struggling flora, were now teeming with life. Some of the newly greening lands were sandwiched between the devastated ruins of burned and hollowed out population centers. People she remembered from her original team as well as new faces were captured in various places all over the world. Her Terra Healing Project was now more than just the one plot of land she left behind and once figured was a failure. Smiling, she asked, "How in the world did you do it?"

"I had a little help from you," Jason replied.

"No, I know that this was my goal...my project...but I mean, it would never have gotten this far without you. How did you do it? How did you, as President, literally rally people together?"

"Well, it...I...it's..." Jason shook his head and shrugged.

"It's complicated, right?"

"You know what I did, Nora? I just got the hell out of people's way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, people were sick and tired of the way things were. You were, weren't you? I was. So many people were. Turns out, as you were busy securing that first plot of land for your project, the unrest was swelling. There was a very large underground movement that had formed years prior. They even published their own activist survival guide that contained all kinds of confidential information without the consent of the RDA. Your sister was quoted in it. They practically worshiped her."

"They did?"

"They did. When I leaked Tom's files to the press, they came out of hiding. The pressure for change was hard to ignore. The ICA finally listened. And when I got elected, I decided to clean house, if you will. If you strip away all the government bs and greed, and let people do what's right..."

"C'mon, it wasn't that easy."

"Nothing's ever easy. The attempt on my life, the subsequent burnings, and the uprisings still being formed today are testaments to that. But if you give the power to the people...and couple that with a common goal, well, things happen. You missed all the fun, my dear," he added whimsically.

"Well, I was having my own fun on Pandora," she said with a grin. As Jason leaned back to relax, Nora nestled her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Pandora filled her vision, a moon teeming with such beauty, with such life. In her mind, she walked through its lush and pristine rainforests, swam its clear and cool oceans, wandered amongst its nightly bioluminescence, and walked along its hills and mountainsides soaking in the warmth of Alpha Centauri A. She sat at the base of the Tree of Souls again and felt Eywa. And Grace. She laid once again on the bed in Sky House 5 and watched giant Polyphemus turn in swirling colors. She walked the halls of Tawkelku and waved at Lucas, Norm, Max, Drew and other colleagues. She picked up Sully again and kissed his tiny forehead and squeezed his little toes. She mused again with Mo'at. She laughed again with Neytiri and flew again with Jake. And she smiled when she thought of Vahlo and his kindness toward her, teaching her, loving her. _Forever in my heart..._

"Nora." She heard Jason and felt him touch her lightly on the arm. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Look," he said, nodding toward her window.

A puffy white cloud cleared the surface of the air shuttle as it descended. As it did, Nora let out a small gasp. Off in the distance, the summer sky was clearing and turning from indigo to blue. The view opened up beneath them as the sun rose above the horizon and cleared the burned out skyscrapers, trestlework and other remnants of the city in the distance. Earth's life-giving orb painted the sky with intense shimmering pinks, purples, and oranges as its light danced off the swirling dust in the upper stratosphere. Unfolding below them was the original site of her Terra Healing Project. Instead of the struggling brown landscape she left behind, or the flooding waters that once ran over it, it was colorful and alive. Tall, green meadow grasses bent gently in the blowing winds and parted to reveal water. Clean water. A small, glittering river snaked its way through the countryside. Trees, small but leafy, dotted the hillsides. Movement caught her eye and Nora softly exhaled an "oh" as a flock of white water fowl took flight, disturbed by their approach overhead, and circled the waters.

"Those look like...like Egrets?" she asked, astonished.

"Those are Egrets," Jason replied.

"But how in the world?"

"With the help of the Cornell Lab of Ornithology. Egrets weren't extinct yet, like we thought. We just had to know where they were hanging out. They helped us find them and breed them as well as other birds. I saw a blue heron once. They have done quite well here. They like nesting in those dead trees you were so sad about years ago."

Shaking her head in near disbelief at the scene below her she simply stated, "It's absolutely beautiful."

"That's what I meant when I said she tells us. That's how I know we're all right."

"Maybe I can tell Jake and Neytiri that Earth's time of great sorrow is finally over."

"I hope so," he replied with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

As they raced off toward the southern hemisphere, the sun rose higher into the clearing blue sky streaked with lacy white clouds. Its brilliant warm light radiated across the greening land, reflecting off sparkling waters and shining onto a brand-new day.

The End


	49. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Eight months later, ICA Administrative Headquarters._

Around the table in the starkly lit conference room were several members of the ICA Council, the head of the department of energy, and several other government representatives from around the world. Nora, Jason, Landon Quinn, two other scientists and an engineer from the Terra Healing Project were also in the room. They had been talking nonstop for several hours about the state of the planet, including its energy prospects, and how to handle diplomatic relations with the Na'vi.

It was quiet. The presentations, arguments, and general banter had stopped. Everyone was looking at Nora. Her eyes were closed, and had been for almost ten minutes. At first, the stuffed shirts in the room ignored her. They honestly praised her work on the Cinder Flu virus. Her research helped to advance a suitable vaccine that kept the recrudescence at bay.

Since her return to the United States, she was becoming notorious for seemingly odd or spontaneous behavior, whether it was laughing out loud at sometimes inappropriate moments, walking away from meetings to watch a water fountain, or simply smiling all the time. It was rather bizarre to others, but it made sense to her. And to Jason. And that's all that mattered.

At the moment, Nora was simply trying to diffuse the growing negativity in the room.

"Is she all right?" the lead ICA Council member who had convened the meeting whispered to Jason. Taylor March was getting annoyed but played his hand delicately. Jake Sully wouldn't talk to anyone else now that she was safely back on Earth. Only her. And maybe Jason.

"Mmmmmm, yeah," the former president said, dragging out his reply. He then turned away from Taylor and grinned uncontrollably.

"Listen!" the virologist suddenly spouted. Everyone in the room looked at one another except Jason. He was still grinning.

"Uh, what...what is it, Nora?" Taylor asked.

Nora opened her eyes and looked directly at him. "It's quiet. For the first time in nearly three hours, this room is quiet."

March cleared his throat. "We won't get anything accomplished if we don't, well, talk."

"You _have_ been talking and nothing is getting accomplished. You know why? You refuse to face facts. We can't go back to Pandora. At least, not for what you want to go back for. Not for unobtanium, not for its supposed wonder drugs and miracle cures...none of which actually do anything for humans. Nothing. The only things we can bring back from Pandora are knowledge and friendship."

"Well, I think you're wrong," March retorted.

"And you can say this because you've been there? You've lived among them? Got to know them personally? Talked, laughed, sang, danced..."

"It would be nice to party with the natives like you did, but that's just not going to move our planet forward."

Disgusted, Nora's expression turned icy cold. "You're a real son-of-a-bitch, you know that, March?"

At this, Jason attempted to intervene. "Nora, let me..."

Flustered, the woman jumped out of her chair and cried, "Dear Eywa, Jason! I came back to Earth for this?"

"Mr. March, Mr. President, if I may." Mira Stewart was the head of the Department of Energy and wanted to redirect the conversation.

Taylor sat back. "Be my guest," he said with a flick of his hand.

Jason looked at Nora and motioned for her to sit down. She complied.

"Given what's happened to our planet during the past decade, Miss Augustine," Mira asked. "And given what you know about the Na'vi and Corporal Sully..."

"It's Jake," Nora interrupted flatly.

"Pardon me?"

"Just call him Jake. He doesn't like to be called Corporal."

"But...well, alright, then. Jake. Given your experiences on Pandora, wouldn't they want to help us?"

Nora cast her gaze down and composed herself. She was clearly dealing with a mentality reminiscent of an addict.

"Let me try to make this as plain as possible. Everything that is needed to rejuvenate Earth - the diverse ecosystems found everywhere on this planet - everything...is found here...ON EARTH! Plants from Pandora live only in the controlled environments that we humans make for them to live in. They do not survive outside of that. The plant food the Na'vi eat is inedible to us humans. What doesn't kill you will leave you vomiting and squatting for days in the bush wishing you were dead. As far as medicinal uses, any remedies have only had short term results with disastrous long term effects. Some twenty years of the RDA manufacturing and distributing _pxorna_..."

"Episoth," Landon quickly interjected before the non-scientists in the room could ask.

"Right. Episoth. I sometimes slip and use Na'vi. Episoth has finally revealed just how bad it is for our skin, irreversibly damaging it, aging it prematurely and creating those awful pockets of dead skin cells that flake and discolor."

"What about the animals? What about the ocean life? We were just tapping the surface of all that before Quaritch went mental," said a woman from the back of the room.

"Let me tell you. Tapirus tastes like ass. I tried it on a dare. As for the rest of the creatures...don't even think about it!"

"We know there is still more research that needs to be done..."

"No Mira. You can do all the research you want. You can't bring Pandora's plants and animals here no more than we can ship ours there and expect them to live and grow without an artificial environment. It's a different world."

"What about unobtanium? We need the energy source."

Nora sighed and glanced at Jason. The pressure to return to the moon and mine for its unique source of energy was increasing again. "Have you not learned from the RDA's mistakes?"

"But we're not the RDA," piped a voice from the back of the room. It was followed by "yeahs" and nods.

"But this thinking that we have to go back to the way it was to get ahead, I'm sorry, but that's just flawed. It's not a step forward, people. We have to break our dependence on unobtanium. Now is the time to do that. We are being given an opportunity to do so. If we go back for more, we're just retracing old steps, not forging a new path. We have to continue finding new ways to bridge the gap between unobtanium and aneutronic fusion."

"But we've tried and it's not going well," Mira said. "Designing the engines needed to power our massive machines and way of life is taking a long time and we've encountered numerous obstacles."

"But they can be overcome," Landon stated. "Altna Energy is very close to some breakthroughs."

"That's right. There are people all over the globe working on the alternatives, in addition to aneutronic fusion," Nora added. "Let's continue to help support the individuals and groups making the greatest progress. For so long, people were oppressed from expressing their ideas. Now they are excited about these new potential energy sources. They have been for years and they're not giving up."

"Yes, but the plague took many of our best people. It boils down to not having enough brainpower to overcome the obstacles we face in such a short amount of time. And as far as bridging the gap, we can only use the fuels of the past for certain targeted operations. The infrastructure worldwide doesn't support fossil fuel use like it did a seventy-five, one hundred years ago."

"Let's not forget, we have more than a thousand souls scattered across our solar system, eagerly waiting to come back to Earth," March interjected. "The only way we're going to get them back in a timely fashion is by burning a huge chunk of the remaining supplies of unobtanium. Then what?"

Once again, Nora glanced at Jason. He was quiet, not a good sign. That usually meant he couldn't argue for her, despite his personal feelings. The last time that happened, she ended up hurling through space to Pandora. "We simply must not let this chance to once and for all end our dependence on unobtanium go by. Can't you see? Look out the window! What has it really done for us?"

"Nora, I know where we ended up with the RDA in power," Mira countered. "Though I'm alive, I'm still a victim of the Cinder Flu plague. I lost my entire family, most of my friends and co-workers, and I nearly lost my own life in a burn that wiped out everything I ever owned. We're still trying to rebuild everything everywhere on this planet. We still need more time to research and develop. It's a terribly slow process and we're simply running out of time. We need the stopgap that a fresh supply of unobtanium will give us. With the way things are going now, and the mind set of people everywhere, I can't imagine that we'd ever go back to the way it was when the RDA was in control."

"Oh, you don't?" Nora replied. "Look at Jason. Look at what they did to him. And 'they' are still out there. 'They' don't like us. And 'they' will do whatever it takes to go back to the way it was."

"We're making sure that doesn't happen," Taylor said.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing."

"I know this is a little hard to digest, but we really have no other choice. We may have to go back."

"Try telling that to Jake," Nora said as she stood up. "And let me know what he says." Without looking back, she stormed out of the conference room.

"We can't talk to Jake without her," Taylor said to Jason, who just shrugged. Annoyed, the ICA lead council member stood up. "I have the utmost respect for you and Nora. I really do. But she's getting in our way. Our prospects for the immediate future are grim."

"No, Taylor." Jason stood and positioned himself just inches away from Taylor's face. "That's where you're wrong. Change is happening all over the globe. The planet is healing. People are healing. Our future is just fine. That is, if we don't pick up our sloppy old habits again, which is what Nora and many people are afraid of."

"What do you suggest, then? Do we leave those people stranded way out on Mars and Ceres? Do we stop rebuilding? What?"

"We stop looking back. Start looking forward. Do what I did. Get out of the way of people who are trying to make things better. For every one person who complains about not being able to do something the old way, there are about ten others who can find new ways. We'll have the energy to bring those people back, and maybe return to Pandora to assist the human colony."

"There's no time!" Mira argued from her seat at the table. "We need Jake to give us clearance to mine just enough unobtanium to see us through another decade..."

"A decade? Never gonna happen."

"Five years? Whatever we can get. We could send it back on the ISV Galaxy. It's there, already."

"If it's compromise you're after, I'll talk to Nora. And maybe she'll bring it up with Jake. But I wouldn't count on things going back to the way they were. The RDA got their asses kicked over there. Don't assume it won't happen again," Jason warned.

"We all want the same thing. But getting there doesn't have to be as hard as you and your wife seem to want to make it," said Taylor.

Jason paused and furled his brow as he looked deeply into Taylor's eyes. "Are you sure you're a protégé of Christopher Tripp?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

"I'm not. Believe me, I'm not."

* * *

"Nora, wait up!" The virologist slowed so her husband could catch up. He was moving as fast as he could on the slick hallway floor with his cane. "It's not as bad as it seems," he said catching his breath.

"Of the two of us, you are the eternal optimist and I usually don't doubt you, but in this case, I'm not so sure. I think March is towing the old RDA line. What's his background? Would Tripp allow someone like that on the board?"

"I have questioned that myself. But, yes, he was working with Tripp."

"I wish Christopher was here now. He understood the big picture."

"You've got me."

"I'm not so sure. You got awfully quiet in there." Nora stopped cold in her tracks when Jason didn't defend himself. "You think we're going to have to go back for more unobtanium?" Her husband cast his gaze downward. "You're not serious."

"Maybe we can work out some sort of compromise with Jake."

"You are serious. What's going on with you?"

"I'm not betraying you or the Na'vi. It's the last thing I want. But it's true we've been trying to turn the Titanic here."

"This isn't how it's supposed to go. How can you say that?"

"I'm encouraged by the Altna team in Hawaii. They're making great progress in developing a way to get aneuronic fusion mainstream. But they tell me they may need a few more years."

"Then we just...wait until they..."

"You want to be the one to tell all those people in those outposts they have to wait not one year, but three or four, before coming home?"

"You shouldn't have sent them there to begin with."

"We did what we thought was best."

Nora looked beyond his shoulder, then pressed her hand to her forehead briefly. Wearily, she said, "I know. I'm just frustrated at the corner we seem to be getting backed into. Look, I'm not going to argue with you about it. I'm so disappointed right now. I just want to go home for a few minutes and chill."

"I'd join you but I'm meeting Landon back at the office to hook up with Holling on a video call."

"Don't worry. I'm just going to sit for a moment, then I'll go to my post-cryo workout class. Of all the crap we have to go through upon returning from Pandora, that mixed martial arts stuff is my favorite. It'll help me blow some steam and clear my mind."

"I tell you what, this call shouldn't be long. I'll meet up with you after. What class is it tonight?"

"Kickbox."

"Can you bring my gym bag for me?"

"Sure thing."

Jason pulled her closer to him. "It'll all work out. I promise." They parted with a kiss and an "I love you."

* * *

It was early evening and getting dark. The Secret Service detail was unnoticeable to Nora as she made her way back to her apartment. Not that she was complaining. She wasn't fond of being trailed day in and day out, but now that she and Jason were married, it was a part of her life. As much as she would like to deny it, he was still in danger of being killed by RDA sympathizers. It seemed rather peculiar that she didn't see at least one of them. Usually, one would give her a nod to let her know they were there.

Inside her home, she plopped onto a couch for just a brief respite. Then she prayed. As of late, she was calling out her spiritual side to help her cope with the stresses and strains of trying to prevent a return to Pandora for the one thing that could devastate both the Na'vi and Humans.

When she opened her eyes and got off the couch, she turned to see a man, dressed from head to toe in black, his features indistinguishable under a tightfitting ski mask. Startled, she turned to her left to get away, but there was another man, dressed identically to the first. _How the hell did they get in here?_ she thought. Despite wanting to turn and flee, she stood her ground and tried to not panic. "Jason isn't here."

"We know that," the man on her right said. His voice was gruff and raspy. He took a step toward her.

Keenly aware her life was in jeopardy, Nora called on her kickbox skills and made every effort to mimic the deftness that Vahlo taught her as a dreamwalker, hoping it would translate to her human body. She turned and let loose a double side thrust kick. The first bruised the intruder's thigh, the second hit his junk square on. It took him by surprise and left him crumpling toward the floor. The other intruder received an elbow block then a cross punch to the jaw as she turned his way. Unfortunately, he didn't flinch much. Rubbing his jaw he said, "Not bad, Mrs. Snow."

The recipient of the groin kick behind her was now standing semi-upright again and seething. "Let's just off the bitch," he growled between heavy breaths.

"And take all the fun out of?" the other replied.

Nora didn't recognize either mens' voices and fear prevented her from wasting time thinking about it. As if the couch were a bough she needed to clear to get to Sully in trouble, she dove over it and rolled toward the door. But as she jumped to a stand, she felt one of the men grab her waist. He pulled her so hard against him it nearly knocked the breath out of her. He locked her arms behind her, then yanked hard on her hair to keep her head steady. The pain caused her eyes to water and she let out a small yelp.

The other man approached her from the front and scowled, "Say goodnight." It was the last thing she heard.

* * *

"Hey," Jason whispered as Nora's eyes very slowly opened. He held her left hand, then kissed it lightly.

Not recognizing where she was, confusion set in. "Where are we?" she managed to utter hoarsely.

"Hospital."

"Hospital?" she croaked. "What happened? I feel like I got thrown head first from a pa'li." It was difficult turning toward him because of the thumping in her head.

"You were assaulted."

"Oh no..."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. I remember sitting on the couch. I was trying to get motivated to go kickbox. Other than that, I don't remember."

"Yeah. It's normal after trauma."

"Well...oh, ouch." The smallest attempt to sit up caused Nora to squint as a stabbing pain shot up her right side and left her short of breath.

"Just take it easy. You're going to be here for a little while longer."

"When you say assaulted..."

"You were attacked in the apartment by at least one, possibly two suspects. A couple of broken ribs, some bruising, and a nasty blow to the head," explained Jason. "Thank God, nothing more."

"I guess kickbox is off tonight."

"You mean last night."

"No way."

"You've been out most of the night."

"So I didn't show up at class and you did, right?"

"Actually, I tried calling you to tell you the video call with Holling was going to take longer than anticipated and to not bother bringing my gym bag because I wasn't going to be able to join you. When you didn't answer, I knew something was wrong." As he recalled, her husband fought back a sudden bout of tears. "I...I'm so sorry."

"Oh Jason, this wasn't your fault."

"They could've killed you."

"But they didn't."

"It was just a warning. They're trying to get to me through you."

"Where was the security detail?"

Jason shook his head and looked down at the floor. "He had a family. All the people around me...I don't know if I can stand to see people die because of me."

"I knew what I was getting into when I married you. And everyone who is working toward bettering the state of this planet knows just how difficult and dangerous it is. We just have to keep pressing on. They won't win. Look how far we've come."

"We can't stay here. We're going to have to relocate."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"I do. Maybe we head back to Australia. Or New Zealand. You liked it there."

"I like it here at home, too."

"Well, okay. Maybe we go to the Northwest part of the country. Washington state? Or how about Alaska?" Nora began to shake her head slowly. "Canada? Hawaii? You can't turn down Hawaii."

"Jason, stop. We're not going to run away." The anxiousness in her husband's expression weighed heavily on her but Nora wasn't going to give in that easily, despite the dangers. "This is exactly what they want. We can't be afraid. There's too much at stake."

A micro smile started to appear on the weary man's face. "You're right. I just can't stand to see you like this. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. Or worse."

"We just have to be more careful." She backed up her statement with a reassuring squeeze to his hand. "Now. I want to get the heck out of here."

The ex-president composed himself quickly to respond. "Not so fast."

"Oh , c'mon! I can handle it..."

"You've got to stay under observation for a while longer." Nora snorted disappointingly. "To help bide your time here I brought this." Her husband produced a video drive.

"You sure like carrying those things around all the time. What is it this time?

"Norm sent over another transmission, and with it came the second video album that Sumyr promised. It's a companion to the first."

"Oh, good! She indicated there would be more pictures of Sully and the rest of the clan in it this time."

"So, here you go," Jason said as he loaded up a bedside computer. He brought the translucent monitor down to her level over the bed.

"Can you stay?" she asked.

"For a few minutes. Move over," he said climbing on the bed and snuggling up next.

The screen began to flicker with images from Pandora. Sumyr's face appeared with a glowing smile. "Hey, Nora and Jason! As promised, here are more pictures and videos of Ahnwyn, Sully and the rest of the gang. You'll see a lot more of the clan children in this round since Ahnwyn is now learning more about village life. We've made it a part of her traditional schooling experience here on Pandora."

Max stepped into camera range and waved from behind his wife. "Hi ya! I've got some interesting research to send back to you on the _Saltarus Pendulus_. Norm was itching to climb those and get more stalks ever since you gave him that mat woven with some of it. He found an unusual species of bird nesting in it that we've never documented before. It's rarely seen in these parts of Pandora according to Mo'at."

"No way," Nora uttered when a picture of it flashed up.

"That's quite a strange looking thing," Jason commented.

"It's not really," explained Nora. "It's got the typical four wings and beautiful colorations. It's the shape if its beak that makes it look a bit out of place. Might be a regional variation."

"Norm's new nickname is 'Beanstalk' now that he climbs them whenever he's dreamwalking," Max added.

"Enjoy the video," Sumyr piped up. "Most of what we're sending was taken in the village this time, instead of at Tawkelku. The clan wanted to see what a human baby was like so she's been quite welcome there."

"Oh, look at her, Jason. Behind that exomask I swear she looks just like Max!" Nora said as Ahnwyn popped into view.

"Actually, I think she looks more like Sumyr," her husband countered.

"Yeah, maybe. She doesn't seem phased at all by the towering Na'vi children around her, does she?"

"Not at all. They must get her out to the village quite often." There was a pause between the couple as they continued to view the "home" video. The camera zoomed in on Neytiri who was corralling some of the children in the background. "Wow," Jason ogled jokingly.

Nora elbowed him. "Oh, look, there's Sully!" The young warrior was running circles around the group of children. He then jumped into a low hanging tree branch and waved his fist into the air, then jumped down in front of the camera with a proud grin. The action produced laughs from the couple. "That's so Jake!" Nora exclaimed.

Jake's mug then appeared. "We miss you here, Augustine. Oh...wait, I think by now it's Mrs. Snow. We sure wish you both were here."

"Stop it, Jake." Neytiri scolded him from off camera.

"Ok, ok. Enough of the guilt trip. Hope all is well. As you can see, Sully's getting bigger every day. We're having a hard time keeping up with him. We also have some news. But I want Neytiri to tell you." Then Jake pulled a reluctant Neytiri into view. "Don't be shy. Go ahead."

"_Oel ngati kameie_,_ tsmuke. _Only a few suns have passed since we learned. Sully will have a _tsmuktu_ to play with soon!"

"What's that?" Jason asked, not picking up on the Na'vi word for sibling.

"Oh! She's going to have another baby! She and Jake are expecting again!"

"We think maybe a girl this time," Jake said.

"It is really soon now for me to understand," Neytiri interjected.

"You mean, it's too soon for you to know," Jake corrected.

"That's what I said," Neytiri countered.

"The word here is _know_, not _understand_," Jake said.

"Oh, Nora knows what I mean, Jake." Neytiri slapped his belly lightly.

Nora smiled at the harmless bickering.

"They are really in love with each other, aren't they?" Jason stated with a question.

"Yes," Nora replied, nodding slowly and grinning knowingly. "They certainly are."

They found themselves interrupted suddenly by buzzing noise. "That's for me," Jason said. I'll be back in a minute. Probably Landon. Keep watching. I'll only be moment."

"Ok," Nora said, not taking her eyes off the screen. When Jason left, she settled back into her pillow and watched the moving scrapbook pictures.

"Guess who!" It was Norm in his new avatar. "Wanted to let you know I'm having a ball here. The clan has allowed me to follow Jake's steps to be one of the people and soon, I'll be climbing into the Hallelujah Mountains for the ultimate challenge. Wish you were here to see it, Nora."

The virologist just shook her head in disbelief and mumbled, "Unbelievable. Braver than me."

The scene changed to a group of children playing again. Sully was running around with a _su'shiri t'acto sa_ - a toy banshee. As he did so, weaving between playmates, someone caught Nora's eye. It was Vahlo. He was in the background and a child, a young Na'vi girl that looked to be younger than Sully, was following him. Noticing the camera in the vicinity, Vahlo scooped up the child and tried his best to avoid being caught on video. Neytiri then skirted across with hands up and said something to him that Nora couldn't quite make out. The entire visual with Vahlo and the child took mere seconds. Intrigued, Nora rewound the video and watched it again. And again. And once again, stopping it at a certain point just after Vahlo picked up the child. Nora wasn't exactly sure if what she was seeing was real or some sort of blip in the video. On the child's hand that gripped Vahlo near the armband that Nora made him were five fingers.

She sat and stared at it. "This can't be. Did someone..."

"What's the matter?" Jason asked upon his return.

"Look at this. That's Vahlo."

"Ok," her husband said, not sure where she was going with it. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh stop," she replied with a quick slap to his side. "No, look. He's holding a little girl."

"See it. So?"

"Well, who is she?"

"How would I know? She could be anybody's child. Why the concern?"

"She has five fingers. Just like Sully."

"Can't be. You sure?"

"Look!"

Jason squinted and leaned in for a closer look. "Yeah, it kinda looks that way. But, she's not Jake and Neytiri's, is she?"

"They just announced they were pregnant with a sibling for Sully. They would've told us if they had another child by now."

"Do you think Norm, maybe...?"

"What?"

"You think he might've hooked up with a Na'vi woman?"

"He didn't mention anything."

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure there's an explanation. Maybe you can ask about it next time we hold an interstellar conference, which will probably be soon if things keep going the way they are. I've gotta go. You rest and I'll be back in time to have a little lunch with you."

"Ok," Nora mumbled while still staring at the paused screen, mesmerized.

"You okay?"

His wife didn't answer.

"Nora!"

"Oh. Yes, love, I'll be fine." She tore her gaze away and smiled at her husband. "I'll see you for lunch. Then you promise to get me out of here?"

"We'll see about that. It's not up to me." He kissed her delicately on the lips. "Patience, my dear."

As soon as he left, Nora continued to stare at the smiling child on the paused screen who was happily giving Vahlo a quick hug before Neytiri intentionally blocked them from the camera's view. The little Na'vi girl's bright amber eyes tugged mysteriously at her heart.

* * *

_Pandora, four days after Nora's departure for Earth on the Salvation._

The serious expression on Jake's face concerned Norm. The _Olo'eyktan_ rarely contacted Tawkelku outside of scheduled visits and calls. He wasn't supposed to meet up with him and Max until the day after tomorrow when Nora's avatar was going to be moved from her resting place at _Kelutral_ to her amnio tank for long term storage. "What's up, Jake?"

"It's Vahlo. He just came to me in quite a panic over Nora's avatar."

"Is something wrong?"

"He seems to think so. He says her avatar has changed."

"Changed?"

"That's what he said."

"In what way?"

"He wasn't specific other than saying he's afraid it may be ill in some way. Given what happened with the counter virus here, I want Max to check her out, just in case."

"But her avatar was given the nectar and showed no signs of infection. Have you seen her?"

"Not yet. The way Vahlo was acting, it sounds serious. He's really upset. It's not like him at all. I wanted to call you first before I went to see for myself. Just in case."

"No problem. I'll get Max."

"Have him bring in his team, just in case we need to transport her back to Tawkelku right away."

"You got it."

Norm and Max quickly gathered a transport team together that included Anna, who was rapidly becoming the team's avatar specialist, three other med techs, and Lucas. Drew flew them all to _Kelutral_, with the exception of Norm. He entered his avatar that he last left resting in a hammock. He was already standing next to Jake at the base of Hometree when the team arrived.

"I don't like the looks on your faces," Max said as he and the team approached the pair. "What is it?"

Jake and Norm looked at each other, then Jake said, "Not really sure. Take a look for yourself."

With help from both Jake and Norm, it didn't take long for the team to climb and enter the alcove where Nora's avatar was being kept temporarily before storage. Vahlo was kneeling next to her, holding her hand. An opaque cloth spun of very light, silk-like plant fibers was draped over her body. Though empty of consciousness, she was resting quietly as if only asleep. She looked like she might wake at any moment. However, the machine she was connected to sharply contrasted that peaceful image. There was an intravenous tube attached to her arm for nourishment as well as a video display monitoring her vitals.

Max and the others stared for a moment at the avatar and then at Vahlo. At first glance, nothing seemed wrong with Nora but Vahlo was clearly in distress.

"When was her avatar to be placed in long term storage again?" Lucas asked Anna in nearly a whisper.

"Two days from now," she whispered back.

In a lowered voice, Max asked Jake, "Where's Neytiri?"

"Healing ritual. With Mo'at," Jake answered quietly. "I sent a scout to get them. They'll be here shortly."

"Vahlo," Max gently addressed the hunter. "Can you tell me what you think is wrong?"

The hunter took a moment to answer. Then in English he said, "She is taken ill."

Max studied the monitor. "Our machines show that she is fine, Vahlo."

"_Kehe_! _Spixn_!" he replied quickly.

"Sick?" Max repeated. "Will you tell me why you think that?"

"She changes."

"In what way?" Max pressed him. Vahlo then placed his hand on Nora's abdomen. Max stepped closer to Nora's avatar. "Okay. May I?"Vahlo nodded, stood up and allowed Max to check the body. The doctor placed his hand where Vahlo had his and gently massaged his hand around the area. "There's a protrusion."

"A protrusion?" Lucas asked. "What, like a tumor?"

"Don't know," he answered. "It..." Max suddenly raised his hand into the air and stared at the spot where it had just been.

"What is it, Max?" Norm asked.

Instead of answering he instructed Anna to retrieve a stethoscope from his medical pack. The med tech did. As Max listened, his face turned ashen.

"You ok, Doc?" Drew said. "You don't look so good."

Lucas took a step forward. "Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Max, c'mon," Jake urged calmly as Vahlo began to shift nervously side to side.

Quickly standing, Max looked directly at Jake. "It can't be."

At that moment, Neytiri and Mo'at entered the alcove in a flurry. "What is it?" his mate asked as she quickly took to his side.

"Vahlo is worried Nora's avatar might have taken ill somehow," Jake told her.

With one glance at her avatar, Mo'at stood frozen in place. "Oh, Eywa!" she gasped lightly. Neytiri grasped her mother's hand, also displaying the same look of astonishment.

"What is it Mo'at?" Jake asked.

Mo'at didn't answer. Instead, Neytiri cried out, "She's not sick! She's with child!"

The reaction around the room was varied. Norm's mouth fell open, as did the male med techs in the room. Anna gasped. Drew whistled under his breath. And Lucas stammered, "Wha..what?" behind his exomask.

Keeping his own calm, Jake watched as Vahlo's eyes widened and his ears twitched and flattened slightly in disbelief. "Jakesully!" he cried out, his tail slinging side to side. A torrent of emotion erupted in his native language with words familiar to all the humans in the room, like _prrnen_ (baby), _nokx_ (give birth to), _ngazik_ (difficult), _luke _Nora (without Nora), and _kxani_ (forbidden).

When the seasoned hunter crescendoed in panic, Jake put up his hand. "_fnui'awn_, _tsmukan._" But Vahlo did not calm down when Jake requested it of him. "Easy, Vahlo," he said more sternly in English. When his friend quieted and looked to the ground in an effort to compose himself, Jake turned to Max and asked, "Max, is this true?"

Max nodded slowly, a look of shock written all over his face. "That is a heart beat I hear. A very strong heart beat."

Once he spoke those definitive words, a stillness took over the room. Only the tinkling of the wall decorations disturbed by a mild breeze broke through the quiet.

Finally, Jake spoke. "What next, Max."

With a sigh, the doctor rubbed his chin with three closed fingers, his mind churning over all the possibilities given the current situation. "Anna, you've been studying the latest in avatar science under Krista's mentorship. What are your thoughts?"

The woman exchanged looks with Max then nervously cleared her throat. "I know what you're thinking. And..." Anna's eyes darted around the room and fell onto Vahlo. A look of deepening anxiety was getting ever more deeply etched onto his face. "It's never been done before, but it's possible to do. We should try it."

"Try what?" Neytiri asked.

"Norm, it would mean a little change of plans," Max said.

"You mean, float her in the amnio tank until...?" Norm questioned.

"It's the only way. The avatar can't sustain this state. This was only temporary. The suspension would aid in movement and fetal growth..."

"You sure about this?" Lucas interjected.

"It's never been done before," Anna said. "But, yes, it could be done."

"So this is an experiment?" Lucas asked.

"Max is right. There's no other way," Anna said in defense.

"What kind of logistics are you proposing here?" Norm asked.

"We'll need to make a complete re-evaluation back at base, but I'm certain it'll just require some fine adjustments to the amnio fluid to provide more than adequate nourishment to the mother and fetus, constant supervision and daily monitoring of stats to..." Max tried to explain, but then stopped as Mo'at approached Nora's avatar with small, deliberate steps. Everyone watched as she placed a hand lightly on the avatar's abdomen.

"But how would it, the avatar I mean, give birth?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Lucas," Anna scolded. "Nora's avatar is alive. Don't be so weird about it."

"It's just a question," he retorted.

"A reasonable one," Max answered. "C-section."

"What is that?" Vahlo asked deeply worried.

"Yes, explain," Neytiri demanded.

"A cesarean," the doctor restated. "It's a common procedure done in human females where the baby is born by a surgical incision on the lower abdomen. It's used quite often when complications arise in the birthing process that put the mother and baby at risk." The Na'vi in the room didn't utter a word at Max's explanation. "I know how this must sound to you but this is the only way that Nora's avatar and the baby have a chance of surviving."

There was more silence as the people in the room took in and processed the information. Then they all watched as Neytiri quietly stood next to Mo'at and put her hand on top of her mother's.

Jake turned to Vahlo. "I have full confidence in Max," he reassured the hunter. Vahlo remained nearly frozen and didn't respond.

"There are risks, of course, but we'll do all we can," Max added.

When Vahlo remained unresponsive, Mo'at spoke. "I believe it is her will, Vahlo." Implying Eywa, the elder Matriarch looked up and locked eyes with him. Looking exhausted, Vahlo gave affirmation by nodding very slightly. Satisfied, Mo'at then returned to stand next to Jake. Neytiri followed and Vahlo resumed his place, kneeling next to Nora's avatar.

"There is one problem," Jake whispered under his breath, careful not to let Vahlo hear.

"Yes, I know," Norm replied equally as quiet.

"Vahlo must stay close to Nora's avatar, then."

"We can arrange for Vahlo to visit Nora's avatar at Tawkelku as often as he wishes."

"Do not worry," Neytiri said to her mate, fully understanding his worry.

"But to bond with the child? If_ Tsahaylu_ cannot occur during gestation..."

"Vahlo will be able to complete the bond," Mo'at said loudly and without hesitation. Vahlo looked up at her with inquisitive eyes.

Jake almost asked her if she was sure, then repositioned the question. "What indication is there?"

"I saw the queue move when Vahlo kneeled before her avatar," Mo'at answered softly.

"Yes, I saw it as well," agreed Neytiri.

"It did?" Norm asked. "I didn't think that could happen."

"It is definitely a sign from Eywa," the _Tsahik_ replied. "Vahlo, did you notice?"

Stunned, Vahlo looked down at Nora's queue. His eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly in disbelief. "I did not notice before."

"I'm getting chills up my spine," Anna whispered to Lucas.

"Jake, we'll have to ready her for transport back to Tawkelku as soon as possible," Max said, getting impatient. His mind was a whirlwind of analyses and planning for what had to be done next to safeguard the avatar through the remaining months of pregnancy. When Jake nodded his approval, he turned to Anna. "I need you to return to the base immediately and begin evaluating the changes in amnio fluids needed for her tank..

"Jakesully," Vahlo said over the noise of the humans scurrying to prepare Nora's avatar. With eyes filled with uncertainty, Jake read him instantly.

"Max," Jake said. "We need to give Vahlo a few more minutes."

"Of course," he answered. "There are some items we need to get from the Samson, anyway. Let's go, everyone," he said to his team.

Jake, Norm and Neytiri made sure all the humans in the alcove made their way safely down _Kelutral_. Then they and Mo'at descended leaving Vahlo alone with Nora's _uniltiranktokx_. The hunter looked at the moving tentacles on the avatar's queue. He brought his own queue around, then closed his eyes, a bit apprehensive as to what he might feel in _Tsahaylu_. When the wispy tentacles intertwined, Vahlo bowed his head thankfully and smiled.

* * *

After Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at and Norm landed on the ground at the base of their Hometree, the foursome gathered together near a lit fire pit to privately discuss the latest turn of events.

"How will he be able to bond if she's in the tank...?" Norm started.

Jake interrupted him. "The amnio fluid isn't toxic, Norm. We can stay for great lengths of time under water. The amnio fluid shouldn't be a concern."

Norm thought about it for a second. "You're right."

"But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we need to support Vahlo. He's going to have a child and we all will need to assist him in raising him."

"Her," Mo'at said.

"Her," Jake quickly corrected himself. "We'll need to help raise her." He was still easily astonished at Mo'at's paranormal abilities.

"Mother, I knew it!" Neytiri exclaimed. "I sensed it, too."

Mo'at proudly smiled at her daughter. "You are understanding Eywa more and more, Neytiri."

"Well, Nora's sure going to be surprised about this when she gets back to Earth," said Norm.

"No," Neytiri said. "She must not know. Not right away."

"What do you mean? We can't keep this from her," Norm argued.

"She's right, Norm," Jake said. "This could be very devastating to her knowing she left her avatar pregnant."

"But, it doesn't seem proper," Norm said. "She's the mother."

"We'll have lots of time to discuss the best way to handle this," Jake said. "We first have to get past the baby's birth."

"But..."

"Norm," Mo'at said. "It is the will of Eywa."

With that, Norm dropped the subject. The four then stood before the fire pit watching the flames dance before them, all of them wondering in silence what the future would bring in light of this strange new circumstance intertwining the lives of the Na'vi with Earth's humans.

* * *

_A/N: I will be reviewing this story in full to make sure nothing is amiss and possibly making minor edits before I tag it complete. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
